Buscando un Escarbato
by ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley
Summary: Las cosas que llegan a suceder cuando pierdes algo que no es tuyo, o mas bien cuando un pequeño bribón se lo ha llevado, y mas con un Harry Potter pisando sus talones, solo para hacerle la vida imposible un momento.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Se que no he terminado mis otras dos historias, pero vi la película de Animales Fantásticos y donde buscarlos y me enamore del Escarbato, es tan bello que decidí hacer una historia con el incluido y lo que es mejor de todo, con un romance entre Harry y Pansy, espero que les guste y no se preocupen que no pienso dejar nada a medias, ya estoy trabajando en mi próximo capitulo de Remeber us y espero actualizar pronto.**

 **Y bueno, como ya sabemos... los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a J.K Rowling :) Saludos y espero que les llame la atención esta nueva historia... saludos Elena Potter Malfoy Weasley.**

 **Prologo**

Algo comienza a sucederle en Hogwarts, pero no las típicas cosas raras que pasan prácticamente todos los días, esta vez era algo diferente, algo más del mundo Muggle y que jamás se había visto en la mejor escuela de Magia y el problema es que no se atreve abrir la boca, no quiere ser acusada de difamar o levantar falsos y digamos que no estaba en la mejor posición de comenzar a ser el foco de atención, no después de su imprudencia el año anterior.

-¿Quién podría hurtar joyas?-susurro para sí misma

-Pásame la sal ¿quieres?- la escucho perfectamente, pero su vista está más concentrada en la búsqueda de aquella persona que pudiera estar robando sus pertenecías. – ¡Pansy!

Dio un respingo ante el grito sobre su oídio, gritando su pregunta- ¡¿Estás loca?!

-Eso dice la gente, pero la verdad no estoy segura ¿en qué pensabas?- frunció el ceño ante su forma tan tranquila de responder, la vio tomar el salero por sí misma, sonriéndole esperando su respuesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No deberí…- se quedó muda al alzar la vista y ver los colores de Revenclaw sobre la mesa.

-Estas en mi mesa… tal vez los Nargles confundieron tu cerebro, y te indicaron al camino incorrecto.

-Los Nargles no existen-bufo sin intención de levantarse, a lo lejos sus amigos miraban la escena confundidos.

-Claro que existen, solo que no los pueden ver- se acercó a ella un poco más para susurrar-necesitan lentes especiales- la pelinegra rodo sus ojos de color verde aceituna, decidida a levantarse para marcharse a su comedor correcto, pero lo que menciono a continuación la hizo volver a tomar asiento.- Por cierto, dudo que alguien del colegio te esté robando tus cosas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Yo no te dije nada!-exclamo por lo bajo

-Tengo un amigo en casa, su nombre es Rolf Scamander ¿Te suena ese apellido?

-Lovegood-resoplo- te hice una pregunta y ¿qué tiene que ver esa persona aquí? –alzo sus cejas oscuras con fastidio.

-A eso es a lo que voy… -se removió en su asiento con entusiasmo, una sonrisa soñadora y emocionante. –resulta que mi amigo es familiar de Newt Scamander ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Tengo que recordarlo?-arqueo una ceja confundida, intentando pensar un motivo por el cual debería recordar a ese tipo.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamo, nuevamente provocándole un espasmo. La miro con molestia pero a Luna no parecía importarle-Es el libro que leemos en clase de Hagrid.

-Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Eso en que me beneficia?

-Resulta que su abuelo escribió un libro, un libro de animales que nadie conocía, se dedicaba a estudiarlos y adiestrarlos y…- Para este punto Pansy juraba que se quedaría dormida y su cara iría a dar al plato, no entendía por qué seguía ahí, hasta que…-así que creo que un Escarbato pudo haberte robado tus joyas, estos animales son atraídos por las cosas brillantes.

-¿Cómo, que fue lo que dijiste?

-Que les atrae las cosas brillantes y…

-Sí, eso sí lo escuche-hizo un ademan con sus manos para que se callara- ¿Dijiste Escarbato?- Luna asintió- ¿Es algo asqueroso?

-No, de hecho es muy lindo, es como una especie de…

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?-la interrumpió desesperadamente, su cara se tornó a una de decepciono e ira al ver el rostro lleno de incertidumbre de Luna, se pudo dar color de que ella no tenía idea de dónde encontrarlo o encontrarlos, si es que había más de uno. –Ni siquiera lo sabes ¿cierto?-gruño

-Yo no diría eso exactamente-sonrió, Pansy soltó un resoplido tan fuerte que hizo que varios de la mesa de Revenclaw notaran su presencia y le lanzaran miradas de desprecio.

-Lovegood, dime como encontrarlos-demando con prisa, su vista se posó por primera vez en la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco y su pandilla la miraba con una expresión de inconformidad

-No lo sé, pero puedo preguntar a mi amigo Rolf

-¿Quién demonios es Rolf?

-Rolf Scamander, el nieto de…

-Luna, ¿acaso te está molestando?- lo miro de mala forma al escuchar su voz a espaldas de ambas, Harry Potter, como siempre, tenía que venir hacerla de Héroe.

-Para nada Harry Potter, solo platicábamos acerca…

-Silencio Lovegood-murmuro Pansy

-¿Es acaso un secreto?-le susurro, ella iba a contestar si no hubiera sido por que Harry la interrumpió

-Dudo que Parkinson viniera hablar contigo Luna, nada más porque le nació dejar de ser una serpiente venenosa, debes tener un motivo ¿No es así?- cruzo sus brazos y la vio de forma interrogante.

-Lo que hable con Lovegood, o incluso lo que sea que tenga entre manos no es de tu incumbencia Potter-le soltó con desprecio, ambos se miraron fijamente con odio mutuo. Ninguno planeaba quitar la mirada hasta que Luna hablo nuevamente.

-Descuida Harry, todo está perfectamente bien, Pansy me preguntaba sobre los Escarbatos.

-Lovegood-chillo

-¿Escarbatos?-alzo una ceja

-¡Sí!-exclamo con alegría- a Pansy se le han perdido cosas y le decía que pudieron ver sido uno de esos pequeños animalitos-sonrió

-Baja la voz-aulló mirando a todas partes, como si no quisiera que nadie se enterara

-¿No encuentras tu rizador, Parkinson?-se burló, Pansy lo miro de mala gana y Luna soltó una risa pequeña.

-Los Escarbatos roban joyas Harry.

-¿Joyas?

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-la voz de Draco resonó detrás del ojiverde, Pansy quería hundirse sobre su asiento, si Luna abría la boca ¡estaría muerta!

-Solo hablábamos de…

-¡Nada!- se levantó de inmediato tomando el brazo de Draco- regresemos a la mesa-le sonrió intentando llevarlo lejos, Draco se soltó de su agarre.

-No, no… algo raro sucede aquí ¿Qué haces hablando con ellos?-le pregunto

-Creo que deberías tratarme un poco mejor Malfoy, ya que gracias a mí no estás en Askaban junto con tu padre- le soltó Harry

-No tengo que hacer nada Potter, y no pienso darte las gracias-gruño, Pansy pensó en esos momentos que si las miradas mataran, Harry y Draco estarían muertos en ese instante.

-Hablábamos sobre Escarbatos-menciono Luna con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, intentando romper el momento intenso que se creaba.

-¿De qué?-alzo una ceja confundido, Pansy rodo los ojos esperando la explicación de Luna, pero esta vez Harry fue el que había hablado

-Es un pequeño animal que roba cosas brillantes, joyas para ser exactos.- Draco miro a Pansy confundido y extrañado.

-¿Para qué querías tu saber sobre eso?

-¿Yo? ¡Para nada!-se rio con nerviosismo

-Pansy…

-Alguien ha estado robando sus joyas-contesto Luna, ganándose una mirada de imprudencia de parte de Pansy

-Imposible, aquí no suceden esas cosas-se rio sin creerlo

-Lo mismo decía yo-respondió Pansy de inmediato-es hora de irnos Draco-lo jalo con ella para regresar a su mesa no sin antes girar su cabeza hacia Luna- hablaremos luego.

-Eso fue extraño-murmuro Harry mirando cómo regresaban a la mesa de Slytherin

-Lo más seguro es que haya perdido algo que no sea suyo, algo de Draco.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Si algo mío se me pierde no me importaría que la gente supiera, pero ella parecía que no quiere que Draco se entere-le sonrió desde su asiento, la vista de Harry vago hacia la mesa de Slytherin, solo para ver como Pansy parecía demasiado nerviosa, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Luna… cuéntame un poco más sobre los Escarbatos-sonrió sentándose a su lado

-No sé mucho la verdad, pero le preguntare a Rolf… supongo que Pansy también querrá saber sobre ellos.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-le pidió con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, era el momento perfecto para vengarse un poco de Pansy Parkinson y todas aquellas cosas que había hecho a sus amigos.

-Se lo que me pedirás- Harry sonrió antes la inteligencia de su amiga- te diré lo que sepa antes que a Pansy.

-Gracias Luna, eres la mejor-la abrazo antes de regresar con sus amigos.

Pansy miro la escena con ojos sospechosos, no era ninguna tonta para saber que Potter presentía que lo que buscaba no pertenecía a ella, tendría que vigilarlo de cerca o provocaría una fuerte discusión con Draco…

-Pansy… Tienes el anillo bien guardado ¿Cierto?- su cara se volvió tan pálida al escuchar la pregunta del rubio. –Astoria se volverá loca cuando se lo dé-rodo los ojos

-Claro-contesto con nerviosismo sin mirarlo a la cara- lo guardare con mi vida de aquí hasta la graduación-lo miro una vez que su cuerpo se estabilizo, Draco se rio con fuerza ante su contestación, cosa que la dejo extrañada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-frunció el ceño, aquella risa no le había causado gracia.

-¿Quién dijo que se lo daría hasta la graduación?- se burló- se lo daré en dos semanas, cuando cumplamos el año- le sacudió el cabello como a una hermana pequeña.

-¡Eso es demasiado rápido!-se quejó rápidamente- Draco… deberías esperar un poco más- intento persuadirlo aunque sabía que era inútil

-¡Tonterías!- exclamo entre risas- Es perfecto, así no tendré que gastar en regalos y esas tonterías y lo que es mejor, no se me olvidaría el aniversario, Astoria es algo recelosa en esos aspectos.

-Pero… pero- se odiaba en esos momentos por no encontrar una buena excusa

-Parkinson, ¿está todo bien, cierto? Te vez algo preocupada- Pansy soltó una risa estúpida y nerviosa antes de golpearlo en el hombro.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Todo está genial!- el rubio la miro con sospecha, provocando espasmos por su cuerpo, sintió el alma regresar a su cuerpo cuando lo vio sonreír.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso volvamos a la cena-menciono regresando su mirada a los demás que platicaban sobre un tema que Pansy ni siquiera presto atención.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Capítulo 1**

Salió de la biblioteca sin mirar la hora, sus ojeras indicaban que había pasado la noche entera buscando entre los libros alguna información de los Escarbatos sin ningún éxito. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos maldiciéndose mentalmente por creer en Lovegood, era obvio que aquel animal no existía y ella había caído en suposiciones estúpidas y sin fundamentos. Levanto la vista al escuchar unos murmullos a su lado, se paró en seco al ver a demasiados los alumnos mirarla como si fuera una loca, se preguntó por qué la miraban de tal manera, hasta que su mirada fue a dar a la ventana, solo para ver su reflejo.

¡Parecía una desquiciada! Con toda la ropa mal acomodada, el cabello peor que el de Hermione Granger en su primer año y las enormes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos.

-¿Dormiste bien Parkinson?- escucho una voz a su lado después de haber soltado un grito ahogado y tratar de acomodarse el cabello.

-Potter-gruño al verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirarla con burla

-Tu aspecto me dice que no dormiste en toda la noche, ¿acaso fue por estar buscando información sobre los Escarbatos?- apretó los puños al verlo burlarse de nuevo, quería matarlo ahí mismo pero se contuvo a si misma suspirando antes de cometer una tont ería.

-Ni siquiera existen ¿Cierto?-cruzo los brazos conteniendo su ira, Potter era un sinvergüenza y lo más probable era que lo hubiera planeado con Lovegood

-¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso?-lo vio reírse al inspeccionarla con la mirada antes contestarle de nuevo- Pero teniendo en cuenta que fue Luna la que lo dijo, puedo que sea así.

-Regrésamelo Potter-demando estirando su mano y golpeando el suelo con la cuela de su zapato

-¿Qué te devuelva que?- arqueo una ceja- Ni siquiera sé que fue lo que perdiste, lo que si se es que no es algo que te pertenezca ¿Malfoy tal vez?

Pansy lo jalo de la manga de su camisa con brusquedad para acercarlo a ella

-Guarda silencio-le dijo entre dientes, mirando por ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie lo hubiese escuchado. – Solo regrésame lo que me quitaste, no es gracioso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo tengo?-se burló nuevamente, soltándose del agarre

-Te vi con Lovegood después de que me marche, algo le dijiste y eso me hace pensar…

-Pues piensas mal, no soy ningún ladrón- la detuvo ofendido

-Claro- rodo los ojos- el héroe de guerra, Harry Potter tiene el dinero suficiente por ser la carnada de Voldemort.- siseo con desprecio

-No fui ninguna carnada-gruño Harry molesto

-Vamos Potter- se burló- todo mundo sabe que Dumbledore te utilizo hasta el final a su conveniencia.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-alzo la voz con enojo, Pansy sonrió ante su molestia- Sera mejor que no hables de lo que no sabes.

-Bien, entonces ¡devuélveme lo que me quitaste!-exclamo con un puchero y lanzando una patada sobre el suelo.

-¡Ya te dije que yo no lo tengo!-se defendió, ambos se miraron con furia sin despegar la vista por un buen rato, hasta que Harry sonrió y miro a su alrededor, no había nadie cerca- descuida, no le diré a Malfoy que perdiste algo suyo.

-¿Qué?-se puso nerviosa ante su mención, aunque ya sabía desde la noche anterior que Potter había atado los cabos acerca de que lo que había perdido no era suyo, se maldecía mentalmente por ser tan obvia esa noche para que Potter supiera que lo perdido era de Draco, pero el que se lo dijera de frente le daba más pánico, más si llegaba abrir la boca.

-Que no le diré a…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es algo de Malfoy?-le pregunto con rapidez intentando reparar aquello y poder sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

-Por favor… -alzo su mano para tomar su mentón con burla, Pansy golpeo su mano con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño- incluso tú sabes que no soy ningún idiota y que digas lo que digas no caeré en tus manipulaciones para confundirme.

-¿Qué intentas con todo esto?-le pregunto en un murmuro inquietante

-Yo no intento nada- Pansy soltó una risa junto con un resoplido, desviando su mirada con incredulidad, Potter se estaba volviendo una espina en su culo – aunque te advierto que si lo encuentro, pienso quedármelo- regreso la vista de inmediato, pero Harry ya caminaba hacia el gran comedor, despidiéndose de ella con la mano, mirando sobre su hombro.

-¡Ahhh!- grito con desesperación- ¡Eres un idiota Harry Potter!

-¿Está todo bien por aquí?- se congelo al escuchar la voz de la profesora detrás de ella

-Todo está muy bien-sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca nerviosa

-Que espera para ir a desayunar ¿entonces?- Mcgonagall arqueo una ceja, esperando a que comenzara a caminar.

-Ir y cambiarme, tuve una mala noche y yo…

-Señorita Parkinson, sus clases comienzan en 20 minutos, no tiene tiempo suficiente para ir y regresar y el desayuno es la parte primordial del día así que olvídelo y comience a caminar

-Pero profesora…

-¡Ahora!- Pansy encogió los hombros al escuchar el alza de la voz de Mcgonagall y de mala gana giro sobre sus talones en dirección al gran comedor, con ella detrás.

Entro al Gran comedor con grandes zancadas, evitando la mirada de todos sobre ella al mirar su aspecto, jamás en su vida había comido en ese estado, era tan horroroso y se sentía sucia y cansada, sus ojos le ardían por leer tanto que podía jugar que un libro más y se convertiría en Granger. Al pensar en ella pensó en Potter y su vista se posó en él, lo vio sonreír de manera hipócrita y burlona, cosa que le causo aún más coraje, juraba que lo mataría.

-A su mesa- resoplo al escucharla y camino hasta su mesa donde se dejó caer.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?-le pregunto Tracey, conteniendo la risa en sus labios

-En la maldita biblioteca-gruño

-¿Encontraste algo? Pansy solo tienes dos semanas o estarás muerta, debes darte prisa.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-murmuro hacia ella- pase toda la noche leyendo para encontrar algo acerca de los Escarbatos y nada, absolutamente nada.

-Debiste haberlo imaginado antes, es Luna Lovegood.

-Ni me lo digas-chillo enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos- me va a matar Tracey, seré una mujer muerta sin haberme caso y sin hijos.

-No exageres- sonrió dándole palmadas sobre su espalda -tal vez tus padres tengan que pagar por él y…

-¡Estás loca!-alzo la cabeza -¿Qué?-le pregunto al ver contener a una risa-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-hizo una mueca ante el rostro.

-Tienes un poco de…-señalo su cabello soltando la risa- lo siento…

Pansy chillo al ver como su cabello estaba lleno de comida viscosa, presentía que ese día seria el peor de su vida en todo Hogwarts y no estaba tan equivocada.

-No es gracioso-resoplo tomando una servilleta para limpiarse, su maldita varita estaba en su habitación y presentía que no podría ir por ella, Mcgonagall tenía la vista fija en ella.

Estaba molesta y tenía el humor a flor de piel, todo había comenzado mal ese día, o mejor dicho la noche anterior, primero que nada no había dormido, segundo, había perdido el tiempo discutiendo con el maldito de Potter en la mañana, que ni siquiera alcanzo a asearse o comer y para el colmo su cabello olía a rayos, su maldita varita yacía en su habitación y Tracey había intentado ayudarla, pero el hechizo de limpieza no era mucho lo suyo. Tercero, nuevamente Potter, ¡el hijo de puta había pasado por un charco de loco salpicando sus zapatos! Justo cuando iban de camino a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas con el guardabosques...

-El guardabosques-murmuro para sí misma, reflexionando.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡El guardabosques!-volvió a exclamar, Tracey la miro como si estuviera loca.- Tal vez él sepa algo sobre los Escarbatos.

-¡¿Y que estas esperando?! Pansy, no pierdas el tiempo-le dijo agrandando sus ojos y articulando un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera con Hagrid.

-¡Profesor!-grito llamando su atención, Hagrid la miro confundido al verla levantando su mano

-¿Si?-pregunto con nerviosismo, después varios años aun le daban miedo sus alumnos.

-¿Puedo acercarme?-se levantó de su lugar con una sonrisa amable, Hagrid asintió no muy confiado acerca de la situación. –Vera… tengo una pregunta que hacerle- miro por encima de su hombro hacia donde Potter se encontraba, suspiro al verlo entretenido con Weasley y Granger.

-Dígame, ¿Cuál es su pregunta?-sonrió tomando su cinturón con confianza y aire superior.

-¿Qué sabe usted de los Escarbatos?- su vista estaba fija en el con demasiado intereses y concentración, lo vio reír con orgullo.

-¿Ha visto a un topo?

-¿Un qué?-arqueo una ceja con asco ante la mención, aquella palabra no era de su agrado.

-Un topo, son unos animales muggles y…

-¿Por qué debería conocer animales muggles?-se burlo

-Que sean muggles no quiere decir que sean exclusivos de ellos, además son lindos y…

-Como sea, nos estamos desviando del tema- se cruzó de brazos impaciente-solo dígame si existen, como son y cómo los encuentro. –demando, cosa que molesto al gigante.

-Señorita Parkinson, eso debería saberlo usted, lo vimos hace dos años e incluso teníamos un libro sobre eso… ¿Le suena el nombre Rolf Scamander? –Pansy agrando los ojos al recordar a Lovegood mencionar ese nombre.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el libro?-pregunto nuevamente forzando una sonrisa.

-Animales Fantásticos y como encontrarlos.

-¿Esta en la biblioteca? ¿Qué sección?

-Señorita Parkinson, tengo una clase que dar y si sus dudas no son sobre el tema que hoy veremos le sugiero regresar a su lugar. –le dio un giro y un ligero empujón para regresarla a su lugar- busque entre sus cosas, tal vez tenga el libro en algún lugar.

-Pero… ¿y la biblioteca que?-pregunto mientras la movía a su lugar, lo escucho suspirar y detener el paso, ella alzo la vista para mirarlo.

-Me temo que no hay ninguno ahí, por eso les hacemos comprar esos libros, ahora vaya a su lugar.

Pansy tropezó al caminar de regreso, refunfuñando y maldiciendo al gigante. ¿Cómo se suponía que encontraría ese libro?

-¿Alguna suerte?-pregunto Tracey una vez que llego a su lugar

-La buena, es que sé que al menos existen… la mala, dudo que alguien haya guardado ese estúpido libro "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos"- dijo al final, emitiendo una voz entre una niña berrinchuda y molesta.

-¿Qué me dices de Granger?- Pansy le hizo un gesto con el rostro como diciendo "Como si fuera aprestármelo"- solo sugería algo…

-Espera un minuto…-entrecerró los ojos y una pequeña imagen suya, aventando miles de libros en un baúl de su habitación- creo que yo lo tengo…

Tracey y varias chicas del dormitorio veían como miles de cosas volaban por la habitación, Pansy parecía una loca desquiciaba, pateando y gritando por aquel libro, de vez en cuando se detenía para intentar recordar donde estaba ese baúl.

-¿Por qué no intentas con la varita? Así puedes dejar de destrozar la habitación.

-¡Lo haría si supiera en donde esta!-grito aventando un montón de ropa de uno de sus baúles

-Haz algo, destruirá la habitación

-O lo que es peor, nos golpeara con algo-una de las chicas se agacho cuando un zapato paso por su lado, rosando su mejilla.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?-pregunto Tracey haciéndose a un lado cuando otro zapato paso a unos centímetros de su hombro.

-¡Lo tengo!- las chicas la miraron asustadas, daba brincos con el libro sobre sus manos y riéndose como una completa loca.

-Yo me largo-Tracey escucho susurrar a una de las chicas y su vista se posó en ella al verla correr seguidas por las demás.

-¡LO TENGO TRACEY!

-Genial…-murmuro caminando hacia atrás- Hum… te veo en clase- dijo con rapidez corriendo escaleras abajo gritando un ¡Espérenme chicas!

-Se suponía que me ayudarías- dijo en voz baja, parpadeo varias veces al ver como habían huido todas, inspecciono el lugar, estaba completamente hecho un asco al igual que ella, se miró con tristeza al verse en el espejo, frunció el ceño y miro por todos lados sin ninguna señal de su varita- No tengo tiempo para esto- se dijo saliendo de lugar para la siguiente clase, deseaba ducharse pero la clase con Mcgonagall, era una que no podía faltar y menos con los ojos de la profesora puestos en ella ese día.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-escucho la voz de Draco a unos pocos metros preguntarle a Tracey, miro de reojo para ver como ella se encogía de hombros, regreso su vista al texto, no tenía ninguna intención de interactuar con Draco o con nadie.

" _Son criaturas apacibles, y pueden ser afectuosas con sus dueños, pero también pueden destruir sus pertenencias y propiedades en busca de cosas que brillan. Los Escarbatos viven seis metros bajo tierra en madrigueras, y pueden producir de seis a ocho jóvenes en una sola camada."_

-¡¿Seis metros bajo tierra?!-se preguntó a si misma afligida antes de volver a leer el libro

" _Los Escarbatos pueden ser vistos en lugares al aire libre y en laberintos. Pueden ser tomados con Reducto y hechizos similares para los pernos prisioneros. Ellos son similares a topos."_

-¿Aire libre y laberintos?- se enterró las uñas en el cráneo con un suspiro dramático, su búsqueda por aquellos animales sería algo sumamente difícil, lo sabía.

Cerro el libro con fuerza justo en el momento en que la campana sonaba para dar terminada la clase, se levantó del asiento y metió el libro en su bolso.

-Señorita Parkinson, venga un momento-Pansy rodo los ojos con un tic molesto al escuchar la voz de la profesora, se acercó a ella con pereza.

-¿Si?

-Necesito que lleve esto a la profesora Trewlaney a la torre de Astronomía, es urgente.

-¡Pero eso está al otro lado del castillo, tarde demasiado!-chillo tomando el paquete entre sus manos

-Le dará el tiempo suficiente para ir y regresar a su siguiente clase, no veo cual sea el problema-Mcgonagall arqueo una ceja con autosuficiencia y podía jurar que una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Quería ir a tomar algo de comida, yo no…

-Se hubiera levantado a tiempo para eso, ahora vaya y haga lo que le digo-se hizo a un lado señalándole la puerta para que continuara- y no intente desobedecerme, me daría cuenta.

Pansy salió dando grandes zancadas y con el grito atorrado en su garganta, paso a un lado de Draco ignorando sus llamados desesperados, a lo lejos pudo ver a Potter hablando con Lovegood y algo dentro de ella sintió pánico al recordar lo que dijo, porque era claro como el agua que le había amenazado. Corrió como nunca para entregar el maldito paquete sobre sus manos, decidida a regresar lo antes posible a la clase para verificar que Potter estuviera ahí y no se le hubiera adelantado.

-Esto. Es. Para. Usted-le dijo sin aliento casi aventándole el paquete a las manos.

-Mi niña, te ves algo cansada tal vez…

Ni siquiera la escucho, había corrido de regreso para llegar a la clase de pociones justo a tiempo, su vista vago por todo el salón solo para buscar a Potter con la mirada, dio pasos decididos hasta él.

-Oh, hola Parkinson-le saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Pansy quería matarlo en ese momento, el maldito cínico estaba colmando su paciencia y estaba logrando que se volviera presa del pánico.

-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro Potter-le gruño dejando caer sus manos sobre el taburete.

-Parece que alguien no tuvo una buena mañana ¿no es así? – siseo con arrogancia- tal vez debas decirle a Malfoy lo que perdiste.

-¡Que no es…!-comenzó gritando para bajar la voz de prisa y mirar a los lados para la comprobación de que su mejor amigo no estuviera cerca-No es de Draco.

-Eso es lo que quieres que crea-comento con una sonrisa autosuficiente pasando las hojas de su libro con tranquilidad.

-Por Merlín…-suspiro- ¿Qué es lo que quieres para que dejes este tema, por la paz?-le ofreció

-Sabes que puedo querer muchas cosas, pero nada me dará la satisfacción de ver tu rostro- Pansy arqueo una ceja ante el comentario confuso y Harry agrando los ojos al ver lo mal que se había escuchado aquello.-No quise decir…

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, justo cuando el profesor entro al salón.

-Parkinson, tome asiento a lado de Potter-dijo sin mirarla

-¿Qué?-chillaron ambos

-Ya me escucharon, serán pareja el día de hoy- Pansy iba a replicar junto con Harry, pero el profesor hablo nuevamente- Weasley con Malfoy- la pelinegra escucho un grito ahogado de parte de su mejor amigo al dejarse caer a un lado de Potter.

-Sobre lo que dije antes-carraspeo Harry incomodo al verla girar su rostro hacia el mientras sacaba su libro de pociones- me refería a ver tu rostro distorsionarse de la ira y coraje.

-Esto es una especie de venganza ¿cierto?-lo miro con sospecha- deja de sonreír, que esto no es gracioso Potter.

-Lo es para mí- admitió – y si, es una venganza por todas las que nos has hecho pasar.- apretó con fuerza su pluma que casi podía sentir sus uñas clavarse sobre su piel.

-Sé que no soy la mejor persona Potter, pero puedes escoger otra venganza después.-le pidió algo desesperada, Harry arqueo una ceja confundido ¿Acaso le estaba suplicando? ¿Qué era tan terrible que suplicaba por ello?

-¿Qué fue lo que perdiste?-le pregunto mirándola fijamente, Pansy desvió la mirada con rapidez.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Lo siento Parkinson, pero tomare esta oportunidad, no pienso esperar a que se me presente otra en quien sabe cuánto tiempo. –sonrío con malicia regresando su vista al texto

-¡Estas actuando inmaduramente!-golpeo la mesa con su puño y alzo la voz, parecía a punto de romper la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-¿Yo?-se burló sin despegar la vista de su libro- creo que aquí la inmadura, eres tú. Porque si tu actuaras con madures, le hubieras dicho la verdad entonces. – Harry se quedó algo extrañado cuando la mesa parecía vibrar, lo cual lo obligo a levantar la vista en el momento en que el puño de Pansy se levantaba para golpearlo. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-le dijo tomando su mano con rapidez, gracias a sus reflejos de buscador, había logrado detener el golpe justo a tiempo.

-¡Suéltame!-grito moviendo su brazo frenéticamente.

Harry sujeto ambos brazos por la muñeca intentando inmovilizarla, parecía una serpiente atrapada por su presa, cosa que le causaba gracia al verla, con todo el cabello despeinado, ojeras y el estómago haciendo ruidos extraños.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!-ambos giraron el rostro con lentitud al ver al profesor frente a ellos con una interrogante en su rostro. Harry soltó sus muñecas y ambos bajaron los brazos con rapidez antes de contestar un "nada" – Salgan de mi clase.

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, les bastaba con ver el rostro del profesor hecho una furia para no alegar por dejarlos tomar la clase. Tomaron sus cosas con la vista baja, apenados de mirar a los demás que tenían su vista fija en ellos al salir del salón. Pansy podía sentir la mirada fría de Draco sobre su nuca, podía sentir las lágrimas comenzar acumularse en las esquinas de sus ojos.

-Al menos no nos mandó a la dirección-suspiro Harry al cerrar la puerta, giro sobre sus talones para encontrarse con Pansy, pero ella caminaba a lo lejos con demasiada prisa, con la intención de alejarse de Potter. -¡Hey!

-¡Déjame tranquila!-le grito de vuelta deteniendo su paso en seco al ver pasar un animal frente a ella, era pequeño con un pico ancho y media alargado, parpadeo varias veces hasta recordar la foto del libro de animales fantásticos.

Harry se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, entrecerrando intentando reflexionar por el frenar de sus pasos repentinamente - ¡Maldito bribón! ¡Vuelve acá!- la escucho gritar y correr hacia las afueras del colegio, no necesito pensar demasiado para darse cuenta que Parkinson había descubierto los Escarbatos sin la ayuda de Luna y la siguió tan pronto como pudo.

Pansy no sabía a donde se dirigía, su mente solo deseaba atrapar al pequeño animal timador y vaciarle donde fuera que tuviera el maldito anillo de Draco.

-¡Correr más rápido!- Harry estaba aún lado de ella con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, Pansy intento acelerar el paso al verlo avanzar unos metros más que ella.

-¡Potter!- intento alcanzarlo pero el maldito era más rápido y ella casi no tenía fuerzas.

Ambos corrían detrás del pequeño animal, y no se dieron cuenta que habían cruzado el límite de acceso hacia el bosque prohibido, Pansy paro en seco al ver que ya no podía correr más, sentía el corazón acelerado, su cuerpo temblaba de cansancio y el maldito animal había desaparecido.

-¡Demonios!-escucho exclamar a Harry a unos pocos metros más adelante, miraba por todos lados sin poder localizarlo, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto intentando incorporarse, su respiración era un poco más tranquila, pero seguía molesta, todo en ese día había salido mal.

-No sé a dónde se fue- camino hacia ella mirando a todas partes, intentando encontrar algún rastro del animal- es como si hubiera desaparecido- susurro una vez que llego a su lado.

-Todo es tu culpa-refunfuño

-¿Mi culpa?-se burló – yo no fue el que perdió algo-se defendió

-De seguro lo asustaste con tu feo rostro-murmuro avanzando unos pasos lejos de él, Harry sonrío ante su ofensa estúpida.

-El huyo de ti por si no te diste cuenta-le contesto siguiendo sus pasos

-¡¿Por qué no te largas?!- le grito sin detener su paso, sentía la sangre hervirle, estaba harta de él y su estúpida sonrisa sobre su rostro, si tuviera su maldita varita lo hubiera hechizado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Que poco aguante tienes Parkinson- se rio a carcajadas

-Apuesto a que tus padres te hubieran abandonado si no se hubieran muerto-murmuro, Harry detuvo su risa de golpe al escucharla, el coraje comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo, odiaba que se metieran con sus padres. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto mi...?-la frase quedo a medias por la sustitución de un grito, Harry se había quedado con la boca entreabierta para decir un comentario mordaz, en cambio, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y pánico al ver desaparecer a Parkinson.

-¡Parkinson!-grito corriendo hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido, freno en seco al ver el poso sobre la tierra y se incoó sobre sus rodillas para llamarla- ¿Parkinson? ¿Estás bien? –ladeaba la cabeza intentado ver su figura, pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada, comenzaba a preocuparse cuando no escuchaba ninguna contestación de su parte. -¡Parkinson!

-¡Deja de gritar, pedazo de idiota!-suspiro aliviado- ¡¿Y qué tipo de pregunta es esa?! ¡He caído en un maldito poso en donde no se ve absolutamente nada! ¡Obviamente no estoy bien! –le gritaba frenéticamente, Harry rodo los ojos y saco su varita de su bolsillo con la intención de levitarla hacia él. -¡Sácame de aquí cara rajada! ¿O que no sabes hacer algo bien?-la escucho chillar, Harry entrecerró los ojos molesto por su forma de pedir las cosas.

-¿Por qué debería? –Sonrío con malicia- Ta vez deba dejarte ahí hasta que encuentre al Escarbato- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al escuchar su grito ahogado.

-¡Que! ¡No!-chillo

-Entonces pídelo como se debe-sonrío levantándose del lugar y pronunciando un Lumus para poder ver su rostro, la vio levantar su mano y ponerla sobre su frente para no sentir la molesta luz sobre su cara- solo debes decir, "Harry, el mago más poderoso y héroe del mundo mágico, sácame de aquí por favor".

-Estas bromeando ¿cierto?- golpeteo su varita sobre la palma de su mano

-No creo que lo haga… vamos, no es tan difícil-le alentó

-¡Jamás!

-Supongo entonces que jamás saldrás de ahí, y bueno… no creo que alguien te extrañe.

-¡No lo harías, ni siquiera yo haría algo así!-se quejo

-Obsérvame-le contesto con una sonrisa y alejándose del pozo

Pansy se mordió el labio asustada, doblaba y desdoblaba un poco las rodillas que daba la sensación que diera brinquitos, ahí abajo hacia frio y ella solo tenía la camisa y el chaleco sin mangas puesto, se froto los brazos asustada, pero era demasiado orgullosa para decirlo aquello. Miraba de vez en cuando hacia arriba para ver si la silueta de Potter aparecía, pero nada.

-Él no lo hará -se dijo a si misma intentando poder ver algo, pero era inútil.

Harry se había sentado a lo lejos esperando escucharla gritar por su ayuda, miraba el reloj constantemente, 10, 20, 30 minutos y nada.

-Merlín, no puede ser más orgullosa-se dijo así mismo levantándose y caminando hacia el pozo nuevamente.

Pansy debatía con ella misma, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, y no podía llegar a una conclusión sobre si decirle lo que había pedido, y por primera vez se le vino a la mente en que Potter si podría a verla abandonado, aquel pensamiento la aterro demasiado.

-¡Po…!-dio un salto hacia atrás al escuchar un grito y un gemido adolorido

-Demonios…

-¿Potter?-pregunto- ¿Potter, eres tú?-camino un poco y sintió pisar algo blando

-¡Cuidado con mi mano!-dio un grito ahogado al escucharlo y se hizo a un lado

-Torpe-bufo – Puedes al menos invocar un Lumus, no veo nada.

-Lo haría, pero no sé en dónde está mi varita y mis lentes- Pansy suspiro con fatiga

-Genial, estamos atrapados aquí-murmuro dejándose caer al suelo- Ay- se quejó al sentir que se había sentado en algo que parecía ser vidrio.

-Son mis lentes ¿Cierto?-lo escucho susurrar a su lado, su mano fue a dar a su culo para sacar efectivamente los lentes de Harry.

-Lo siento-se disculpó entregándoselos muy a duras penas, ya que no sabía ni siquiera en donde tenía su mano, solo que estaba a su lado.

-Tal vez debamos esperar a que el sol alumbre en esta dirección para…

-No seas idiota Potter, el sol ya no da en esta dirección por la tarde- Harry la miro de mala gana, aunque no lo pudiera ver. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Harry se le ocurro contestar a lo que había dicho hace poco.

-La luna entonces-gruño molesto, no recibió respuesta de su parte.

Miro hacia al cielo, la última vez que miro su reloj eran al menos las 11 de la tarde, faltaban horas para que la luna saliera.

-¿Me dirás que perdiste?- pregunto, pero ella siguió sin contestar- bien, no me digas si no quieres, pero puedo imaginarme miles de cosas que puedan ser de Malfoy y averiguarlo por mí mismo, no necesitas…- se quedó en silencio cuando sintió algo sobre su hombro. -¿Parkinson?

-Hum…- dio un gemido

-Genial, se quedó dormida-murmuro para sí mismo.

En un momento repentino, la sintió deslizarse y coloco sus brazos con rapidez antes de que azotara con fuerza sobre sus piernas, sentía su respiración sobre su ropa, ya que la tenía tomada de sus brazos.

-Hey, Parkinson- intento despertarla- oye…-la escucho gemir sobre sus brazos y mover su cabeza, como si se acomodara mejor sobre sus brazos. –De acuerdo- suspiro derrotado, la empujo un poco con una de sus manos para darle la vuelta y dejándola boca arriba, la recostó sobre sus piernas y aunque no podía verle la cara, podía imaginar que tendría todo el cabello sobre su rostro. Acerco su mano como pudo a donde creía que estaba su rostro, lo cual no le fallo, fue directo a dar a su frente, donde removió su cabello para que pudiera respirar, parecía estar demasiado cansada.

-Bueno, al menos no tendré que soportarte un buen rato-le dijo a una Pansy que yacía dormida sobre sus piernas, se sintió un poco incómodo por ello, era como si fuera la imagen de Malfoy y ella cuando eran novios y eso le provoco un escalofrió recorrer sobre su ser. Sacudió la cabeza alejando aquello y no tardo mucho tiempo para que él también se durmiera, después de todo no había mucho que pudieran hacer en esos momentos.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Capítulo 2**

-¡Parkinson, despierta!- los gritos eran molestos, estaba tan cómoda y soñaba con un gran pedazo de carne, con un puré de papas y una rica pasta. –Ya no siento mis piernas…

-Mmm…-se removió estirando los brazos y abriendo los ojos de poco a poco. La sonrisa se le borro de la cara al ver a su alrededor una pared de roca y varias piedras enormes en algunos rincones o en medio del lugar. Se levantó de golpe sin darle importancia el que hubiera usado a Potter de almohada.

-Gracias-dio un fuerte suspiro con una gran decepción al escuchar la voz de Harry- ¿Qué te sucede ahora?-Pansy rodo los ojos y resoplo intentando controlarse.

-Me sucede que estoy atrapada en una especie de cueva contigo-refunfuño, se pusieron de pie inspeccionando el lugar, en busca de la varita de Harry- ¿La vez?

-No, pero… ¿Qué es este lugar?- Pansy sonrió ante la pregunta estúpida

-Una cueva, pensé que eras más inteligente Potter-se burló colocando una de sus manos sobre su caderas, alzando la otra para mirarse las uñas, como si el comentario no hubiera salido de forma ofensiva, pero Harry podía ver la sonrisa maliciosa en sus rostro.

-Sí, bueno- se quitó los lentes tranquilamente, simulando limpiarlos- lo que sucede es que una gran bola de masa se sentó sobre mis lentes- se los volvió a colocar, un destello en sus ojos y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su cara, al ver la de Pansy con la boca abierta de sorpresa e indignación.

-¿Disculpa?- soltó un pequeño resoplido- ¿Me estás diciendo gorda, Potter?

-Tú me dijiste idiota-se defendió, ambos mirándose desde un extremo a otro

-¡Jamás dije eso!-se rio- Lo que yo dije fue que pensé que eras más inteligente- se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- pero ahora que lo mencionas, si eres un idiota.

Harry la vio girase para continuar buscando la varita, pero esta vez no dejaría las cosas así algo tenía que contestarle.

-Y tu una… una…una-repitió una, dos, tres veces sin lograr pensar en algo rápido, Pansy se giró para mirarlo cruzando sus brazos, alzando las cejas y entrecerrando las cejas, dándole a entender que seguía esperando.

-Vamos, pon a funcionar al pequeño ratón que llevas dentro- le alentó, levantando las manos como forma de porra.

-Eres…-apretó los dientes con furia- ¡Carajo! ¡Demonios!- apretó los labios intentando no reírse por las rabietas que el ojiverde hacia frente a ella- ¡Adelante ríete, bien que quieres!

Pansy intento, de verdad con todas sus fuerzas no reírse, pero imposible. Soltó la carcajada que casi, no, que más bien la tiro al suelo de rodillas, Harry la miraba con la boca fruncida y los brazos cruzados conforme se acercaba a ella.

-¿Ya terminaste?-le recrimino al ver que su risa disminuía, Pansy se acarició su propio estómago, parecía como si hubiera hecho miles de abdominales.

-Eso creo-sus piernas temblaban conforme se levantaba del suelo, se limpió unas cuantas lagrimas antes de tomar una buena bocanada de aire. -¿Se te ocurrió algo ya?-se volvió a burlar, esta vez sin soltarse a reír como una loca demente.

-Olvídalo, sigamos buscando la varita-la jalo de la muñeca junto con él, llevándola un poco más adentro de la cueva, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar un ruido rugir- ¿Qué fue eso?

-No se…

-¿Lo escuchaste?-se giró para mirarla soltando su muñeca, arqueo una ceja al ver el rostro sonrojado de Parkinson- ¿Parkinson?- la vio hacer una mueca, morderse el labio y abrazar su estómago con sus manos en el momento que otro rugido pareció inundar el lugar. -¿Qué tienes ahí? ¡Un mini Malfoy!-se burlo

-¡No seas idiota!-le grito empujándolo lejos- no es mi culpa, en efecto es tuya y de Mcgonagall.

-Como que últimamente quieres culparme de todo lo que te pasa ¿No crees?

-¡Esta vez lo es!- se defendió regresando a su lado- me entretuviste en la mañana que ni siquiera pude ir a cambiarme- se señaló para que la mirara-mi cabello huele asqueroso ¡huele!- se lo acerco a la cara, logrando que retrocediera por inercia, no por que en verdad oliera tan mal, de hecho olía como a comida con olor a Jazmín. – No dormí nada, todo por buscar alguna pista sobre el Escarbato ¡Que brilla por su ausencia! – Inspecciono el lugar derrotada- y para el colmo me ensuciaste la ropa- le enseño su falda junto con sus calcetas llenas de lodo. - ¡Y tengo hambre!-grito al final, dejando a Harry realmente sorprendido por la rapidez con la que hablo.

-Eh, bueno yo…-comenzó torpemente sin saber que decir- no es de todo mi culpa- frunció el ceño después de pensarlo unos momentos, no se dejaría influenciar por ella-tuviste tiempo entre clases también, me imagino. Pudiste aprovechar…

-Lo hubiera hecho si Mcgonagall no me lo hubiera impedido-gruño, ambos separándose por diferentes caminos, reanudando la búsqueda de la varita.

Ninguno hablo durante un buen rato, pasaron quien sabe cuánto tiempo buscando en las pocas zonas alumbradas, hasta que el estómago de Pansy volvió a gruñir, ahora un poco más fuerte.

-¿Desde cuándo que no comes?-le pregunto girándose a ver su silueta a lo lejos, descansando sobre una de las piedras, la luz de la luna le daba directo en la cara, parecía pálida, y una ligera mueca adornaba su rostro. -¿Te sientes bien?- se acercó a ella comenzando a preocuparse.

No le contesto y opto por desviar su mirada, Harry se sentó como pudo a un lado de ella sin saber que decirle, su cuerpo parecía temblarle y se abraza frotando sus brazos.

-¿Tienes frio? Te puedo prestar…

-Déjame tranquila-bufo dispuesta a marcharse a otra piedra, pero ni siquiera avanzo un paso cuando un mareo y un ligero ardor comenzó a subir por su estómago.

-Wow- reacciono de prisa tomándola de los brazos para girarla a que lo mirara, su cara comenzaba a verse de un color verde- tal vez debas tomar asiento, yo seguiré buscando-le ayudo a que tomara asiento en la piedra nuevamente- descuida, saldremos de aquí pronto y…

Pansy apretó las mangas de su chaleco como sintió el líquido saliendo de sus labios, manchando su ropa y un poco los zapatos del ojiverde, que la soltó de su agarre con rapidez, mirando el suelo con una muesca de asco sobre su rostro.

-Ew -murmuro Harry con asco

-Lo sé-la escucho sollozar- es el peor día de mi vida- la dejo recargar su cabeza sobre su abdomen, su voz se escuchaba ronca y lastimada, que no pudo sentir un poco de pena por ella.- soy un asco.

Harry agrando los ojos al escuchar como comenzaba a llorar con fuerza, no tenía idea de que hacer, la última vez que alguien había llorado delante de él acabo con un beso y no pensaba besar a Parkinson con fluidos de vomitada en su boca, sacudió la cabeza por el retorcido pensamiento.

-Descuida, encontrare la varita y saldremos de aquí-Pansy alzo el rostro conforme la alejo de él- te pondré esto, tienes frio ¿no es así?- no pudo evitarlo, se sentía demasiado sensible que al momento que paso su túnica por sus hombros las lágrimas y los gemidos del lloriqueo volvieron a salir de su cuerpo. – Tranquila, lo lograre ya veras

Harry salió disparado frenéticamente en busca de la varita, podía escuchar los sollozos y gritos de la pelinegra a lo lejos, que le ponía los pelos de punta, se preguntaba como un cuerpo tan pequeño podía emitir tan fuertes gritos y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera tenía idea de que lloraba, no era como si le hubiera hecho algo malo. ¡Solo le había ofreció la túnica! Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, si no encontraba la varita… sería un grave error.

Harry sufría, en verdad que lo hacía, tenía al menos una hora buscando la maldita varita y no tenía rastro de ella, y más malo aún era que la poca luz que había alumbrado la cueva comenzaba a desvanecerse. Comenzaba a creer que pudiera ser que jamás salieran de ahí o que nadie los encontrara, y los lloriqueos de Pansy lo ponían aún más nervioso.

No lo entendía, no sabía por qué no paraba de llorar, veía a Harry caminar con desesperación y a veces hincarse e inclusive gatear para encontrar la maldita varita, quería levantarse y ayudarlo para salir lo más rápido posible, pero su fuerza era tan débil en esos momentos que lo único que quería hacer era tirarse y seguir llorando y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su alma comenzaba a sentir una pequeña cantidad de arrepentimiento hacia Harry Potter. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos por al menos 5 segundos cuando lo sintió sacudirla un poco, levanto el rostro solo para verlo sonriendo con su varita en la mano y con sus lentes ya reparados, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza, Harry parpadeo en repetidas ocasiones, confundido, con asco y algo incómodo.

-Hum…-carraspeo intentando llamar su atención, pero solo logro que lo apretara contra ella aún más fuerte- Parkinson me dejaras sin aire-le rogo para que lo soltara.

-Creí que moriríamos aquí-sollozo alejándose- Potter…

-No es necesario-la interrumpió, sabía que diría algo como un "gracias" o un "lamento haber sido una perra" al ver su rostro y se recrimino al detenerla, pero su rostro pálido y desgastado le hizo sentir pena por ella- supongo que quieres limpiarte un poco-arqueo una ceja y al escuchar el rugir del estómago de Parkinson sonrió ligeramente, aun mas cuando la vio sonrojarse y desviar la mirada apenada.

-Si no es mucha molestia-soltó sin mirarlo- y un poco de agua.

-Por supuesto.

Harry sonrió ante el tono demandante antes de apuntarla con su varita y pronunciar el hechizo de limpieza, vio como el rostro le mejoraba al menos un poco mientras buscaba algo en donde colorar el agua que invocaría.

-Gracias-suspiro Pansy una vez que tomo el agua con rapidez, sintiéndose mejor-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

-Levitación-se colocó debajo del hueco por donde habían caído-prometo no mirar.

-Muy gracioso Potter-soltó con una ligera molestia, espero a que la levitara hasta la luz, pero nada parecía suceder-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me…? – giro el rostro para mirarlo.

-No parece funcionar-le dijo mirando su varita confundido

-Vamos Potter, no es gracioso. Quiero salir de aquí-pataleo el piso haciendo un puchero

-No estoy bromeando Parkinson ¡No quiere funcionar!-agito la varia una vez más pronunciando el hechizo, pero nada sucedía.

-¡Es imposible! ¡No es ningún campo anti magia! ¡La utilizaste hace poco!-exclamo casi a gritos, volviéndose de nuevo, presa del pánico.

-¡Ya lo sé!- agito una y otra y otra vez su varita desesperado y… nada.-No lo entiendo.

Levanto la vista solo para verla caminar de un lado a otro, rascando su cuero cabelludo, mordiéndose las uñas y con la mirada llena de miedo, diciendo una y otra vez que morirán y que nadie los encontraría, Harry comenzaba a preocupar más por ella, parecía estar perdiendo la cordura, jamás en todo lo que habían estado en Hogwarts la había visto en ese estado.

-Tranquila, saldremos de aquí-comenzó acercándose a ella con tranquilidad

-¡¿Cómo?!-grito dando círculos en el mismo lugar- ¡No puedes hacer magia! ¡Estamos atrapados! ¡Voy a morir aquí! ¡Draco me odiara! ¡Astoria lo hará!

-¡Parkinson!-la tomo de los brazos haciéndola parar, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo y comenzaban a inundársele de agua.-Basta, vamos a estar bien, nadie va…

-¡No! ¡No lo entiendes!- se soltó de su agarre, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, comenzando a susurrar cosas sin sentido.

-¡Tranquilízate de una vez!-le grito tomándola nuevamente de los brazos, se arrepintió en el momento en que lo hizo, ya que le había provocado que comenzara a llorar sin parar-Demonios-gruño juntándola a él en un abrazo protector- tranquila, lo siento ¿de acuerdo?, vamos a estar bien-susurro contra su cabello, dando movimientos circulares sobre su espalda, intentando calmarla. Sintió como apretaba sus puños contra su pecho, temblaba de manera descontrolada, no tenía idea de hacer o de donde se encontraban ¡¿Y por qué demonios había una cueva ahí?!

Estuvieron un buen momento así, hasta que pudo sentir como se controlaba y su respiración volvía hacer normal, no había dejado de acariciar su espalda y su cabello, mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien, incluso ni se dio cuenta de que besaba su cabello…

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le pregunto separándola de el con cuidado

-Eso creo-susurro limpiando las lágrimas secas de sus mejillas

-Quédate aquí un momento-le pidió

-¡No!- le grito aferrándose a su brazo- no me dejes aquí-apretó su agarre

-Solo iré a ver si puedo inspeccionar un poco más allá…

-Pero no sabes que hay ahí, o si funciona el Lumus ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo?

-¿Te estas preocupando por mí, Parkinson?-se burló sonriendo, intentando que volvieran a la normalidad y alivianar un poco la presión, la vio agrandar sus ojos y levantar su mano para darle un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Exclamo- solo no quiero quedarme aquí sola.

-Bien, sígueme entonces-comenzó a caminar, sintiendo como la pelinegra se aferraba a su brazo.

Caminaron hasta llegar al tramo en donde se perdía la luz de la luna, Harry suspiro alzando su varita, deseando al menos que aquel hechizo si funcionara, Pansy apretó su brazo con fuerza, lo que le dio a entender que ella también esperaba que aquello funcionara.

-Lumus-la varita de Harry se ilumino sin problema dejándoles ver donde estaban atrapados, se sorprendió al mirar las miles de montañas de objetos brillantes acumulados al final de la cueva, sintió la mano de Pansy deslizarse con lentitud.

-Ese pequeño bribón-susurro dando unos cuantos pasos- ¡Ha estado tomando cosas de todos los alumnos!

-¿Crees que lo que buscas este por aquí?-le pregunto Harry, una pregunta que ella se evitó preguntarse a sí misma.

-Mierda…

-Esas no son palabras propias de una dama. – la joven le lanzo una mirada matona- Tal vez si me dices lo encontremos más rápido, dos son mejor que uno-le sugirió balanceando su varita entre sus dedos, con una larga sonrisa. Pansy soltó una risa burlona

-¿Me viste cara de estúpida?-arqueo una ceja-¿Quién me asegura que si lo encuentras, no te lo llevaras contigo?- Harry frunció el ceño molesto, él no era ningún ladrón.

-No soy ningún…

-Sí, sí, si… eso ya lo dijiste y estoy de acuerdo con eso-sacudió su mano sobre el aire mientras que doblaba un poco de la espalda, para mirar sobre la pila de objetos frente a ella-pero es claro que me detestas, al igual que yo a ti, obviamente- lo miro, extendiendo sus manos como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Yo…- estuvo a punto de decir que no la detestaba, pero Pansy no tenía intención de dejar de hablar, parecía haber recuperado su alma venenosa.

-Apuesto a que solo quieres que te diga para encontrarlo, quedártelo un momento y causarme problemas con…

-Malfoy-termino por ella con una sonrisa burlona, al verla girar el rostro hacia el con los labios apretados del coraje.

Soltó un bufido colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas, lo miro un breve momento antes de desviar la mirada, pero él tenía razón, se dijo a si misma cuando vio la montaña a su lado, eran miles de objetos, jamás lo encontraría por sí sola, lo vio por la esquina de sus ojos antes de mirarlo de frente con los ojos entrecerrados, ambos se miraban fijamente, estudiándose entre sí, y que provoco una sonrisa irónica en el niño que vivió.

-Vamos, solo dime que es y te ayudare a buscarlo-le pidió, la vio morderse el labio debatiendo consigo misma en decirle o no.

-Espero no arrepentirme-murmuro para sí misma antes de soltarlo-Es un anillo ¿De acuerdo? Es pequeño de color plateado y tiene Serpiente alrededor.- le dijo dibujando el anillo sobre su mano imaginariamente.

-¿Un anillo?

-Si… de compromiso-susurro desviando su mirada

-¿Qué dijiste? – se acercó a ella

-¡De compromiso!-grito, tenía los pelos de punta

Harry se detuvo en seco, creyendo imposible que alguien pudiera perder una cosa así.

-¿Es enserio?-pregunto incrédulo- ¿Cómo pudiste perder algo así?

-¡Yo no lo perdí!-bufo- lo más seguro es que ese animal lo haya tomado-le dio la espalda empezando a escarbar en la montaña de objetos que tenía frente a ella, con desesperación.

-No quieras culpar al Escarbato de tus descuidos Parkinson-le emitió en otras de las montañas que se encontraba a lado de la cual ella buscaba.

-No fueron descuidos, el puto anillo estaba en mi cuarto sobre el maldito buro-rezongo

-Tu vocabulario es tan sutil-se burló al escucharla

-Me importa una mierda-resoplo

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, rebuscando en la pila de objetos, antes de que Harry volviera hablar, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en algo y que tenía que preguntar.

-A todo esto, cómo es que Malfoy no se dio cuenta que su prometida no tenía su anillo ¿Eh?

-Yo no soy su prometida Potter, solo me lo dio para que se lo cuidara.

-Vaya forma de cuidarlo, ¿Qué harás si no lo encontramos?

-No lo digas ni de broma, ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! Es un anillo que ha pasado de generaciones, los padres de Draco me matarían. –le dijo alterándose un poco.

-Sí, bueno… tal vez deberías tenerlo en cuenta, son demasiados objetos aquí abajo.

-Deja de tirar tus malas vibras Potter, no me iré de aquí sin ese estúpido anillo…

El pelinegro rodo los ojos prosiguiendo su propia búsqueda, pero no duro ni un minuto erguido cuando Pansy lo tomo de los hombros para que la mirara, tenía los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que le provocó un poco de miedo.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto tragando saliva, estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

-¡Accio, Potter!- Harry alzo una ceja confundido, sin tener idea de lo que hablaba, la sintió dar un salto exasperado y sacudirlo un poco, rodando los ojos-¡El hechizo Potter! ¿Para atraer cosas?

-¡Tienes razón!-se soltó de su agarre para alzar su mano y gritar- ¡Accio…!

-¡Espera!-grito Pansy, pero era demasiado tarde, la palabra Anillo salió de sus labios.

Harry se dio cuenta de su error cuando las montañas frente a él comenzaron a sacudirse, dieron un paso atrás conforme las sacudidas aumentaban de valor.

-Demonios-gruño Harry, se giró sobre sus talones y corrió unos cuantos espacios, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Parkinson no la seguía, se había quedado estática en aquel lugar.

-¡Que haces! ¡Corre!- La tomo de la muñeca, justo en el momento en el que miles de anillos salían de la pila de objetos, jalándola con él para que corriera, dirigiéndola hacia una roca.

No supo que fue lo que sucedió, estaban corriendo y el había logrado llegar a refugiarse detrás de la roca, pero Pansy se quedó a unos centímetros de la roca, lo único que sus ojos vieron con pánico, fueron miles de anillos chocar contra su delgado cuerpo, y no era que fueran anillos tan pesados, pero eran demasiados y la velocidad a la que iban fue lo que más le preocupo, al verla hacerse un ovillo y protegerse con sus manos se lanzó hacia ella para protegerla con su cuerpo, pero más de la mitad ya habían golpeado con ella.

Después de unos segundos Harry se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Pansy, miles de anillos estaban alrededor de ellos.

-¿Parkinson?-le llamo, su mano se dirigió su cabello que tapaba su rostro, colocándolo detrás de su oreja para poderle ver la cara, pero era inútil, sus brazos evitaban que pudiera verla.

-Es el peor día de mi vida-la escucho sollozar nuevamente, su cuerpo daba unos cuantos espasmo mientras lloraba.

En todos los años que tenia de conocerla, jamás la había visto tan vulnerable, su corazón se encogió al verla llorar, con sus piernas comenzando a salirle hematomas por su culpa.

-Parkinson lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa-dejo caer su culo encima de los anillos a su alrededor, sus manos se dirigieron hacia el hueco de sus brazos para tomarla del rostro para que lo mirara, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor al ver los varios cortes sobre su rostro… le recordó aquella película Muggle llamada El Exorcista.

-Claro que fue tu culpa, eres un idiota-le dijo entre sollozos- si no fuera por Granger lo más seguro es que no hubieras sobrevivido al señor tenebroso-le escupió, Harry intento no molestarse por aquel comentario tan despreciativo hacia él.

–Espera aquí…-le susurro levantándose para buscar algo en donde poner el agua que invocaría.

Camino unos cuantos pasos cuando su vista se quedó fija sobre el suelo, ahí frente a él, estaba el anillo de Malfoy, se agacho y lo tomo entre sus manos, inspeccionando, y confirmando que era el correcto, las palabras "Malfoy`s" lo hacían, miro sobre su hombro para ver a Pansy quien tenía de nuevo el rostro hundido sobre sus piernas, estuvo a punto de decirle pero algo dentro de él se lo impidió.

-Lo siento Parkinson, pero esta vez no seré un héroe-sonrió para sí mismo, con el anillo en la mano antes de hundirlo sobre la bolsa de su pantalón, aunque lo negara, el comentario anterior, lo había molestado… y había encontrado su forma de vengarse, no la desperdiciaría ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Segundo.- me gustaría dejaran comentarios acerca de la historia, diciendo que les esta pareciendo :) Gracias a Parejachyca, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, sanedsita y Siy Simon por los comentarios, espero y les guste el capitulo,**

 **Y por ultimo y no menos importante xD pronto actualizare la de Remember us, solo que estoy tratando de tener varios capítulos hechos para no tardarme tanto en actualizar, saludos :)**

 **Ahora si, a lo que vamos!**

 **Capítulo 3**

Sus ojos capturaban todos los movimientos de las manos de Harry, desde que hundía un pedazo de su camisa sobre un recipiente donde había invocado agua, exprimió el arrapo para después alzar su mano hacia su mejilla, frotando suavemente una de las cortadas.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-le cuestiono mirándolo directamente a los ojos, lo vio fruncir el ceño con confusión ante su pregunta, deteniendo su mano a la altura de sus labios.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dejo caer su mano sobre sus rodillas después de unos segundos

-He sido una completa molestia todos estos años, por no decir otra palabra y sin embargo aquí estas limpiando mis heridas - Harry se encogió de hombros, realmente no sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Supongo que es mi forma de ser- remojo nuevamente el trapo antes de alzar la mano para limpiar otra de las pequeñas cortadas- El ayudar a la gente, se lo merezcan o no.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué? –preguntó, bajando su mano, su rostro algo contrariado, parecía tener ganas de decir algo que le costaba demasiado.

-No creo que vaya hacer esto-murmuro para sí misma, resoplando

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mira Pot Pot, esto me cuesta un poco pero cuando hay algo que tengo que hacer lo debo de hacer o si no me va a estar molestando demasiado así que espero que lo aprecies.

Harry parpadeo varias veces con rapidez sin comprenderla

-¿A qué te…?

-¡Lo siento de acuerdo!- los ojos de Harry se agrandaron al escuchar sus palabras

-¿Qué?-sentía un pequeño tic comenzar sobre su parpado izquierdo. No lo estaba diciendo enserio, no ahora.

-Me escuchaste-desvió su mirada irritada- Dije que…

-¿Estas tomándome el pelo? ¿Cierto?- la interrumpió, haciendo que la vista de Pansy regresara a él con violencia

-¿Qué?

-Solo lo dices por si encuentro el anillo-le acuso

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo digo enserio!-hizo una mueca, que indicaba la indignación por sus palabras.

-No me quieras ver la cara Parkinson…

-¡No lo hago!

-Claro y por eso aprovechas ahora para decírmelo… Justo cuando buscamos algo de lo cual puedo vengarme y que es importante para Malfoy.

La boca de Pansy se abrió con sorpresa, y lo siguió con la mirada cuando él se levantó del suelo. El ojiverde parecía estar luchando con los sentimientos encontrados que tenía dentro, por un lado no le creía pero por el otro… se sentía culpable.

-¡Además, esa no es una buena disculpa!-le apunto con el dedo intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacerse sentir un poco mejor.

-¡Si, bueno…!-tartamudeo- ¡No soy buena con ellas!-se defendió cruzando su brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ya me di cuenta-se burló- un lo siento no arregla todos estos 7 años que tú y Malfoy nos hicieron pasar y ¡mucho menos el que me quisieras entregar!

Pansy apretó los labios en una fina línea, estaba molesta, se había disculpado y ahora él la acusaba de algo que ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza.

-¡Bien!- se levantó del suelo- olvida lo que dije- le dijo antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia el otro extremo de la cueva… Harry se la quedó mirando con la respiración agitada, no podía creerse sus palabras, era una Slytherin demasiado meticulosa y manipuladora, y se decía a si mismo que todo eso tenía un plan oculto, aunque la verdad, solo se lo decía para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

No se hablaron en un buen rato, Pansy estaba a lo lejos sintiendo una pequeña punzada sobre su pecho, estaba furiosa por el hecho de que Potter la culpara de algo que no era cierto, era verdad que quería encontrar el maldito anillo pero eso no quería decir que su disculpa fuera una farsa.

Su vista recorrió el lugar, gracias al Lumos de Potter que alumbraba desde el otro extremo, eran miles de anillos, jamás encontraría el que era o tal vez sí, pero sabía que tardaría años… un suspiro salió de sus labios derrotada.

-Lo mejor será decirle la verdad-susurro hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos- si es que salimos de aquí- tosió sintiendo un pequeño ardor sobre su estómago, se abrazó lo más que pudo intentando darse calor.

-Ten

Alzo la vista para mirar a Harry quien estaba a unos centímetros de ella con su capa extendida

-No la necesito-gruño desviando su mirada con el ceño fruncido, lo oyó dar un resoplido y después sentir como le pasaba la túnica por sus hombros.

-¡Dije que no la quiero! –se la regreso de un aventón

-No seas testaruda Parkinson- la volvió a envolver con la túnica con fuerza, hincándose frente a ella- tienes las defensas bajas, te vas a enfermar y necesitas fuerzas para seguir buscando.

-¿Has visto cuantos son? Algunos por si no lo notaste- levanto uno cerca del suelo – no es el único con una serpiente ¡Jamás lo voy a encontrar! – Harry sintió una punzada que empujo fuera con rapidez al momento de frotarse los brazos, comenzaba a tener frio.

-Tal vez debamos compartirla-se sentó a su lado tomando su túnica para cubrirse a ambos, ignorando lo que había dicho.

-Esto es…

-El peor día de tu vida, lo sé

-No era lo que iba a decir…-murmuro antes de hundir su cara sobre sus piernas, Harry la miro de reojo, pero lo único que veía era su cabellera negra.

-¿Qué era entonces?-cuestiono apretándose más contra ella, la cubrió más, al ver que la túnica no la tapaba del todo… se maldijo por preocuparse por ella, que no debería de hacerlo.

-Los dos peores días de mi vida- se rio con fuerza sin levantar el rostro, Harry arqueo una ceja confundido hasta que los sollozos comenzaron de nuevo- Solo quiero salir de aquí- dijo entre sollozos.

No supo porque lo hizo, simplemente sus brazos la rodearon para tomarla en un abrazo reconfortante, pero lo más sorprendente fue que se recargara sobre su pecho para dejar las lágrimas salir de su sistema.

-Realmente lo siento Potter- sollozo, apretando sus manos sobre su camisa con fuerza, la situación la tenía completamente fuera de sus emociones, pero eso no quería decir que aquellas palabras que salían de su boca no fueran ciertas, en verdad comenzaba a lamentarse por la forma en como había actuado todos esos años y más por la forma en que él se comportaba, a pesar de todo se preocupaba por que estuviera bien- Sé que no soy la mejor persona- levanto el rostro sin poder parar de llorar- pero lamento haber querido entregarte al señor oscuro, solo quería dejar de ver a la gente morir, que todo regresara a la normalidad, ni siquiera te odio- lloro con más fuerza enterrando su cara entre el hueco de Harry de su mandíbula y hombros.

-Descuida…-murmuro sobando su brazo con una de sus manos con lentitud, mientras que la otra se hundía sobre su bolsillo apretando el anillo con arrepentimiento. –todo estará bien.

Se sentía fatal y esta vez no era difícil reconocer que Pansy Parkinson en realidad había dicho esas palabras con sinceridad, quería entregarle el anillo ahora mismo con tal de ver una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sabía que la única reacción que tendría seria de furia y por una extraña razón no quería que lo odiara.

-Solo lo dices para tranquilizarme- levanto el rostro quitándose unas cuantas lágrimas, un poco más tranquila, Harry le dio un apretón.

-Estas con Harry Potter, saldremos de esta-le sonrió provocando una risa en ella.

-El héroe-se burló antes de sollozar nuevamente.

-Deja de llorar, vamos a estar bien-le animo juntándola más hacia él si es que era posible

-Eso espero-murmuro recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro nuevamente con leves sollozos, se quedaron en silencio un buen tiempo hasta que ambos se dejaron llevar por el agotamiento en un profundo sueño.

* * *

N/A: Haganme saber lo que opinan del capitulo, muchos saludos a todos :D


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: bueno, hubo un error subi mal un capitulo e ilimine uno que no era xD jajajaj todo mal, mis disculpas... creo que la gripa no me dejo pensar muy bien jejeje...**

 **Capítulo 4**

Sentía como si tuviera algo encima de ella que no la dejaba moverse, abrió los ojos con lentitud topándose de lleno con la barbilla de Harry, levanto la cabeza unos pocos centímetros del suelo para mirar su cintura rodeada por el brazo del ojiverde. Se mordió los labios intentando moverse y preguntándose cómo habían llegado a esa posición, aquel movimiento había provocado que Harry se aferrara más a su cintura y se acorrucara un poco más cerca de ella, dejando sus rostros a solo unos centímetros. Pansy dejó caer su cabeza al suelo con resignación, recorrió su rostro sereno con lentitud… y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando su vista dio con su cicatriz, se preguntaba como una persona de tan solo 17 años acabara con el mago más poderoso, realmente Potter era un gran mago, se quedó tan inmensa en esa cicatriz que no se dio cuenta de que la miraba.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- dio un respingo al escucharlo y por inercia le dio un puñetazo en el brazo que lo hiso gritar y gruñir del dolor.

Se sentó de golpe llevando sus manos a sus labios-¡Ay! Perdón, perdón…-se disculpó, colocando sus manos sobre las de él.

-¡Uff! Tienes la mano pesada-se lamentó tomando asiento en el frio suelo, se quedó en silencio cuando la vio con la cabeza baja y sus manos frotar su brazo adolorido.

-Tú tienes la culpa, no debiste asustarme así - levanto la vista hacia el solo para verlo mirarla fijamente– ¿Qué?- le pregunto enderezando su espalda correctamente y deslizando sus manos hasta sus propias piernas.

-Nada… no es nada- sacudió a cabeza-¿Dormiste bien? – Se rasco las sienes y se puso de pie al instante sin mirarla-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? ¿Ya no te duele la cara? Creo que…

-Wow- lo detuvo, parándose del suelo-Esas son muchas preguntas, y pareces algo nervioso ¿Qué te pasa?- cruzo sus brazo y se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos- ¿También te afecto el hambre?-se rio.

-Tal vez, lo más probable- murmuro preocupado, cuando abrió los ojos al despertarse y la vio mirarlo con tal concentración, no supo que pensar, la forma en que lo miraba era tan diferente a las demás veces, no había odio, resentimiento o envidia, era como si en verdad lo admirara, lo que había hecho por el mundo mágico, como si lo apreciara, agradeciera y cuando vio la ligera sonrisa en sus labios… lo hizo sonreír. Era la primera vez que en realidad le ponía atención a su rostro, la primera vez que podía ver un poco más allá de la forma cruel en la que se comportaba siempre y comenzó a creer que Pansy Parkinson ocultaba buenas cosas detrás de esa faceta que seguramente le gustarían, incluso hasta lo ponía nervioso cuando lo miraba directamente, como en esos momentos.

-¿Eh?

-Pensaba en voz alta- empujo las sensaciones a un lado, no podía confiar tanto en ella de todas maneras, era una Slytherin. Era mejor comenzar a ocuparse en como poder salir de ahí.

-¿En cómo salir? ¿Se te ocurrió alguna idea?

-Aun no, pero… -exhalo hondo- ya vimos que no podemos utilizar la magia para salir, pero si dentro de la cueva, pero no veo como eso nos ayude en algo

-Sinceramente, yo tampoco pero ¿no crees que es raro? – Camino por delante dando una vuelta sobre su mismo eje, solo para mirar los alrededores- una cueva en medio de la nada, que claramente sabemos que ese maldito animal la utiliza para esconder lo que se roba. ¿Pero por qué esta aquí? ¿Por qué no nos deja salir?

-El Escarbato sale y entra como si nada, tal vez la magia no es la solución a nuestra salida…

-O hay otra aparte de esa-señalo con su dedo sobre su cabeza

-¿Cuál? Yo no veo nada más que un montón de objetos brillantes.

-Tal vez este oculta o algo así-frunció el ceño al escucharlo soltar una risita "discreta" burlándose de lo que había dicho, mirando a su alrededor, definitivamente era imposible que hubiera otra salida, era prácticamente una cueva - ¿Por qué te ríes? Puede que tenga razón Pot Pot o tienes alguna otra idea- cruzo sus brazos y alzando sus cejas.

-No la tengo, pero prefiero buscar la manera de cómo salir por la única salida visible a que buscar una imaginaria.

-Bien, yo solo estaba dando una opio… ¡Auch! – Harry vio el momento exacto en donde algo caía desde arriba y daba contra su cabellera-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- se tocó la cabeza mirando hacia a él y el hueco del techo.

-¡Creo que era una fruta!-exclamo inspeccionando el suelo con desesperación

-¿Fruta? ¿Te refieres a comida?-agrando los ojos imitando al pelinegro-¡Ay, ya lo vi!- apunto pasando varios segundos, a Pansy se le borro la sonrisa de la cara al verlo correr de prisa hacia la redonda y pequeña fruta.

-¡Yo la vi primero!-grito Harry miraba a la fruta como si estuviera enamorado-Es una naranja.

-Vaya caballeroso Gryffindor-murmuro.

No pensaba en nada, se dedicaba a quitarle la cascara saboreándose el jugo de la fruta recorrer su garganta, incluso olvido en donde estaba, con quien y lo que tenía en su bolsillo.

-Potter-susurro a un lado de él cuando vio que parecía a ver olvidado su presencia y que podía asesinar a la fruta por si solo- ¿Podrías darme un poco, al menos?- pregunto saboreándose la fruta.

Escupió un poco al escucharla, ensuciándose la barbilla en el acto, algo avergonzado.

-Mierda, lo siento…

-Solo dame eso…-le arrebato una parte de las manos y se metió un gajo a la boca con desesperación, soltando un gemido de satisfacción al sentirla correr por su garganta. Ambos se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa entre sí seguida de una ligera risa, como si estuvieran drogados o algo por el estilo- Tienes un pedazo de cascara-le señalo

-¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?-se tocó una parte de la barbilla

-No-negó con gracia y los ojo medios cerrados aun llenos de placer- a ver espera- rebusco en una parte de los bolsillos de su falda para sacar una servilleta, bajo la mirada del ojiverde-Aquí- dijo, acerco su mano a su rostro-Listo, como nuevo-sonrió.

-Gracias-tartamudeo, sentido sus mejillas arder y agradeció que Pansy girara su rostro hacia otra parte cuando se metía otro pedazo de fruta a la boca y dijera:

-¿De dónde abra caído? ¿Crees que podamos conseguir más?

-Al menos que algo sacuda al árbol, tal vez-se rio- o podemos hacer que suceda

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pansy giro el rostro con las cejas entrecerradas

-¡Tengo una idea!

-¡¿Qué haces?!-exclamo, cuando la tomo de la muñeca con brusquedad-¡Potter!

-Toma todos los objetos pesados que encuentres-le ordeno- los necesitaremos

Pansy lo miro alejarse unos cuantos pasos, estaba en un estado de shock por la repentina acción del pelinegro, no comprendía muy bien lo que quería hacer, pero aun así que hizo simplemente lo que le ordeno.

-Potter, ¿se puede saber que te sucede?-se acercó a él con paso apresurado una vez que junto algunos objetos en una pequeña montañita– creí que íbamos a buscar una salida para salir de aquí…

-Tengo una idea para conseguir comida, no sé si funcione-le dijo girándose para mirarla, lo cual se arrepintió al instante, ya que lo hizo con tanta brusquedad que se chocó contra el cuerpo de Pansy, la vio agrandar los ojos y dar un paso hacia atrás, cayendo de bruces al suelo, no supo que decirle, simplemente se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que la morena comenzó a reírse, confundiéndolo.

Si hubiera sido en otro momento y otra situación Pansy jamás se hubiera reído, aprovecharía esa situación para meter en problemas al ojiverde, pero esta vez todo era diferente, ese Harry Potter frente de ella le agradaba, incluso podía confirmar que era mejor amigo que Draco.

-¿Estas bien?-alargo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

-Sí, estoy bien-le dijo tomándola- estaba equivocada acerca de ti ¿sabes?

-No te entiendo-entrecerró los ojos

-Al principio los molestaba porque estaba enamorada de Draco y llamar su atención, como la típica niña tonta que hace lo que sea para gustarle a alguien- se rio de sí misma –después odie la forma en como defendías a tus amigos, y no por que los odiara. En mi casa la amistad existe, pero es una amistad en donde siempre es primero uno mismo y después los demás y termine creyendo todo eso hasta convertirme en una verdadera perra con todos, pero ahora lo entiendo… no era odio, eran celos.

-Sigo sin comprender-frunció el ceño confundido

-Lo que quiero decir es que odiaba la forma en como ustedes ven por sus amigos primero, no era que los odiara a ustedes, quería tener lo que ustedes tiene, amigos de verdad.

-Están tratando de decir que… ¿te caigo bien?

-Sí, y que me gustaría ser tu amiga Pot Pot- se rió, nerviosa por su respuesta

-Yo…- aquella confesión le había tomado por sorpresa- no sé qué decirte

-Se que no es fácil créele a alguien que te hizo la vida imposible todos estos años, así que supongo que tendré que convencerte-se encogió de hombros con una risa nerviosa

Harry se quedó en silencio una vez más, intentaba ver el truco detrás de sus palabras, pero simplemente no encontraba ninguna que le indicara que estuviera mintiendo, se veía tan sincera que podría creerle. En lo que llevaban ahí atrapados había recibido al menos dos disculpas y ambas resultaban ser tan reales que le costaba incluso no poder creerlas.

-No sé cómo lo harás, pero supongo que puedo darte esa oportunidad-se encontró diciendo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

-Me parece justo-le sonrió de vuelta- seguiré juntando objetos.

La vio alejarse unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo en un momento agachándose para recoger un anillo que enseguida soltó con decepción, haciéndolo recordar lo que su bolsillo del pantalón contenía.

-Tal vez deba asegurarme de lo que dice es cierto- se dijo así mismo en voz baja, sabía que estaba mal y que no era algo digno de un Gryffindor, pero tenía que cerciorarse de que no era una trampa a pesar de que Pansy Parkinson parecía realmente honesta y… real.

-Me pregunto si alguien se abra dado cuenta de tu ausencia- escucho su voz decir desde lo lejos, Pansy lo miro con una ligera sonrisa antes de desviarla a otra parte y borrarla de su rostro con un poco de decepción y susurrar para sí misma- dudo que alguien se diera cuenta de la mía...

Hermione estaba histérica.

-¡Tu mejor amigo no está y no parece preocuparte!- estaba acorralado en una esquina del salón, Hermione le aventaba lo que encontrara a su paso y no sabía qué hacer para detenerla, todos miraban al par entre risas y otros asustados. -¡Tres malditos días!

-Hermione tranquilízate-le pidió Ginny preocupada

-¡A ti también debería preocuparte! ¡Es tu novio!-le acuso girándose a verla con una mirada potente, jamás habían visto a su amiga tan enojada.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-cuestionó Draco una vez que llego al Salón y se colocó a lado de Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

-Potter está desaparecido y bueno…- señalo a Hermione con gracia

-Se ha puesto como una leona- se burló Theo

-En estos momentos, Weasley me da un poco de lastima-comento Draco tomando asiento mirando la escena con satisfacción.

-Claro…- se carcajearon de la risa antes de regresar la mirada a Hermione.

-¡Eres un pésimo amigo Ronald y tú una pésima novia!- Ron se hizo más pequeño conforme se acercaba a él- Les dije que no era normal no ver a Harry desde el primer día, pero no les importo- lo tomo de la camisa acercándolo a su rostro.

-Lo siento- tartamudeo- estaba demasiado concentrado en mis exámenes, como me pediste.

-¡Hermione déjalo en paz!-Ginny alzo la voz en defensa de su hermano.

-Tu no hables-le gruño soltando a Ron para mirarla a ella- ¿Qué me dices de ti? No ves a tu novio en casi 3 días y no te preguntas donde esta y…

-Oh está demasiado ocupada engañándolo con…

-Cállate- le dijo Daphne dándole un codazo a Tracey en un susurro- alguien podría escucharte.

-Es la verdad-se quejo

-No lo sabemos con certeza- la rubia resoplo con indignación

-Wow… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-Tracey se mordió el labio y Daphne le dio una sonrisa satisfactoria al rubio que las miro al escucharlas. -¿Eso es verdad? Pansy se morirá cuando le… ¿Dónde está ella?- miro a todas partes en el aula, pero no había señal de ella.

-Ahora que lo dices, llevo rato sin verla…-murmuro Daphne

-¿Desde cuándo?-cuestiono apretando la pluma sobre su mano

-Hum…- Tracey agrando los ojos y Daphne simplemente se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto- no lo sé, ella es tu amiga tu deberías saberlo.

-¿Tracey?-alzo una de sus rubias cejas cuestionando

-Yo…-tartamudeo, Draco la miro con más potencia, poniéndola nerviosa- desde que fue sacada del salón junto con Potter

El rostro de Draco se giró hacia la dirección de Hermione que seguía despotricando hacia los hermanos Weasley

-Tu sabes algo- sentencio- Dímelo…

-¿Qué? – se rio con nerviosismo- yo no sé nada

-No me quieras ver la cara de idiota Davis, sé que sabes algo así que dímelo ya- le ordeno

-¡Perdió tu anillo!- chillo con rapidez, sus manos sudaban bajo la mirada de cólera que el rubio le mandaba- Lo siento, mierda, no debí decir nada, rayos…- Draco se puso pálido y rojo a la vez

-¿De qué anillo hablan?

-¿Ella que?-pregunto Draco, apretando su pluma con fuerza sobre su mano

-Perdió tu anillo-balbució

-¿Qué aní…?- Daphne se quedó a la mitad de su pregunto cuando vio a Draco levantarse con rapidez, tomar a Hermione y Ron de los brazos para sacarlos del salón.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Suéltanos Malfoy!-exclamo Ron una vez que la puerta detrás de ellos se había cerrado, dejándolos solo a ellos tres en los pasillos.

No era ningún estúpido, Potter debía estar con Pansy, se imaginaba que debido su complejo de Héroe se ofreció ayudarla.

-¡Estás loco!-grito Hermione- Tenemos cosas más importantes que…

-Guarda silencio Granger-gruño

-No eres nadie para decirle que…

-¡Cállense de una vez!-les grito tomándolos por sorpresa y haciéndolos callar al instante- Pansy perdió algo mío y lo más seguro es que este con el estúpido de Potter buscándolo en alguna parte del colegio…

-¿Por qué Harry ayudaría a una serpiente que nos molestó por años?-bufo Ron con gracia

-Debido a que no puede evitar ser un héroe-se burló Draco

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?-le pregunto Hermione no muy convencida de que eso fuera cierto, Harry detestaba a Pansy Parkinson.

-Debido que la última vez que los vieron fue cuando los sacaron del salón y que casualidad que ninguno de los dos está, creo que tu inteligente cerebro puede darse cuenta que están juntos en algún maldito lugar en busca de lo que es mío-les dijo con rapidez.

Ron y Hermione se miraron mutuamente, aunque no les agradara la idea debían admitir que tenía razón.

-De acuerdo- tomo aire para tranquilizarse- supongamos que lo que dices es verdad ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pudieron ir a buscarlo?-le pregunto Hermione, el rubio negó con la cabeza y una encogida de hombros

-¡Por supuesto que no!-chillo Ron con burla, ambos lo miraron con molestia

-No da gracia Ron…

-Lovegood-murmuro Draco al recordar a la rubia

-¿Qué?

-¿Luna?-cuestiono Ron

-¿Me llamaban?-ambos saltaron al escuchar la voz soñadora de la rubia-Oh, hola Draco Malfoy ¿Pansy ya encontró lo que buscaba o Harry?

-Luna, ¿Tú tienes una idea de donde puedan estar?-Hermione se acercó angustiada a ella tomándola de los brazos, la rubia parpadeo con una sonrisa

-Algo así, los Escarbatos suelen estar en aires libres o cuevas o…

-¿Escarbatos? – repitió Ron

-Lo vimos en clase Ronald…

-Así que por eso quería saber acerca de eso.

-¡Sí!-exclamo Luna con una sonrisa

-Luna, guíanos-le ordeno Hermione


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Parejachyca:** Hola, me da mucho gusto que te gusto el capitulo. La verdad no he pensado en ninguna otra pareja de León/Serpiente, puedan darme ideas pero que no sea Dramione! jajaja no me gustan hahaha xD. Saludos espero que te guste este capitulo.

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter :** Mas bien creo que a mi se me paso esos dos detalles que comentas, jajaja no se me ocurrió fíjate xD, espero que te guste este capitulo, saludos.

 **Fayuka713:** ¿Enserio crees lo de que son fieles a sus personalidades? xD es que a veces presiento que no lo hago tan bien del todo... pero me alegra escuchar a alguien que opine eso, me da mas ánimos :3, espero que te guste este capitulo y bienvenida. muchas gracias por el comentario.

 **Capítulo 5**

-¿Y cuál es el motivo de juntar todo esto?-cuestiono alzando una ceja

-Lanzarlas a ese árbol ¿lo ves?-le señalo Harry

-¿Desde aquí?- se sorprendió al ver la distancia- está demasiado lejos-le hizo ver

-¿Tienes hambre o no?-frunció el ceño

-Sí, pero…

-Nada de peros, debemos intentarlo, no perdemos nada con eso.

Pansy suspiro con resignación- Supongo que tienes razón.

-La tengo-afirmo lanzando el primer objeto sin advertencia alguna

-¡Ten cuidado!-le reclamo Pansy moviéndose a un lado al ver el objeto regresar hacia su dirección con fuerza- Ya tengo suficientes heridas en la cara- se señaló el rostro con una mueca

-Lo siento- se disculpó- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Pansy se rio con fuerza al escucharlo-No, de seguro que regresa o ni llega a la mitad del camino.

-Eso no puedes saberlo si no lo intentas- se rio

-Creme, sé que no llegara ni a la mitad.

-Vamos, inténtalo-le alentó, Pansy lo miro no muy convencida antes de suspirar y tomar uno del suelo para lanzarlo y exactamente como había dicho, ni siquiera llego a unos 5 metros.

-Te lo dije-se cruzó de brazos con una mueca en la cara de disgusto, mientras que Harry se reía con fuerza. – Claro, búrlate de mí.

-Eso fue increíble-se limpió las lágrimas después de un rato de reírse con fuerza

-Solo hice el ridículo-negó con la cabeza

-Bien, bien… lanza otro

-¿Qué?- chillo- ¿Para qué? Creo que demostré que soy pésima en eso.

-Solo hazlo, pero esta vez con más intensidad

-Vamos, sabes que no llegara lejos y no creo tener fuerzas para eso-se quejo

-Deja de ser tan gruñona y testaruda y solo inténtalo, pero esta vez separa un poco las piernas y toma un poco de vuelo, así- le enseño, Pansy se quedó viendo como el objeto llegaba hasta la parte de arriba, casi golpeando al árbol- ¿Lo viste? Vamos, ahora tú.

-Bien.

Pansy imito la pose de Harry, había llegado a una distancia más lejos, pero no lo suficiente y soltó un gruñido en desesperación.

-De nuevo-le ordeno

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… al menos diez cosas había lanzado sin éxito, Harry quería reírse pero el solo ver el rostro de Pansy rojo de ira lo hizo pensar que no era una buena idea.

-¡No funciona!-grito lanzando el ultimo con coraje, Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo que sucedió después lo dejo sin habla al igual que ella.

Dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, el objeto que Pansy había lanzado con tanto coraje había dado directo en un punto del árbol, que al parecer estaba tan sensible que hizo caer miles de naranjas dentro de la cueva.

-¡No es verdad!-chillo Pansy con sus manos temblando sobre sus labios y sintiendo una inmensa excitación en su cuerpo-¡Funciono!- corriendo hacia las frutas y tomando dos entre sus manos con una sonrisa enorme sobre su rostro-¡Funciono!-grito.

Harry camino hacia ella con paso apresurado cuando la vio correr hacia el para fusionarse en un abrazo emotivo, fuerte y lleno de felicidad, incluso le dio un par de vueltas entre risas antes de dejarla en suelo.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tenemos comida!-le dijo con felicidad volviéndola a tomar en un abrazo intenso antes de soltarse y comenzar a devorar unas cuantas.

Pansy estaba feliz, al fin podía sentir su estómago volver a la normalidad, y los gruñidos habían parado. Se sentó a un lado de Harry una vez que quedo satisfecha- Estoy llena.

-Mmm…-le contesto Harry con una sonrisa- Sabe. Delicioso-le dijo con comida en la boca

-Eso es asqueroso Pot Pot- le hizo una mueca de desagrado desviando la mirada- deberías no meterte tantos pedazos en la boca podrías ahogarte –le advirtió mirando hacia el suelo, creyendo ver el anillo de Draco. –Espero que no tengamos que llegar al punto de comernos todas. ¿Crees que ya nos estén buscando? ¿Potter?- le llamo, al no escuchar respuesta regreso su vista a él, estaba morado y tenía las manos sobre su cuello –Rayos- murmuro soltando uno de los anillos que había agarrado, le dio unos fuertes golpes en la espalda, pero no parecía funcionar -¡Demonios! ¿Qué hago?-se preguntó a sí misma, Harry le daba señales de auxilio- Bien, bien, vi esto en una película- gateo hacia el, estaba hiperventilando y lo abrazo por detrás apretando su estómago con fuerza varias veces, perdió la cuenta de todas la veces que lo hizo hasta que el pequeño gajo salió disparado desde el interior de Harry.

Pansy sintió todo el peso de Harry sobre ella, ¿Se había desmayado?

-¿Potter?- le llamo nuevamente- eres algo pesado-gruño colocándolo sobre el suelo, estaba preocupada al ver que no abría los ojos- Vamos Pot Pot, despierta-le pidió zarandeándolo un poco, y después varias veces, entro en pánico al ver que su pecho no se movió e instintivamente llevo su pulgar bajo su nariz ¡No respiraba!-¡Potter despierta!-grito nuevamente.

Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos, no sabía qué hacer y de pronto lo recordó, en una de esas películas que miraba a escondidas, se incoó a su lado y tapo su nariz antes de soplar sobre su boca varias veces y después presionar su pecho, no supo cuántas veces lo intento hasta que el ojiverde tosió abriendo los ojos.

Harry sintió todo el aire regresar a sus pulmones en cuanto abrió los ojos, estaba aturdido y lo único que pudo ver una vez que su vista se estabilizo fue a Pansy a un lado de el con las manos sobre su cara, sollozando.

-¿Parkinson?-le llamo incorporándose

-¡Eres un idiota!-le grito dándole un puñetazo-¡Te dije que no te metieras tantos gajos a la boca!

Tenía la cara llena de lágrimas, enojo y preocupación, su cuerpo temblaba conforme le daba golpes que fueron bajando de intensidad.

-¡Pensé que morirías!

-Lo siento, lo siento… -se disculpó en un susurro y tomándola en un abrazo para calmarla, Pansy lo abrazo con fuerza mientras sollozaba. –¿Me llamaste Harry?…- le pregunto confundido y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-No, no lo hice, solo salve tu vida, pero no vuelvas hacer que lo haga o esta vez te matare yo misma-le pidió dándole un ligero golpe en su hombro- y ni se te ocurra mencionar lo de las películas

-No lo hare, Pansy-le prometió tomando su rostro entre sus manos, le dio una ligera sonrisa al momento que limpiaba sus lágrima con sus pulgares, para después depositar un beso sobre su frente antes de envolverla en un abrazo-Gracias.

-Mierda, me asustaste demasiado-se separó de él después de un momento y con más tranquilidad.

-No fue mi intención…

-Lo sé- suspiro- pero aun así, no comerás más de esto por el día de hoy.

-De acuerdo, madre-se burló recibiendo un puñetazo de parte de la pelinegra

-Yo no tengo hijos tan feos.

-Hey, yo no soy feo-se quejó al verla levantarse- ¿A dónde vas?

-Necesitas agua-le dijo desde lejos, Harry sonrió al momento que se dejó recostar nuevamente en suelo.

-Espera un momento-se sentó de golpe mirándola desde lejos

-¿Qué?-pregunto sentándose a su lado y entregándole una copa en las manos, que encontró en los objetos del Escarbato.

-¿Tu…- se señaló los labios- me besaste?

-¿Qué?-se rio- eso no fue un beso Pot Pot, fue respiración boca a boca.- frunció el ceño

-Una respiración boca a boca es como besar Pansy-ella se encogió de hombros

-Lo hice para salvarte la vida, no es gran cosa.

-Bueno, si llegamos a salir de aquí, no lo menciones-le pidió- Ginny se pondría furiosa.

-¿La Weasley?-pregunto- Ah claro, están juntos.

-Sí, y créeme es muy celosa- se rio

-Descuida, no lo diré.

-Y dime ¿Qué se siente besar al gran Harry Potter?-bromeo tomando un sorbo de agua, se encogió de hombros

-Nada en especial, he besado a mejores-se rio

-Eso no se vale, estaba inconsciente-se quejó, Pansy se encogió de hombros nuevamente

-Como dije… nada en especial Pot Pot-se burló- a demás eso no fue un beso

-Te apuesto a lo que quieras que si te beso ahora será el mejor beso de tu vida-le aseguro

-¡No te besare!-chillo- además no dices que tienes novia y no lo creo.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¿Qué?-se rio al escucharlo- ¿Enserio me estas retando?

-Algo así- le sonrió

-¿Estás seguro? A Pansy Parkinson nadie la reta-le apunto con el dedo

-Totalmente, siempre y cuando no salga de aquí-advirtió

-Bien, tú lo pediste.- levanto las manos en señal de rendición- si no puedes dejar de pensar en mi después no será mi culpa.

-En tus sueños…

Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro, Harry se inclinó hacia el frente para presionar sus labios en un suave beso, que solo duro al menos unos dos segundos.

-¿Qué tal?-le pregunto Harry cuando se alejó, Pansy arqueo una ceja con burla.

-Eso no es un beso- le dijo tomándolo del cuello con fuerza, y con una rapidez presionando sus labios con los de él.

Harry se quedó en shock por unos segundos, todo había sido tan rápido que lo había dejado desprevenido, sintió los labios de Pansy entreabrirse y hundir su lengua dentro su boca con lentitud que reacciono cerrando sus ojos y entreabriendo sus propios labios y chocando su lengua junto con la de Pansy, ladearon su cabeza aumentando el ritmo del beso solo un poco antes de separarse y quedarse mirando.

-Eso es un beso-le dijo Pansy antes de sentarse nuevamente a su lado con una sonrisa satisfactoria al ver la cara de Harry, el cual carraspeo intentando dejar lo aturdido que el beso le había provocado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?-pregunto intentando quitar la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente, al menos de su parte.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué tal beso?

-Creo que la Weasley no tiene nada de que quejarse- Harry se quedó en silencio al escucharla, había olvidado por completo a Ginny. ¡Había besado a otra persona que no era su novia! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?-¿Tu qué opinas?

-Tampoco lo haces mal, creo que el novio que tengas será afortunado-se rio confundido

La miro de reojo y que parecía tan tranquila, no podía descifrar lo que había causado el beso en el o en ella, intento decirle algo pero ella hablo primero.

-Descuida no le diré nada-se rio, Harry pudo sentir la vergüenza en si mismo al escucharla, el tenia novia, la cual era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, no podía imaginarse lo que sucedería si se enteraran que se besó con Pansy Parkinson.

-Tal vez debamos comenzar a ver cómo salir de aquí-sugirió poniéndose de pie con tal de distraerse de lo sucedido, se sentía extraño y no podía descifrar el por qué.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor-lo emitió- ¿Alguna idea?

-No ¿tu?- ella negó con la cabeza

-¡Harry!- el ojiverde entrecerró el ceño -¡Harry!

-¿Lo escuchaste? ¿O comienzo a imaginar la voz de Ginny y Hermione?

-¡Harry!

-No lo creo, yo también los escucho-sonrió feliz de poder salir de ahí

-¡Harry Potter!

-¡Si son ellos! ¡HERMIONE, RON, LUNA, AQUÍ ESTAMOS! ¡POR AQUÍ!-grito Harry

-¡Harry!- Pansy pudo escuchar la voz de Ginny Weasley -¡Amor, grita de nuevo!- lo vio sonreír al momento que gritaba nuevamente, se sintió mal al escuchar a todos gritar por Harry y no escuchar a nadie preguntar por ella, detestaba esa sensación…

-¿Te convencí? – El ojiverde la miro confundido- ¿Somos…?

-Salvaste mi vida…-se acercó a ella- creo que eso es prueba suficiente.

-No creí decirlo esto pero… me alegro de escucharlo-sonrió, feliz de tener a alguien, un amigo al que podría considerar de verdad.

-Solo que creo que es mejor no decirle a nadie que somos amigos, al menos no por el momento.

Su sonrisa casi se desvanece al saber que tenía razón, aunque por más que quisiera poder hablar con el cuándo se le antojara, Harry pudo sentir una opresión en su pecho.

-No es por qué no quiera…

-Descuida, no tienes que decir nada, lo entiendo…

-Es solo que no quiero que pienses que no quiero…

-Como dije, no tienes que darme explicaciones, lo entiendo, enserio.

-Gracias…-se acercó un poco más

-Bueno, es hora de irnos… - sus mejillas se hincharon al sonreír

Harry intento abrazarla con nerviosismo pero…

-Harry, oh por dios… estábamos tan preocupados

-¿Dios?

-Larga historia-se rio antes de mirar hacia arriba y ver el cabello alborotado de Hermione

-Hermione, no sabes cómo me alegro de verte ¡Sácanos de aquí!

-Enseguida- sonrió antes de apuntarlo con su varia así como Luna a Pansy.

Ambos gimieron una vez que cayeron al pasto a lado de Luna, Hermione, Ginny y Ron.

-Tenías razón- murmuro Pansy algo adolorida -la magia para salir desde adentro no era un opción.

-¡Harry!-el ojiverde no pudo contestar debido a los brazos de Ginny alrededor de él oprimiendo su garganta- nos preocupamos demasiado- Hermione rodo los ojos con molestia, pero opto por quedarse en silencio y dirigir su mirada a Pansy.

-Parkinson ¿estás bien?- Pansy se levantó con pesadez

-Estoy bien- se sacudió la ropa y alejo unos cuantos mechones de su cara- supongo que debo…

Sus palabras quedaron a medias cuando a lo lejos la figura de Draco se acercaba a ella con rapidez, una sonrisa apareció al pensar que se había preocupado por ella, pero ese pensamiento se borró al instante en que vio su rostro.

-¿Lo encontraste?-gruño una vez que estaba frente a ella

-Yo…

-Te pregunte si lo encontraste- Harry vio la escena, su mano se hundió en el bolsillo tomando el anillo, sabiendo que tenía que dárselo, pero tenía miedo… tenía miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener, no quería… si le entregaba el anillo estaba seguro que lo odiaría y volvería hacer la misma Pansy Parkinson de siempre y no quería eso.

-Lo siento-negó con la cabeza- pero aún tengo tiempo de…

-Aun tienes tiempo-se rio con fuerza- no debí confiarte una cosa así, sabía que buscarías una forma de sabotear mi compromiso con Astoria pero no me imagine que fueras capaz de perder su anillo-le dijo arrastrando las palabras- ¡el anillo de mi familia!-se señalo el pecho con su dedo pulgar

\- Eso no es cierto Draco, el Escarbato lo tomo e intente buscarlo, es así como acabe…

-¡No mientas!

-¡No lo hago!- grito temblando del coraje y la impotencia- Me importa tu boda, eres mi amigo.

-Te equivocas, no somos amigos -se resoplo con una risa molesta- jamos lo fuimos y jamás lo seremos…

-Vamos Harry, esto ya no es nuestro problema-le dijo Ginny tomando su rostro entre sus manos para que la mirara y darle un beso en los labios, pero aun así su mirada estaba fija en la pelinegra, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-Espera a que mis padres se enteren, pagaras las consecuencias ¡De eso me encargare yo!

-¡Malfoy! – grito Hermione cuando lo miro tomarla de la camisa del cuello para mirarla de cerca

-Esto no se quedara así Parkinson-gruño ignorando a la castaña, Pansy lo veía aterrada

-Draco…

-Me encargare de hacer tu último año miserable…

-¡Ya fue suficiente Malfoy, suéltala!-le grito Harry lleno de ira al ver lo que estaba sucediendo por su culpa, ¡Tenía que dárselo, debía hacerlo! Pero sus manos parecían no querer reaccionar.

Draco miro a los presentes, todos con la mirada fija en el… la Weasley lo miraba sin importancia, su hermano parecía estar asustado, pero Harry, Hermione y Luna tenían sus varitas apretadas sobre su mano, si luchaba era obvio que no ganaría, acerco sus labios al odio de Pansy, solo para darle una última advertencia

-Prepárate para lo que viene- le amenazo antes de soltarla y salir de ahí con paso apresurado, Pansy trago saliva, sabía que algo así pasaría desde que no encontró el anillo por primera vez, pero no iba a llorar, iba afrontar sus consecuencias tal y como se lo habían enseñados sus padres.

Sus Padres… sintió temblar tan solo pensar lo que le dirían o harían con ella…

-Parkinson…- susurro Hermione sin moverse de su lugar

-No necesito tu lastima Granger, de ninguno de ustedes-los miro intentando no mostrar el miedo que sentía por dentro

-Típico de Slytherin-bufo Ginny

-No es lastima Pansy- le dijo la voz suave y soñadora de Luna- nos preocupamos por ti.

Pansy miro a la rubia frente a ella y una ligera sonrisa apareció.

-¿Por qué deberíamos?-exclamo Ginny- ¡Hizo nuestras vidas imposibles!

-Ginny, ¿acaso no viste el rostro de Malfoy?-le recrimino Ron, aunque no le agradaba podía sentir una ligera preocupación por la pelinegra, aunque quisiera fingir que no estaba muerta de miedo.

-No necesito su preocupación, ni su ayuda…-la ira comenzó a crecer en ella al escuchar a la menor de los Weasley- puedo arreglármelas sola-contesto a secas antes de caminar de vuelta al castillo bajo la mirada de Harry Potter.

* * *

 **N/A: Háganme saber lo que opinan del capitulo, muchos saludos a todos :D**

 **y perdón si se me paso una falta de ortografía.**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Parejachyca:** ¿Que te parece mejor un Hermione-Theo? o Blaise? Tengo pensado en dejar a Draco con Astoria xD... Ginny no es mi personaje favorito jajaja no se por que, pero la detesto un poquito xD hahaha espero te guste el capitulo :)

 **Luna White 29:** Bienvenida! me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero que siga siendo así, enserio cualquier comentario es bien recibido! :) Lo se, Ginny es igual para mi, la odio... no se por que pero jamas me ha caido bien, hahaha y si, estaba pensando tambien tal vez un Hermione/Theo o Blaise, no se que opinen las demas... Y en cuanto a Draco, esperemos con el tiempo cambien su forma de pensar, no lo veo tan maldito, solo algo enojado y siendo guiado por Astoria... pero bueno ya veremos que pasa con el y en cuanto a Harry, esperemos que pronto se de cuenta de que lo que Luna le dice es relamente cierto. Espero que te guste el capitulo y nuevamente bienvenida a la historia, espero ver un comentario nuevamente, saludos :)

 **Fayuka713:** Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios me alegra escuchar que opines que son fieles a sus personalidades, espero seguir logrando ese efecto y que te siga gustando la historia :) Saludos.

 **Capítulo 6**

-No ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegamos- susurro Hermione sobre el odio del pelirrojo.

-Tal vez solo está cansado-sugirió, ambos dirigieron su vista a los sillones frente a la chimenea, donde Harry se encontraba con la vista fija en las llamas.

Se sentía enfermo, la peor persona del mundo entero ¿Por qué demonios no le había entregado el anillo en esos momentos?

La maldita pregunta no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza una y otra y otra vez y simplemente la respuesta seguía sin llegar, podía sentir el miedo, arrepentimiento y vergüenza recorrerle cada nervio de su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?-pregunto de pronto poniéndose de pie, necesitaba alguien a quien decirle lo que había hecho, alguien que no fuera Hermione o Ron

-Hum…-los aludidos lo miraron sorprendidos por la pregunta tan repentina-dijo que iría a la biblioteca.

-Harry ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien chicos, no es nada-les sonrió antes de salir de la sala común en dirección a la biblioteca en donde busco a su novia sin éxito.

-Lo encontraste-alguien dijo detrás de él.

Harry se giró asustado para ver toparse con el rostro soñador de Luna

-¿Que…? ¿Cómo…?

-No hace falta ser genio Harry, tu rostro lo dice todo para la gente que sabe leerlo tan bien como yo-se rio tomando su mano para guiarlo y sentarlo sobre una de las sillas en una parte alejada de los presentes.- ¿Y bien?- el ojiverde se estrujo el cabello con sus propias manos en forma de desesperación

-Soy la peor persona, ella se disculpó por todo y yo aun así no le entregue el anillo Luna.

Luna Lovegood sonrió con amabilidad, aunque no pudiera verla, debido a que tenía la cabeza gacha entre sus manos.

-Me quede ahí viendo como Malfoy la amenazaba y yo no dije-golpeo la mesa con fuerza

-¿Por qué no?

-¡No lo sé!-exclamo

-Señor Potter, está usted en una biblioteca-le regaño Madame Pince

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar ¿Verdad Harry?-sonrió Luna.

-Lo siento- se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Bien- Luna llamo su atención de nuevo, una vez que Madame Pince se había marchado- no lo sabes o no quieres admitir que esa Pansy Parkinson que conociste te gusta, más de lo que lo hace Ginny.

-¿Qué? ¡Ella no me gusta!-exclamo con rapidez creyendo que era una estupidez, era verdad que el beso que se dieron había sido genial, pero no tenía nada de sentimental, aunque le había dejado una sensación extraña que aún no podía descifrar.

-Baja la voz Harry, harás que nos saquen de la biblioteca-se rio Luna

-No es gracioso ¿sabes?

-Volviendo al tema- lo ignoro- yo creo…

-Ella no me gusta, solo creo que puede ser una gran amiga-entrecerró el ceño interrumpiéndola

-Bueno entonces dale el anillo- se encogió de hombros- qué más da si pierdes a una casi gran amiga.

-El problema es que no quiero perderla…perder su amistad -se corrigió rápidamente confundido

-Harry…-susurro Luna- tienes que admitirlo

-¿Admitir que?-le cuestiono

-Que ella te gusta- sonrió- Estas sintiendo cosas por Pansy Parkinson.

-No, te equivocas yo tengo a Ginny-se negó a creerlo desviando la mirada

-De acuerdo… entonces el único consejo que puedo darte es que le des el anillo lo antes posible, antes de que sea demasiado tarde Harry Potter.

-¿Demasiado tarde?-regreso la mira- ¿A qué…?-Harry suspiro al ver que la rubia se había marchado.

* * *

.

Tomo una fuerte respiración de pie frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor, estaba segura de que Draco ya había puesto a todos contra de ella.

-Pansy- giro su rostro para ver a la única persona con quien podía contar

-Tracey yo…-intento abrazarla

-Espera, tengo que decirte algo primero- la detuvo, mirando a los lados

-Aquí vamos-susurro para sí misma, sintiendo un vacío en el pecho

-Lamento haber abierto la boca, pero sabes lo influente que puede ser Draco y yo no quiero estar metida en medio de este borlote… - ella sabía lo que esas palabras querían decir, le estaba dando la espalda en un momento en donde necesitaría todo el apoyo posible, el egoísmo Slytherin.

-Ya veo…- suspiro- descuida Tracey.

-Me alegro que comprendas, realmente lo siento- le dio una sonrisa algo seca antes de entrar al Gran comedor, Pansy la vio perderse al momento que las puertas se cerraron de nuevo.

-Bien… aquí vamos-soplo, intentando tomar todas las fuerzas posibles.

Sus manos temblaron en cuanto empujo la puerta y la mesa completa de Slytherin se giró a verla cuando supieron que era ella, trago saliva inconscientemente cuando la cabellera rubia de Astoria Greengrass se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia ella con paso lento. Estaba a unos metros y su rostro no era nada agradable.

-Greengrass yo…- todo fue tan rápido, chillidos de sorpresa y después el silencio se hizo en el Gran comedor al momento que su rostro giraba al menos 90 grados a la izquierda, su mano fue instintivamente a su mejilla, podía sentir el ardor ¡La maldita era buena!

-¡Eres un asco Parkinson!-le grito seguida de una risa maliciosa- mira que perder mi anillo de compromiso a propósito, una reliquia familiar de mi novio- Pansy giro su cabeza hacia ella sobando su mejilla.

-¡Todos sabemos lo que Draco es para ti!-se burló-pero no creas que el hecho de que hayas perdido el anillo no signifique que nos vayamos a casar- dijo en voz alta, para que todos supieran los motivos, los cuales eran completamente erróneos.- Y de una vez te digo que nadie te quiere en nuestra mesa-le gruño antes de regresar de donde vino.

-Te puedes sentar conmigo-la voz de Luna resonó a su lado y tomo su mano para guiarla hacia la mesa de Revenclaw.

-¡Si, ve con la única que no tiene amigos!-se burló uno de los uniformes de color verde, provocando varias risas de varias mesas.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!-grito Mcgonagall desde su asiento una vez que salió del trance en que se había sometido- ¡Si escucho alguno más reírse o vuelvo a ver escenitas como esta Señorita Greengrass, la única que no pasara año será usted!-le dijo con la voz dura.

-¿Qué?

-Me escucho perfectamente, ahora guarde silencio y tome asiento.

Astoria bufo conforme se sentó en la banquilla lanzándole miradas de odio a la pelinegra que seguía de pie entre las mesas de Revenclaw y Slytherin.

-Señorita Parkinson, venga conmigo.

Ella la siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra, se sentía que quería morir, algunos la miraban con lastima, otros con odio y unos con pena conforme avanzaba de nuevo hacia las puertas del gran comedor.

-Eso fue un golpe fuerte-murmuro Ron

-No, no… -sacudió su castaña cabellera- lo peor es que no puedo creer que sean capaces de hacerle algo a así a sus propios compañeros de casa-negó Hermione con rabia- siento un poco de lastima por ella.

-¿Por qué deberías? Ella nos ha tratado peor ¿no es verdad Harry?-le pregunto Ginny, mirando al ojiverde que comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

Harry sentía su cuerpo arder del coraje, no podía creer que Ginny se alegrara de una humillación así y lo peor de todo que el mismo había provocado.

-No importa si nos trató mal o nos hizo cosas peores Ginny, nadie se merece una cosa así-le dijo de golpe y con furia, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban cerca de la mesa.

-Hey tranquilo, es mi hermana a la que le hablas así-se quejó Ron

-Pues tu hermana debería ser un poco más humilde-contesto furioso tomando sus cosas para marcharse del Gran comedor, bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos.

Salió hecho una furia, detestaba a Malfoy por hacer una cosa así, detestaba a todos los malditos Slytherin que la juzgaron sin saber en realidad lo que había sucedido, pero se odiaba más así mismo por lo que había hecho.

-¡Harry!-se giró al escuchar el grito de Luna a unos pasos de él, corriendo de prisa.- ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Le daré el anillo, no puedo soportar que la traten de esta manera y menos por mi culpa Luna, debí dárselo en cuanto lo encontré-se recrimino sin detenerse.

-Es una buena decisión Harry, me alegro de escucharlo-le sonrió deteniéndolo

-Solo espero que pueda perdonarme-susurro

-Tal vez se enoje unos días, pero lo hare con el tiempo-le animo dándole un ligero abrazo.

-Gracias Luna.

Continuo su camino hacia el despacho de Mcgonagall, una vez ahí pego la oreja a la puerta para intentar escuchar algo.

-Entonces, un Escarbato en Hogwarts-murmuro Minerva- ya decía yo que era extraño que cosas brillantes desaparecieran de la nada.

-Sí, lamentablemente no encontré lo que buscaba en esa cueva, pero está repleta de cosas que tal vez puedan ser de estudiantes.

-Señorita Parkinson, quiero que sepa que puede contar conmigo en lo que necesite, pero necesito que sea fuerte, sé que sus compañeros de casa no le dejaran tranquila y bueno, sabemos que nada bueno podemos esperar de los Malfoy's, pero tenga por seguro que yo la apoyare- le sonrió

-No sé qué decirle, realmente no me imagine nunca esta posición.

-Un gracias es todo lo que me gustaría escuchar de usted-le dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Cierto- se rio con ligereza- Gracias profesora- Minerva se quedó un momento inmóvil al sentir los delgados brazos de Pansy Parkinson abrazar su cintura, para después corresponder el abrazo.

-No hay nada que agradecer- la separo – ahora vaya a clases y no se deje de nadie.

Pansy asintió antes de tomar su bolsa y salir del despacho…

El ojiverde se separó de prisa al escuchar sus pasos acercarse

-¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer?

-Opino que le ensuciemos la ropa con esto…

Harry apretó los puños cuando escuchaba las voces de algunos a la vuelta de la esquina, aun no lo habían visto así que en cuanto Pansy abrió la puerta y lo vio, la tomo de la mano jalándola hacia el salón de alado

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- chillo confundida cuando la pego a la pared, Harry la silencio colocando una mano sobre sus labios y colocando su dedo indicie sobre sus propios labios, pidiéndole silencio.

-¡Regresen aquí!- ambos miraron la puerta cerrada al escuchar la voz de Mcgonagall lanzar un grito-¡Yo sé de qué casas son!

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-pregunto alejando la mano de sus labios

-Iban a hacerte algo-le contesto molesto y alejándose de ella cuando escucho la puerta de la profesora cerrase con fuerza

-Pot Pot no necesitas cuidar de mi- se rio

-Pansy tus compañeros de casa…

-Exacto, eso son lo que son-lo interrumpió nuevamente-te lo dije en la cueva, no hay amigos de verdad en mi casa y bueno, al diablo con ellos, te tengo a ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto

-Tu eres un amigo y confió en ti Potter, aunque es algo extraño, te dije miles de cosas horribles y te hice la vida imposible, pero no eres de como ellos, estoy completamente segura que incluso si hubieras encontrado el anillo me lo hubieras entregado, porque… bueno, eres una gran persona.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo yo…-intento nuevamente decirle pero ella parecía no dejar de hablar y lo que le dijo a continuación lo dejo mudo.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, jamás te hubieras quedado con el anillo solo por egoísmo o lograr tus propósitos, que era que sucediera exactamente esto- le sonrió, tratando de parecer lo más fuerte posible ante el- tu eres diferente… un amigo verdadero- lo tomo en un abrazo que le hizo tronar los huesos de su espalda.

El miedo lo inundo, sus manos temblorosas rodearon su cintura con lentitud para corresponder el abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo su nariz en el hueco de su cuello. No podía hacerlo, no quería que lo mirara con el odio con el que ahora miraba a aquellos que alguna vez dijeron ser sus amigos, decepcionarla ahora sería como hacerle perder la buena bondad que le demostraba en esos momentos.

Había tomado su decisión… solo esperaba no arrepentirse.

-Gracias-susurro sobre su oído antes de separase de el- Merlín, ¿te das cuenta?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Me estoy sensibilizando-exclamo- eso no es bueno- se rio

-Apuesto que siempre has sido así en el fondo

-Me ofende tus palabras, eso quiere decir que no hice un buen trabajo-se rio

-Eres una tonta

-No más que tu Pot Pot- Harry frunció el ceño-Y bien ¿a qué viniste aquí? ¿Sucede algo?

-Quería ver como estabas- tartamudeo al recordar a lo que había ido, trato de empujar la sensación de culpa en cuanto llego-lo que sucedió en el comedor fue…

-¡Estoy bien!-exclamo con una risa fingida exagerada y desviando la mirada

-Vamos, no me mientas…- susurro tomándola del mentón para hacer que lo mirara- por favor –le pidió, ambos se miraron fijamente.

Pansy trago saliva, no iba a llorar, no podía doblarse ahora, tenía que ser fuerte porque lo que había sucedido en el Gran Comedor solo era el principio, estaba segura.

-No lo hago- dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-Pansy…-intento

-Por favor, no hablemos de esto ¿quieres? Estoy bien, lo prometo-le pidió con ojos suplicantes

-Guardarte las cosas solo lo va a empeorar

-Por favor- lo tomo de las manos con fuerza- no me hagas hacerlo.

-Pero…

-Es mejor así, créeme… omitir las cosas es lo mejor para mí en estos momentos

Tardo unos segundos en contestar derrotado

-De acuerdo- aunque eso no quisiera decir que estaba de acuerdo, prefería que hablara de lo que sentía, pero tampoco podía presionarla, después de todo se lo debía.

-Genial-murmuro soltando sus manos- en fin, tenemos que irnos- le recordó caminando hacia la puerta- saldré yo primero.

-Pansy espera…

-¿Sí?-se giró a verlo

-Prométeme que si algún día quieres hablar acerca de esto, me lo dirás- la vio sonreír con ligereza

-Eres demasiado sensible ¿sabías?-se burló de él girando la perilla y abriendo la puerta para marcharse mientras se despedía- hasta luego Harry- la vio desaparecer por la puerta provocando una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

* * *

 **N/A: Háganme saber lo que opinan del capitulo, muchos saludos a todos :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Parejachyca:** Muchas gracias por el comentario y tienes toda la razón, Harry no se anima a dar el anillo, aunque cree que es por que no quiere perder su amistad... ¿me pregunto cuando se dara cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿sera demasiado tarde? espero te guste el capitulo :)

 **Luna White 29:** Hola de nuevo, me da gusto verte de nuevo por aquí... te tengo buenas noticias, Draco no es tan malo como parece, lo sabrá cuando vea que Pansy no mentía y bueno, aun no decido... pero tal vez Astoria no sea la que reciba ese anillo al final xD Harry y Ginny están al punto de quiebre, y por supuesto que Pansy al final de cuentas es una Slytherin que no se dejara de nadie... :) espero te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por comentar! se te agradece mucho :)

 **Fayuka713:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra ver que aun sigues la historia. Harry se las vera dura, eso es cierto, y su conciencia no estará tranquila aunque intente empujar lejos el sentimiento de culpa... y ni que decir cuando se de cuenta de sus sentimientos... xD espero te guste el capitulo, espero verte comentando de nuevo :)

 **Lizybeth Diaz** : Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo y verte de nuevo por aqui comentando :)

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter:** Holaaaaa, gracias por el comentario, espero que te este gustando la historia. Harry decidió no dárselo, no quiere decepcionarla y cuando se de cuenta de lo que siente por ella sera aun mas dificil...

Capitulo 7

Detestaba esta clase, detestaba al profesor, los alumnos, a Draco, a Astoria… tomo su pluma con fuerza en un puño en cuanto las risas se empezaron a escuchar y las miradas se fijaron en ella.

-¡Pansy!-grito hacia ella, su ceño se frunció confundido, dejando ver que no confiaba en él pero no le importaba, le demostraría que no era el mismo que todos sus compañeros. Levantándose de su asiento, se acercó a ella con rapidez a diferencia de ella que solo daba cortos pasos.

Draco lo miraba furioso

-Blaise-susurro

-Draco es un imbécil, no importa lo que él diga, solo quería que lo supieras-le sonrió dejando ver sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-oh…- exclamo por lo bajo sorprendida cuando Blaise la tomo en un abrazo sin que ella se lo esperara, no podía estar muy segura si sus palabras eran ciertas, era tan amigo de Draco que no creía posible que fuera en contra de él.

-no soy como el Pansy…-comenzó susurrando sobre su odio

-¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?-gruño arrastrando las palabras la voz de Draco, una vez que llego a ambos. Blaise la soltó y estiro sus labios hacia un lado, en una sonrisa burlona.

-estoy dando mi apoyo…- Draco entrecerró las cejas en una mirada molesta- sabes, una diría que cambiarias con los estragos de la guerra, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo arrogante y egoísta que no puede al menos agradecerle a Potter que su trasero no esté en Askaban junto con tu padre.

-Blaise…-le susurro Pansy tomándolo dela manga

-tú no dijiste eso-murmuro Draco, con la cara completamente roja de ira

-¡claro que lo hice!- se rio- y a mí no puedes amenazarme, tengo el mismo o mejor dicho, tengo mejor estatus que tú. Tú no tienes nada, no hasta que te cases con ella.

-Blaise, no tienes que hacer esto-le pidió Pansy por que se detuviera, Malfoy la miro al escucharla hablar.

-ella te dio algo, es obvio ¿no es así?- sonrió con arrogancia al ver el rostro de ambos distorsionarse, antes de comentar con burla- ¿qué fue? ¿Sexo? No dudo que…

Pansy gimió y se tapó los labios al ver como Blaise le daba un puñetazo, el rubio se lo regreso y fue así como ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea, todos se pusieron de pie para mirar de cerca, empujándola en el proceso y mandándola hasta el fondo, ella trato de acercarse al tumulto para separarlos pero alguien la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

Harry estaba a su lado con la mirada fija en ella

-déjalos, puedes lastimarte-le dijo en un susurro, Pansy se soltó del agarre con rapidez mirando a los presentes, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta, todos estaban al pendiente de la pelea.

-no soy ninguna delicada flor Potter-le dijo con molestia- se cuidarme, te lo dije.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, apresurada, pero él la detuvo nuevamente, la mirada en sus ojos le molestaba

-wow, espera… ¿porque te molestas? Yo solo…

-no necesito tu lastima, si es por eso que…

-esto no es por eso, me preocupo por ti-le interrumpió

-suéltame Potter, tengo que ir ayudarlo-Harry aflojo su agarre y ella se soltó de su mano para adentrarse en la multitud y darse paso, dejándolo de pie.

Saco su varita y apunto hacia ambos pronunciando un hechizo separador que los mando a diferentes esquinas de golpe.

-¡Draco!- Astoria corrió junto al rubio lanzándole una mirada mortal- ¡ve lo que provocas, maldita golfa!- Pansy la ignoro dirigiéndose hacia Blaise, tenía el ojo, la nariz, sus labios hinchados y lleno de sangre así como los nudillos de sus manos.

-eres un idiota, no debiste hacerlo-le susurro tomando su brazo para pasarlo sobre sus hombros, el moreno se recargo solo un poco en ella.

-no…-hizo una mueca de dolor- si tenía que hacerlo

-insisto, eres un imbécil- los gritos de Astoria insultándola aun podían escucharse por todo el salón y comenzaban alterarla.- ¡cierra el pico Greengrass!- le grito mirándola directamente, tomándola de sorpresa, antes de regresar su mirada a Blaise- ven, vayamos a la enfermería antes de que llegue el profesor.

-si vamos a la enfermería van a preguntar-le aconsejo Blaise, dio un suspiro antes de pensar lo que podía hacer.

-tienes razón-murmuro mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta del salón topándose de golpe con ginny, quien se hizo a un lado.

-¿qué sucedió?-pregunto ginny con urgencia una vez que llego a lado de Hermione

-Malfoy y Zabini se agarraron a golpes…

-puedo ver eso- frunció la boca mirando hacia donde estaba Draco tirado junto con Astoria- ¿pero por qué? ¿Y qué hacía Parkinson con él? No se supone que nadie le habla y…

-Parkinson fue el motivo-susurro Hermione aun sorprendida por la pelea

-ella es una especie de problema para esta escuela-bufo

-¿es mi imaginación o te preocupas de más por Zabini? – cuestiono Harry acercándose a ellas un poco molesto - creí que no te importaban los Slytherin.

-¿por qué te importa tanto lo que pase con ella?-le reprocho ginny – no creas que no me doy cuenta Harry que desde que te encontramos en la cueva has estado demasiado extraño, como si…

-¿extraño? ¿De que estas hablando? Tú eres la extraña-gruño Harry

-no lo sé, pero estoy segura que algo sucedió en esa cueva-afirmo

-nada sucedió en esa cueva ginny, y no es como si tu no estuvieras extraña también, casi no nos vemos, no hablamos y te pierdes en la biblioteca por horas ¿qué ocultas?-estaba molesto, muy molesto por la forma en que venía y le reclamaba cuando ella no estaba a su lado como antes, en efecto la sentía cada vez más alejada.

-chicos dejen de pelear-les pidió Hermione en medio de ambos

-díselo a él-murmuro dándole la espalda

-¡si ginny! Vete, como siempre lo haces cada vez que tenemos problemas-le dijo en voz alta, captando la atención de varios.

-Harry, ¿qué demonios está sucediendo entre ustedes?

-vamos Hermione, sabes que ella no es la misma desde hace tiempo, lo has notado-le hizo ver, la castaña desvió la mirada en un suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza, concordando con el- y solo porque me preocupo por Pansy ahora…

-espera ¿qué? –lo interrumpió- ¿ahora la llamas Pansy?-arqueo una ceja- Harry porque tendrías que… - agrando los ojos como entendiéndolo todo por si misma- Harry… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

-¿qué?- soltó una risa nerviosa- yo no hice nada-se hizo el ofendido tomando asiento con rapidez, Hermione resoplo al momento de tomar asiento a su lado.

-Harry james Potter, te conozco- lo miro directamente, colocándolo un poco nervioso-tú no te preocupas por alguien al menos que hayas hecho algo de lo que te arrepientes.

¡Tenía que conocerlo tan bien!

-¿qué hiciste?-pregunto de nuevo

-yo…-tartamudeo

-¡bien, todos tomen asiento la clase va a empezar!- Harry aprovecho el momento para mirar al frente e ignorar la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga. –por merlín, ¿qué le ocurrió en la cara?

-después hablaremos de esto, no te escaparas-le advirtió Hermione en un susurro, pero él seguía ignorándola con la vista clavada en Malfoy.

-¿tan mal me veo?-chillo la voz de Draco entrando en pánico e intentando tocar su rostro

-cariño detente-le regaño Astoria

-Greengrass llévelo a la enfermería, no soporto sus lloriqueos

-¿no piensa preguntar?-reclamo

-sinceramente no me interesa, pero lo que le haya sucedido lo ha de a ver tenido bien merecido, ahora lléveselo de aquí-sacudió su mano dándole la espalda, Harry no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa discreta.

-¿dónde está ron?-le susurro Hermione después de unos momentos que la clase había empezado.

-supongo que con Lav- asumió al no verla por ninguna parte, se arrepintió de decirlo al ver el semblante de Hermione- Mione…

-descuida, no me interesa-gruño abriendo el libro dispuesta a no hablar del tema nuevamente.

Bueno, al menos se había librado del tema, no podía imaginar la cara de decepción de Hermione cuando le confesara que él tenía el anillo por el cual Pansy estaba comenzando a ser sometida a maltratos, tenía que pensar en una mentira con rapidez, suspiro intentando poner toda su atención a la clase, pero era inútil, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en ella, en lo que estaría haciendo en esos momentos…

-¡ay! Ten cuidado Pansy

-no te muevas entonces- sonrió ligeramente recordando que hace poco Harry había estado en la misma situación que ella-no debiste de…- tomo su mano con rapidez para detenerla

-repítelo una vez más y te doblare la mano

-no lo harías-se burlo

-¿quieres apostar?

-no…

-buena decisión-la soltó dejando que continuara

-¿puedo preguntar al menos por qué?

-no soy igual que ellos, lo sabes

-en realidad yo no sé nada, te he visto actuar exactamente igual que él durante 7 años.

-¡si lo sé! Pero… - soltó un suspiro – eh conocido a alguien

Lo miro con atención, sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse y evitaba a toda costa mirarla

-¿conocido en que forma?- ella sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero tenía que escucharlo de sus propios labios, admitir una cosa de esas no era típico de un Slytherin, incluso Draco jamás había dicho o al menos jamás lo había escuchado decir que amara a Astoria.

-tú sabes en que forma… -gruño avergonzado

-si no lo escucho no te voy a creer-se cruzó de brazos- además ¿qué si conociste a alguien?

-¿tienes idea de con quién hablas? ¿Cierto?

-¿eso que tiene que ver con esto?

-bueno tú sabes lo que dicen… que una persona saca lo mejor de ti y bueno… ella saca lo mejor de mí en estos momentos.

-¿quién es ella?

-no puedo decírtelo… no aun- Pansy resoplo regresando a limpiar sus heridas.

Blaise soltó una risa después de un gemido al sentir un poco de dolor.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, Pansy había curado la mayoría de los golpes de Blaise que casi parecía como nuevo.

-gracias por tu apoyo Blaise, pero no necesito que te arriesgues por mí, voy a estar bien.

-pero yo quiero apoyarte, se me hace injusto que Draco te trate de esa manera solo porque cree que perdiste el anillo adrede.

-enserio Blaise, el que estés de mi lado solo me traerá más problemas.

-pero…

-déjalo así, no necesito la ayuda de nadie.

Blaise la vio caminar a lo lejos, era una persona tan orgullosa y necia como el, por lo mismo el no haría caso a sus palabras y la ayudaría aunque no quisiera.

.

.

Harry había estado caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos del colegio, esta vez su mente estaba pensando en la pelirroja que tenía como novia, en cómo se habían distanciado tanto y en como sentía que sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismos. Todo parecía indicar que las cosas con ginny estaban por acabarse, y a ninguno parecía importarle tanto.

-tenemos que hablar-se detuvo en seco cuando la vio de pie frente a él.

-¿ahora si quieres hablar?-le pregunto molesto

-Harry basta… no creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros o mejor de que hay algo que está pasando entre tú y Parkinson.

-no está pasando nada entre Pansy y yo…

-¿ahora es Pansy y no Parkinson?- cuestiono con ira

-da igual la forma en que la llame, entre Parkinson y yo no hay nada

-pues eso no parece y mucho menos por la forma en como la defiendes cuando alguien dice algo malo de ella o lo que sea.

-realmente parece como si te importara ¿sabes?

-¡claro que me importa! ¡Tú eres mi novio!

-pues no parece cuando te pierdes por las noches, ni siquiera pasamos tiempo juntos como antes, para mí la que oculta algo eres tú.

-no quieras cambiar los papales Harry Potter

-yo no estoy cambiando nada, hasta Hermione se da cuenta de que estas extraña.

-¡ella no tiene por qué meterse en nuestra relación!

-¿realmente tenemos una relación?-le pregunto con seriedad antes de caminar por los pasillos dándole la espalda y dejándola inmóvil, no fue hasta que levanto la vista nuevamente que vio a lo lejos a Pansy con un Blaise Zabini que se marchó no muy feliz.

Harry miro sobre su hombro para ver si Ginny seguía en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado, pero no había rastro de ella, el pasillo estaba desierto.

-¿podemos hablar?- le pidió regresando la vista a ella

-¿acerca de que Pot Pot?-le pregunto cruzando sus brazos y alzando su ceja con su típica arrogancia que la caracterizaba.

-necesito realmente una amiga ahora- le sonrió no muy alegre, Pansy suspiro rodando los ojos antes de tomar su mano y guiarlo a una puerta a unos cuantos metros a lo lejos, que resultó ser un armario de escobas.

-problemas con Weasley ¿cierto? – Harry la miro recargarse sobre la pared con una sonrisa burlona.

-no da risa ¿cómo supiste?-cuestiono, se sentía algo incómodo en aquel lugar

-escuchamos un poco- se encogió de hombros

-¿escuchamos?

-Blaise y yo…

-Zabini…- murmuró sintiendo una ligera molestia-¿qué sucedió con él?

-pensé que querías hablar de ti Potter- frunció el ceño y cruzándose de brazos

-solo quería saber cómo salió todo, no entiendo por qué te molesta- se defendió, no quería hacerla enojar, no a ella. – solo estaba preguntando…

-¡me molesta el hecho de que quieran ayudarme como si no fuera capaz de hacerlo por mí misma!- intento relajarse pero su voz seguía sanando algo áspera- soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme de toda esa bola de idiotas.

-créeme que lo sé, pero no puedo evitar ser como soy y no puedo evitar no preocuparme por ti

Pansy hablando su rostro al escucharlo, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo era grato escuchar que alguien se preocupara realmente por ella.

-creo que deberías mejor preocuparte por tu relación- desvió la mirada intentando no mostrar debilidad por sus palabras anteriores- no se ve que vaya muy bien que digamos.

-la verdad creo que Ginny y yo no funcionamos

-es bueno ver que te has dado cuenta –regreso su vista a él- ¿pero qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?

-bueno, últimamente- se deslizo al suelo colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas- nos hemos alejado demasiado, siento que no es lo mismo, yo no siento lo mismo.

-si no sientes lo mismo ¿por qué sigues con ella?

-no lo sé… ¿puede que esté equivocado?- Pansy negó con la cabeza - ¿qué crees que deba hacer?

-¿por qué me lo preguntas a mí?- se rio- tu deberías saberlo Harry… - el ojiverde sonrió- ¿qué?

-es la segunda vez que me dices Harry el día de hoy- Pansy rodo los ojos

-y tal parece que agarramos una afición por los lugares cerrados también- ambos soltaron una risa ligera, calmando el ambiente entre ellos a uno más ligero y agradable.

-cierto- tomo una respiración mirando el lugar, él había estado antes ahí, era uno de los lugares que te sacaban a Hosmedage - ¿qué tal si salimos del colegio por unas horas?- sonrió con malicia

-¿qué?- se rio- ¿cómo planeas hacer eso? ¿Con aparición? Te recuerdo que está bloqueado –se burló.

-para nada, aun no conoces todas las ventajas de ser amiga de Harry Potter- se levantó del suelo y le ofreció su mano -¿confías en mí?

-a pesar de que tiene un historial por meterte en problemas- se rio tomando su mano- si lo hago.

-entonces prepárate para conocer uno de los secretos de Harry Potter- le sonrió sacando de su bolsillo el mapa del merodeador- juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- Pansy abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver todos los nombres de los alumnos del colegio.

-¿qué demonios?-susurro detrás de su hombro

-este mapa me muestra a todos los del colegio y pasadizos secretos

-¿desde cuando tienes esto?-se lo quito de sus manos para inspeccionarlo ella misma.

-me lo dieron los gemelos en tercer año, y bien ¿quieres salir de aquí?- estiro nuevamente su mano, ofreciéndosela.

-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?-le sonrió tomando su mano de manera cómplice

-entonces vayamos de una vez- le sonrió antes de guiarla detrás de un montón de escobas por donde desaparecieron sin dejar rastro…

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero disfruten el capitulo, y como siempre, me gustaría saber sus opiniones y si saber si la historia cumple sus espectativas... :)

 **PD** : ¿Alguna sugerencia de pareja para nuestra adorada Luna?

Un saludo enorme para todos los que leen la historia y dejan sus comentarios, Muchas gracias :)


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Guest:** Hola, gracias por el comentario y por recordarme que había incluido a Rolf aquí, la verdad es que lo había olvidado por completo… xD y bueno, en realidad es Theo el que tengo destinado para Hermione, espero que también te convenza jeje…

 **Lizybeth Díaz:** Un Blaise por Luna? Mm… no lo había pensado jeje no se escucha mal, aunque un Ginny y Theo?, jajaja tendría que agarrarle cariño a Ginny y es que la verdad me cae de la patada xD pero no es imposible… bueno al menos en esta historia si xD en otras puede que pase (: y si haces una me dices para leerla con mucho gusto.

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter:** Hola nuevamente, Ginny y Harry están a punto de romper jiji, no duraran mucho… en cuanto a Harry y lo del anillo, bueno aun faltara un poco, tal vez no mucho… pero espero que eso no te desanime de seguir leyendo la historia :)

 **Siy Simon:** Me alegra que te guste la historia y la interacción de Pansy con Harry y la verdad es que estoy sinceramente pensando seriamente en lo de Blaise… aunque había olvidado por completo a Rolf, pero lo veo más como un amigo para Luna, así que puede que suceda jeje… ;)

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO SUS OPINIONES Y OJALA Y LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA HASTA EL MOMENTO.**

 **NOTA: Este capitulo se centra un poco mas en Hermione, claro que sin dejando de lado nuestro HANSY :) Saludos**

 **Capítulo 8**

Hermione miro el asiento de su lado donde se suponía que Harry debería estar, sabía que algo no andaba bien con él, concordaba con Ginny que desde que salió de la cueva algo había diferente con el pero no necesariamente que fuera algo malo, lo conocía tan bien como para saber que su actuar era porque se sentía culpable de algo…

-¿tendrá algo que ver con ese anillo?-se preguntó a sí misma.

-Mione…- levanto la vista para ver a Ron de pie frente a ella

-¿qué?- su voz era dura, no podía evitar sentirse traicionada, aunque él jamás supiera acerca de sus sentimientos.

-bueno, ¿qué Harry y tú tienen algo contra nosotros?-le reprocho, Hermione suspiro intentando calmarse, Ron no tenía la culpa de no corresponder sus sentimientos.

-lo siento, estoy algo presionado en estos momentos.- Ron suspiro antes de tomar asiento a su lado

-está bien, no te preocupes.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que mi hermana está engañando a Harry- le susurro lo más bajo posible, Hermione lo miro desconcertada, pensaba que era la única que se había dado cuenta de eso. – si lo piensas bien, últimamente está más y más alejada de él, se pierde por horas y sabrá merlín donde y cuando regresa su aspecto es el de alguien que está cometiendo un delito.

-sin contar que siempre busca una forma de pelearse con Harry

-no quiero decirle a Harry nada aun, porque quiero estar seguro. ¿Crees que hago bien?

-haces bien Ron…

-¡won-won!- Hermione rodo los ojos al escuchar la voz de lavanda, opto por levantarse y sentarse lo más lejos posible de ellos sin decir ni una sola palabra a Ron que la miro confundido.

-¿te perdiste en el camino Granger?- sonrió Theo al verla sentarse a su lado regresando su vista a su lectura.

-¿tengo que pedirte permiso o algo así?- pregunto en un gruñido mirando hacia él- eso es un libro muggle- le dijo al ver el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-¿tengo que pedirte permiso o algo así para leer este tipos de libros?-le respondió de igual manera con una sonrisa altanera.

-me pregunto qué dirán tus compañeros si te ven con un libro de esos- le susurro, se puso nerviosa al verlo acercar su rostro al de ella, demasiado cerca.

-lo curioso es que no me importa lo que piensen-le guiño un ojo antes de regresar su vista a su libro, la castaña pudo sentir un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. -¿lo has leído?- le pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio

-¿qué?

-¿qué si has leído este libro?- le pregunto nuevamente sin quitar la vista de su lectura

-por supuesto, he leído muchos libros, y ese que tienes ahí es uno muy bueno.

-No dudo que hayas leído una biblioteca entera- se burló, Hermione frunció el ceño al escucharlo, dispuesta a contestar algo pero Theo fue más rápido y cerro el libro para mirarla – tal vez después puedas explicármelo- le sonrió

-¿qué? ¿Yo?- se rio confundida creyendo que era una broma de su parte

-tengo entendido que también hay una película.

-si… pero el libro es mejor, siempre es mejor- tartamudeo un poco

-por supuesto que sí, lo comprendes…

\- mejor- terminaron ambos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa que después de unos segundos Hermione se puso colorada y desvió la mirada de un sonriente Theo.

-¡hola Theo!- Hermione levanto la vista de su lectura sorprendía al escuchar la voz de Luna

-¡hey Luna! ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy?

-¡estupenda! ¿Cómo estás tú?

-mejor que nunca ¿tuviste suerte con los torposolos ayer? – Hermione estaba sorprendía, no podía imaginar la plática tan amena del Slytherin tan amena con Luna- lamento no haber podido quedarme más tiempo ayer.

-descuida, aun así no tuve mucha suerte, ¡pero hoy será un día diferente!

-estoy seguro de eso… - se despidió de ella cuando la vio dar la vuelta, con una sonrisa verdaderamente agradable, ambos se miraron por una fracción de segundos antes de desviar las miradas a sus asuntos.

Hermione no volvió hablar en toda la clase, recogía sus cosas con rapidez dispuesta a irse, estaba a la mitad del salón cuando decidió regresar al pupitre donde Theodore Nott estaba a punto de ponerse de pie.

-Nott…-le hablo en voz algo baja, pero audible para el castaño que levanto su vista hacia ella-si aún quieres que te explique lo del libro, bueno yo… estaré en la biblioteca desde las 8- Theo la miro decirle aquello con las mejillas sonrojadas, abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella ya se había dado la vuelta para salir del salón, prácticamente corriendo.

.

.

-si yo hubiera tenido ese mapa en mis manos…

-probablemente hubieras reprobado año- se burló Harry

-hey- se defendió golpeando su hombro- pero probablemente si hubiera pasado- soltaron una risa tranquila, caminaban por un sendero del pueblo, el aire les golpeaba el rostro lentitud, pero mantenía sus narices rojas. – pero hubiera valido la pena, venir todos los días aquí, disfrutar del aire fresco, la vista, la gente y las fiestas…

-¿y dices que yo desobedezco las reglas?-se quejó Harry

-¿me dirás que jamás te escapaste alguna vez?- se sorprendió, tomaron asiento en unas de las bancas del mirador, dejando ver el cielo despejado y los arboles enormes al frente.

-solo en tercer año, cuando me lo dieron Fred y George- sonrió al recordar al gemelo que ya no existía más. – ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que viniste aquí?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- su voz se volvió llena de confusión al ver como Harry recargaba su cabeza sobre su regazo, acto que le recordó a Draco hace unos años.

Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, pensando la respuesta a la pregunta, pero solo sonrió mirándola desde abajo antes de contestar-me pongo cómodo para escuchar tu historia- aunque no estaba muy seguro del por qué había hecho, simplemente había sido un acto involuntario.

-no tengo ninguna historia que contar Pot Pot… y esto es extraño- lo empujo con fuerza - me recuerdas a Malfoy- se sacudió la falda sin tomarle importancia que Harry hubiera ido a dar al suelo.

-¡eso dolió Pansy!-se quejó levantándose del suelo, masajeando su cuello

-solo fue un leve empujoncito- sonrió con malicia

-los malos hábitos nunca mueren-ronroneo tomando lugar nuevamente a su lado

-supongo… ¡hey!-se quejó al verlo nuevamente recostarse sobre sus piernas

-esta vez no me tiraras y no me moveré hasta que me digas como fue la primera vez que viniste a Hosmedage- sonrió con gracia al verla intentando moverlo, pero era inútil porque esta vez estaba preparado y con la guardia en alto.

-¿sabías que Draco así lo mismo? No es algo que….

-pero yo no soy Malfoy así que no tienes de que preocuparte, aparte no es como si te estuviera pidiendo que acaricies mi cabello o algo por el estilo-se burlo

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- alzo una ceja

-algunas veces… cuando buscábamos compartimientos en el expreso los veíamos.

-Mm…

-¿Qué?

-nada, es solo que… de seguro parecía una boba loca enamorada ¿no es así?-se rio de ella misma al recordar aquellos tiempos

-lo de boba tal vez, ¿enamorada? No creo- se burló de ella una vez más, cosa que provoco una ligera risa en ella

-eres un idiota- se rieron por un buen tiempo hasta que la risa se perdió con el viento un buen tiempo hasta que Harry se levantó de su regazo.

-deberíamos de irnos, se está haciendo tarde

-no es para nada tarde- se quejó- deberíamos pasar antes a tomar un whisky de fuego

-somos menores, no nos van a vender

-Pot Pot…- Harry sonrió al escucharla- así como dijiste hace un tiempo, ser amigo de Pansy Parkinson también tiene sus ventajas.

.

.

Miro el reloj sobre la pared que marcaba las 8:15, se sentía un poco decepcionada al ver que Theodore Nott no había llegado a su cita.

-no era un cita- se regañó así misma- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Es Theodore Nott, un Slytherin que no debería importarte si te dejo plantada o no- sacudió la cabeza una vez más- Tonta, nadie te ha dejado plantada, no es como si en verdad hubieran quedado formalmente en algo.

-tranquilízate de una vez Hermione Granger- se dijo así misma, abriendo una página de su libro de Transformaciones- ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto tanto por un…

-¿hablando sola Granger?- se sobresaltó al verlo sentarse frente a ella en su mesa

-¿Qué? Tu… yo no…

-lamento la tardanza, Luna pueda ser un poco…- sonrió pensando una forma de expresarlo- bueno tú conoces a Luna.

Theo la miro después de unos segundos al ver que no respondía

-¿Granger?

-lo siento yo…

-pensaste que no vendría-sonrió haciéndola sonrojar- ¿te pongo nerviosa?- se recargo sobre la mesa con ambos brazos, logrando sacarla de su estado de shock nuevamente

-por supuesto que no – se defendió mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera a su rostro.

Theo quería reírse por su forma de actuar, había algo en ella que le gustaba y aunque aún no podía descifrar bien que era, no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad con ella hasta descubrirlo.

Hermione intento calmarse, no podía ponerse nerviosa simplemente por una persona que ni siquiera conocía bien, pero por lo poco que podía ver, Theodore Nott… bueno él, simplemente parecía diferente a los demás… muy diferente.

-en esa caso ¿comenzamos?- dijo sacando el libro de su bolso, más una copia extra- toma- le ofreció el libro- ese es el que leía en la mañana, subraye algunas cosas que no comprendo esperando a que pudieras explicármelas, ya que, bueno tú conoces mejor el mundo muggle.

-gracias- lo tomo abriendo el libro en la primera página, comenzando a leer algunas de las subrogaciones del castaño- esto es fácil…

-me imagino que para ti lo es, ya que conoces más las frases y sus significados, por ejemplo aquí – señalo una parte de las líneas- ¿Qué quiere decir con "y salió la sopa" o "soltó la sopa"? – Hermione soltó una risita antes de contestar

-es una forma de decir que salió la verdad con intención o sin intención

-creo que no comprendo a un ¿tienes algún ejemplo?

-claro, por ejemplo si hubiera llegado contigo hace un año y te hubiera dicho que soltaras la sopa acerca de Draco Malfoy y la marca tener…. Lo siento fue un mal ejemplo, lo siento- se disculpó con rapidez, haciendo reír a Theo a carcajadas.

-eso fue grandioso, lo he comprendido perfectamente-se calmó al ver a la la Sr Prince pasar y mirarlo con enojo. – ese fue un gran ejemplo.

-gracias- ambos se miraron sin poder evitar reírse por lo bajo.

Hermione continuo explicándole algunas frases para que comprendiera mejor la lectura sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo, no fue hasta que la señora Prince les informo que la biblioteca cerraría y que era hora de irse a sus dormitorios.

-¿nos vemos mañana? ¿Misma hora?-le pregunto Theo acomodándose su bolso sobre su hombro

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, por un momento pensó que esa sería la única vez que conviviera con él, pero la verdad es que aquella pregunta la había hecho sentir feliz por dentro.

-por supuesto.

-hasta mañana entonces Granger- se despidió dándose la vuelta para irse

-Hermione, mi nombre es Hermione

-Buenas noches Hermione- le sonrió dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo de la biblioteca

Camino de vuelta a su sala común, se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, por primera vez la imagen de Ronald Weasley no apareció en sus pensamientos.

.

.

Sabía que había sido una mala idea dejarla pedir una botella completa, parpadeaba constante mente intentando no perder el suelo mientras camina por un de los pasadizos para llegar al colegio.

-enserio Potter, una botella no es casi nada-rezongo Pansy quien parecía perfectamente bien, aunque sus palabras y acciones eran demasiado torpes, la chica estaba perdida si no fuera por él, que la tenía sujeta de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo.

-cállate Pansy, ¿acaso has visto la hora?- rodo los ojos cuando la dejo recargada sobre la pared, para empujar una especie de puerta que rechino un poco conforme la abría, no dio un paso antes de asomar la cara y ver que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos del colegio.

-¿ya podemos salir?- susurro recargando su cuerpo sobre su espalda, para mirar al exterior del pasillo con una risilla tonta.

-Hum… eso parece- sus mejillas se volvieron coloradas al sentir el busto de Pansy sobre su espalda.

-¿Qué te sucede? Te estas poniendo colorado…-se rio estirando sus mejillas con sus manos

-basta…-gruño alejando sus manos de su rostro y tomarla de la cintura nuevamente para salir de ahí-vamos hay que darnos prisa-le dijo decidido a dar el segundo paso, el cual ni siquiera pudo dar…

-¡Blaise! ¡Por favor vuelve aquí!

-esa es la voz de Ginny-susurro

Los pasos se escuchaban con rapidez a la dirección donde ellos se encontraban, Pansy lo empujo para salir del pequeño escondite, pero la tomo de la muñeca con rapidez regresándola al interior del lugar ¿Qué tenía que estar hablando Ginny con Blaise Zabini?

-oye…

-guarda silencio-la callo

Pansy frunció el ceño pero guardo silencio como se le pidió soltando un pequeño hipo, lo miro muy a penas sacar su varita y pronunciar el hechizo Muffliato en donde se encontraban.

-¿para qué me dices que me calle si vas a lanzar un hechizo?-se quejó deslizándose por el suelo y acercándose a él a gatas

-porque aún no lanzaba el hechizo ¡duh!-se dejó caer al suelo junto con ella, tomando su mandíbula entre su mano para inspeccionarla- demonios Pansy, estas en pésimo estado.

-no me hagas duh, Potter- le dio un manotazo

-deja de quejarte Pansy o no vamos a saber qué demonios hace Ginny con Blaise

-pensé que no te importaba- se burló cruzando los brazos y sacando su propia varita

-¿Qué haces?

-un hechizo que nos permitirá ver desde aquí- sonrió dispuesta a pronunciarlo

-¡Wow… wow espera!

-Oye…- se quejó en voz baja y mirando detrás de ella a un Harry con su varita

-no lo harás en ese estado-sentencio, haciendo él, el hechizo mismo.

-¿Qué estado?- lo miro directamente con genuino desconocimiento de su estado, cosa que no puedo evitar sacarle una sonrisa. – tienes una linda sonrisa Harry…

-gracias…-le dijo algo desorientado

-¡este es el momento en donde me dices que yo también tengo una linda sonrisa!-se quejó en un berrinche poniéndose frente a el sobre sus rodillas- te hago un alago y no… no se vale Pot Pot.

-estas ebria Pansy…

-esa no es excusa, soy ebria estando bella.

-¿qué?-se burlo

-¿me dirás que no?

-no contestare eso-se cruzó de brazos

-¿Por qué no? bueno, da igual… también soy fantástica en la cama

-¡Pansy!-se rio de ella- tal vez no lo seas-se burló, la pelinegra soltó un bufido de indignación.

-¡Lo soy!

-quizás no- la tomo de los hombros para mantenerla equilibrada.

-te lo aseguro… y lo que es mejor es que puedo ser de las dos maneras, tierna o una completa loca psicótica, apuesto a que tu buscas eso…-se rio dejándose balancear al frente- y yo puedo dártelo- susurro por último, cerrando los ojos y presionando sus labios con los de él por unos segundos.

No se lo había esperado, se la había quedado mirando cuando menciono todo aquello, sumergido en su mirada que para cuando presiono sus labios con los de él, lo dejo inmóvil, pero eso no había evitado que sus ojos se hubieran cerrado y se perdiera en la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos y dejándolos ajenos a la situación que ocurría a una distancia lejos de ellos…


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Lizybeth Díaz:** **Hola! Que bien que te agrade el Hermione/Theo, yo también leí esa historia, está terminada en inglés jeje, me encanto el Ronsy, aunque me gusta mas George y Charlie… espero hacer una cuando termine las que tengo incompletas. Por cierto espera… lo que es mejor…Te tengo una sorpresa en este capítulo. Espero lo disfrutes (:**

 **Siy Simon:** **Eres grandiosa descifrando mis intenciones sobre… jajaja no te dire luego te arruino la historia jaja… espero disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **Parejachyca:** **Ya te extrañaba! Pensé que no te veria mas y me asuste, me alegra ver un comentario tuyo nuevamente… ¡Si! Lo beso, aunque ebria, pero lo hizo… me encanta Theo, se me hace que es una persona misteriosa jeje… espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Por cierto... ando bastante inspirada... y todo a ustedes, muchas gracias. ¡L S ADORO!**

 **Capítulo 9**

-¿Harry?

El ojiverde se giró con el rostro pálido y la frente sudorosa, dio una profunda respiración de descanso cuando vio a Luna de pie frente a él con una sonrisa divertida.

-eres tu…

-¿necesitas ayuda?-ladeo la cabeza con gracia al verlo como batallaba con el cuerpo de Pansy sobre sus brazos. – creo que te hace falta ejercitarte más.

-Lu ...

-¿no le has dicho la verdad, cierto?- se quedó en silencio y la expresión de culpa se dibujó por toda su cara, para después dar paso a una de pánico.

Pansy se había removido sobre sus brazos, cosas que lo alerto.

-Shu, Luna ella…

-¿está completamente borracha?-bromeo acercándose al pelinegro- descuida Harry Potter, no escuchara nada de nuestra platica y si lo hace, ni se acordara-le palmeo el hombro ayudándolo a cargarla.

Harry no menciono nada hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal de la sala común de Slytherin ¿Cómo se suponía que la dejaría en su habitación si no se sabía la contraseña?

-¿y ahora que haremos?- le pregunto Luna algo bofa, ambos dejaron a Pansy sobre el suelo mientras pensaban una solución.

-no lo sé…- murmuro Harry con las manos sobre las caderas.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Harry dio un brinco y Luna simplemente se giró con naturalidad, sin siquiera asustarse.

-hola soy Luna Lo…

-se quién eres- se burló interrumpiéndola

-no hay necesidad de ser grosero Zabini- le reclamo Harry con el ceño fruncido

-lo siento, ¿fui grosero Luna? –se hizo el aludido mirando directamente a la rubia

-yo no lo sentí así ¿tu?- miro a Harry quien rodo los ojos, pensando en si Luna era ingenua o si solo se hacia la desatendida.

-¿vienes a ver a Theo? Porque si es así no son horas de visita amor…

-no para nada- se rio Luna- solo tratamos de dejar…

Harry la interrumpió colocando una mano sobre su hombro y Blaise les lanzo una mirada sospechosa y alzo una ceja confundido…

-¿y bien?

-descuida Harry, él puede ayudarnos…

-no confió en él

-Pansy confía en ti y mira…- el ojiverde le puso una mano sobre la boca

-A ver ¿Qué sucede aquí?- demando Blaise al escuchar el nombre de la pelinegra, Luna alejo la mano de Harry para volver a hablar, a pesar de las miradas de Harry.

-solo queremos que Pansy duerma en su cama- se hizo a un lado para darle paso a la vista de Blaise mirar a su compañera sobre el suelo.

-de acuerdo, no me sorprende que Pansy beba, ¿pero contigo?- arqueo una ceja, regresando su mirada a Harry.

-¿Quién dijo que bebió conmigo? – se rio nervioso- Luna y yo la encontramos, solo hicimos lo que un buen ciudadano haría- se excusó con rapidez, provocando una risa en Blaise que lo hizo enojar. -¿Qué es tan gracioso Zabini? Creo que sabemos que soy exactamente ese tipo de persona, a diferencia tuya.

-¿qué tipo de persona según tú?- Luna parpadeo al ver como el joven ni siquiera parecía molesto, al contrario parecía divertido con la situación.

-el tipo de persona que se preocupa por los demás, podrás haberla convencido a ella con ese acto en la mañana pero a mí no, y a ningún Gryffindor…

Blaise soltó un resoplido burlón abriéndose paso para tomar a Pansy entre sus brazos mientras decía la contraseña, era listo y podía ver los celos de Harry en todo su rostro.

-ella estará bien Potter, pero dime ¿le has dicho a tu novia que tienes una atracción por Pansy Parkinson? – se giró para mirarlo antes de entrar al cuadro.

-¿Qué? Yo no… yo- se rio nervioso- eso es…

-no está mal sentir atracción por alguien más…

-¡Yo respeto a Ginny!- apretó los puños furioso, aunque ya no sintiera lo mismo por Ginny no pudo morderse la lengua al recordar los dos besos que se había dado con Pansy, bueno tres para ser exactos, aunque el primero no contara mucho.

-no creo que ella haga lo mismo- sonrió con malicia-te hare un favor, díselo… no te merece Potter.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-frunció el ceño confundido.

Blaise les dio la espalda comenzando a caminar por el pasillo oscuro del retrato.

-Buenas noches Potter, Lovegood-lo escucharon decir una vez que el retrato se cerraba

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- se preguntó de pie

-tal vez sea por experiencia propia-sugirió Luna encogiéndose de hombros aun mirando el retrato por donde Blaise había desaparecido.

-no, eso querría decir que…- se quedó en silencio, miles de imágenes llegaron a su mente como una ráfaga de viento… Ginny observándolo desde la mesa, su expresión de preocupación cuando lo vio golpeado saliendo del salón junto con Pansy, él mismo Blaise irse del pasillo con el rostro lleno de ira cuando estaban hablando de su relación y ¡los días que se perdía en la biblioteca por horas!

Todo tenía sentido ahora… no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado por la hermana de su mejor amiga, Hermione y él tenían razón de su cambio de comportamiento, pero jamás hubieran imaginado una cosa así.

-al menos hay un lado bueno Harry-le dijo luna colocando su mano sobre su hombro y sacándolo de su trance.

-¿lado bueno? ¡Luna! – exclamo confundido y realmente extrañado de su conclusión- no hay lado bueno en esto, aunque Ginny y yo tuviéramos nuestras diferencias eso no significa que…- se quedó en silencio una vez más ¿a quién quería engañar? El mismo la había traicionado, pero no de esa manera, no… a propósito.

-vamos Harry, necesitas dormir un poco para que acomodes y aclares tus ideas…- lo empujo levemente para que comenzara a caminar.

-si… creo que tienes razón.

-siempre la tengo-le sonrió

.

.

Cuando acabo de vestirse a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que llamo su atención fue el fuerte golpeteo de un ave sobre su ventana, le parecía importante ya que el animal insistía con demasiada urgencia.

"Necesito verte, AHORA. Te espero en el mismo pasillo que ayer. URGE POT POT.

P.D: ¡NO TARDES!"

PÁGINAS.

Parpadeo varias veces preocupado, se preguntó si sería por el beso que le dio ayer o lo que sería peor ¿se habría dado cuenta de lo del anillo?

-¿está todo bien Harry?-le pregunto Ron cuando salió del baño- te vez algo verde.

-err, estoy bien… me adelantare ¿te veo en el comedor?- el pelirrojo asintió y lo miro preocupado por su actitud, aunque quería platicarle su preocupación por Ginny, sintió que no era un buen momento.

-de acuerdo…-susurro cuando lo vio salir con rapidez del cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez topándose con Hermione en el camino

-Harry…

-¡ahora no Mione… tengo algo de prisa!-exclamo casi gritando cuando paso por su lado sin prestarle atención.

-¡Harry!- rodo los ojos cuando Ginny se interpuso en la salida y el- tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros

-no hay ningún nosotros- la miro furioso

-Harry…- escucho susurrar a Hermione desde atrás

-¿Qué significa eso?- le pregunto Ginny molesta, colocando una mano sobre su pecho cuando intento avanzar.

-Lo sé todo Ginny- susurro solo para ella y la vio palidecer y bajar su mano temblando y asustada- sobre Zabini y tu…

Se quedó en silencio, simplemente mirándolo con el miedo expresado en su rostro, Harry no necesito nada más para hacerla a un lado y salir de la sala común de prisa sin importarle los gritos desesperados de Ginny o su llanto… lo único que en verdad le preocupaba e importaba en esos momentos era lo que Pansy tenía que decirle.

Miro por todos lados una vez que caminaba por al lugar indicado en busca de la pelinegra, pero no se veía por ningún lado, escucho unos pasos a unos metros de él a distancia, pero no pudo llegar a girarse, alguien lo había empujado con demasiada fuerza hacia el cuarto de escobas donde Pansy y él habían escapado el día anterior.

-¡Rayos Pansy!- exclamo bajando la varita cuando vio de quien se trataba, ni siquiera supo cuando la había sacado del bolsillo.

Cuando le puso atención a su rostro, pudo notar que tenía los ojos rojos y una enorme bufanda envuelta en su cabello…

-Potter…- sollozo preocupándolo

-¿estuviste llorando? ¿Qué paso?- se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros, comenzaba a entrar en pánico, y la culpa recorría su ser- Pansy, lo siento yo…

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡Que no paso Pot Pot!- grito histérica interrumpiéndolo y alejándose de su tacto y dejando caer la bufanda de su cabeza.

-Pansy… - susurro Harry sin palabras

-¿Qué voy hacer ahora?- sollozo con más fuerza dejándose caer al suelo

Harry se dejó caer al suelo con ella, acaricio su cabello con cuidado y su estado era uno viscoso y duro.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- la culpa desapareció menos al verla en el piso sin poder parar de llorar, quería matar al que fuera que había hecho aquello.

-las odio, las odio… meterse con mi cabello-sollozo dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Harry para ser consolada por él.

-lo arreglaremos, podemos usar magia para…

-¡ya lo intente!-se enojó separándose de el- ¡fue lo primero que hice idiota!

-solo intentaba…- susurro

-lo siento, perdón…- trato de tranquilizarse – tú no tienes la culpa

-está bien, lo entiendo- le dijo tratando de reconfortarla- ¿Qué puedo hacer? No se me ocurre nada que pueda hacer sin magia

-necesitamos ir a Hosmedage… de nuevo

-de a ver sabido que esto sucedería no te hubiera llevado a tu sala común, lo siento mucho Pansy, jamás creí…

-no lo hagas…- lo detuvo- no es tu culpa

-si lo es- Pansy rodo los ojos al verlo ponerse de pie, Harry estaba nervioso y tomo su mochila del suelo, decidido a sacar el anillo- Pansy…

-sí, será mejor irnos ahora, no podemos desaparecer mucho tiempo ¿Dónde es la entrada exactamente?- le dijo ella- vamos Harry, no hay tiempo que perder- lo jalo al verlo de pie frente a ella indeciso.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte antes-trago saliva

-me lo dirás después- renegó tomándolo del brazo- esto es importante Harry…

Dos veces había dicho su nombre y la sensación que su pecho sentía era… no había forma de explicarlo, pero se sentía bien escucharla y una vez más, su decisión de darle el anillo quedo en el olvido, en esos momentos ella necesitaba a su amigo, no podía defraudarla, no ahora.

-sí, vamos…

.

.

-¿así que dices que la corto?- Hermione le asintió a Ron cuando caminaban hacia la clase de pociones- con razón no apareció en la comida.

-algo le susurro y Ginny se quedó prácticamente helada, no pude escucharlo…

-¡Eres una maldita entrometida!- Ron y Hermione alzaron la vista al escuchar el grito de Ginny y lo que sucedió después dejo a Ron completamente inmóvil.

Ginny Weasley le había dado una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas a Hermione tirándola al suelo

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Ginevra!?-le grito Ron furioso ayudando a Hermione a ponerse de pie- ¡¿acaso estás loca?! ¡Hermione es tu amiga!

-una amiga que se entromete en lo que no debe…

-no sé de qué estás hablando Ginny yo no…- trato de defenderse

-¡le ha estado metiendo ideas a Harry sobre mí!- estaba histérica

-¡Hermione no haría una cosa así… lo único que hemos dicho es que has estado extraña y que te desaparecer por horas!- intento explicarle

-¡tú también!

-Ginny por favor, intenta tranquilizarte-le pidió Mione recobrando la postura

-¡No me voy a tranquilizar!-grito- no sé qué le abras dicho sobre Blaise y yo…

-¿Blaise?-se miraron mutuamente confundidos.

-todo mundo sabe que te acuestas con el pelirroja- se burló Daphne una vez que paso por ahí con su montón de grupo

-te dije que era una fácil…-murmuro otra una vez que estaban a lo lejos, Ginny se quedó sin habla…

-lo sabía…-murmuro Ron- sabía que había algo- Hermione se quedó sorprendida, si le había pasado por la mente que estuviera viendo a alguien más, ¿pero acostarse?

-¿y todavía tienes el descaro de golpearme?-se rio Hermione incrédula.

-eso no es verdad…- negó entrando en pánico- Ron…

-¿vas a negarlo? ¿En mi cara?- los tres miraron a la dirección de aquella voz, Blaise Zabini estaba de pie frente a ellos con una sonrisa de decepción. Ron comenzaba a poner de color rojo al imaginarlo tocando a su pequeña hermana- creí que eras diferente…

-tu…-gruño Ron apretando los puños

-Ronald, no vayas hacerlo-le advirtió Hermione tomándolo del brazo

-¡Ha estado tocando a mi hermana!- intento alegar

-solo porque ella ha querido Ron…

-¡Hermione!-Ginny le hablo intentando que no la perjudicara más, pero la castaña le lanzo una mirada de odio.

-no me pidas ayuda, no te la mereces.- le dijo con voz dura

-mira Weasley- hablo Blaise acercándose a él- no he hecho nada que ella no quisiera

Hermione pensó que se le iría encima, pero al contrario de todo, Ron solo dio la vuelta sin decir palabra alguna y corrió con rapidez.

La preocupación creció en ella, Ron era una persona arrebatada y aunque no quisiera su corazón seguía sintiendo cosas por él… por eso no dudo ni un segundo en seguirlo.

-¿tú le dijiste, cierto?

-te dije que te arrepentirías por jugar conmigo comadreja- siseo recibiendo una bofetada por parte de ella que le dio la vuelta.

Blaise sonrió esperando más de su parte y para cuando alzo el rostro nuevamente, Ginny se había marchado a toda prisa detrás de Hermione y su hermano.

-¿hay algo que quieras preguntar?- pregunto Blaise cuando la sintió de pie a un lado de él

-no, lo descifre todo cuando lo mencionaste ayer…- Blaise soltó levemente una risa

-chica lista.

-solo soy observadora, y en estos instantes puedo ver la decepción y tristeza por todo tu rostro Blaise Zabini-le sonrió, sacando otra risa de su parte.

-¿Cómo lo tomo Potter?-pregunto sin girarse a verla

-mejor que tú, me temo.- respondió- hace tiempo que Harry Potter dejo de sentir algo por ella… tienes el camino libre, pero ya no te interesa perseguirla, defraudo tu confianza y tus sentimientos.

-Merlín Lovegood ¿todo eso puedes observar con solo ver a la persona?- por primera vez se giró a mirarla, Luna le sonrió con inocencia.

-te lo dije, soy buena observadora- sonrió por última vez.

Blaise parpadeo al verla irse dando sus típicos brinquitos… aquella rubia era extraña, pero lo había hecho sentir mejor… aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

 **N/A** : Un poco de Blaise x Luna… creo que me está gustando esta pareja jeje :3

¿Ustedes que opinan?


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Kharlasevsnape: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me agrada que te gusten las parejas, en cuanto a Draco tal vez y no lo deje con Astoria aun lo estoy pensando… pero Ginny definitivamente creo que la dejare sola xD**

 **Lizybeth Díaz: Hola, muchas gracias por las recomendación de las historias, estuvo muy bonita la de Pansy con Fred, la disfrute mucho, gracias por eso y por tus comentarios. Y si, tu deseo se cumplió y con mucho cariño de mi para ti.**

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Si, Ginny me cae mal xD espero que te guste el capítulo, y me alegra también que te guste la pareja de Blaise/Theo. Saludos (:**

 **Parejachyca: La verdad yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo será mi Blaise con Luna, estoy nerviosa, jamás he hecho uno con ellos, pero comienzo a disfrutarlo, espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 10**

No dejaba de mover su pie y se mordía la uña con nerviosismo, veía a la bellimaga desde el espejo inspeccionar su cabello y no tenía una buena cara, negaba una y otra vez y comenzaba a sacarla de nervios, estuvo a punto de gritarle algo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro… era Harry, quien le dio una tierna sonrisa para intentar calmarla.

-quien sea quien haya hecho esto…- hablo la bellimaga con el ceño fruncido- no es una buena persona.

-¿Hay arreglo?- trago saliva

-¡por supuesto que lo hay! solo debo quitar el hechizo que coloraron para que no fuera modificado y tu cabello quedara como nuevo, mucho mejor- le sonrió- bien, enseguida regreso- dio media vuelta y los dejo solos, Pansy soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-apuesto que eso te hace feliz-sonrió Harry, se recargo sobre el pequeño tocador frente a ellos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿bromeas?- se rio- aún falta que me vengue, eso es lo que me hará feliz, esto no se quedara a si Pot Pot.

-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?-arqueo una ceja intrigado

-no lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá- frunció el ceño al verlo algo inquieto, desde que dejaron el colegio había estado demasiado callado, como si algo le molestara- ¿a ti que te sucede?

-¿Eh?

-bueno, no habías dicho nada hasta ahora… es como si algo te molestara.

-no me sucede nada-se removió en el lugar con nerviosismo

-¿estás seguro de eso?

-muy seguro

-bien, si tú lo dices- murmuro Pansy desviando la mirada algo molesta, se suponía que eran amigos y él no podía decirle lo que le pasaba, le hacía sentir como si no confiara en ella y eso le causaba algún tipo de conflicto.

-hey…- se inclinó hacia ella al darse cuenta de su enojo haciendo que regresara la vista hacia el- enserio, no sucede nada.

-no te creo

-oye… soy yo, tu amigo… jamás te mentiría- sintió su pecho encogerse al decir aquellas palabras, no podía creer que hubiera dicho una cosa así después de lo que había hecho.

-¿lo prometes?- entrecerró los ojos acercando más su rostro hacia él, como inspeccionándolo- me dolería que lo hicieras Harry-susurro

-Yo…

-¡Bien! oh lo siento- escucharon una risa indiscreta por parte de la bellimaga que había regresado nuevamente, Harry se irguió nuevamente y Pansy miro hacia ella- no quise interrumpir a la bella pareja, provocando un ligero sonrojo en Harry.

-oh no- se rio Pansy incomoda- no somos pareja, solo somos amigos.

-claro…- se rio nuevamente- ten toma esto, hará que el hechizo protector desaparezca.

Pansy tomo la botella con rapidez, sabia a rayos pero ansiaba ver su cabello nuevamente en su estado natural, que lo tomo hasta el final sin chistar.

-estaré por allá- menciono Harry antes de salir de ahí con rapidez, sentía sus mejillas calientes aun por el comentario de la bellimaga y su corazón latía a una fuerte intensidad, sentía la culpa recorrer todo su cuerpo y no podía creer que estuvo a punto de prometer algo en lo que había fallado desde el principio.

Pero a pesar de eso… su mano fue a dar a su boca recordando la sensación que le había provocado los labios de Pansy la noche anterior, inconscientemente maldigo a Luna…

-detesto cuando tiene razón-murmuro- ¿Cómo es posible que se dé cuenta de cosas que uno no sabe aún?-gruño preguntándose a sí mismo.

Aquello lo dejo en silencio, recordando…

"El único consejo que puedo darte es que le des el anillo lo antes posible, antes de que sea demasiado tarde Harry Potter"

Trago saliva, sabía que tenía la razón y que debía decirle o podría ser peor…

-¿Harry? Hey, Pot Pot ¿estás ahí?- una mano se balanceo frente su cara sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Pansy lo miraba algo extrañada.

-yo…- la vio a la cara, tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y sacudía su cabello con alegría, esperando alguna respuesta- te vez…hermosa-soltó haciéndola sonreír aun mas

-gracias, sé que lo soy-le giño un ojo

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado en sus pensamientos y la verdad es que no le importaba, Pansy lo miraba con una sonrisa enorme y un brillo en sus ojos y eso fue lo único que le basto para quedarse callado con su secreto.

Tenía que buscar una forma de entregarle el anillo sin que supiera que él lo había tenido todo ese tiempo.

-la joven me dio una poción que protegerá mi cabello de cualquiera que intente hacerle algún mal ¿no es genial? – le pregunto mientras caminaban de regreso al pub de donde habían salido para regresar al colegio, lo cual estaba siendo algo complicado por el montón de gente que había ese día.

-es perfecto- sonrió

-por cierto, ¿Cómo lograste dejarme en mi sala común anoche? Espero no haber hecho nada vergonzoso – Harry se rio al recordar el beso nuevamente.

-¿no te acuerdas de nada?- ella negó y agrando los ojos

-¿no te viole o algo así? –se burló, Harry soltó una carcajada seguida de Pansy quien se pegó más a su cuerpo debido a un fuerte empujón de una persona que paso con rapidez por su lado, cosa que le dejo en silencio al verla tan cerca.

-será mejor irnos, o se darán cuenta que no estamos- sugirió rápidamente, antes de que cometiera una tontería como tomarla entre sus manos y besarla.

-espera…-Harry la miro y una sonrisa maliciosa se posaba en ella- aquí no hay restricción de aparición o así ¿verdad?

-Eh… no- contesto no muy seguro de lo que ocurría en esa pequeña cabecita maldosa.

-piensa en los gemelos Weasley-sonrió tomando su mano y sintiendo el típico jalón en el estómago.

.

.

-¡Ron espera!-lo tomo del brazo haciendo que girara a verlo, estaba furioso y parecía estar a punto de llorar

-enserio Mione, ahora prefiero estar solo…

Le acaricio la mejilla con ternura al ver la tristeza en su rostro

-sé que estas dolido y enojado por lo…

-estoy decepcionado Hermione-la interrumpió dando un suspiro- estas no son actitudes que mi propia sangre debería tener, así no nos educaron.

-lo sé- tomo su mano entre la suya, quería abrazarlo en esos momentos que se veía tan vulnerable y lastimado.

-no puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo que estará sintiendo Harry… ¿crees que afecte nuestra amistad?- Hermione le dedico una sonrisa

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, si hay algo que conoces de tu mejor amigo es que jamás se enojaría contigo por las decisiones que tomen tus hermanos.

-tienes razón-le sonrió algo más tranquilo- gracias Hermione- la tomo en un fuerte abrazo, tomándola de sorpresa por unos momentos antes de dejarse llevar por la sensación de estar entre sus brazos y aspirar su aroma, su cabello le hacía cosquillas en su nariz.

-te quiero…-susurro con los ojos cerrados

-yo también te quiero-le respondió separándose de ella con una sonrisa y pellizcando su mejilla con ternura. Por un momento Hermione disfruto de las palabras que salieron de su boca para ser destruidas con ese simple acto.

-Ron, me acabo de enterar de lo de Ginny, el chisme está corriendo por ahí ¿estás bien? ¿Es todo cierto? Ay amor…- Hermione rodo los ojos al verla llegar y una mueca de disgusto apareció sobre su rostro cuando lo abrazo y beso por todo el rostro.

-estoy bien, Hermione sabe cómo animar a una persona-sonrió girándose a verla nuevamente, quería desaparecer de ahí al verla tomarlo de la mano posesivamente y sonreírle con hipocresía, sintió su estómago revolverse…

-claro, Hermione siempre está ahí-dijo Lavander entre dientes

-soy su amiga, siempre estaré ahí-Ron se removió incomodo entre las dos, podía ser un despistado pero los celos de Lavander jamás pasaban desapercibidos.

-Lav, ya hemos pasado por esto miles de veces-suspiro pasando su mano por su cabello hasta dejarlo en mal estado.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil ante aquella respuesta ¿exactamente por qué habían pasado? ¿Ron sabia acerca de sus sentimientos? No podía ser posible ¿o sí?

-realmente Ron, no creo…- el pelirrojo le dio un suave beso en los labios y Hermione no pudo evitar abrazar sus libros con fuerza.

-ya te lo dije, Hermione me quiere como un hermano, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. ¿no es así, Mione?-Lav se mordió los labios, no sabía cómo su novio podía ser tan despistado, ambos la miraron sacándola rápidamente de su estado de celos.

-Yo… -se trabo, no supo que decir en esos momentos y Ron comenzaba a verla confundido y preocupado…

-¿Mione? ¿Es así, cierto?-su mirada no parecía cambiar a una de entusiasmo

-te dije que eres el único que no lo veía-le gruño Lavander, comenzando a temblar de la ira

-por supuesto que es así- respondió saliendo de su trance- debo irme.

Se fue caminando con rapidez del lugar, su respiración era agitada y esperaba que con esa respuesta Ron olvidara al menos un poco sus dudas, miro sobre su hombro para comprobar que no la miraran.

Lavander parecía discutir mientras Ron intentaba calmarla, desde lejos podía ver la preocupación del chico por arreglar las cosas, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, jamás se fijaría en ella de esa manera, para él era como una hermana más, volvió al mirar al frente solo para detenerse de golpe.

-Granger, me alegra verte.

-¿enserio?-pregunto de mal modo, desviando la mirada para quitarse los rastros de lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas. Theo frunció el ceño, por la forma en que le contesto y miro a lo lejos para ver a Ronald Weasley seguir a una furiosa Lavander.

-ya veo- susurro captando la atención de Hermione

-lo siento, no debí contestarte así- se disculpó tomando un largo suspiro- yo solo…

-estas celosa- se rio al ver su rostro de consternación, ella iba a replicar algo- mereces algo mejor Granger- le giño un ojo antes de seguir su camino no sin antes gritarle-¡nos vemos en la biblioteca ratoncita!

Hermione se sintió un poco ofendida por la palabra e iba a reclamarle, pero el sentimiento paso de largo para provocar una sonrisa nerviosa y algo torpe. Sacudió su cabeza con rapidez al sentir un pequeño pinchazo.

-¡Merlín voy tarde, Snape me matara! – un atolondrado Neville salió corriendo de prisa por el pasillo gritando, logrando traer a la realidad a la castaña, quien miro su reloj para comprobar que Neville estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Rayos!-exclamo por lo bajo antes de seguir al pelinegro-¡Neville espérame!

.

.

La clase era un completo aburrimiento hasta que Neville y Hermione entraron al salón casi sin aire, el profesor miro de mal modo a todos los del salón al reírse por lo bajo, Hermione y Neville se veían apenados al interrumpir la clase.

-20 minutos tarde- negó al señalarle sus asientos- lo puedo creer de usted Longbottom, pero usted- miro a Hermione decepcionado.- 20 puntos menos para Griffyndor- todos renegaron e hicieron pucheros, pero basto una sola mirada del profesor para silenciarlos.

-¿y a ti que te sucede?

-¿a mí?

-¿vez a alguien más a mi lado?-se burló después de ver a la castaña tomar asiento

-ayer los vi… juntos-murmuro riendo por lo bajo al atraparlo

-al igual que yo con… Ginebra- sonrió sin levantar la vista de su pergamino

-sí, bueno… eso ya termino- gruño, Theo le dio un fuerte apretón sobre el hombro

-te lo dije- se burlo

-detesto cuando haces eso ¿sabías?-le recrimino

-era obvio Blaise, esa chica desde que entro ha estado con medio mundo, no sé ni siquiera como Potter pudo fijarse en ella.

-hablando de él, ayer lo vi, estaba con Lovegood a las a fueras de nuestra sala común

-¿Qué hacía ahí?-lo miro con la ceja arqueada

-dejando a una Pansy ebria…-se rio buscando con la mirada a la pelinegra- que por cierto, no está en la clase.

-curioso… Potter tampoco- ambos se miraron atando cabos- ¿no es extraño que ambos desaparecen tan seguido?

-tengo la extraña sensación de que a Potter le gusta nuestra pequeña amiga, claro, al menos que sigas los pasos de Draco y le hagas la vida imposible-Blaise lo miro de forma cuestionadora, a lo cual Theo le respondió con una sonrisa.

-sabes que jamás sigo las reglas de Draco, a demás es un idiota cuando se enoja, ya verás cómo se arrepentirá de esto después…

-pues yo no te he visto dirigirle la palabra…-mascullo, casi reclamándole

-hey, ni siquiera la eh podido ver-se defendió

-bien, si la vemos en el comedor, si es que no se pierde con Potter… de nuevo- se rio al decirlo- nos sentaremos con ella.

-¿Por qué suenas tan seguro acerca de eso?-

-estas cambiando el tema

-no, no lo hago, nos sentaremos con ella pero ¿porque estas tan seguro acerca de que Potter tiene sentimientos por ella? ¿No acaba de romper con tu noviecita?

-ja…ja… muy gracioso- mascullo Blaise- y ya no es mi novia, ni la de él, además cuando lo insinué ayer se puso demasiado nervioso.

-Potter con Pansy…- miro hacia el techo pensativo- esa sería una pareja demasiado extraña, dudo que sea su tipo de gustos.

-nomas que la tuya- se burló regresando a su pergamino.

-estas malinterpretando las cosas…

-vamos Theo, no trates de negarlo, te he visto observarla desde hace tiempo

-no es cierto…

-¡Ustedes dos, silencio!-les exclamo el profesor, ambos guardaron silencio hasta que se giró al pizarrón

-si lo es-murmuro Blaise por lo bajo

-solo un poco-sonrió Theo al mirar hacia ella, algo desesperada con la poción que realizaba.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Que tal les pareció la interacción entre Blaise y Theo?

Espero que les guste, espero sus opiniones! Saludos (:


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **¡Hola a todos mis lectores! nuevamente muchas gracias por dejar su comentario, me ayudan a no perder la inspiración en esta historia xD enserio muchas gracias…**

 **El momento cada vez está más cerca, yo sé que mi Harry es un poco idiota en esta historia y tendrá que hacer muchos méritos para merecer su perdón… después de todo es de Pansy Parkinson de quien estamos hablando jeje Blaise y Theo espero no estarlos haciendo tan OCC, me esfuerzo mucho en sus personajes pues son algunos de los cuales casi no escribo mucho, espero hacerlo bien jeje en fin, espero que les guste el capítulo y le doy la bienvenida a una nueva lectora ¡Todos démosle la bienvenida a! (tambores xD)**

 **Viana D'Ascolli: Bienvenida a mi historia, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y en verdad espero que te agrade el capítulo… lo sé, Harry es un tonto xD y ella lo sabrá, aun no decido como, pero lo sabrá xD de eso no te preocupes.**

 **Capítulo 11**

Aparecieron dentro de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley, Harry aun no sabía muy bien el propósito de su visita en aquel lugar.

-mierda-la escucho maldecir al momento que lo jalo de la manga para esconderse detrás de uno de los enormes estantes que estaban repletos de pociones y bromas.

-te dije que pensaras en los hermanos Weasley, no en la tienda-le susurro- por poco nos ven.

-lo siento- se disculpó- supongo que estamos aquí porque quieres comprar algo

Pansy le dedico una mirada de ¿es enserio tu pregunta?

-no Harry, venimos aquí porque estoy profundamente enamorada de ellos-le dijo con ironía

Sabía que era broma su contestación pero no pudo evitar tener una punzada de celos al escucharla.

-¿Qué quieres comprar?- pregunto intentando hacer a un lado sus celos

-lo que sea para vengarme de esas mocosas-gruño con el puño cerrado elevado a la altura de su nariz

-necesito que seas especifica Pansy, ¿exactamente que te gustaría?

-Mm… buena pregunta.

Miro a su alrededor mirando las etiquetas de las bromas frente a ellas, quería algo que las avergonzara frente a todos en la hora del desayuno ¿pero que podría ser? No conocía los productos de los Weasley, más que los fuegos artificiales que arrogaron cuando se marcharon del colegio.

-supongo que tendrás que preguntarles, diles que necesitas algo para avergonzar a… a ¡Draco! Seguro te venderán lo mejor-sonrió.

-bien, ¿pero por qué no vamos los dos?- le pregunto confundido

-empezaran a cuestionar que hacemos juntos, y según tengo entendido tu no quieres que aun sepan que somos amigos ¿no?

Harry iba a responderle que ya no importaba eso, pero luego recordó que los gemelos son expertos en sacar las verdades de todos o al menos de descifrar su comportamiento…

-además que le dirán a tu novia, que resulta ser su hermana y no quiero más problemas, tengo suficiente con Draco.

Ginny… había olvidado por completo a la menor de los Weasley. Ellos no sabían acerca de su rompimiento y si lo veían ahí con ella y después se enteraban, sacarían conclusiones erróneas… Pansy estaba en lo cierto.

-de acuerdo, espérame aquí… veré que consigo- Pansy asintió y se quedó en aquel estante mirando como Harry se acercaba en donde se encontraban los gemelos Weasley.

-¡Harry!- exclamo uno de los gemelos al verlo caminar hacia ellos

-justo hablábamos de ti

-acabamos de enterarnos de la sucedido

-Ron está sumamente decepcionado

-pero dinos ¿tu cómo te encuentras?-ambos lo miraron antes de tomarlo por los hombros cada uno y acercarlo a la caja de cobro, Harry miro sobre su hombro esperando que Pansy no hubiera escuchado nada, aun no le decía lo sucedido con Ginny.

-estoy bien…

-no quieras mentirnos

-enserio, las cosas con Ginny no eran lo mismo

Ambos gemelos se miraron, el ojiverde parecía muy tranquilo a pesar de todo

-de acuerdo

-no quiere hablar de ello

-aun así

-nos disculpamos por la actitud de nuestra hermana-contestaron al mismo tiempo, Harry les dedico una sonrisa agradecida.

-gracias, aunque no tiene por que

-como quiera lo hacemos

-pero dinos ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?

-bueno, necesito algunas bromas, un poco pesadas- ambos gemelos se miraron preocupados

-¿no son para nuestra hermana cierto?- George arqueo una ceja

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamo Harry- jamás haría algo contra ella, a pesar de lo sucedido.

-eso nos alegra

-y nos deja

-a tu merced- ambos se inclinaron con una reverencia que le causo una sonrisa a Harry

-¿Qué necesitas?

-algo que humille públicamente

-¿podemos preguntar?

-¿Para quién?

-Malfoy-sonrió Harry con malicia

-¡No se diga más!-exclamaron ambos antes de tomar a Harry nuevamente por los hombros

Pansy estaba al pendiente aunque no podía escuchar a lo lejos, lo vio alejarse mientras ellos parecían darle algunas ideas, la tienda estaba un poco vacía y la gente que pasaba por su lado se la quedaba mirando un tanto extraño.

-Mm… ¿Qué demonios me miraran? – bufo cruzándose de brazos algo molesta

-pareces algo sospechosa-una voz detrás de ella la sobresalto y cerró los ojos al ser descubierta antes de girarse con lentitud hacia el joven, lo primero que vio fue sus zapatos para después ir subiendo la mirada con lentitud, tenía un cuerpo musculoso, estaba recargado sobre el estante con los brazos cruzados, para cuando miro su rostro pudo notar que estaba lleno de pecas, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro, se mordió el labio con rabia al verlo burlándose, obviamente de ella, al ver su cabello pelirrojo se dio cuenta que era o debía ser un Weasley, tenía que ser un Weasley, se preguntó cuántos había y de pronto la miro directamente dejándola sin articular ninguna palabra.

-¿no robaras la tienda, cierto?-dijo en un tono burlón, muy parecido al de los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamo entrando en sí y con el ceño fruncido, el tipo era un pesado, aunque era sumamente apuesto…

-¿Segura?- ensancho más su sonrisa, Pansy bufo y se cruzó de brazos desviando su mirada, _"con esa actitud de nada le servía estar de buen ver"_ se dijo mentalmente.

-tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar la tienda si quiero- dijo mirando a su alrededor y de manera altanera

-entonces ¿Por qué te escondes?

-yo no me escondo-dijo rápidamente, intentando defenderse

-entonces no te molestara que te ayude a buscar lo que buscas

Pansy se puso rígida cuando sintió la mano callosa del joven tomar su muñeca para encaminarla hacia el centro de la tienda, pero rápidamente se zafo de él exclamando un no un poco elevado de tono, el pelirrojo se rio al notar el nerviosismo en su cara.

-¿lo ves? – Se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó para estar a su altura-te estas escondiendo.

Pansy trago saliva, un poco hipnotizada por las miles de pecas en su rostro, aquel Weasley la ponía nerviosa, sus ojos eran tan claros que podía verse en ellos y parecía como si pudiera leerla con tan solo verla a los ojos, pero era esa estúpida sonrisa la que la sacaba de quicio…

-¿Quién eres?-soltó frunciendo el ceño y empujándolo con lentitud para alejarlo de ella, pero él se adelantó antes volviendo a su postura normal sin descruzar sus brazos.

-¿quién eres tú?

-yo pregunte primero-frunció el ceño y muy a la defensiva

-sí, pero resulta que esta tienda es de mis hermanos, así que tengo más derecho que tú de saber primero quien eres.

-Pff –resoplo cosa que le causo al pelirrojo gracia y sonreír aún más-¿jamás quitas la sonrisa de tu cara?-le reprocho al verlo

-encuentro la situación graciosa…- se encogió de hombros y por primera vez se fijó en que vestía con el uniforme del colegio- estudiante de Hogwarts, ahora comprendo.

-¿Co…?- dejo la frase a medias como se miró la ropa, agradeciendo no haber hecho esa pregunta- sí, lo soy. ¿Qué se supone que comprendes ahora?

-que no quieres que te vean por aquí, en la tienda de unos traidores a la sangre- Pansy lo miro con una sorpresa e indignación, lo dijo con una naturalidad, como si no le molestara ese término respecto a su familia.

-estas suponiendo eso solo porque soy de Slytherin, ¿todos en tu familia son tan prejuiciosos? –se cruzó de brazos molesta, ni siquiera la conocía.

-de hecho no, solo Ron, pero ¿Qué otra explicación hay para que te escondas?-le cuestiono nuevamente

-¡que yo…! –Exclamo- Yo no me escondo-gruño al final intentando guardar su temperamento

-en ese caso…- estiro su mano esperando a que la tomara, Pansy arqueo una ceja y miro con desconfianza, si la tomaba los gemelos Weasley sabrían que vino ahí con Harry o ¿de qué otra forma se habría aparecido en aquel lugar sin un permiso o algo por el estilo?

-No, lo mejor será que me vaya- se dio la vuelta con rapidez algo desesperada, agrando los ojos cuando lo sintió tomarla de la muñeca nuevamente, jalándola hacia él.

-tonterías-se rio, logro que chocara contra él debido a que no había medido su fuerza. –Lo siento…- se disculpó soltando su muñeca, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Ah…

-Pansy tengo todo lo…- Harry apareció dando la vuelta y se quedó inmóvil en su lugar al ver al hermano mayor de George y Fred Weasley, Pansy giro su rostro y lo miro con las mejillas coloradas, mientras que el pelirrojo miro frunciendo el ceño confundido a Harry que estaba como petrificado, el pelinegro no pudo evitar mirar la cercanía en la que estaban.

-¡Charlie, ¿Dónde estás?!- Harry reacciono en cuanto se distrajo y tomo la mano de Pansy con brusquedad desapareciendo de la tienda para llegar a unos cuantos metros de Hosmedage.

.

.

Le tomaba demasiado concentrarse, siempre era lo mismo… estar en lugares encerrados le producía distraerse con facilidad, pociones jamás seria lo suyo…

-no sé qué voy hacer con usted señorita…-Luna le sonrió a pesar de estar siendo regañada por el profesor-parece que vive en otro planeta cuando estoy dando mi clase

-lo siento profesor, es solo que las pociones no son mi fuerte.

-Luna… -negó – tú eres una excelente estudiante, estoy bastante seguro que en cualquier área, solo que no he encontrado lo que está fallando.- se dijo a sí mismo al final con frustración.

-si lo hace, solo que sabe que no puede enseñarme en las afueras del colegio, es contra las reglas y su tiempo demasiado preciado como para perderlo conmigo- el profesor se quedó sin habla, nerviosamente, en ocasiones Luna Lovegood le causaba escalofríos.

El profesor desvió la mirada cuando de pronto vio su solución a su problema…

-Oh, señor Nott…-le hizo señas para que se acerca a ellos

-Luna- saludo - ¿profesor?

-él no puede ayudarme, tiene sesiones de lectura con Hermione, creo que le gusta-le susurro Luna al profesor Slughorn, quien sonrió al escucharlo.

-Excelente elección- le felicito dándole un apretón de hombros, provocando una ligera incomodidad y nerviosismo al castaño. – pero bueno, regresando a temas importantes, lo que quería decirle acerca de Luna…

-Luna, ¿acaso no conoces lo que se llama prudencia?-murmuro Theo una vez que el profesor se agarró a hablar sin ponerles mucha atención al par frente a él.

-sabes que lo que digo es verdad- sonrió Luna

-tu muy bien sabes que eso aún no lo descifro-refunfuño- quiero decir…

-Lo se Theo, se lo que quieres decir- el castaño suspiro, Luna era realmente un ser maravilloso, toda esa inocencia dentro de ella con esa inteligencia y don de ver donde nadie más… la hacía una amiga realmente especial, aun se sorprendía de lo tan bien que llegaron a llevarse –te gusta, pero aun no sabes muy bien la manera en la que te gusta, lo cual te lo complica más porque no eres del tipo Malfoy o Zabini.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-arqueo una ceja confundido

-significa que no sabes si profundizar más con ella por el motivo de que solo sea algo pasional, y no eres del tipo que no le importa la demás gente, tu eres el sensible aquí- sonrió- lo sé.

-solo porque te hable no significa que no sea un don juan- se sintió ofendido.

Luna soltó una risita silenciosa.

-¿me están poniendo atención?-gruño el profesor al ver que ambos no le habían prestado atención, aunque Theo sabía a donde iba todo esto.

-lo siento profesor, pero no puedo ayudar a Luna, tengo exámenes en los que prepararme, y…

-sí, si… bueno, por ahora no se me viene nadie a la cabeza más que usted.

-pero Profesor…- Theo frunció el ceño, no tenía tiempo para enseñarle a Luna, los únicos momentos que tenía libre era cuando vería a Granger y no quería desperdiciarlos, no sin antes averiguar bien el efecto que esa castaña provocaba en él, aunque también se sentía un poco mal por ella, por no poder ayudarla.

-¿qué tal esto? encuentre a alguien que le enseñe, tienes de aquí al viernes… te daré créditos extra-sonrió el profesor, logrando llamar la atención de Theo.

-eso sería bueno Theo- le alentó Luna sonriente, no se sentía mal porque Theo no quisiera ayudarle, después de todo, ella sabía los líos que en su cabeza provocaba Hermione y no quería molestarlo con sus problemas.

-suena alentador…acepto eso- acepto apretando la mano de su profesor de pociones.

-¡no se diga más! –Aplaudió con gusto- Encuentre alguien y prometo que sus calificaciones serán excelentes y dígale al tutor que consiga que si logra que Luna pase los TIMOS de pociones, le daré también bonos extra, tal vez lo ayude como método de persuasión.

-eso me suena a chantaje-se rio Luna- espero lograrlo.

Theo se rió por lo bajo, por la forma tan natural de Luna de soltar las cosas y la expresión del Profesor.

-de acuerdo profesor, espero encontrar alguien para este viernes-paso un brazo por los hombros de Luna y se despidió del profesor llevándosela consigo.

-lamento que el profesor te metiera en esto Theo, yo sé que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer- le sonrió

-lo hubiera hecho con gusto, Luna…

-pero no quieres dejar de ir a tus citas con Hermione-se burló al ver el rostro sonrojado del castaño- descuida, lo comprendo.

-¡oye! Al menos buscare alguien digno de suplantarme, no será difícil encontrarlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-le dijo dándole un suave beso en sobre su rubia cabellera.

* * *

 **N/A: Amo la amistad que estoy creando entre Theo y Luna... ¿a ustedes no? jajaja y me encanta ver a Harry celoso ¿y a ustedes? ¿que hará Pansy con las bromas? xD Astoria se llevara una gran sorpresa Muajaja... ¿Quien sera el maestro que le conseguirá a Luna, nuestro querido Theo? xD Creo que ya lo saben jajaja**

 **Lo se, el capitulo es algo corto... prometo el próximo hacerlo un poco mas largo... ¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? jajaja**

 **En el siguiente habrá mas Theo/Hermione y Hansy obviamente. :3**

 **dejen sus opiniones, me encantan oirlas!**

 **¿Alguna sugerencia de como quieren que Pansy se entere? xD estoy abierta a opciones de cualquier tipo jejeje**

 **Saludos, los quiere ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley.**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Nota: si ven letra en cursiva, son pensamientos de ellos mismos.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios chicas, y bueno, ya falta menos para que Pansy sepa la verdad D: no se que vaya a pasar OMG! D: les mando muchos saludos y espero que les guste el capitulo. :)**

 **Capítulo 12**

Pansy guardo la bolsa de bromas en su mochila una vez que caminaba por el pasillo hacia el gran comedor, habían perdido toda la mañana en hosmedage y su estómago reclamaba por comida, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al imaginar la cara de Astoria cuando entrara con su cabello intacto, pero aquello paso a segundo plano cuando vio a todos murmurar y decirse cosas en secreto con la vista puesta en Harry, quiso preguntarle algo pero eso haría preguntas, así que decidió que lo haría después, además que en todo el camino no menciono nada… se veía algo distraído.

-ahí estas-su vista regreso al frente para ver a Theo y Blaise de pie frente a ella, arqueo una ceja, perdiendo de vista a Potter.

-¿y ahora qué?-frunció el ceño

-tranquila Pans, estamos aquí para apoyarte-sonrió Theo, los miro con atención antes de soltar una risa burlona.

-¿apoyarme? – parpadeo sorprendida, una sacudida en su corazón la incitaba abrazar a ese par frente a ella, y pensar que había creído que solo veían por ellos mismos, como Tracy-Blaise te lo dije…

-que sabes cuidarte sola, si- la interrumpió- pero seamos honestos Pans, necesitas alguien que cuide tu espalda.

-solo harán que las cosas empeoren, Draco tendrá más coraje hacia mi debido…

-para un momento, aun no escuchas mi plan-refunfuño Blaise ofendido.

-¿un plan para qué?-se rio, lo vio darle un codazo a Theo quien se había quedado viendo a un punto algo distraído hasta volver a mirarlos con atención.

-¿Qué? Ah sí, el plan-carraspeo antes de comenzar- estaba platicando con Luna y ella me dio una buena idea…

-¿desde cuando hablas con Lunática?- Blaise arqueo una ceja sorprendido

-no le digas así- le reprocho- es una excelente persona, lo sabrías si la llegaras a conocer mejor.

-lo único que se de ella es que es buena para descifrar a la gente y que está loca-se burlo

-bueno, tal vez si este un poco zafada, pero es realmente un ser maravillo

-¿ser maravilloso?-se carcajeo Blaise al escucharlo- creo que enamorarte de Granger te está haciendo daño.

-¡espera ¿Qué? ¿Granger?!- chillo Pansy con las manos sobre su boca- no puedo creerlo ¿te gusta Granger?

-claro que le gusta

-Blaise-gruño

-no puedo creerlo- estaba en shock

-cierra el pico Pansy-le advirtió-…al menos yo no me escapo con Potter dos días seguidos.

-yo no tengo ningún interés en él de ese tipo- se burló- solo… nos hemos acercado, es verdad, pero solo como amigos- dijo soltando una risa, pero a la vez, dudando de sus palabras… -además, tiene novia ¿recuerdan?

-una novia la cual se folla a Blaise-se burló Theo

-follaba, termino pasado…

-¿esa es la chica de la cual hablabas?- lo miro sin poder creerlo, por su mente corrían miles de preguntas, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-era… no lo somos más-aclaro Blaise poniendo su rostro de piedra e indiferencia, como si en verdad no le importara.

-no puedo creerlo, Blaise…- lo miro como si estuviera a punto de regañarlo

-hey, ni lo pienses- la señalo- ella fue la que vino a mí en primer lugar, no habíamos planeado que sucediera… y da igual- chasqueo la lengua, sin ánimos de hablar del tema nuevamente- de todas formas ya está terminado ese asunto.

-menos mal, porque se supone que anda con Potter, debo decirle -se sentía mal por el pelinegro, se dijo que una amiga haría lo correcto, tenía que decirle.

-¿de qué hablas?-cuestiono Theo confundido

-te lo dije, nos hicimos amigos, si estuve con él fue porque necesitaba su ayuda, y aunque no lo creas, era el único que podía ayudar y…

-no se refiere a eso- la detuvo Blaise

-¿entonces?-comenzaba a confundirse

-¿estuviste con el toda la mañana y no te lo dijo?

-¿podemos regresar al tema? Tengo hambre.

-él jamás menciono nada acerca- murmuro, estaba molesta, le había preguntado si le sucedía algo y el jamás menciono nada, se suponía que eran amigos _¿los amigos se cuentan cosas no?_

 _-_ tal vez aun no confía en ti lo suficiente-Blaise rio por lo bajo, ganando una mirada molesta de su parte.

-como sea- rodo los ojos Theo- sé que no quieres nuestra ayuda, pero en realidad Luna me dio una buena idea en la que podemos ayudarte sin hacer que se empeoren las cosas con Draco.

-dile la idea de la loca de una vez- Theo le lanzo nuevamente una mirada molesta, pero lo dejo pasar.

Pansy los escucho hablar entre interrupciones, aunque la verdad le costaba un poco poner atención, sentía esa molestia recorrer su cuerpo, le había mentido en la cara y eso le hacía empezar a dudar si debería confiar en el ciegamente.

-así que te informaremos de cualquier cosa que intente contra ti y fingiremos que estamos de lado de Draco, bueno al menos yo, ya que Blaise se las arregló para echarse a Malfoy en contra, aunque dudo que intente algo contra él, suficiente tiene con lo de la Comadreja.

Blaise lo miro de mala gana, soltó un suspiro antes de decir…

-debo admitir que Lunática tiene buenas ideas- Theo le soltó un manotazo sobre la nuca

-deja de llamarla así.

-me parece buena idea, pero creo que no deberíamos estar hablando en estos momentos, por si alguien nos llega a ver, me adelantare- les dijo dándose la vuelta

-tal vez si es su tipo de gustos-murmuro Theo

-me pregunto cuanto tardara en darse cuenta

Pansy rodo los ojos y frunció el ceño cuando los escucho decir aquello

-ustedes dos-gruño girando su cuerpo hacia ellos y una mueca de distinguible molestia- no tardare en darme cuenta de nada porque no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento con el que no sea de amistad ¿de acuerdo?

-no nos molestaría si lo tuvieras, si es lo que te preocupa... especialmente a Theodore.

-me arrepiento de habértelo dicho-negó con frustración.

-sí, bueno, da igual… a mí no me gusta Harry Potter-los miro directamente a los ojos, y la vieron de una forma que la hacía comenzar a dudar de ella misma.

-está en negación-ambos jóvenes dieron un brinco al ver a Luna de pie en medio de ambos, Pansy soltó un resoplido antes de volver a girarse en dirección al gran comedor decidida a empujar esa duda de su mente.

-¿en qué momento?-Pansy escucho a Blaise alarmado y asustado, mientras se detenía en la puerta del gran comedor, lo vio mirándola de arriba abajo y se imaginando el golpeteo de su corazón por el susto, Theo tenía una pequeña risa burlona y Luna simplemente se fue de ahí sin decir nada más, con sus típicos saltitos.

Pansy sonrío antes de empujar la puerta del comedor y entrar con la cabeza en alto, sacudiendo su cabello con arrogancia y orgullo, le lanzo una sonrisa prepotente a Astoria, apretaba el tenedor con furia y su cara se estaba volviendo colorada, sonrío aún más cuando la vio levantarse llevándose a Draco consigo, ambos con el rostro distorsionados de ira.

-y no sabes lo que te espera-sonrío sirviéndose con gusto la comida del día, bajo la mirada de miles de sus compañeros quien la miraban con disgusto, ni siquiera le importaba, el solo hecho de mirar la cara de Draco y Astoria antes de salir del gran comedor le producía un placer y satisfacción enorme, hasta que su vista fue a dar a Harry quien parecía discutir con Granger.

.

.

Hermione lo había recibido con un enorme abrazo antes de que tomara asiento, no había tocado el tema de Ginny pero sabía que se moría de ganas de hacerlo así que le dijo:

-dilo de una vez, sé que quieres hacerlo- la castaña suspiro

-Ron está realmente preocupado por lo de Ginny, no puede creerlo y sinceramente yo tampoco, jamás me lo espere de ella, quiero decir, si pensé que se estaba viendo con alguien o algo así, pero engañarte… ¿Cómo estás tú?

-hablare con él en cuanto lo vea, no debe sentirse mal por las malas decisiones de Ginny y estoy bien, tu sabes…- se quedó callado unos momentos, pensando las palabras correctas- las cosas no eran las mismas últimamente y la verdad es que me molesta más el hecho de que quisiera mentirme en la cara, si no sentía lo mismo ya ¿para qué seguir juntos? Eso es algo que no comprendo.- Hermione le dio una mirada comprensiva antes de tomar su mano y darle un apretón de ánimo.

-tienes razón Harry, yo tampoco lo comprendo, en especial de Ginny, en cuanto a Ron, recuerda que debes estar tranquilo, al fin de cuentas sigue siendo su hermana.

-gracias por decirme lo obvio-se rio ligeramente, haciéndola sonreír para después soltarle un manotazo sobre el hombro con fuerza.

-Auch, ¿Por qué fue eso?- le dijo sobando el área golpeada.

-eso es por saltarte dos días de clase…-frunció el ceño molesta.

-aún no se acaba el día y aquí estoy, listo para mis próximas clases- le sonrío con burla

-no te hagas el gracioso Harry- le regaño- además no creas que no me di cuenta que ambos días desapareciste con Pansy Parkinson… así que dime ¿Qué está pasando?

Harry se atraganto con su bebida, la vio levantar las cejas en espera de una respuesta, no sabía que contestar y parecía estar impacientándose.

-vamos Harry, no tengo todo el día y no dejare que esta vez escapes del tema como la otra vez, esta vez no te dejare ir

-pero tenemos clases, tu misma lo dijiste…

-Harry…-gruño interrumpiéndolo

-bien, bien… tu ganas- suspiro, tenía que decírselo, tal vez ella le ayudara dándole un buen consejo para entregarle el anillo. – yo tengo el anillo.

Hermione frunció aún más el ceño confundido, hasta que capto de lo que hablaba.

-¡por dios!-exclamó por lo bajo- ¿pero, porque, cuando, como, porque?

-no lo sé, de acuerdo-suspiro con pesadez y afligido- cuando me entere de que había perdido el anillo, decidí encontrarlo y esconderlo un tiempo, hacerla sufrir un poco ¿sabes?, pensé que era una buena forma de vengarnos por todo lo que nos habían hecho pero después, en la cueva, ella se disculpó y… encontré el anillo, pensé en dárselo pero me dije que era una Slytherin y que no debía confiar en ella así de fácil, entonces ella se disculpó de nuevo y me salvo la vida Mione y ¡Demonios! – Hundió su rostro entre sus manos, apenado y avergonzado de sí mismo

-¿te salvo la vida? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto frenética, Harry intento con rapidez calmarla, aunque estaba más molesta por hecho de no decirle algo como eso.

-hey, tranquila… no fue nada, yo solo me atragante con algo y ella me ayudo…

-¿y aun así no le diste el anillo?-le recrimino interrumpiéndolo, ganándose otro golpe de su parte, Harry abrió sus fosas nasales un poco molesto.

-sí, ya sé que la regué…

-debes dárselo ya-le ordeno molesta- Malfoy y Greengrass no están tomando esto a juego, en serio creen que lo hizo por arruinar la boda, y conociéndolos no van a parar hasta verla de rodillas o yo que sé, ¡Harry debes dárselo!

-¡Lo sé!-gruño- lo se Hermione, pero… no lo entiendes.

-¿entender qué? ¿Qué te preocupa? No es como si fueran amigos o algo así- dijo con una risa burlona la cual se quedó a medias al mirar su rostro delatador- ¿o sí?

-es peor que eso…

-por favor, no me vayas a decir que te has enamorado de ella-murmuro alarmada

-yo…yo, rayos-resoplo

-no puedo creerlo-Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida de la declaración de su amigo, pero había algo que se preguntaba con profundidad- ¿crees que ella sienta lo mismo?

-no, bueno puede que, la verdad no lo sé… es difícil descifrarla.

-¿Dónde tienes el anillo?-pregunto intentando pensar en una solución

-en mi mochila… necesito que me ayudes- la miro desesperado- realmente necesito una solución en la cual no sepa que yo tenía el anillo.

-de acuerdo- murmuro bajo la mirada de presión de su amigo- estoy pensando Harry, pero por el momento no se me ocurre nada, en estos momento lo único que me pregunto es cómo fue que sucedió esto. En ¿Cómo rayos te enamoraste de ella tan rápido? ¡Además de que es Pansy Parkinson!- exclamo por lo bajo.

-sinceramente es algo que yo también me pregunto a diario… realmente me urge una solución rápido, hoy le arruinaron el cabello y no quiero pensar en que más le harían.

-debiste pensar eso cuando tomaste el anillo-le recrimino soltando un suspiro- mira no soy nadie para juzgar tus gustos o de quien te enamoras pero enserio ¿Pansy Parkinson?

-en realidad es fantástica…-sonrió

-¿es por eso que Ginny y tu…?

-no, eso estaba muerto desde antes, solo que no quería verlo, supongo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio, dejando de lado el tema de Ginny.

-creo que es mejor que le digas la verdad.

-no puedo hacer eso, ella confía en mí y no quiero decepcionarla, no quiero que piense lo peor de mí.

-lo hará si llega a interesarse…

-realmente no puedo creer que haya hecho algo así.

-yo tampoco- estuvo de acuerdo

-será mejor que comamos.

Comieron en silencio esperando por Ron, pero él nunca llego y decidieron que era hora de irse a sus siguientes clases, ambos salieron del gran comedor sin notar sin notar la mirada de Pansy, sobre ellos.

A Hermione le costaba concentrarse entre pensar en la clase y una solución al problema de Harry, aun no podía creer que tuviera sentimientos por Pansy Parkinson. Y luego estaban los otros problemas, no había visto a Ron en todas las clases y comenzaba a preocuparse de que su respuesta no hubiera sido suficiente para ocultar su amor por él, y además de todo, estaba la mirada de Theo sobre ella de vez en cuando, la ponía de nervios.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Eh?

-¿estás bien? Te ves algo distraída

-estoy pensando…-sonrió- en tu problema.

-¿en mi problema o en Ron?- sonrió burlándose de ella

-cállate-murmuro antes de volver a su pergamino- por poco hoy se da cuenta de lo que siento…

-¿Cómo?

-Lavander, como siempre.

-Mione…- tomo su mano dándole un fuerte apretón

-está bien, creo que es hora de que me haga la idea de él y yo jamás va a suceder- le dio una triste sonrisa, antes de dejar el tema por la paz.

-realmente lo siento.

-no lo sientas tanto, tal vez a ti te salgan las cosas peor- se rio

-eso no fue gracioso Hermione.

-lo sé- sonrió antes de mirar hacia otra parte solo para toparse con la mirada de Theo, se quedaron unos buenos segundos mirándose hasta que el desvió la mirada, había algo en él, definitivamente.

-¿fue mi imaginación o tú y Nott se estaban viendo?

-no sé de qué hablas…

-Hermione Jean Granger, te estas sonrojando-se rio de su amiga en su cara al verla.

-claro que no…-refunfuño

-¿te, te gusta?-Hermione agrando los ojos al escuchar su pregunta

-¡Harry, ni siquiera lo conozco!-se rio con nerviosismo

-¿Y? no tienes que conocerlo para decir si es apuesto o no- se rio por lo bajo

-estas sonando demasiado gay-se burló de su amigo

-y tu estas evadiendo mi pregunta.

-sí, si… es guapo, pero sabes que eso no es algo que me importe demasiado.

-supe que estuvieron en la biblioteca ayer- Hermione hundió su rostro entre sus manos avergonzada

-no fue nada, solo le ayude con unas expresiones muggles y…

Quería evitar el tema, no quería profundizar en ese terreno, porque entonces comenzaría a verlo de otra forma, y eso implicaba prestarle más atención de la que ya estaba haciendo, y para ser honestos, que aquel castaño ya producía ciertos espasmos en su cuerpo.

-Hermione, por favor… por lo que se, Nott no están malo como parece, hasta Luna se lleva con él.

-no quiero mirar a alguien de otra forma y que suceda lo mismo que con Ronald, solo… no quiero desilusionarme nuevamente.

-no puedes cerrarte solo porque una persona no acepto tus sentimientos

-ya lo se

-solo prométeme que no te cerraras- le pidió

-no lo haré, lo prometo- le sonrió, dejando por terminada la conversación y con ello, los pensamientos sobre Theodore Nott.

* * *

n/a: se que dije que habría Theo/Hermione... y Hansy, pero pensé en poner un poco mas la relación de amistad entre los personajes, espero que les haya gustado.


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Nota: si ven letra en cursiva, son pensamientos de ellos mismos.**

 **Capítulo 13**

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras desayunaba a la mañana siguiente, Theodore Nott debía estar loco para pedirle una cosa así.

-jamás te pido nada-reprocho Theo con la mirada dura sobre el

-Granger ha estado evitándote, incluso con la mirada, ni siquiera se presentó a su cita…

-no era una cita-gruño, removiéndose en su asiento, molesto. Hermione lo había dejado plantado y ni siquiera lo miraba, era realmente molesto.

-como sea, te evita así que tú puedes ayudar a la loca con las clases.

-solo porque no se presentó no quiere decir que me evite. Vamos Blaise, solo ayúdame con esto.

-¿Por qué y para qué? Si ella ni siquiera te mira

-tu sabes por qué. Solo tengo hasta el viernes para conseguir alguien que ayude a Luna, además el profesor dijo que habría una recompensa- no había usado ese haz sobre la manga, pero debido a que Blaise le daba largas, decidió que era hora de hacerlo.

Lo vio reacomodarse sobre su lugar.

-¿Qué clase de recompensa?- entrecerró los ojos con cierto interés.

-Puntos extras y más aún si logras que Luna pase sus TIMOS.

-Mmm, interesante- murmuro, colocando su mano bajo su mentón.

-¿eso es un sí?

-me vendría bien unos puntos extra.

Theo sonrió, y se levantó de su lugar con rapidez.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto Blaise con la comida en la boca

-Buenos días Sr Nott ¿A encontrado al maestro para nuestra pequeña Luna?- el profesor Slughorn lo saludo antes de que pudiera marcharse.

-nuestra pequeña-se burló Blaise ganando una mirada por parte de los involucrados, Theo sonrió con sorna.

-lo está viendo, Blaise Zabini ha aceptado la tarea- sonrió, Blaise rodo los ojos y alzo una mano para saludar al profesor.

-¡excelente!- exclamo el profesor- créame, no se arrepentirá de esto Sr. Zabini.

-lo dudo-murmuro, el profesor lo miro confundido

-supongo que el joven Nott le dijo acerca de los puntos extras, ¿no?- Blaise asintió lanzando una mirada a la mesa de Revenclaw, Luna comida pudin con la mirada distraída.

-sí, lo hizo.

-créame Zabini, los puntos extras son por las clases, pero si logra hacer pasar a la jovencita Lovegood mi clase, aunque sea con una calificación baja, puede que le dé a usted la nota más alta. - Blaise alzo las cejas, eso era aún más interesante, se dijo a si mismo que tenía que lograrlo, muy pocas veces se presentaba esa oportunidad.- Comenzará el Lunes siguiente, intente con pociones sencillas y… -siguió hablando de manera acelerada, ganando una mueca de aburrimiento de parte del moreno.

Theo sonrió pero tan pronto como vio a Hermione levantarse de su lugar camino por el largo pasillo, no sin antes detenerse detrás de Luna.

-encontré tu tutor, nos vemos luego… -le susurro depositando un beso sobre su cabellera antes de salir detrás de Granger.

-¡Wow, vaya, gracias Theo!-le grito Luna despidiéndose de el con la mano.

-¡Granger!-exclamo al salir del gran comedor, la vio mirar nerviosamente a los lados y apretar sus libros con fuerza conforme llegaba a su lado- no te presentaste ayer.

-lo siento-suspiro- tengo un montón de cosas en la cabeza, lo olvide.

-¿enserio?- arqueo una ceja, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de rencor hacia ella, _¿Tan insignificante le era que lo había olvidado?_ – bueno en ese caso, no te preocupes… encontrare a alguien más.

Sintió la brisa cuando paso por su lado, apretó con fuerza los libros sintiéndose mal, Theodore Nott en realidad parecía molesto cuando menciono aquello.

-¡espera!-se dio la vuelta con rapidez- tengo que preguntar algo…- estaba nerviosa, pero tenía que saberlo si iba a intentarlo, o de otra forma sabía que podría sufrir otra decepción amorosa.

-¿Qué?- siseo, estaba molesto.

-veras… tu y yo jamás hemos hablado y es algo confuso para mí que de la noche en la mañana quieras pasar tiempo conmigo, y solo quiero saber el por qué.

Theo suspiro calmando su temperamento y caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa irónica. No se le escapaba nada, no por nada era Hermione Granger.

-no voy a mentirte Granger…- acaricio un pequeño mechón de su cabello con decisión y ni un rasgo de pena, ella lo miro sorprendida- han pasado años desde que te he observado en silencio y hay algo en ti que me gusta, el problema es que aún no sé qué es. Me gustaría descubrirlo.

-no… no sé qué decir-sonrió nerviosa tocando el lugar de su cabello que había acariciado.

-¿puedes decirme al menos si te agrado?- sonrió levemente, nervioso por su respuesta.

-no te conozco bien… y si, eres guapo pero… quiero decir, sí- sacudo la cabeza sin comprenderse ella misma lo que quería decir.- me agradas.

-entonces, ¿Por qué no ver a donde nos lleva esto? – sugirió

-¿Qué si lo que descubres no es lo que yo quiera? Ò…

-no lo sabré si no me das la oportunidad de descubrirlo, lo sabes.

 _"Prométeme que no te cerraras"_ – recordó la promesa a Harry, y ahí frente a ella, Theodore Nott le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad para conocerse a profundidad, tal vez no funcionara de su parte o la de él, pero tenía que intentarlo ¿no?

-si voy a la biblioteca ¿te veré ahí?- le pregunto esperando su respuesta.

-por supuesto- sonrió aceptando los términos

-bien, creo que deberíamos comenzar la semana entrante, algo así como un nuevo comienzo. - Sonrío- así que supongo que nos veremos después- Hermione le sonrió asintiendo algo sonrojada, y temerosa como lo vio inclinarse hacia ella solo para depositar un ligero beso sobre su mejilla antes de marcharse, dejándola completamente fuera de sí.

.

.

-Has estado muy extraña últimamente…

-¿te parece?- intentaba con todas sus fuerzas parecer tranquila, pero por la mirada que Harry le había enviado parecía no estar funcionando.

Había esperado, pensando en que tal vez aún no se sentía preparado para hablar del tema, así que lo había dejado pasar, pero ya era Lunes, una nueva semana y el no parecía dar indicios de contarle nada, así que si, estaba estresada, triste, decepcionada y enojada.

-sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, soy tu amigo.

Pansy sintió como su rostro quería distorsionarse de la ira _¿Cómo demonios puede decir eso?_

-cómo tú confías en mí ¿cierto?- tentó el terreno, inspeccionando completamente su reacción.

-por supuesto, te diría lo que sea que me suceda- le sonrió de la manera más sincera, cosa que la confundía de una manera que la hacía sentir como una maldita rara, y que le hacía pensar que tal vez lo de la comadreja no le afecto tanto que no le daba importancia, pero tenía que asegurarse.

-genial… ¿hay algo que te haya sucedido últimamente? ¿Algo que quieras decirme?- y por primera vez lo vio removerse incomodo, _"eso quiere decir que si le afecto, ¿será que me lo dirá ahora?_

-no… todo está muy bien- negó con decepción, tomo su mochila con furia y se levantó del suelo soltando un soplido.

-tengo que irme…- Harry se levantó con rapidez tomando su mochila de paso y tomándola de la muñeca la hizo girar hacia él.

-espera ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Acaso fue algo que dije?

-¡ese es el problema Harry!- se exalto- no has dicho absolutamente nada

-¿sobre qué? -su cuerpo tembló al ver su semblante serio, tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba directamente. -¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-no lo sé Pot Pot, tu dímelo a mí- noto el sarcasmo en su voz y sabía que no era nada bueno- ¿realmente confías en mí? Y quiero la verdad.

El ojiverde trago saliva, no sabía bien a que se debía aquel comportamiento, pero estaba seguro que no era nada respecto al anillo, nadie lo sabía más que Hermione y Luna y ellas jamás dirían algo.

-te lo dije antes…claro que confió en ti-soltó de la forma más convincente que pudo a pesar de la ola de miedo que recorría su cuerpo- ¿Por qué preguntas esa tontería?-se rio, pero ella no parecía muy feliz.

-será porque cada vez que te pregunto si todo está bien, tú me contestas "sí, claro, todo perfecto"- lo imito con la voz áspera y de una manera muy mala, Harry pudo notar su enojo al tener su rostro a solo unos centímetros de su cara.

-no entiendo qué está sucediendo-admitió confundido

-Oh… ¿enserio?-se rio dando un paso hacia atrás

-Pansy no se…

-¡acerca de la comadreja y tú!-alzo la voz exasperada- ¡no soy estúpida Potter! me mientes en la cara todos los días.- Harry sintió el alivio recorrer su cuerpo y luego la vergüenza por haber olvidado ese detalle, lucia tan molesta en esos instantes. -¡Se supone que los amigos se cuentan cosas! y tú no me dijiste absolutamente nada.

-lo siento. No creí que fuera un tema importante que tu…

-no seas un maldito cínico- sentía el picor en sus ojos, realmente estaba dolida que no le contara algo como eso y verlo de pie, frente a ella sin decir nada más, la llenaba aún mas de rabia. – debí darme cuenta, no sé cómo pude creer que confiabas en mi a pesar de haberte salvado la vida o haberme disculpado ¿Qué otra cosa más me ocultas?…

-¡nada! Yo… Pansy déjame explicarte- la detuvo antes de que intentara salir nuevamente

-¿explicar qué?- se rio con sarcasmo- ¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente buena para ganarme la confianza de Harry Potter? –Se giró hacia la puerta mientras decía -Descuida, ya me di cuenta sin tu…

Harry no pudo soportarlo más, así que lo hizo. Ágilmente la giro y la tomo del cuello con suavidad con ambas manos y apretó sus labios con los de ella, dejándola en estado catatónico por 4 segundos, justo lo que había durado el beso, cuando se separó de ella pudo verla abrir los ojos y mirarlo como si no entendiera que sucedió, estaba seguro al verla que había sentido algo, podía sentir su corazón latir contra su pecho, así que volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, esta vez con lentitud y lo mejor de todo era que le respondió.

Se sentía como el cielo, había anhelado tenerla así desde la primera vez que se habían besado. Ocho segundos duraron en aquel beso, que era suave y sin prisas, fundidos el uno con el otro hasta que ella entro en si y se separó de él con la mirada alarmada, y cubriendo sus labios con sus manos.

-no puedes, ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-susurro moviendo la cabeza levemente en forma negativa

-Pansy yo…- trato de acercarse y ella retrocedió un paso inconscientemente topando con la puerta.

-¡no!… Merlín no, ¡¿Por qué, porque tienes que arruinarlo todo?!-grito saliendo o mejor dicho prácticamente huyendo de lugar. _¿Qué demonios ha pasado?_ Su corazón palpitaba de forma violenta, no había manera de que pudiera evitar notarlo y que decir del cosquilleo sobre sus labios, tenía que pensar, mucho que pensar…

Harry suspiro con pesadez, aunque no se arrepentía de su arrebato, mucho menos al ver cómo le correspondió la segunda vez,

-siente lo mismo- con una sonrisa llena de felicidad salió en dirección a su sala común, no iba a dejar las cosas así, tenía que hacerle ver que nada se había arruinado.

Hasta que recordó el otro problema…

Tenía sus esperanzas puestas en Hermione, si se había puesto de esa forma solo por lo de su ex novia, no quería ni imaginar cómo serían las cosas si se enteraba de lo del anillo.

.

.

-¡Buenas noches Lunática!- la rubia lo miro con sus enormes ojos azules, parecía asustada o sorprendida, la verdad no lo sabía con certeza. –lo siento ¿te asuste?- sonrió con prepotencia al sentarse a su lado.

-no…yo jamás me asusto-contesto con su voz soñadora regresando su mirada al libro de pociones

-¿Cómo es…?

-cuando Theo dijo que había conseguido un tutor, debo admitir que jamás pensé que fueras tú. Debes necesitar mucho los puntos extra- deslizo su libro cerca de él en una página en específico. – quiero intentar esta ¿Qué te parece?

El silencio inundo la sala conforme ella lo miraba esperando una respuesta, se había quedado mudo no por el hecho de que supiera que no quería estar ahí, eso era demasiado notorio por su expresión fácil, si no por el hecho de que jamás se asustaba. ¡Eso era imposible!

-no te creo, tu estuviste en la guerra… peleando ¿acaso no tuviste miedo de morir en ella?-cuestiono curioso

-¿Por qué habría de tenerle miedo a algo que es parte de la vida?

-eres más rara de lo que pensaba- menciono desviando la vista al libro de pociones

-me agrada eso… -la miro con el ceño fruncido sin saber a qué se refería-tu honestidad- le aclaro, Blaise asintió y regreso su mirada al libro-¿entonces? ¿Qué te parece?

-Difícil… demasiado.

-¿crees que deberíamos empezar con una más fácil? Mi padre siempre dice que si puedes lograr algo muy difícil entonces puedes hacer lo que sea.

-debe estar igual de loco-murmuro mientras anotaba algo sobre un pergamino, creyendo que no lo escucho

-si… puede ser-susurro Luna sin que la escuchara disminuyendo su sonrisa.

Usualmente los insultos y rostros despreciativos eran hacia ella, y estaba tranquila con eso, pero jamás nadie se metía con su padre, así que para decir verdad, eso le dolió.

-necesitas conseguir esto- le entrego el pergamino y tomo su mochila levantándose de su asiento- dime cuando los tengas.

-¡espera!- metió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo para alcanzarlo fuera del pasillo, ignorando como siempre las punzadas de dolor en su pecho como siempre lo hacía- ¿Dónde se supone que debo encontrar esto?

-usa tu imaginación Lunny- bufo molesto- eres buena eso.

-¿hice algo que te molestara?-le dio una mirada confundida- la última vez que hablamos tu actitud no era así, eras agradable.

Claro que lo recordaba, pero solo porque una vez fue amable con ella no quería decir que eran amigos, no importaba si lo había hecho sentir mejor por la situación de la pequeña Weasley.

-solo fue por esa vez Lovegood ¿Qué creíste que seriamos amigos?-se rió con sorna-porque no lo somos - estaba comenzando a estresarse, lo único que quería era irse de ahí, tenía días sintiéndose frustrado, y todo por culpa de Ginny Weasley. Creía que lo había superado, pero al verla caminar por los pasillos coqueteando con un idiota de Hufflepuff, se dio cuenta de que no era así.

-es por ella ¿cierto? es por eso que estas tan molesto… en realidad no quieres ser grosero conmigo- sonrió, hablando casi al aire y sintiéndose mejor consigo misma

Blaise rodo los ojos e intento calmarse, Lovegood y su forma de leer a la gente, lo frustraba más.

-los encuentras en lo profundo del bosque prohibido- soltó con la intención de deshacerse de ella, mandándola lo más lejos posible, los ingredientes ni siquiera estaban ahí pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento.

-los buscare ahora, para avanzar con rapidez- sonrió

-adiós Lovegood-resoplo, iba llegando a la puerta de su sala común cuando a su mente vinieron las palabras dichas a Luna sobre dónde encontrar los ingredientes- ¡Rayos!- exclamo antes de girarse nuevamente y correr en búsqueda de esa pequeña loca.

* * *

 **N/a: ¡Hola mis amores! Aquí les dejo este capítulo con algo de nuestras tres parejas, espero que la disfruten mucho.**

 **Muchas gracias a Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Lizybeth Díaz y Parejachyca por sus comentarios, espero que les guste el capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo, tratare de no demorar mucho.**

 **Saludos (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Hola nuevamente mis amores… me escucho como una de esas que salen en la tele y son adivinas o algo así xD jajaja bueno, les advierto que este capítulo no hay Hansy y tal vez no les guste tanto, pero hey! No se preocupen que no pasara a mayores, pero será esencial…**

 **Ying Fa: Saludos de nuevo! Muchas gracias por el comentario y bueno, por como veras, Hermione no ha pensado mucho acerca del asunto… el tiempo corre y Pansy está muy, pero muy cerca de descubrir la verdad… gracias nuevamente por tu comentario y espero que te agrade el capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima!** **Besos.**

 **Lizybeth Díaz: hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario, aquí te dejo un capítulo de tu pareja favorita, tal vez te enojes un poco xD pero te lo recompensare xD, ¡lo sé! Pansy es toda una reina del Drama, pero hay que entenderla un poco… si es que se puede XD espero que te guste el capítulo, si no, házmelo saber :P (no enserio, házmelo saber jaja)**

 **¡Saludos y que tengan una bonita noche!**

 **Capítulo 14**

-¡Lovegood! – Grito bajando por el sendero al bosque prohibido -Genial, en estos momentos yo debería estar en mi sala común esperando a Theo regresar de su maldita cita con la cabellos de escoba. ¡Yo y mi maldita boca!

Refunfuñaba, se paró en seco al escuchar un gruñido a lo lejos, a pesar de que era casi audible, sus facciones se arrugaron y el labio comenzó a temblarle.

-por favor, todo menos un hombre lobo-pidió para sí mismo

Miro a su derecha con brusquedad que casi se tuerce el cuello al escuchar el crujir de una rama, intento agudizar la vista entre los arboles esperando ver la cabellera rubio de Luna, pero ninguna señal…

-no pudiste sugerirle algo mejor-se reprochó a si mismo cuando nuevamente el aullido se escuchó, esta vez más cerca- ¡al demonio!- corrió adentrándose a lo profundo del bosque gritando como una histérica de película –¡Luna Lovegood ¿Dónde estás?!

Comenzó aterrarse y comenzó a embragarlo la preocupación, no la trato muy bien durante la "sesión de pociones" debido a que el tema de Ginebra y ese… rodeaba por su cabeza y por qué hablaba demasiado diciendo tontería y media que comenzó a molestarlo más, pero no era su culpa que él estuviera así, no tenía por qué haberla tratado de ese modo y para terminar de acabarla, la había mandado al bosque prohibido, de noche y en lo más profundo.

-¡Vamos Lovegood! ¡Dime donde estas!- grito desesperado una vez que desacelero el paso sintiéndose seguro.

Ni una señal de ella, _¿Qué si ya le sucedió algo?_ Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarlo encontrar el cuerpo de la rubia sobre el frio suelo del bosque prohibido con todos sus sesos de fuera, no era una imaginación de lo más bonita y mucho menos en un lugar así.

-¿Blaise Zabini? ¿Eres tú?-levanto la vista con rapidez sintiendo el alma regresar a su cuerpo, jamás se había sentido tan feliz de verla. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-sí, bueno, veras, yo como que…- jugueteo con sus manos-mentí…

-¿mentiste?

-veras, los ingredientes no se encuentran aquí, solo lo dije para que me dejaras en paz.

-Oh, vaya… eso es, vaya.

Era incomodo, ella miro el suelo parpadeando con sus enormes ojos y nuevamente Blaise no podía descifrar si estaba molesta o dolida, _¿Cómo demonios hace eso?_

-gracias.

-de nada…- se encogió de hombros hasta que lo pensó mejor _¿Gracias?-_ espera ¿Qué? ¿De qué me das las gracias?

-por tu preocupación, por mí- se encogió de hombros sin importancia comenzando a subir por la colina en donde Blaise se encontraba.

-yo no, ¡Cuidado!-le tomo de la mano antes de que resbalara por la colina, susurrando- me preocupo…

-¿entonces qué haces aquí?- la vio sacudir su uniforme antes de levantar la vista hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro, la luz le pegaba directo en su cara pálida, _¡Quién lo diría! La loca es algo linda…_ \- Cuando alguien no se preocupa por un amigo no viene a buscarla en medio de la noche…

-no somos amigos, solo vine porque si te sucede algo será mi culpa, es todo- sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió dos pasos dándole la espalda – lástima que este zafada de la cabeza – se rio por lo bajo en el momento que iban a caminar de regreso al colegio. –vamos, se hace tarde.

Espero a que llegara a su lado para caminar juntos, duraron unos buenos minutos sin decir nada, pero el problema era que estaba volviéndose incomodo, prefería que hablara hasta dejarlo sordo a que estuviera en silencio, eso solo hacía que la duda…

-¿Cómo lo haces?- se animó a preguntar, le llamaba mucho la atención, por lo que él sabe de las mujeres, es que son sensibles y transparentes, así que, ¿Cómo demonios le hacia ella para ocultarlo?

-¿Hacer qué?

-todos te hacen bromas, te llaman Lunática o Lunny-se rio- te creen rara y a ti…

-¿parece no importarme?- termino por el- pero si me importa.

Blaise arqueo una ceja como detuvo el paso por unos momentos confundido, antes de retomarlo. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él?

-al principio dolía- se rio levemente mirando sus pies, sin detenerse- recuerdo que solía llorar en mi habitación, y bueno, es algo normal, solo era una niña…cuando le dije a mi padre dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era tener paciencia, ignorar y sonreír. Prácticamente es lo que he estado haciendo todos estos años.

-Lovegood es imposible vivir de esa forma durante 7 años, bueno 8 por que… no si 7, prácticamente ese año no… da igual, sabes lo que quiero decir. –sacudió la cabeza al ver que comenzaba a desviarse en otra cosa.

-tengo a Harry, Ron, Hermione y… Hum bueno tú sabes, Ginny-Blaise se detuvo junto con ella con la vista al frente e hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de su ex novia, su maldita ex novia- Oh, no olvidemos a Theo…- sonrió intentando componer el ánimo del chico.

-¿olvidemos?- se rio al escucharla- no somos amigos Lunn… ¡Cuidado!-grito cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla, un sinfín de centauros se dirigían a ellos a toda velocidad, y la empujo con fuerza por la siguiente colina mientras él se lanzaba del lado contrario para evitar ser aplastado.

-¡Wow, eso estuvo cerca!-suspiro aliviado, se levantó del suelo limpiándose su ropa al ver la corriente frente a él disminuir.

.

.

Los primeros 30 minutos habían sido los más incomodos, Hermione estaba demasiado incomoda por el hecho de tenerlo justo a su lado, la vez pasada que lo vio él estaba frente de ella, pero ahora tenerlo a tan poca distancia por más tiempo la ponía nerviosa. Él la miraba con suma atención cuando le explicaba alguna de las frases, realmente le ponía atención y aquello era agradable, Ronald siempre la miraba con aburrimiento cuando intenta aquello.

-deja de mirarme así-le pido con las mejillas coloradas

-solo estoy prestando atención-se rio con extrañez

-es raro ¿sabes? Normalmente Harry y Ron no me prestan esta atención-dijo con aire despistado.

-pues deberían, tal vez así aprendan algo bueno para variar.

-siguen siendo mis amigos-le advirtió no muy feliz por el comentario

-Granger, sabes que solo digo la verdad-se rio nuevamente, Hermione lo miro intentando no reírse.

-Hermione, puedes llamarme por mi nombre-le dijo con una sonrisa ladina y mirando directo a sus ojos.

-no aun- respondió desviando la mirada hacia el libro, Hermione frunció el ceño confundido _¿Aun no? ¿Qué..?_

-¿Qué significa eso?

-lo sabrás con el tiempo, ratoncita- Hermione quería replicar, pero por una extraña razón prefirió dejar las cosas así.

-no me gusta el termino ratoncita, es ofensivo ¿sabes?

-a mí me parece lindo, como tú-levanto la vista topándose con los ojos avellana de ella, solo para ver su reacción.

-¿otra frase que no comprendas?-pregunto con rapidez desviando su mirada y cambiar el tema, Theo sonrió al ver su nerviosismo.

-por el momento no, me he quedado en este punto del libro. Es realmente interesante.

-¿realmente lo crees? La gente encuentra a al autor un poco alarmante.

-¿crees que en verdad sea un Muggle? Los describe tan bien que a veces dudo que el autor no sea un mago-se rio junto con Hermione.

-lo es, busque acerca de ella y no encontré nada en el mundo mágico, más que en el internet.

-¿internet? ¿Qué demonios es eso?-pregunto confundido

-bueno…- tartamudeo no muy segura de decirle- no creo que comprendas, es algo realmente complicado- sonrió con pena

-pruébame-le reto a lo cual Hermione le lanzo una mirada divertida.

-bien, si tú lo quieres- se reacomodo en su lugar para mirarlo más directamente-es un conjunto descentralizado de redes de comunicación interconectadas…

-Wow, Wow…- la detuvo

-¿Qué?-se rio levemente

-tienes razón, ni siquiera entendí nada en cuanto comenzaste hablar- se rio aún más fuerte

-¡Te lo dije! El mundo Muggle es un poco más avanzado…

-¿estás diciendo que nos quedamos en la edad de piedra, Granger?- arqueo una ceja intentando parecer ofendido, pero la realidad era otra.

-¡no! Por supuesto que no, yo no quise…

-estoy bromeando-declaro carcajeando al verla tan nerviosa- lo siento.

-Dios,- susurro un poco más tranquila- no fue gracioso Theo

-¡Debiste ver tu cara!-se burló riendo más fuerte.

-basta Theo, nos van a regañar-le murmuro mirando hacia los lados- Theo…-gruño- ahí viene Madame Prince.

Tan pronto como escucho el nombre se puso pálido, había recibo miles de alertas de parte de la bibliotecaria, y una más era un llamado a detención.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto mirando a todos lados sin encontrarla hasta que la risa de Hermione la hizo mirarla- oh… oh, ¿ahora bromeamos así?

-¿apuesto que no te lo esperabas?- dijo riéndose, realmente divertida.

-no de ti, no-se rieron juntos por un buen tiempo hasta que un carraspeo los hizo mirar al frente de la mesa, Madame Prince los veía con el ceño fruncido, realmente molesta.

-puedo esperarlo de usted joven Nott, pero usted Granger…-la miro directamente haciéndola que se encogiera en la silla.- última advertencia, para ambos.

-¿estás bien? Lamento eso, no le caigo muy bien- se preocupó un poco al verla sumergida en su asiento- ¿Granger?- le llamo al ver su cuerpo temblar, comenzaba a preocuparse hasta que escucho la risa nuevamente, aunque claro, lo más despacio que pudo.

-¿se puede tener miedo y diversión al mismo tiempo?-cuestiono entre risas, limpiándose una lagrima del rostro.

-Bueno, siempre y cuando sea conmigo y Madame Prince en la misma habitación- Hermione carraspeo intentando contener nuevamente el ataque de risa, tenía tanto tiempo sintiéndose tan deprimida por la relación de Ron… que ese era el mejor momento que había tenido hasta ahora.

-creo que será mejor que salgamos de aquí-sugirió- o Madame Prince nos pondrá una detención a ambos.

-me parece una excelente idea- menciono guardando sus cosas al igual que ella, ofreciendo su mano a Hermione al levantarse de la mesa, la cual la tomo sin siquiera dudarlo, aunque el sonrojo estaba en su rostro, se sentía bien.

Caminaron por los pasillos sin dirección alguna sin darse cuenta que jamás se habían soltado de la mano, era increíble que de estar al comienzo con incomodidad, ahora hablaban con tanta naturalidad…

-¿no es algo asqueroso mirar dentro de la boca de otro?-cuestiono con asco

-supongo que no lo es cuando amas lo que haces-se encogió de hombros deteniendo el paso, ambos frente a frente.

-¿y tú has pensado en que harás después de salir de aquí?

-claro, quiero estar en el departamento…

-¡Theo!- ambos miraron hacia al frente cuando escucharon el grito de Blaise, corría hacia ellos con una inconsciente Luna entre sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-¡Oh por dios! –exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo que corrían para deshacer la distancia entre ellos.

-¡¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué demonios hiciste?!- le gruño una vez que llegaron a su lado, quitándole a la rubia de los brazos.

-por favor Theo, tranquilízate…-le pidió Hermione- tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería.

Theo asintió con rapidez antes de encaminarse junto con Hermione a la enfermería…

-espérame…

-¡no! tu quédate aquí, ya hiciste suficiente por hoy-se giró a verlo con furia, estaba realmente molesto- si algo le sucede, yo mismo te matare.

Blaise se quedó estático ante la reacción de Theo, jamás lo había visto tan enojado, lo miro marcharse a toda prisa junto con Granger, y no pudo sentirse enfermo, todo había sido su culpa…

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, no podía dormir, el maldito momento no dejaba de reproducirse en su mente…

" _ **Flash Back"**_

-¡Wow, eso estuvo cerca!-suspiro aliviado, se levantó del suelo limpiándose su ropa al ver la corriente frente a él disminuir.

-¿Lovegood?- la llamo justo en el momento en que el último centauro dejaba el sendero en donde habían estado hablando minutos antes. -¡hey Lunática! ¿Dónde estás?- le grito

-¿Luna?-su voz tembló al no escuchar respuesta, la había empujado sobre una colina demasiado pronunciada, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo inclinado que estaba…- ay no, no…-susurro bajando con cuidado en busca de la rubia. -¡Vamos Lovegood, esto no es gracioso!- grito con la voz entrecortada, riendo nerviosamente.

-¡Demonios!-exclamo cuando se percató de su cuerpo, se dejó caer a su lado y aparto el cabello de su rostro, estaba pálida y no parecía respirar- vamos Luna, no me hagas esto ¿Si?- la tomo del cuello con una mano y con la otra le palmeo la cara con cuidado esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero no se movía… sintió algo sobre su mano, justo donde sostenía su nuca, done un líquido rojo recorría su mano…

* * *

 _ **N/a:**_ Así que, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :D

 **En el capítulo siguiente:**

-Pansy ¿cierto?

-¡¿tu?!- exclamo, casi gritando al verlo de pie frente a ella, con esa estúpida sonrisa…


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Capítulo 15**

Pasó un paño tibio sobre su frente y labios intentando hidratarlos, su respiración era tan pausada que le preocupaba, llevaban unos cuantos minutos ahí adentro con el permiso de Poppy que no menciono nada, ella siempre ha sido una amiga excelente, miro a Hermione que miraba a la rubia con nerviosismo.

-¿crees que sea algo malo?-le pregunto tomando la mano de Luna, acariciándola.

-espero que no…-murmuro- ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué tarda tanto?- se removido sobre la silla molesto con la mirada puesta sobre la puerta donde Poppy había desaparecido.

-jamás había visto a nadie preocuparse así por Luna.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de la boca de Hermione, la miro alarmado pensando que imaginaba algo que no era, pero su rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de enojo o celos, mas bien lo miraba con ¿admiración?

-es una persona especial, demasiado frágil para este mundo, le debo muchas cosas ¿sabes?-admitió lanzando una mirada a la rubia-la quiero mucho, es como una hermana pequeña.

-si… Luna es un ser sorprendente, aunque imagine animales inexistentes-ambos rieron por lo bajo.

-Joven Nott, Granger…- ambos se levantaron al escucharla

-Miss Promfey…

-de acuerdo, verán… -tomo asiento frente a ellos, juntando sus manos sobre su regazo- La señorita Luna tuvo una pequeña fisura en el cráneo que he sanado con las opciones que le di…

-eso quiere decir que se pondrá bien-la interrumpió un poco más tranquilo, Hermione le tomo la mano dando un apretón que agradeció.

-me temo que eso no lo podemos saber hasta que recupere el conocimiento.

-¿Qué quiere decir que no lo podemos saber?

-Theo…

-no sé cuánto daño haya sufrido su cerebro hasta que despierte y el cerebro está un poco inflamado aun, no puedo inspeccionarlo. Pero descuide, no quiere decir que tenga que ser algo malo, a veces simplemente olvidan unas cosas-sonrió Poppy intentando darle ánimos.

-¿puedo quedarme aquí?

-no-negó, levantándose de la silla- lo mejor será que vayan a su habitación, mañana podrán venir a verla, además ustedes también necesitan descansar, andando-Theo y Hermione le dedicaron una última mirada a Luna antes de que la puertas se cerraran frente a ellos.- espero que despiertes pronto pequeña…

* * *

.

.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede?- lucia deprimente, miraba al vacío con su mentón sobre su mano y ni había probado bocado.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti?- dijo con aire ausente

-¡nada, no me sucede nada!-se reacomodo mirando en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor despistadamente, topándose con la mirada de Potter, dio un suspiro y regreso la vista a al moreno de ojos verdes, susurrando. -Harry me beso…

-casi mate a Luna Lovegood

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo girándose a ver

-olvida lo de Potter, habla-le ordeno Pansy.

-no, no quieras…

-lo tuyo es importante, después te diré lo de Potter, lo prometo.

-bien, si…tienes razón- suspiro fijando su vista en ella-Theo está sumamente molesto, pero no lo hice a adrede ¿sabes?

-no estoy comprendiendo nada, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-perdón, desde el principio- tomo aire con profundidad antes de comenzar- se supone que soy el maestro de Lunati…- sacudió la cabeza recriminándose por lo que estuvo a punto de decir -Lovegood, tengo que ayudarla a pasar pociones, digamos que no estaba de muy buen humor y ella escogió una poción complicada así que solo le di el papel de los ingredientes y le dije que fuera a buscarlos en lo más profundo del bosque prohibido.

-¿en medio de la noche?

-lo sé, me di cuenta de mi error, tampoco soy tan idiota…-se ofendió, pero tenía razón- la busque y todo iba bien hasta que esa manada de centauros apareció detrás de nosotros, lo único que hice fue reaccionar y empujarla.

-no veo el problema-frunció el ceño.

-demasiado fuerte… callo por la colina.

-¿Y?

-su cabeza golpeo con algo y por lo que se aun no reacciona, y Theo ni siquiera me deja entrar a verla. Jamás me había sentido tan culpable… fue mi culpa que fuera al bosque prohibido.

-hey… fue un accidente, no es como si en verdad hubieras querido matarla-sonrió intentando darle ánimos.- Vamos Zabini, dime, ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Quita esa cara.

-solo quiero ver como esta…- Pansy sonrió y tomo su mano dándole un estirón-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto cuando no tuvo más opción que levantarse de la silla.

-iremos a verla, solo si eso hará sentirte mejor, obviamente.

-pero Theo no me deja ni pasar…

-¿Y quién dijo que le vamos a pedir permiso a Theo?-arqueo una ceja con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

.

.

Hermione le conto todo a Harry durante el desayuno, concordaron en ir a verla cuando terminaran y su amiga se pusiera las pilas, parecía que no paso una buena noche.

-¿pero esta despierta? ¿Esta consiente?

-Theo no me menciono nada, ni siquiera me dejo pasar…- sonrió algo avergonzada- me dijo que si no comía no me dejaría verla, se veía alegre así que supongo que ha de está mejor.

-lo sabremos en unos momentos-un pedazo de pan fue a dar a su boca mientras despistadamente miraba hacia la pelinegra, frunció el ceño al verlo tan cerca de Zabini… -es muy raro que no hayamos visto a Ron durante las comidas ¿Has hablado con él?- pregunto, omitiendo la opresión en su pecho.

-Lavander seguro no deja de meterle toda la… da igual, será mejor que te des prisa-le sugirió ignorando la relación del pelirrojo.- por cierto ¿tienes mi libro de…? Harry- arqueo una ceja extrañada por la forma tan frenética en la que esculcaba su mochila- ¿Harry?, ¡Harry, Harry! ¿Qué sucede contigo?-termino susurrando poniendo sus manos sobre la mochila, parecía que iba a romperla ahí mismo.

-no es mi mochila…-susurro alzando la cabeza, mirando e inspeccionando a todo el mundo sobre sus asientos

-¿Qué?- nuevamente pregunto al no entender lo que decía.

-¡no es mi mochila!- gruño entre dientes, sentía que se desmayaría- el anillo está en mi mochila Hermione, y esta no es mi mochila- se puso de pie conforme su vista vagaba en busca de su pertenencia más preciada en esos momentos.

-te dije que tuvieras cuidado, no puedo creerlo, pero claro… jamás escuchan a Hermione-se quejó la castaña inspeccionando la mochila…- ay no…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-regreso su vista a su amiga- estoy muerto.

Miraron en dirección de la mesa de las serpientes, y ahí estaba su mochila… nada más y nada menos que en el brazo de Pansy Parkinson. ¡Una Pansy Parkinson que salía del gran comedor!

-¡Detente!-lo sentó de sentón jalándolo de la camisa

-¡Pero Hermione…!

-cállate Harry, déjame pensar en algo…

-¡No hay tiempo para pensar, ¿A dónde crees que va con Zabini?!- le cuestiono alterado- tal vez van al salón y se pondrá a revisar la mochila y cuando se dé cuenta que no es suya, tal vez encuentre…

-¿Zabini?-frunció el ceño- ¡eso es Harry!

No hubo tiempo para apelar, Hermione lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro con ella…

* * *

.

.

Madame Promfey escuchaba todo el alboroto, aguanto un tiempo pero se cansó de esperar que los gritos cesaran.

-¿los puedo ver? Quiero verlos-pidió con una leve toz cuando la vio dirigirse a la puerta, su voz era áspera y perdía todo aquel característico tono pelicular de ella.

-¿estas segura? Por lo que he oído ese muchachito es el culpable de tu condición- olfateo con cierto tono protector al cual luna solo asintió con una leve sonrisa. –bien…

Se acercó a la puerta después de rodar sus ojos derrotada ante la petición de la rubia, los presentes detrás se la quedaron mirando con aire asustado por la intensidad en que abrió las puertas de la enfermería, que incluso les movió uno que otro cabello.

-Oh, joven Potter, Granger- Harry y Hermione se detuvieron detrás de los chicos, nerviosos y cansados, la castaña le dio un codazo.

-queremos ver a Luna- menciono casi sin aire y mirando despistadamente la mochila sobre el brazo de la pelinegra, quien se removió incomoda sin mirarlo.

-y ella a ustedes…- se pegó a la puerta dándoles espacio para entrar-solo 5 minutos.

-misión cumplida, me voy- Blaise la tomo de la muñeca, cuando Potter paso por su lado, estaba seguro de haber escuchado un gemido y gruñido después.

-ah no, no vas a dejarme con todos ellos, ¿viste la cara de Theo?- la adentro a la enfermería prácticamente a la fuerza.

-bien, bien…- se soltó de su agarre como lo vio caminar y esconderse detrás de Theo y… dejo la mochila sobre una mesa y una sonrisa apareció cuando escucho la voz de Luna:

-¿Cómo me veo? ¿Esa es Pansy?

-si soy yo- saludo con la mano desde el fondo- tal vez no deberías hablar tanto…-le sugirió al escuchar su voz, le dio una mirada a Blaise, que parecía que acabaría sin uñas, dándole a entender que dijera algo.

-vamos Parkinson, acércate a Luna- Hermione no le dio tiempo de reprochar, la tomo del brazo jalándola con brusquedad hacia la camilla.-¿Cómo te sientes?-cuestiono Hermione.

-bien, solo me duele un poco la garganta, pero no es nada.

-nos alegra que estés bien Luna-le saludo Harry

-a mi también.

-estuviste demasiado tiempo inconsciente- Theo se acercó más a ella dejando a la vista al moreno.

-hola…-saludo Luna con una sonrisa

-hola-le saludo de vuelta, Pansy se acercó a él y le dio un codazo.

-Theo-susurro Luna al castaño

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?-le sonrió tomando su mano, pensando en que le diría que sacara a Blaise de ahí.

-Hermione se pondrá celosa-se rio, provocando un sonrojo en la castaña y unas risitas indiscretas por parte de los demás

-y dinos Luna ¿Cuándo te darán de alta?- el ojiverde tomo la oportunidad en la que estaban distraídos para caminar a la mesa en donde estaba su mochila, su verdadera mochila…

-Madame Promfey debe ver algunas cosas antes…

-¿Qué cosas antes?-Theo le dio una mirada preocupante a la enfermera

-¿no es nada malo o sí?- Pansy volvió a golpear Blaise, abriendo los ojos dando a entender que dijera algo, lo vio abrir la boca y…

-bien chicos, les dije solo unos momentos Luna necesita descansar.

Harry vio discutir a Pansy tomar la mochila mientras discutía con Blaise, no tuvo tiempo para prestar la atención debida por los empujones de Poppy hacia la puerta.

-¿y bien?-Hermione le llamo la atención para que lo mirara

-¿nos vemos después?-le pregunto Theo antes de pasar por su lado, ella simplemente asintió con un ligero sonrojo.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño ¿Qué era el único que nada le salía bien? carraspeo para que le prestara atención nuevamente.

-no, no pude tomarla-gruño por lo bajo cuando vio a Pansy salir sola de la enfermería- pero algo tengo que hacer. ¡Todo es culpa de Madame Promfey!

-no, esto es culpa tuya, si hubieras hecho lo correcto nada de esto estaría pasando, y lo que es peor, es que estas involucrándome a mí- le regaño- en fin, ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Tenemos clase del cuidado de criaturas mágicas y es al aire libre Harry, es un poco más complicado intercambiar mochilas ahí-le susurro

-por favor Mione, dame una mano en esto-le rogo casi llorando, Hermione rodo los ojos

-vamos, no podemos dejarla sola con esa mochila.

* * *

.

.

-Señor Zabini, ¿no dije que era hora de irse?

-Sí…

-entonces, ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

-yo,…- hablo bajo, con la mirada hacia abajo pero mirando sin atreverse ir a la camilla de Luna.

-ah, la culpa-adivino más para sí misma

-solo quiero disculparme, pero no sé si sea buena idea.

-de hecho creo que es…- coloco una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo y guiándolo a la camilla de Luna, la rubia leía una revista con sumo interés.- una excelente idea.

Madame Promfey le dio un leve empujón que hizo que tropezara, captando la mirada de la rubia.

-no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ¿sabes?

-sabía que dirías algo así- bufo cruzando sus brazos- Lovegood es mi culpa que estés aquí- se sentó en la silla a lado de la cama.- si yo no te hubiera dicho que en el bosque prohibido no hubieras ido…

-hubiera ido aunque no me hubieras dicho-lo interrumpió- siempre voy ahí.

-lo dices para hacerme sentir bien-con una mueca la miro de reojo, tenía la cara con una que otra cortada y varias vendas en las manos. -¿realmente estas bien? ¿no quieres recostarte para dormir un poco?-pregunto cuando la vio bostezar.

-no puede…-Blaise casi se tuerce el cuello al escuchar la voz de la medimaga y mirarla

-¿perdón? – Madame Promfey suspiro en silencio acercándose a Luna

-¿quieres dormir un poco?-Luna asintió con una sonrisa

-esto me recuerda cuando mi padre me acostaba en mi cama-se rio dejando a la señora Promfey hacer su trabajo.

-de acuerdo, no estoy entendiendo nada-bufo Blaise mirando como la ayudaba para que se recostara correctamente para tomar una siesta.

-a lo que me refiero es que no puede mover las piernas Señor Zabini, eso es -gruño Poppy algo disgustada, no era que hubiera querido escuchar, pero la disculpa de Blaise no le había causado ninguna satisfacción, que le había parecido de lo más vaga y molesta.

-Oh, merlín, esto es…

-Blaise, tu solo quisiste ayudar, esto no es tu culpa, fue solo un accidente. Ni siquiera estoy molesta-se rio Luna, como si todo fuera de lo más normal.

-¡Deja de decir eso!- grito poniéndose de pie con frustración y, ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de Madame Promfrey.- ¡Yo te empuje! ¡Yo te mande ahí! ¡No importa si fue para no ser aplastados! ¡¿Acaso eres tan estúpida?!

-¡Basta!-grito Poppy- no voy a permitir que le hable así Señor Zabini- se pudo frente a él con el ceño fruncido-pero ya que se siente tan culpable, usted se encargara en lo que sea para ayudar a la jovencita Lovegood a integrarse en sus clases mientras yo encuentro una solución a su problema.

Blaise la vio como queriendo articular alguna defensa, pero no tenía ninguna, le dio una última mirada a Luna antes de dar un grito de frustración y dar la media vuelta.

-¡Lo quiero aquí mañana en la mañana!-le grito ates de que saliera por la puerta, Blaise la miro furioso.

-Bien-siseo entre dientes azotando la puerta.

-no tenía por qué tratarlo así… no es su culpa realmente- Luna la miro con el semblante triste, no quería ser una carga para nadie y aunque intentara poner su mejor cara por dentro se sentía la más desdichada del mundo.

Madame Promfrey dio un resoplido de frustración.

-Iré a conseguirte una silla-Luna la vio dar media vuelta y perderse por el pasillo, dio un fuerte suspiro y con la vista al techo una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

* * *

.

.

La clase tenía algunos minutos de haber empezado y Hagrid aún no llegaba, todos parecían distraídos, incluido Harry y Hermione que miraban con atención a Pansy quien parecía tener la mente en otro mundo.

-tenemos que pensar en una solución rápido, si Hagrid llega y dice que saquemos los libros se dará cuenta que no es su mochila.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-gruño mordiéndose las uñas, estaba desesperado.- tal vez debas ir y distraerla mientras…

-¡Oh no, Harry!-le movió la manga del chaleco con rapidez, para después apuntar hacia Pansy quien estaba mirando dentro de la mochila.

-¡¿Qué voy hacer?! Mi libro tiene mi nombre-tembló aún más.

Pansy estaba distraída desde que llego a las afueras del bosque, había ignorado a Harry durante la enfermería, intentando no mirarlo o cruzarse con él, pero la sensación en su estómago se sentía gracioso en ese momento y ahora al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Pudo sentir la mirada de Harry sobre ella desde que había llegado, intento no ponerle atención al hecho comenzando a preparar sus cosas.

Metió la mano dentro de la mochila intentando tomar el libro pero su mano dio con algo cuadrado, como una pequeña cajita color rojo…

-Buenos días clases-Harry ignoro la voz del profesor dando unos cuantos pasos hacia Pansy que estaba a punto de abrir la caja cuando…

-Pansy ¿cierto?

-¡¿tu?!-exclamo, casi gritando al verlo de pie frente a ella, con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, dejando caer la pequeña caja al suelo, olvidándola por completo.

-Yo- repitió con una sonrisa

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -frunció el ceño molesta, Charlie se rio y se dio la vuelta, sin contestar a su pregunta, Pansy apretó los puños molesta, ¡nadie la dejaba hablado sola!

-Bien, todos pongan atención, Hagrid ha tomado un año sabático, así que lo suplantare por el momento, mi nombre es Charlie Weasley. Necesitaba un descanso de los dragones en Rumania, así que acepte el trabajo- hablo a la clase en general pasando una mano por su cabello… Pansy no pudo evitar ver el gesto, varias suspiraron y la pelinegra solo opto por rodar los ojos, ese sujeto le producía sensaciones muy contradictorias, por un momento quería matarlo pero por el otro le resultaba sumamente… hermoso.

Bajo la vista a la mochila, intentando olvidarse de su pensamiento sobre el Weasley y su cabello y saco el libro de la clase, pero algo faltaba… miro el suelo buscando la pequeña caja.

-¿perdiste algo?- suspiro al escuchar su voz nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo miro hacia Harry quien los miraba con atención, parecía preocupado por algo.

-¿no debería dar la clase ya, Profesor? Llego 15 minutos tarde- menciono con una sonrisa de falso interés, ignorando la mirada del ojiverde, Charlie rodo los ojos con diversión, esta sería una experiencia encantadora.

-ya veo, sigues molesta por que lo sucedido en la tienda- asintió cruzando los brazos y sonriendo a su alumna- por cierto, ¿Qué hacías con Harry?- Pansy agrando los ojos al escucharlo y miro hacia todos lados, nadie más que Draco, Harry, Hermione y Theo veían la interacción con interés.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué Harry?- soltó con aire despistado y abriendo el libro, donde unas letras amarillas y grandes decían "Harry Potter", apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-ese Harry-apunto con su dedo hacia el libro, con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura- descuida, no le diré a nadie- le giño un ojo antes de volver a la clase.

-Bien, abran su libro en la página 128, comenzaremos la clase.

-¿Dónde esta la caja? ¿Tú la tomaste?- le pregunto a Hermione, desde el momento que Pansy la dejo caer no pudo ver donde termino, por más que intento concentrarse en encontrarla con la mirada, no pudo dejar de distraerse por la plática entre Charlie y Pansy.

-No, no lo hice-le contesto, ambos miraron a todos, buscando alguna señal que los incriminara, pero todo parecía normal… _Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba?_

* * *

 ** _N/a: ¡Oh, oh… alguien está en serios, serios problemas!_**

 ** _¿Quién tendrá el anillo? D: ¿Qué pasara entre Harry y Pansy? ¿Charlie será acaso un problema? ¿Luna volverá a caminar? Díganme que opinan y si tienen alguna sugerencia de cómo quieren que Pansy se entere del anillo, o de la relación entre Hermione y Theo y Blaise y Luna, bueno pues soy toda oídos…:)_**

 ** _Saludos a todos y muchas gracias nuevamente a Lizybeth Díaz, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter y Parejachyca por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz que les siga gustando la historia…_**

 ** _Por cierto cuando termine esta y las demás que me faltan quiero hacer otra pero con algún Weasley involucrado ¿alguna sugerencia de cual Weasley les gustaría? ¿Algún gemelo o el mismísimo Ron o el sexy y masculino Charlie? :D o alguna otra pareja en especial, menos el Dramione, jajaja no me gusta xD de aquí ¿a quién le gusta el Dransy? A mí me fascinan, si saben de alguna historia linda entre ellos me avisan :D._**

 ** _Saludos espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la próxima._**


	17. AVISO

**AVISO:**

Tranquilos, no es nada malo solo que tengo un pequeño dilema en estos momentos y necesito de sus orientaciones o estaré estancada por unos momentos.

La cuestión es la siguiente; como verán Pansy esta apunto de enterarse del anillo y estas son mis opciones de quien tenga el anillo:

1.-Charlie Weasley (como Ying Fa de Malfoy sugirió) l

2.-Nuestro pequeño Escarbato (como sugirió Luna White)

3.-Draco lo tenga... (esta se me acaba de ocurrir xD)

Esas son mis 3 opciones, y bueno, pues el que tenga mas numero de votos gana...

Por favor opinen, no importa si jamas han dejado comentario, el chiste es que les guste la historia y bueno, la verdad es que sus opiniones son importantes :).

Saludos,

ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley.


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **HOLA! aquí les tengo un nuevo capitulo... lo se, es algo corto... pero quería que solo tratara del Hansy y bueno... Eh aquí el capitulo mas deseado por todos! La hora de verdad... esta servida! jejeje Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad sentí como que me falto algo, pero simplemente mi cabeza no logro plasmarlo tal y como quería y bueno, pues salio esto y mas o menos me gusto, no se ustedes que piensen... pero haganmelo saber.! :) (be honest! aunque duela jajaja)**

 **Capítulo 16**

-creo que esto es tuyo-Harry se giró a paso lento al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, cerró los ojos, tomo un fuerte suspiro pensando sentir una reacción de cólera o que incluso se le iría encima, pero nada sucedió, todo parecía normal. -¿Qué haces?

-¿eh? Hum nada, yo…-abrió los ojos y sacudió su cabeza intercambiando sus mochilas bajo la mirada confundida de Pansy-gracias.

-debí tomarla por equivocación ayer.

-si no hubieras salido como lo hiciste tal vez…

-tenía deberes que hacer-evadió el tema, intentando que le siguiera la corriente, sabía que sería inútil pero era necesario intentarlo. _¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa? Tranquila Pansy, respira que está mirándote con esa cara…_

-sabes que eso no funcionara ¿cierto?-se burló, cuando estaba cerca de ella todo pasaba a segundo plano, el anillo pasaba a segundo plano.

-debía intentarlo-se encogió de hombros soltando una risa incomoda

-¿entonces? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme o?

-¡me besaste!-exclamo, se encontraban en aquel armario de escobas

-y tú me respondiste Pans-se acercó a ella aprisionándola entre los estantes detrás de ella, repletos de artículos de limpieza y él, agradecido de que no supiera nada del anillo.

-¡lo sé! ¡Dios, lo sé!-se tapó la cara con sus manos- no sé por qué lo hice, realmente…

-no lo hagas-tomo sus mano con rapidez apretándolas contra su pecho- no me digas que no sentiste nada porque sé que no es verdad, no me mientas…

-jamás te mentiría…-susurro- en verdad no sé por qué lo hice… ¡Merlín!- se alejó de él dándole la espalda, tomando su cara entre sus manos nuevamente- ¡estas confundiéndome, Harry!- se giró nuevamente para verse cara a cara.

-no es mi intención hacerlo ni mucho menos tenía planeado enamorarme de ti, pero lo hice.

-¿enamorarte? ¡Dios!-negó- esto es demasiado para mí por hoy, tengo que irme- paso a un lado de el con la intención de salir de ahí.

Harry la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza.

-¡no!-exclamo pegándola sobre la pared, aun lado de la puerta

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!-intento soltarse

-no dejare que huyas esta vez ¡solo admítelo maldita sea, me quieres! ¡Demonios, me quieres!

La sacudió alterado, Pansy respiro agitada al verlo de esa manera, sorprendida de su forma tan desesperada de que admitiera que lo quería pero, ¿realmente era eso? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, pero lo único que quería en ese instante, en ese mismo momento era…

Lo tomo del cuello jalándolo hacia ella, uniendo sus labios desesperada mente, Harry se sorprendió pero no tardo ni un instante en rodearla de su cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo, deslizando sus manos de arriba abajo sobre su espalda. Se separaron por la falta de aire ambos con la respiración acelerada, Pansy deposito un suave beso y apoyo su frente contra la de Harry, sonreía, lo sabía aunque tuviera sus ojos cerrados.

-esto no debía suceder Harry…-levanto su rostro para mirarlo

-pero sucedió y no puedes negar lo que sientes…

-no se lo que siento…- susurro besándolo nuevamente- lo único que quiero hacer es besarte- le dijo entre besos- y ni siquiera sé por qué- se rio nerviosa

-yo sé por qué, es simple- le sonrió- me gustas, te gusto… te quiero y me quieres- la beso- solo necesitas dejarte sentirlo…-susurro antes de fundirse nuevamente en un beso.

-¿Qué si no funciona? –Se separó de él nerviosa- eres el primero en el que siento que puedo confiar, ¿Qué si te lastimo? O tu…

-hey, jamás te lastimaría, es lo último que quiero hacer…

-necesito pensar… me darás un tiempo, ¿verdad?-se miraron a los ojos, él le lanzo una tierna sonrisa, mirándola como si fuera lo más preciado en ese mundo, metiendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja…

-el que necesites Pansy, el que necesites- se besaron nuevamente y terminaron en un fuerte abrazo.

Salieron del armario solo para toparse de frente con Draco Malfoy…

-Me preguntaba cuando saldrían de ahí-sonrió con desprecio

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Pansy confundida, el no saber la razón de que Draco estuviera esperando a que saliera del armario la ponía nerviosa.

Harry miro por inercia el puño de la mano Draco, el nervio, la culpa, el miedo, un sinfín de emociones comenzaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-vamos Pansy, vayámonos de aquí-tomo su mano jalándolo con él

-¿ahora eres amiga de Potter?-se burló- claro de seguro te ayudo con el temita de anillo ¿no?

No avanzaron tanto, Pansy se detuvo en ese instante y se giró a verlo.

-¡yo no tengo tu maldito anillo!

-¡¿Y qué demonios es esto?! – alzo su mano dejando ver la pequeña caja roja, Harry apretó su mano, quería desaparecer en ese momento.

-vamos, no le hagas caso-le susurro intentando que lo siguiera.

-¡Yo vi cuando se te cayo en la clase!- se acercó a ella gritando como un demente al momento que abría la caja y se la ponía en su cara.

Harry vio su rostro lleno de sorpresa y confusión

-no, eso es imposible, ni siquiera era...-susurro atando los hilos en su cabeza, se giró a verlo con lentitud, Draco frunció el ceño confundido ante la interacción de ambos.

-Pansy…

-¿desde cuándo?- se mordió el labio reteniendo la rabia, esperanzada en que le dijera que apenas lo había encontrado y que…

-en la cueva…-susurro tragando saliva, no podía ocultarlo más, tenía que ser honesto con ella.

-¿la cueva?- su voz sonó con asombro – me disculpe contigo, te dije que lo sentía y aun así, ¿no me lo diste?- alzo más su voz, sentía el nudo en la garganta y las ganas de llorar en esos momentos. – jamás me lo ibas a decir, ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

-¡no, yo quería decírtelo!- intento tomarla de las manos pero ella se alejó, sentía que se destrozaría en esos momentos, quería golpear a Draco por arruinarlo todo. - Pansy, tenía miedo ¿sí?

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!-pregunto Draco comenzando a desesperarse de ser ignorado.

-¿miedo?-se burló con sarcasmo- dejaste que Draco pensara que yo tenía el anillo cuando todo este tiempo lo tuviste tu…

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo el rubio al escucharla- oh ya veo, intentas ocultarte detrás de Potter…

-Cierra la boca Malfoy-gruño Harry

-al final eres igual que todos, solo querías vengarte.

-¡no! ¡NO!- tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara- no fue así Pansy…

-¡¿ENTONCES COMO FUE?!-grito alejándolo de el- ¿EH? –Lo empujo con fuerza -CONFIÉ EN TI Y ME MENTISTE, TODO LO QUE HAS DICHO FUE UNA MENTIRA.

-¡Quería decírtelo! Pero todo se complicó cuando me…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO!

-Oh por Merlín-susurro Draco al comprender todo- siempre dijiste la verdad…

-solo escúchame por favor.

-dijiste que lo último que querías hacer era lastimarme, ¿y sabes qué? Acabas de hacerlo. Pero claro, de seguro también todo era mentira, todo- dio la vuelta y comenzar a correr con rapidez.

-¡No Pansy! –Grito entre sollozos-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡ESCÚCHAME!- intento correr para alcanzarla pero una mano lo detuvo.

-no sé qué demonios pensaste ganar con esto Potter…

-¡vete a la mierda!-lo alejo de él- ¿vas a decir que ahora te importa? ¡Jamás le creíste!

-¡claro que me importa! ¿Por qué crees que jamás dije nada a mis padres?

-no me vengas con idioteces, lo ibas hacer con el tiempo…

-tu no me conoces Potter – gruño demasiado cerca de el- podre ser un pedazo de imbécil pero jamás le haría daño a Pansy, como lo hiciste tu… así que aléjate de mi amiga.

-¿tu amiga?-se burló con la ira recorriendo su cuerpo- la culpaste enfrente de todos, dejaste que tu estúpida prometida y sus amigas la humillaran

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones Potter, pero te lo advierto… aléjate de ella- lo empujo antes de dejarlo de pie sobre el pasillo que comenzaba a llenarse de personas.

-¿Harry?

-¿Mione?-se dio la vuelta

-¿Qué paso?-lo tomo del hombro al ver el temblor en su cuerpo y los ojos inyectados de sangre

-lo arruine Mione, lo arruine todo-la tomo entre sus brazos hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello dejando escapar el llanto y dolor que tenía dentro.

-tranquilo Harry, todo estará bien…- le devolvió el abrazo, dejándolo sacar todo el dolor que tenía dentro. –todo estará bien…

.

.

Corrió y corrió lo más rápido posible sin importarle a donde se dirigía, dejo que sus pies la guiaran a donde sea que fuera lejos del castillo, al lago negro para ser precisos. Se detuvo frente al lago y dejando entrar el aire en sus pulmones soltó un grito desgarrador cayendo al suelo de rodillas, se sentía triste, decepcionada y vacía.

Dejo a las lágrimas tomar paso de manera descontrolada, le quemaba la cabeza y el corazón de una manera impresionante que no lograba comprender… abrazo sus piernas y hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas, no podía dejar de llorar _Por favor, que pare ya… no puedo, no puedo más..._

Alguien se dejó caer a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos, ni siquiera se molestó en saber de quiénes eran, pero lo necesitaba… se aferró a ellos hundiendo su rostro entre su pecho.

-aquí estoy, tranquila…-susurro alguien meneándola como un bebe, no dejo de llorar ni un momento y fue lo último que escucho hasta el punto en que sus ojos se cerraron y su mente se perdió en un abismo negro… lleno de dolor.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero se daba una idea por la oscuridad del cielo que comenzaba ascender, se removió un poco llamando la atención de la persona que la tenía en sus brazos.

-Me preguntaba cuando despertarías- esa voz burlona la conocía, alzo la cabeza solo para ver el rostro de su profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas- mis piernas comienzan a entumirse, creo que ni las siento- se rio, Pansy se alejó de él.

-debería irme…- susurro refregándose la cara.

-¿no quieres hablar sobre ello? Soy bueno escuchando- le sonrió una vez más, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa sincera y amable.

-no, prefiero no hacerlo-se levantó del suelo limpiando su uniforme, le dio una mirada a Charlie cuando se puso de pie a su lado- Hum… supongo que debería decir gracias, pero eso sería darte creidito y no quiero eso- se burló intentando empujar los pensamientos de Harry detrás.

-la verdad, no esperaba menos-se burló sacándole una risa en forma de resoplido, Charlie la miro marcharse y detenerse unos pasos más adelante

-Gracias…- el asintió y dejo que tomara su camino nuevamente- por cierto- su vista se alzó nuevamente- si le dices a alguien, te matare.

-ya veremos eso-bromeo guiñándole un ojo, perdiéndose en la profundidad del bosque en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid.

 _No es tan desagradable como pensaba…_ sonrío a duras penas antes de marcharse directo a su sala común.

* * *

n/a: Gracias a todas por a ver dejado sus votos... como ven cumplí con ellos. :)

¿Ahora que hará Harry para recuperar a Pansy? ¿Sinceramente, Charlie sera un problema? o ¿solo un buen amigo?

Haganme saber que opinan y muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios :)


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **WUUYUUUUUUUUUUUUU! GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, REALMENTE SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO, PAREJACHYCA, YING FA DE MALFOY, LIZYBETH DIAZ, VIANA D'ASCOLLI Y LISCARMELA! A TODOS, REALMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWES! LAS AMO!**

 **Y BUENO, ESTE CAPITULO ES CORTO TAMBIEN Y ES BLUNA TIME! :D SINCERAMENTE YO AME ESTE CAPITULO Y A BLAISE! NO SE USTEDES… XD DIGANME LO QUE OPINAN! :D BESOS!**

 **Capítulo 17**

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

-cómoda – miraron a la puerta en cuanto escucharon el golpe, ahí estaba Blaise Zabini con el rostro soñoliento.

-eso es enorme ¿realmente tengo que…? –hizo un ademan imaginario de mover la silla

-¿prefieres que le diga al director como sucedió esto?-señalo a Luna con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿me esta chantajeando?

-le sugiero que comience a moverse, la clase de Luna comienza en 15 minutos- se alejó dándole la espalda e ignorando su comentario o su rostro descompuesto que le producía una sensación de satisfacción.

-esa arpía, ¡está disfrutando de esto!

-siento eso, creo que ha tomado mi caso muy apecho-se burló comenzando a mover las manos sobre las ruedas de la silla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-arqueo una con su mirada puesta sobre ella conforme llegaba a su lado

-ir a clases obviamente-se rio intentando abrir la puerta, aunque era un poco difícil en su estado, Blaise rodo los ojos y empujo la puerta para ella.

-solo lo hare por que estará vigilando-mintió, evadiendo el hecho de que la culpa le quemaba la cabeza.

-está bien-encogió los hombros girando la silla hacia el pasillo-¿listo?

No contesto, simplemente tomo la silla y comenzó a empujarla por los pasillos bajo la mirada de miles de alumnos curiosos.

-esto es humillante ¿Qué clase tienes ahorita?-negó con la cabeza avergonzado por las miradas

-adivinación, no sé cómo subiremos en realidad-frunció el ceño cuando llegaron a las escaleras movedizas.

-buen punto…

-puedo hacer un hechizo- la voz de Hermione apareció detrás de ellos con una sonrisa- me alegra verte por los pasillos Luna.

-¿paso algo? No luces muy bien, es Harry ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo…? – se quedó a medias – cierto… tal vez tu si tengas el don de la adivinación a diferencia de… tu sabes-se rio. -¿y tú que?- Blaise rodo los ojos con molestia.

-estoy trabajando Granger, órdenes de Madame Promfey.

-lo sé, no sé cómo se le ocurrió ponerte a ti. Después de lo que paso…-comenzó alterada pero Luna la detuvo al instante

-Hermione no quiero ser descortés pero, ¿podrías hacer el hechizo? Llegare tarde- Blaise sonrió al ver el rostro fruncido de Granger.

-bien, más te vale que esta vez la cuides-amenazo a Blaise quien le dio una sonrisa falsa.

-solo has el maldito hechizo.

Las escaleras cambiaron en una rampa que le permitió a Blaise mover a Luna sobre ellas mientras se despedía de Hermione.

-descuida Blaise… Madame Promfey encontrara la solución con rapidez.- dijo después de un tiempo, casi llegando al final.

-no estaba pensando en eso, esta vez te equivocaste- sonrió sintiendo un poco de satisfacción en el hecho de que no leyera su mente, si podía decirse eso.

-jamás dije que los estuviera leyendo, no hago legeremancia- se rio una vez que llegaron a las puertas de la clase.- bien, aquí es donde eres libre.

-adiós…-se detuvo al bajar dos escalones, Luna se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta y girando el rostro un poco- por cierto… el que Granger no se viera bien y tuviera que ver con Potter, tiene algo que ver con Pansy también ¿cierto?

-supongo que tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo, hasta luego Blaise.

-espero que la maldita enfermera no tarde tanto-resoplo bajando las escaleras en busca de Pansy, algo le decía lo de Potter tenía que ver con ella.

* * *

.

.

Había ignorado a Draco desde la noche anterior cuando la intercepto en la sala común intentando hablar con ella. Era molesto que ahora viniera con esa mierda cuando fue él el que la puso en contra de casi todo Slytherin. Se saltó el desayuno con tal de evitar algunas caras que no deseaba ver, sobre todo la de Harry Potter.

-¿se siente mejor? Srta. Parkinson- le puso un pedazo de bísquet sobre su rostro mientras caminaba sorprendiéndola un poco.

-¿Qué es esto?-arqueo una ceja tomando el pedazo de pan entre sus manos-¿algún evento de caridad?-se burló.

-no la vi en el gran comedor y me dije ¿Por qué no llevarle algo de desayunar a la joven Parkinson?

-gracias, muy amable de su parte Profesor.

-¿seremos amables ahora?- se mofo deteniendo el paso junto con ella, rodo los ojos pensativa antes de decir…

-no lo creo… - le dio un mordisco al bísquet y le dio la espalda, no antes de girarse de nuevo antes de entrar a su salón, le lanzo una sonrisa antes de añadir- delicioso.

Charlie se rio por lo bajo antes de reanudar su paso hacia su siguiente clase

-creí que no te agradaba…

-no es tu asunto Scarface- le gruño con desprecio pasando de largo sin siquiera mirarlo y tomando asiento lejos de él, para su desgracia Draco se sentó a su lado.

-debes dejar de evitarme Pansy…

-vete a la mierda Malfoy-resoplo cambiándose de lugar junto con Blaise que acababa de llegar al salón.

-¿Qué paso? Y no me refiero a Malfoy, si no a…- sus vistas viajaron a donde Harry que los miraba con atención.

-no quiero hablar de ello Blaise- regreso su vista a su libro.

-siempre haces lo mismo Pansy, a veces te pareces a Lovegood, solo dime que sucedió-le suplico con ojos de cachorro

-después ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió levemente- y sí sigues insistiendo en este momento te meteré el libro por el trasero, aunque dudo que te quepa.

Blaise se rio un poco por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-tan sofisticada, pero trato hecho Pansy Pop…- se burlo

-llámame así de nuevo y te corto el pito-gruño

Harry no le quito la vista de encima, sabía que se estaba conteniendo por no mirarlo, le estaba matando por dentro.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- miro a su lado, Mione se dejó caer sobre el asiento con fastidio- Madame Promfey puso a Zabini a cuidar de Luna, como si no hubiera hecho suficiente-se quejó.

-¿Por qué, que le hizo a Luna?- la castaña agrando los ojos sorprendida

-¿acaso no lo sabes?

-Hum… no Hermione, por esto te pregunto. - gruño

-no seas idiota Harry, no tengo la culpa de que las cosas se fastidiaran entre Parkinson y tú ¿de acuerdo? -susurro por lo bajo dolida por el tono que uso contra ella y dejando el tema de Luna de lado.

-gracias, eres realmente buena haciéndome sentir mejor- se ofendió

-¡Dios Harry!

-lo siento…- se disculpó con rapidez- lo siento yo…

-sé que es difícil pero no tienes por qué ser así conmigo

-lo sé, es solo que…- miro en dirección de Pansy, la cual tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del pizarrón- no sé qué hacer, lo siento.

-tal vez lo mejor es dejar pasar unos días, recuerda que es Pansy Parkinson de quien hablamos

-jamás me perdonara- negó con depresión, Hermione apretó los labios intentando no burlarse de su amigo

-vas a tener que esforzarte demasiado

-lo se…

-probablemente hacer cosas humillantes

-Mmhm

-vergonzosas, realmente vergonzosas

-estas disfrutándolo ¿cierto?-la miro con una sonrisa burlona, sintiéndose un ligeramente mejor consigo mismo

-claro que no- exclamo sin poder aguantar soltar una ligera risa

-te odio-gruño lanzando una última mirada a Pansy antes de que entrara el profesor, la vio desviar la mirada con rapidez, no parecía nada feliz. _De seguro pensó que me estaba burlando de lo sucedido_ se dijo a si mismo reprendiéndose con estrés.

 _¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! No deberías sentir celos por verlo reír con su estúpida amiga ¡Te mintió maldita sea! Argh, lo odio, lo odio, ¡lo odio! No te atrevas a llorar ahora… además, no es como si en realidad te hubieras enamorado de él ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!_

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente restregándose los ojos intentando evadir sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia el pelinegro.

-nos vemos en la sala común

-estamos en clase…

-Pansy la clase acabo hace 5 minutos- parpadeo confundida, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo pérdida en sus pensamientos? No había parecido tanto tiempo… vio a Blaise reír mientras salía del salón con rapidez.

-Pansy…

-¿Qué parte de no quiero hablar contigo no entiendes?-se puso de pie tomando sus cosas y pasando de largo del rubio.

-¡Pansy por favor…!

-¡Merlín, déjenme tranquila!-exclamo empujando al pelinegro al cruzar el umbral

Ambos se quedaron mirando el pasillo por donde se había marchado antes de mirarse el uno al otro con odio y caminar por lados opuestos, combatiendo sus culpas.

* * *

.

.

-Porque tarda tanto- empujo la puerta, el salón estaba completamente vacío a excepción de la profesora Trewlaney- ¿Dónde está Lovegood?

-mi niño… ¿Quién? Ah sí, Luna. – lo pensó un momento antes de contestar- ahora que lo recuerdo, se fue a la mitad de la clase al baño y jamás regreso.

-¡¿Qué?! Esa niña- gruño saliendo del salón con pasos pesados hasta llegar a las puertas del baño, solo dio un golpe con fuerza abriendo la puerta con un rechinido, sus cejas se fruncieron extrañado, eso no parecía normal- ¿Lovegood?- pregunto levemente, ella no contesto así que se adentró al baño con pasos lentos. -¿estás aquí?

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás pudo visualizar la silla de ruedas a lo lejos, vacía, no había señal de Luna y algo dentro de su pecho lo golpeo con fuerza.

-¡Lovegood!-grito corriendo hacia los cubículos hasta encontrarla, se quedó mudo al ver sus ojos soñadores llenos de lágrimas. Luna miro con rapidez hacia la pared evitando su mirada…

-vete, por favor…-susurro entre sollozos, no sabía qué hacer, si hubiera sido otro momento y otras circunstancias lo más probable era que se hubiera burlado, pero ahora era diferente. -¿por favor?

Blaise suspiro dejando caer su mochila y entrando al cubículo de alado, puso su espalda en la puerta que los separaba y se dejó caer al suelo.

-¿quieres decirme que sucedió?

-nada…

-no parece nada para mí-pego la cabeza a la puerta mirando al techo.

-no es nada ¿de acuerdo?

-Hum… ¿alguien… te molesto?

-no quiero hablar de ello Blaise…

-sí, bueno… - era algo incómodo- guardarte las cosas te hará mal algún día- observo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿enserio?- se sorprendió un poco por su sarcasmo.

-¡Wow! ¿Realmente hablo con Luna Lovegood?- se burlo

-eres un idiota ¿lo sabias?-sollozo

-solo intento ayudarte- hizo una mueca ante el sonido de los mocos de Luna, su voz sonó molesta por primera vez en lo poco que había hablado con ella.

-Sí, bueno lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora- su corazón se oprimió ante lo dicho y Luna pareció darse cuenta del daño- no quise decirlo así...

-no lo hagas, no te disculpes- la detuvo, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que el hablo de nuevo-Lovegood creo que te debo una disculpa, realmente lo siento, ¿sabes? jamás me disculpe como se debía, lo único que hice fue gritarte y…

-está bien Blaise, no te culpo… - el moreno rodo los ojos ante el tono tranquilo de Luna.

-no, no lo está Luna, te deje invalida- giro la cabeza a un lado como si pudiera mirarlo

-me llamaste Luna-sonrió sonando su nariz, Blaise se rio levemente.

-¿puedes decirme al menos que me perdonas?- le pidió, lo necesitaba de verdad.

-no hay nada que perdonar…

-por favor, necesito oírlo.

Luna suspiro bajando la mirada, su mano estaba a sobre el suelo y ella simplemente estiro su mano por debajo de la división del baño colocándola sobre la suya en un apretón, lo sintió sorprenderse.

-te perdono Blaise- le sonrió aunque no pudiera verla.

-gracias- frunció el ceño mirando hacia su mano, no supo que lo motivo a girar su mano palma con palma, se sintió como quitarse un gran peso de encima.

-¿podemos quedarnos así? ¿Solo unos minutos?- le pidió resonando su nariz una vez más, dejando recargar su cabeza sobre la puerta y cerrando los ojos.

-seguro- susurro haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Luna y apretando su mano.

* * *

N/a: ¿Qué les pareció el Bluna? xD ¿acaso Draco no es tan molesto? Pobre, dudo que recupere la amistad con Pansy, no se lo merece y hare que le cause problemas Muajaja soy tan mala! :P

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué les gustaría para el siguiente? ¿Theomione? ¿Bluna de nuevo? ¿Hansy, tal vez? :D


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Hola nuevamente, ya se que me ausente tantito jejeje pero es que tuve una boda de un familiar y así hjajaja y pues aparte puente pues la fiesta vdd? jaja xD muchas gracias chicas por los comentarios, en verdad me encanta ver sus comentarios y me ponen felices :D ... :Ohhh,.. les aviso que no habrá triangulo amoroso ni nada xD y pues no se que mas decirles... solo que si alguien tiene ideas de como Harry pueda volver a ganar la confianza de pansy que me la diga por que me estoy quedando sin ideas, creo que en este punto soy algo escasa xD jajajaja beuno, las dejo leer, muchas gracias en verdad :)**

 **Capítulo 18**

Pansy le dio una mirada de mala gana por su respuesta, debió imaginarse que se pondría de su parte, obviamente, el idiota era el hermano de su mejor amigo. ¿En que estaba pensando?

-no se para que pierdo mi tiempo

-no, no… no huyas- Charlie le tomo la muñeca regresándola sobre el suelo de sopetón.

– ¡Oye, ten cuidado!- se sobo el trasero "disimuladamente"

-tengo la sensación que evades lo que es muy obvio para mí- arqueo una ceja confundida

-Así, ¿y qué es?

-tienes sentimientos por Harry, obviamente- sonrió victorioso.

-¿qué?- se burló, sintiendo ese maldito cosquilleo en su estómago de nuevo, comenzando a ponerla nerviosa -eso, por supuesto que, ni que estuviera, yo no… ¡estás loco!- con una sacudida miro al frente cruzando sus brazos, sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

-Mira no digo que lo que hizo Harry estuviera bien, pero es obvio que tuvo un motivo y deberías escucharlo al menos, no puedes solo basarte en los hechos, a veces tienes que escuchar el porqué.

-¿motivo?-se rio con sarcasmo- el tipo tenía el anillo desde el principio, es más que obvio cuales fueron sus motivos.

-conozco a Harry, pueda que ese fuera su motivo al principio pero pudo cambiar de opinión y tener otro. Tan solo escúchalo…

-no quiero escucharlo-bufo- confiaba en él y me traiciono. Además ha pasado una semana y no ha hecho el intento de acercarse ¿Qué te dice eso? ¿Eh?

-tu no quieres escucharlo, cualquier se cansa de intentarlo. Y si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, al fin y al cabo es tu decisión.

-¿eso es todo? ¿No intentaras convencerme?- arqueo una ceja confundida

-no- se rio- ya te di mi punto de vista, solo tú sabes si lo tomas o le dejas. Además no es bueno intentar convencer a la gente, mientras más lo intentas menos los convences.

-¡por Merlín, eres un completo manipulador!-se rio con fuerza junto con el- creí que solo los Slytherin eran así.

-hey, los Gryffindor también sabemos jugar sus juegos. Además que soy tu profesor, debo ser más inteligente que tú.

-lamento decirlo Profesor, pero no funcionara conmigo- le dio una sonrisa victoriosa.

-sugiero no alardear por el momento Señorita Parkinson- se burló con una sonrisa encantadora, Pansy le sonrió de vuelta antes de inclinarse un poco y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, quien diría que en esos momentos de furia e intensa decepción, él era un gran alivio.

-es una lástima que seas mi profesor y no te conociera antes…gracias.

-¡Ja!- se burló Charlie- acabas de admitir tus sentimientos por Harry.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- se alarmo ruborizada al máximo.

-aunque haberme conocido antes que Harry no hubiera hecho diferencia, no soy del tipo material para una relación.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- frunció su ceño confundida, Charlie solo se encogió de hombros.

-digamos que soy una persona libre y sin ataduras.

-es una lástima, hay miles que dejaste suspirando desde el primer día, hasta hubieras podido escoger.

-obviamente, soy un encanto

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas mientras el atardecer comenzaba frente a ellos, basto una semana para lograr que entablaran una conversación normal y formal dejando de lado los sarcasmos y malos tratos, dándose cuenta que realmente el pelirrojo era una persona interesante, no iba a mentir y negar que era apuesto, pero su corazón pertenecía a alguien más, aunque lo negara constantemente y él... Bueno, él no la veía de esa forma. Aunque eso cierta persona no lo sabía y le causaba unos celos y conflictos enormes en su interior.

.

* * *

.

-¡Lo detesto!- gruño azotando su trasero contra la silla

-¿a quién?- Theo sonrió de lado divertido mientras leía.

-¡A Charlie!-apretó los puños- Ahí sentado al lado de Pansy como… - apretó los dientes conteniendo sus celos

-Wow, Harry, es el hermano de tu mejor amigo-lo miro con desaprobación, pero él la ignoro.

-debí haberle dicho la verdad, debí haber seguido tu consejo.

-muy tarde para eso Potter.

-¿y él que hace aquí?- miro a Hermione confundido- ¡Merlín! Estoy citándote mis problemas con Theodore Nott al frente.

-descuida, Theo sabe todo. –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-a diferencia de ti, Hermione me… - se quedó en silencio de pronto mirándola, la castaña lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Harry no entendía lo que sucedía.

-me llamaste por mi nombre… - comenzó susurrando

-lo sé.

-¿y eso que tiene de importante? ¡Así te llamas!

-¿salimos de aquí?- Theo asintió ante la pregunta, tomo su mano y lo dejaron solo sin importar los miles de gritos que despotricaba hacia ellos.

Caminaron un buen tramo hasta que Theo intento hablar nuevamente, se sentía extraño…

-mira yo…- las siguientes palabras quedaron atrapadas entre los labios de Hermione, quien lo había empujado hacia ella hasta besarlo. Theo no supo que hacer, se quedó inmóvil al sentir los suaves labios de Hermione sobre los suyos y sus manos eran un completo desastre tembloroso sin rumbo.

Hermione se sintió estúpida cuando se separó de él, no tuvo ninguna reacción más que la de una momia, había creído que el día que le llamara por su nombre era porque sabría que la quería o algo por estilo, y todo parecía indicar eso por sus detalles, su forma de mirarla, las sonrisas que solo le brindaba a ella, todo eso le había hecho creer que... _¡soy una idiota, la enamorada soy yo! ¡Sabía que no debía!_

Evito su mirada dándose la vuelta con la intención de correr del lugar pero él el tomo de la muñera regresándola al frente.

-no puedes besarme y huir así como así-sentencio- mírame Hermione…- ella negó avergonzada, sentía que se le caería la cara de vergüenza. -¿Por qué asumes que es algo malo?

-¿Por qué?- las lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos, la decepción de sufrir un nuevo rechazo le provocaban ganas de vomitar y golpearse contra la pared- no respondiste el beso, esa es razón suficiente ¿no crees?- replico molesta creyendo lo peor y mirando hacia otro lado.

-me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-cuestiono un poco molesto por el tono de su voz- No soy Draco que actúa a la primera o Potter que hace las cosas mal desde el principio, soy más reservado y casi nada espontaneo, preparo las cosas en mi mente y luego las pongo en acción y tu… arruinaste un poco mi plan Hermione.

-¿arruine tu plan? ¿Qué significa exactamente eso?- estaba molesta, no sabía el tipo de plan del que hablaba y por su cabeza pasaron miles de malos escenarios que ya no quería escucharlo, sacudió la cabeza y decidió alejarse nuevamente, cosa que hizo actuar a Theo de la misma manera que antes.

-esto- susurro, se miraron por una fracción de segundos antes de que Theo rompiera la distancia con una decisión que termino en un intenso beso. La sujeto de la cintura con firmeza, empujándola hacia el como si fundirse en uno mismo quisiera, Hermione no opuso resistencia, simplemente sus manos lo tomaron del cuello, hundiendo sus dedos entre su cabello.

-Theo-murmuro sobre sus labios una vez que se alejaron un poco-¿Qué quiere decir esto?

La miro con una sonrisa dulce, mientras miraba cada parte de su rostro, como si lo memorizara por siempre en su mente.

-Significa que me he enamorado de ti Ratoncita- le sonrió antes de unir sus labios con los de ella nuevamente.

.

* * *

.

Luna disfrutaba del aire y los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, era la primera semana que lograba salir a las afueras del bosque, extrañaba sentir el frio del suelo contra sus pies.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas querer estar aquí?-refunfuño Blaise, había pasado una semana desde el suceso en el baño.

-es el primer día que me dejan salir, quiero disfrutarlo al máximo.

-no pienso quedarme aquí hasta el anochecer- le advirtió, Luna lanzo una risa divertida.

-aunque no creas también pienso en tus necesidades Blaise, si gustas eres libre de irte- Blaise hizo una mueca disgustada, sabía que no podía irse y dejarla sola, si Madame Promfrey se enteraba estaba frito, además que no le molestaba estar ahí afuera con…ella.

-no me molesta estar aquí Lovegood, además, sabemos lo que pasa cuando uno te deja sola- Luna hizo una mueca al saber a qué se refería.

-dime algo… ¿alguna vez has sabido que harás después de salir de aquí?

-Por supuesto- se rio con burla- tengo suficiente dinero para ir a donde yo quiera y…

-no me refiero a eso- él la miro confundido- me refiero a de tu vida profesional.

-Hum, bueno… no realmente, pero quien piensa en eso a esta edad-se rio

-yo lo hago, pensaba en seguir con la revista de mi padre, buscando cosas en las que nadie cree para hacerles ver que no estoy loca como todos creen.

-pensé que no te importaba esas cosas- arqueo una ceja confundido.

-no me importa que me crean loca, pero quisiera que la gente creyera un poco más de lo que ven enfrente

-eso es imposible Lovegood, no puedes hacerles creer a todos en lo que tú crees

-lo sé, pero tal vez algunas mentes si, como la tuya- Blaise se rio a todo pulmón

-mi mente es impenetrable-se burlo

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?- Blaise se dejó de reír para mirarla intrigado

-¿Qué?

-quiero sentarme en el pasto, al menos para sentirlo con mis manos- Blaise sintió nuevamente su pecho estremecerse, cada vez que le pedía cosas de esas lo hacía sentir más culpable.

-claro- se levantó del suelo para cargarla y colocarla sobre el suelo. Su equilibrio fue pésimo cosa que los hizo caer sobre un charco de lodo embarrándolos a ambos.- ¡Fantástico!- gruño molesto levantándose para sacudirse pero su cara estaba llena de lodo y la risa de Luna lo contagio a él también.

-Madame Promfrey nos matara cuando nos vea así-murmuro entre risas, limpiando sus manos en su ropa.

-¿dime que te sabes el hechizo de limpieza?- rogo al mirarla desde lo alto, la vio negar con su cabeza, estaba frito si no se le ocurría algo.

-tengo una idea…

Tenía que admitir que Lovegood era demasiado inocente al pedirle una cosa así

-no puedo hacerlo sola- Blaise negó con la cabeza, jamás pensó que estaría en una situación así y mucho menos con Luna Lovegood.

-¿estas segura de esto? Tendré que desvestirte y puede que vea cosas privadas de tu cuerpo- sonrió con malicia, intentando ponerla nerviosa, pero ella solo le dedico una sonrisa amable.

-es eso o que Madame Promfrey te castigo.

Blaise suspiro resignado, se inclinó sobre la silla para quitarle los zapatos y las calcetas, su piel era tan sueva al tacto, cuando alzo la vista para mirarla, Luna había intentado quitarse la camisa junto con el suéter, el resultado fue que se había atorado.

-déjame a mí- Blaise murmuro sin poder evitar mirar el sujetador, algo dentro de él se movió cuando se acercó a ella intentando quitarle la ropa con cuidado.

-espera, espera…-lo detuvo- el arete esta atorado.

-no te muevas, deja intento…- con movimientos lentos fue subiendo la ropa hasta que la nariz de luna salió a la vista.

Se quedó quieto al mirar sus labios, respiraba un poco rápido, se quedó inmovilizado con la respiración de Luna hasta que sus sentidos regresaron a sus cabales. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

-listo-se alejó de ella con rapidez, aún tenía que cargarla para colocarla sobre la tina que habían improvisado. – esta tibia. ¿Estas lista?

-Sí.

Blaise asintió, la levanto de la silla haciendo que la falda callera al suelo, la cargo entre sus brazos para colocarla en el borde de la tina.

-creo que puedo meterme yo sola, no veas-le pidió, Blaise rodo los ojos con burla.

-si te caes no será mi culpa-le advirtió.

Blaise se giró para no mirar, puedo escuchar el sonido de la ropa interior al caer, y el grito que dio segundo después lo hizo girar con rapidez, Luna se había hundido y su instinto hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, metió las manos buscando su pequeño cuerpo, no supo que toco, solo que era algo que no debería estar tocando.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto tragando saliva al verla tan cerca de su rostro.

-eso creo, lo siento- se rio con torpeza- Hum, creo que ya puedes soltarme.

-¿Qué? Ah sí, por supuesto- alejo sus manos y se alejó del lugar con rapidez

Blaise se sentó sobre una de las bancas lejos de donde Luna se encontraba, las sensaciones que estaba comenzando a sentir no eran desconocidas, sabía lo que significaban, Luna Lovegood estaba comenzando a atraerle, pero no podía permitirse sentir algo como eso, era solo una niña que no tenía idea de lo que era el contacto sexual, lo había descubierto en el momento que toco uno de sus senos, ni siquiera lo tomo a mal.

-debo intentar tener menos contacto con ella-se dijo a si mismo después de un rato de estar pensando en sus problemas. -¿Cuánto tardara esa maldita enfermera?

-¡termine!- escucho su grito.

.

* * *

.

-¿te divertiste?

La intercepto cuando la vio regresar del lago con una sonrisa sobre su rostro

-no es de tu incumbencia Potter- no detuvo su paso, siguió caminando sin importarle si la seguía o no, aunque por sus adentros quería que lo hiciera.

-sé que hice mal, lo supe desde el primer momento- la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca, Pansy detuvo el paso algo sobresaltada, había pensado que se había marchado.

-¡enserio!-le dijo con sarcasmo sin soltarse de su agarre

-sé que es difícil creerme…

-¡por supuesto que lo es!- le grito- viste como todos me acusaban y no hiciste nada, solo acepta que fue porque querías vengarte- esta vez se soltó de su agarre

-¡no, no fue por eso!-se rasco la cabeza con desesperación.

-no importa que digas o el por qué lo hayas hecho ya, el caso es que me traicionaste, me mentiste y eso es lo que más me molesta de todo. Creía en ti Harry y resultaste ser todo lo opuesto a lo que alguna vez creí.

-lo sé, y créeme que me siento fatal Pansy. Dime que puedo hacer para ganar tu confianza nuevamente, por favor- rogo tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿sabes que es lo que veo cada vez que hablas? Mentiras… eso es lo que veo, y pensar que casi caigo también en el estúpido juego de que tuvieras sentimientos por mí y que…

-¡no mentí en eso! ¡Es por eso que nunca te lo dije! No quería que me vieras diferente…

-demasiado tarde para eso Potter, ahora lo único que siento al verte es asco.

-eso no es verdad y lo sabes- se acercó a ella un poco molesto por sus palabras

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?-se rio, pero se calló con rapidez cuando lo vio acorralarla entre la pared

-porque cada vez que me vez tus ojos te delatan, como ahora- le susurro sin importar las personas que caminaban por el pasillo, Pansy respiro agitadamente, sentía su corazón golpetear con fuerza, en ese momento no había nada más que ambos- me quieres como yo te quiero- finalizo juntando sus labios con los de ella con fuerza, Pansy por más que quiso oponerse, se dejó llevar por tan solo unos segundos hasta que la imagen de Harry burlándose regreso a su mente, lo alejo de un empujón seguido de una bofetada.

-¡no soy ninguna estúpida Potter! ¡No me vas a convencer jamás! ¡Mucho menos de esta manera!

La dejo ir, su mano se posaba en el lugar donde lo había cacheteado, a pesar del dolor su rostro detonaba una sonrisa, había respondido el beso y eso solo significaba una cosa…


	21. Chapter 21

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Hola, sé que me he tardado en actualizar, pero uff, últimamente si me ha costado continuar debido al trabajo, pero intento hacer lo mejor que puedo! :D me temo que la historia puede ya casi llegar a su final, pero no estoy segura aun… puede que sucedan más cosas, además aún falta una pareja en juntarse jajaja si nuestro queridos… Luna y Blaise xD**

 **Gracias por los comentarios y espero que les guste el capítulo, aunque es algo corto. Gracias a todos los que comentaron, los amo!**

 **Capítulo 19**

-Ya le tomo suficiente tiempo ¿no cree? ¡No puedo creer que no encuentre algo para que Lovegood mueva sus malditas piernas! ¿Qué clase de medimaga es?

-cuide su tono jovencito- gruño Poppy – es fácil regenerar huesos, otra son los nervios, así que le sugiero que tenga paciencia. Ahora largo de aquí.

Blaise le lanzo una mirada furiosa antes de salir de la enfermería con indignación, necesitaba que encontrara algo que ayudara a Luna o terminaría haciendo algo que se supone no debería hacer. Desde ese día, no había dejado de pensar en lo suave de su piel y sus labios rosados, incluso recordaba a la perfección como su pecho se ajustaba a su mano.

-al fin te encuentro- Pansy se detuvo frente a él con una mueca en el rostro- llevo horas buscándote ¿Dónde te metiste?- se cruzó de brazos. Blaise rodo los ojos con fatiga.

-Madame Promfey…

-¿de nuevo? Blaise, debes dejar hacerla su trabajo. Mientras más la molestes más complicado será que encuentre una cura para Lovegood.- le regaño como comenzaron a hacer su recorrido- además, te encanta pasar tiempo con ella- se burló.

-¿sabes lo que es realmente me encanta?- gruño Blaise- esas malditas lechuzas revoloteando tu alrededor. ¿No puedes decirle a Potter que pare?

-lo haría, pero la verdad es que es algo lindo ver cómo me dejan rosas por todo el camino, aunque eso no quiere decir que lo perdonare. – soltó al final frunciendo los labios.

-algo me dice que terminaras haciéndolo.- se burló Blaise como frenaron el paso sobre la entrada de Revenclaw. Pansy iba a replicar, pero no tuvo oportunidad- Hey Luna ¿éstas lista?

Pansy entrecerró el ceño un poco molesta por las palabras de su amigo.

-hola Pansy ¿Has perdonado a Harry ya?- Pansy chasqueo la lengua y miro hacia atrás donde un par de lechuzas arrogaban al suelo dos rosas rojas.

-necesita más que esto para que yo lo perdone- bufo dándose la vuelta para marcharse por el pasillo dejándolos solos.

-¿está todo bien, Blaise? Últimamente estas extraño- le sonrió cálidamente, lo cual le provoco un corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo –espero que no sea una enfermedad o….- no le puso atención a sus palabras, sus ojos se habían desviado hacia los de ella, notando cada característica que pudiera, como las líneas de expresión que se le formaban al final de sus ojos grandes y grises, o de sus labios carmesí cada vez que sonreía, sus perfectos dientes blancos, sus mejillas pálidas e incluso le puso atención a la textura de su cabello rubio que lucía sucio, se dio cuenta en realidad que estaba en buen estado. -¿Blaise?

Luna se estiro sobre la silla para tomar la mano del moreno frente a ella que parecía estar perdido mirando su cara, se sonrojo un poco cuando lo toco y evito soltar una risita cuando salto al darse cuenta de su contacto.

-no vuelvas hacer eso-demando Blaise- ¿de acuerdo?

-¿hacer qué?- tenía que admitir que a veces no era fácil leer a Blaise, era tan voluble, no entendía sus actitudes cambiantes, a veces estaba de lo más tranquilo y amigable con ella y de pronto, de la nada se volvía hostil y mudo. -¿estas molesto?

-solo no me toques Lovegood- sacudió la cabeza omitiendo su pregunta y tomando los mangos de la silla para comenzar a moverse por los pasillos.

Luna se quedó en silencio mientras la llevaba a su salón, jamás había sentido un rechazo de esa manera en la que lo sentía ahora y por más que intentara analizarlo no podía, era algo nuevo para ella, pero sabía que significaba algo, algo importante.

.

* * *

.

Harry comenzó los primeros días algo esperanzado, pero como el 3er día llego y no había señales de Pansy para perdonarlo, comenzaba a alterarse. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Era pésimo para este tipo de cosas, pero tenía que ponerle empeño o del contrario jamás la tendría de vuelta.

-¿nada aun?

-nada, comienzo a creer que tal vez no tenga esperanza- dijo desanimado- al igual que Malfoy.

-si bueno, Malfoy… veras- Hermione se mordió el labio indecisa sobre decirle o no

-¿lo perdono?- abrió los ojos tanto que sintió que se le saldrían de su lugar- ¡No puedo creerlo!

-si de algo te sirve, su relación no es la misma- le sonrió intentando animarlo.

-¡eso no me sirve de nada, seguramente Malfoy le está metiendo ideas en contra mía en la cabeza!

-tranquilízate Potter, muy apenas y se hablan- se burló Theo dándole un beso a Mione sobre los labios.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- saludo Ron- Nott, Lav y yo queríamos invitarlos a una cita triple- comento emocionado.

-¿Quién es la otra pareja?-aqueo una ceja Hermione confundida

-Harry por supuesto- Lavander llego del otro extremo saludando a todos, su ánimo cambio completamente al enterar sobre la relación de Hermione y Theo. – Descuida, conseguiremos alguien para ti Harry-le sonrió.

-Si no es ella, no quiero nada-ronroneo molesto, Ron negó con la cabeza ante los caprichos de su amigo, que no se había molestado por no saber acerca de eso la vez que le conto por primera vez y las chicas se burlaron de el a risas, mientras que Theo tenía una sonrisa que asustaba en su rostro.

-Ira Potter, yo me encajare de eso-Harry lo miro con felicidad.

-En verdad ¿harás que vaya?- Theo intento no reírse al ver su rostro esperanzado

-Dalo por hecho- le contesto antes de soltar la risa a todo pulmón seguidos por los demás, mientras que Harry los miraba de mala gana.

.

* * *

.

-Pansy, no entiendo bien que es lo que quieres de Harry. –le dijo molesto- lo está intentando y seamos sinceros, no es una persona con experiencia en ese tipo de cosas. – Pansy abrió la boca para contestar, pero la verdad es que no tenía argumento. – ese orgullo que tienes algún día te va a ocasionar demasiados problemas.

-no es orgullo Charly, simplemente no confió en él. Cada vez que lo veo- acepto la taza de té que le ofreció- gracias, cada vez que lo veo ¿sabes que veo?

-¿Qué?-le cuestiono soplando a su taza hirviendo.

-alguien que se burla de mí, una y otra y otra vez. Sé que puedo llegar a perdonarlo pero confiar nuevamente en él, es otra cosa.

-Pansy- coloco su mano sobre su hombro- no debes tener miedo. Harry es un buen muchacho, solo dale la oportunidad de explicarse.

-¡no es tan fácil!- dejo caer dramáticamente su frente contra la mesa- si hago como que nada paso, todos los días me preguntare si en verdad dice la verdad o no. ¡No es fácil!

Charlie se rio rodando los ojos, niños…

-pero lo quieres y mueres por estar con él ¿no?

-¿Qué? – levanto el rostro confundida

-vamos, tan solo admítelo- dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida.

Pansy rodo los ojos con pereza.

-No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?- se encogió de hombros- me beso una vez, no… dos veces, esto es tan raro ¿sabes? – Charlie arqueo una ceja confundido- hablar de esto contigo.

-Oh…- asintió- no importa, continua- Pansy suspiro resignada.

-el punto es que no sé lo que siento por Harry, se suponía que lo iba averiguar pero fue cuando me entere lo del anillo y todo se fue al carajo y ahora lo único que sé es que lo extraño, que quiero tenerlo cerca de mí, olerle y que me bese hasta dejarme sin aliento.

-eso se le llama amor, no es tan difícil de saberlo.

-¿Qué tal si solo es sexo?- sugirió

-No, ¡sexo es el que siente esa compañera tuya por mí!- Pansy soltó la carcajada al recordar a Millicent querer tirársele encima al profesor.

-¡lo había olvidado por completo!- dijo entre risas

-Basta, déjalo ahí ¿no tenías que ir algún lugar con tu amigo Theo?

-Rayos, es verdad.- murmuro saliendo de la casa del guardabosques.

-Niños-murmuro Charlie tomando la bolsa que había dejado.

-¡Lo olvide!- dijo con una risa regresando nuevamente, le dio un leve beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento.- Gracias Charly.

-¡Diviértete!- le grito a lo lejos despidiéndose con la mano- Demonios, me siento como mi padre-negó entrando nuevamente.

.

* * *

.

Luna miraba divertida su pie golpear el suelo, lo conocía para saber que estaba comenzando a enojarse.

-no debe de tardar.

-le dije a las 11 de la mañana- refunfuñó- en cuanto llegue juro que… oye Luna, ¿enserio no quieres venir? Yo puedo empujar la silla en lugar de Blaise- le animo

-no puedo aunque quisiera, hoy Madame Promfey probara un método.- su sonrisa se ensancho ante la posibilidad de volver a sentir y utilizar las piernas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Y apenas me lo dices Luna!-le regaño molesto- esto es importante, debemos abortar, cancelar esto y quedarnos contigo para cualquier cosa, darte apoyo y…

-Theo, Theo, no. –lo detuvo- prefiero estar sola.

-pero Lu…

-nada de peros Theodore Nott. Usted ira y ayudara a mi amigo Harry y Pansy a volver a conectarse mientras yo los espero aquí con ambas piernas. –le dijo animada.

-no sé cómo le haces enserio.-le beso la mejilla y apretó su mano- todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

-Lo se

-mira quien viene ahí- dijo en modo de reclamo, Pansy le sonrió algo culposa- andando Parkinson, me has hecho perder 20 minutos sin ver a Mione.

-creí que solo seriamos nosotros dos- dijo con desconfianza, Theo evito su mirada e invento una excusa con rapidez.

-y así es, me refiero a que pude a verme quedado con ella 20 minutos más..

-eso espero Theo, eso espero.- lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados, no quedaba de mas ser un poco precavida.

-eso estuvo cerca- le dijo a Luna con una sonrisa nerviosa- adiós Lu, mucha suerte.

-¡Gracias!

-así que hoy tienes una prueba y no me dijiste…

Color gris y verde se toparon, sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que…

-Querida, ¿estas lista?- ambos miraron en dirección de la voz de Madame Promfey- y usted, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-acompañare a Lovegood- la rubia lo miro con una mueca.

-prefería hacer esto sola.

-iré, no puedes detenerme- le reto, Luna lo miro con molestia.

-no quiero que vayas

-me vale lo que quieras, yo…

-basta, si la joven Luna quiere hacer esto sola, lo hará.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-pero nada, esta decidido-termino por decir tomando la silla de Luna por ella misma.

Blaise hizo una mueca como las vio marcharse, no se daría por vencido, tendría que esperar afuera de la enfermería toda la noche si era necesario.

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- estaban dentro del pub donde las parejas amorosas se reunían, Pansy comenzó a hiperventilar comenzando a creer otra cosa que no era para nada de su gusto.

-descuida, no es una cita romántica entre tú y yo…-le dijo al momento en que se detuvo en una mesa, su rostro se volvió rojo al ver quienes estaban ahí.

-me engañaste…- murmuro al ver como Harry se levantaba de la mesa y se ponía frente de ella.

-Pansy, por favor… quédate.

Ambos se miraron, Pansy tenía la necesidad de salir de ahí, pero Theo fue más rápido en ese momento arrastrándola al final de la mesa, encerrándola entre la pared y el mismo, con Harry de frente de ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima, cosa que la comenzaba a poner nerviosa.

-te matare-gruño a Theo que simplemente se burló de ella.

-Hum… tal vez debamos comenzar a pedir- sugirió Ron ante el silencio incomodo de todos… ninguno de los presentes sabia en como acabaría el día, solo esperaban que las cosas funcionaran con cualquiera que fuera el plan de Harry.


	22. Chapter 22

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Capítulo 20**

Su pie no dejaba de moverse con rapidez, se encontraba desesperada, y que decir de la conversación entre las dos parejas que literalmente los habían dejado de lado. Parecían haberse sumergido en su propia conversación dejándolos de lado, claro que ella no tenía nada que aportar en la conversación tan amigable que tenían, pero al menos interactuaban, y Harry simplemente no le quitaba la vista de encima a la cual ella jamás en todo ese momento le había correspondido.

-¿Quieres dejar de mover el pie?-le reclamo Theo comenzando a molestarse

-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?-gruño la pelinegra

-Tal vez deberíamos dejarlos solos-sugirió Hermione quien miro a Harry de forma molesta, no entendía por que no decía absolutamente nada.

-Me parece excelente idea, esto comienza a ponerse incomodo-susurro Lavander sobre la oreja del pelirrojo quien solo asintió dándole la razón. Aun no comprendía como era que su mejor amigo se había enamorado de ella.

-Estupideces, yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con Potter-se cruzó de brazos mirándolo por primera vez.

-Pero yo si- Hermione agradeció por todos los cielos que al fin la cobardía de su amigo desapareciera.

-Me parece que esa es nuestra salida- todos se pusieron de pie con rapidez, a excepción de Theo, quien no se levantó de su lugar dándole el tiempo a Harry para ocuparlo para impedirle a Pansy que huyera del lugar.

-¡Theo!- chillo Pansy cuando Harry se sentó a su lado

-Lo siento Pansy, pero creo que deberías escucharlo, comienzo a cansarme de tenerlo todos los días interrumpiendo mi momento con Hermione.

Las dos parejas se marcharon del lugar sin darle tiempo a la morena de replicar.

-Esto es increíble-gruño- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto?- frunció el ceño

-Sé que hice mal Pansy, créeme que lo sé desde el primer momento en que tome el anillo en esa cueva, desde el momento en que te disculpaste conmigo, cuando vi a Malfoy culparte- soltó una risa sarcástica y con burla al escucharlo.

-¿Crees que voy a creerte eso? Si así hubiera sido entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo diste? – lo afronto

-Por imbécil- se deslizo más hacia ella- me dio miedo perderte.

Pansy arqueo una ceja burlona, por más que veía sinceridad en sus palabras, la duda siempre estaba ahí, bien clavada en su pecho.

-¿Perderme?- se burló- no éramos nada, nunca lo fuimos.

-Sabes que no es verdad… fuimos amigos

-¿Amigos?- se rio

-Sí, amigos- lo dijo con seguridad que la hizo quedarse callada por un momento antes de resoplar y desviar la mirada, segura de no poder sostenerla por tanto tiempo.

-Intente entregártelo, pero no pude al ver la confianza que tenías en mi- intento, recargando sus brazos sobre la mesa, poder mirarla a la cara inútilmente- no quería causarte una decepción de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto queriendo acabar con esa conversación de una vez

-Quiero que me perdones por haber sido un maldito cobarde, por no tener el valor de decirte que yo tenía el anillo por miedo a perder tu amistad, sé que lo que hice fue una estupidez, la más grande que eh cometido en mi vida, pero al verte en esa cueva me di cuenta de que todo lo que sabía de ti era erróneo, no supe como reparar el daño, y conforme pasaban los días se fue haciendo peor, la culpa y la vergüenza se fueron acumulando que ya no supe que podía hacer, pedí ayuda para hacer que Malfoy tuviera el anillo sin involucrarte pero no había una buena solución que te dejara en un mal plano, y durante ese tiempo intente darte el anillo, enserio, pero al verte era como si lo olvidara por completo, lo único que podía hacer e incluso pensar era pasar el tiempo contigo, era algo que me hacía sentir feliz y pleno, fue egoísta de mi parte, lo sé. No quise arruinar la relación que teníamos que te puse en una situación horrible por mi cobardía sin saberlo, pero me enamore de ti.

Trago saliva al escucharlo, su voz, sus ojos y su mirada le decían que hablaba con la verdad, pero tenía miedo de creer nuevamente en él, necesitaba más que palabras para poder confiar nuevamente.

-Te quiero Pansy Parkinson, y tal vez ahora no me creas… y está bien, me lo merezco por lo que te hice.

-Mereces más que eso – susurro sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

-Lo sé- le sonrió cálidamente, metiendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja- solo quería que escucharas porque cometí esta estupidez contigo, y que sepas que no descansare hasta conseguir que me perdones y volver a ganar tu confianza, me tome el tiempo que sea necesario.

Se acercó aún más a ella tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, una fuerte sacudida la hizo temblar por dentro al sentir su mano contra la suya

-Te quiero Pansy… y no te dejare ir tan fácilmente, porque sé que tu sientes lo mismo por mí, aunque intentes negarlo, haré todo lo que pueda para tenerte conmigo, lo que sea que haga falta.

Poso sus labios sobre los suyos en un cálido beso antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse, dejándola sola en aquel asiento, la había dejado sin habla y sin saber que pensar o decir sobre lo que escucho… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

.

* * *

.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sientes?- Luna negó con la cabeza, sus piernas se encontraban en la misma situación que los días anteriores. –No lo entiendo- negó Poppy con frustración.

-Tal vez tome un poco de tiempo- se esperanzo, pero al ver la mirada de Poppy sabía que estaba en lo erróneo.

-Querida…- comenzó

-Está bien, no es su culpa-le sonrió intentando animarla, pero su voz no pudo escucharse más deprimente.

-No… no está bien, ¡se supone que soy una medimaga!- chillo con desesperación- tal vez deba volver a la investigación, no voy a dejarte así- determino antes de girarse sobre sus talones y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Luna soltó un suspiro profundo antes de comenzar a girar las ruedas de la silla con sus manos hacia la salida. Coloco su mano sobre la puerta intentando empujarla pero era inútil, requería mas fuerza de la que ella tenía para poder abrirlas. Tembló de ira, nuevamente ese sentimiento de tristeza y coraje se instalaba en su pecho que no pudo contenerse de golpear la puerta con fuerza.

Blaise quien se encontraba detrás de ellas salto al escuchar el golpe e instintivamente la empujo con rapidez para verla a un lado sobre la silla de ruedas, una decepción recorrió sus venas al verla, pero ella ni siquiera levanto la mirada.

-¿Lovegood?-le llamo intentado que lo mirara

-Déjame pasar-le pidió, Blaise se movió a un lado sorprendido, su voz sonaba molesta.

-¡Espera!-le grito una vez que regreso a su cuerpo- ¿Qué paso?-pregunto al ponerse a la par con ella. Luna soltó un soplido…

-Como si te importara- gruño- quiero estar sola si no te importa.

-¡Claro que me importa!- le dijo ofendido.

-No quiero tu lastima Zabini, de hecho no necesito tu ayuda más- se detuvo para mirarlo por primera vez que salió de la enfermería.

Blaise se quedó inmóvil, jamás había usado su apellido y la mirada con la que lo veía lo había dejado helado, con una sensación de temor en su pecho.

-Luna…

-¿Qué? ¿No es eso lo que querías? ¿Deshacerte de la loca? – se burló, dando la vuelta a la silla comenzando a empujarla de nuevo.

-Espera un momento- la detuvo colocando sus manos sobre las ruedas de la silla- no puedes dejar que una prueba que salió mal te desanime.

-Muévete- lo corto Luna, quería estar sola

-No.

-Muévete-gruño

-No lo hare.

Luna tembló de la ira, quería estar sola.

-¡Dije que te muevas!-le grito golpeando su estómago -¡No necesito tu lastima, mucho menos tu ayuda! ¡Si voy a pasar el resto de mi vida en esta estúpida silla lo hare sola! ¡Muévete!

-Creí que eras más fuerte, que no te dejarías vencer tan fácilmente- no se entendía, se suponía que quería alejarse de ella y le estaba dando la oportunidad, sin embargo, ahí se encontraba intentando darle fuerzas para seguir adelante y luchar.

-Te odio- susurro- ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!-grito golpeando su torso con fuerza y sollozando, se sentía tan impotente. -¡Muévete! ¡MUÈVETE!- grito aún más con fuerza haciendo que la silla se moviera y callera al piso.

Blaise fue más rápido, se dejó caer sobre el suelo y la atrapo entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza mientras lloraba sobre su pecho y lo apretaba de la sudadera con sus puños.

-Está bien, ódiame si quieres- susurro besando su cabellera y acariciando su espalda-no te dejare sola Luna.

-Solo quiero ser la misma de antes- sollozo sobre su pecho, dejando caer sus manos sobre su cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Lo serás, lo serás… - Blaise giro el rostro cuando escucho varios murmullos y con rapidez la cargo en sus brazos saliendo del lugar olvidando la silla.

La llevo al lago negro, aun podía escuchar sus sollozos cuando se dejó caer al suelo sin soltarla, la tenía como si fuera una bebe enorme.

-Luna… mírame-le pidió, pero ella negó apretando su agarre- por favor, mírame.

Dudo un poco antes de alejar su rostro de su cuello, sin mirarlo, pudo sentir como la mano de Blaise le alejaba algunos mechones de su cara que habían quedado pegados a su rostro por las lágrimas.

-Hey…- susurro poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre su mentón, alzando su rostro para que lo mirara, pero no lo hacía.- no es lastima… no te tengo lastima.

Luna lo miro, con los ojos rojos y la nariz hinchada

-Lo se…

Blaise sonrió y dejo nuevamente colocara su cabeza en su pecho mientras miraban el paisaje, en completo silencio, aunque no la conociera, sabía que no deseaba hablar, solo quería estar en un lugar tranquilo, para poder meditar y agarrar fuerzas y el la dejaría, todo el tiempo que necesitara.

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada- le sonrió pasando su brazo por sus hombros- solo estoy algo preocupado por Luna.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Madame Promfey le daría una poción para ver si podía volver a caminar, y sé que ella parece fuerte pero me da miedo que si no funciona, le llegue a causar algún tipo de quiebre ¿sabes?.

Hermione asintió pensando en la rubia, se sintió mal por haber olvidado por completo el tema de Luna que sentía ahora la necesidad de ayudar por su cuenta.

-Tal vez debamos regresar a Hogwarts, ver como esta- sugirió

-¿No te molesta?- la miro arqueando una ceja, Hermione comprendió a lo que se refería.

-Para nada, sé que Luna es como una hermana para ti. Y aunque no concuerdo con todos sus animales inventados, es una buena persona.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?- Hermione le sonrió dándole un beso casto en los labios antes de decir

-Sí.

Aparecieron en el colegio y se dirigieron directamente a la enfermería, se miraron mutuamente cuando miraron la silla de Luna y no había rastro de ella alguno.

-¿Madame Promfey?- llamo Theo

-¡¿hola?!- intento de nuevo Hermione al no recibir respuesta por parte de Theo, se giraron hacia el pasillo cuando escucharon sus pasos.

-¿Dónde está Luna? ¿Consiguió caminar?-pregunto Theo emocionado

-Está en el lago negro, con el joven Zabini…

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo logro?-sonrió Hermione

-Me temo que no, la joven Luna necesitara apoyo, pude ver en su rostro la decepción y me preocupa que pueda romperse.

-Zabini no es un apoyo para ella, es el culpable de que este en ese lugar primeramente-refunfuño Hermione.

-Sí, bueno, claramente pensaba lo mismo hasta que los vi el día de hoy.

Theo y Hermione se miraron al ver la sonrisa de Poppy.

-Tal vez quieran ir y verlo ustedes mismos-les sugirió- yo por ahora, intentare seguir con la poción y ver en que pude haberme equivocado.

Se dio la vuelta dejándolos nuevamente solos, dándoles la libertad para dirigirse al lago negro.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, los pudieron ver desde lo lejos.

-Eso es tan extraño-se rio Hermione al ver a Blaise tener a Luna sobre su regazo.

-La culpa debe estarlo matando- sugirió Theo, pues no encontraba alguna explicación a la imagen frente a él.

-No lo sé Theo, últimamente…- se quedó pensativa

-¿últimamente?- Hermione solo una risita mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él.

-Bueno, últimamente pasan demasiado tiempo junto, tal vez haya comenzado apreciarla.

-Mm… ¿Crees que debamos interrumpir?

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo solos, no creo que Luna quiera hablar con nosotros en este momento y mucho menos…

-Explicar lo sucedido, tienes razón.- sonrió girándose a ella – tal vez debamos ir a la biblioteca y retomar la lectura de ayer.

Hermione lo miro confundida.

-Ayer no leímos… Oh, te refieres a esa lectura- se rio algo sonrojada al recordar los besos algo subidos de tono del día pasado. –Theo…

-Descuida mi ratoncita, nada sucederá… nada que tu no quieras claramente- sonrió con malicia

-¡Theo!-chillo Hermione poniéndose aún más colorada

-¿Quieres retomarla o no?-le volvió a preguntar tomándola de la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo con brusquedad- tenemos que aprovechar antes de que llegue San Potter- frunció el ceño, cosa que hizo reír a Hermione.

-Creo que en eso tienes razón- paso sus brazos sobre sus hombros entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su nuca. – ¿Cómo crees que resulto lo de hoy entre esos dos?

-Bueno, conociendo a mi amiga, Potter no la tendrá fácil.- se burló empujando a Hermione hacia atrás mientras hasta pegarla a la pared.- nada fácil- susurro antes de pegar sus labios a los de Hermione, quien se rio al corresponderle el beso.

-Benditos libros muggles-murmuro entre besos cuando sintió las manos de Theo estrujar su cintura, Hermione no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso en medio pasillo, pero no pudo evitar reír cuando lo escucho murmurar aquello y por primera vez comprendió el por qué las chicas en el colegio no podían despegarse de sus parejas.

-Sí, benditos libros-concordó Theo

.

* * *

.

Charlie se quedó sorprendido de verlo ahí, durante todo ese tiempo que estaba en el colegio Harry no se había acercado a hablar con él, y si estaba en lo correcto, podría imaginarse que era porque estaba celoso de él y su amistad con Pansy.

-Que agradable sorpresa, Harry- le sonrió dándole el paso a la cabaña

-Pues yo no diría lo mismo-gruño el ojiverde pasando de largo, Charlie se rio un poco y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Déjame adivinar, vienes aquí a hablar de Pansy.

-Supongo que ya te lo ha de haber dicho todo- se sentó en la mesa, justo en el lugar que Pansy había ocupado en la mañana.

-No tienes que tener celos de mi Harry- el ojiverde se quedó mudo al escucharlo

-Pasan demasiados tiempos juntos- alzo un poco la voz, mostrando su molestia.

-Y todas las veces hablamos de ti, de hecho, ella no puede dejar de hablar de ti.

-¿Ella habla de mí?- sonrió inconscientemente antes de volver a ponerse serio.

-¿Ya hablo contigo o sigue necia en evitarte?- se sentó frente a él con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Qué?- Charlie soltó una risa por lo bajo

-Le sugerí que debía escucharte Harry… y creo que sabes bien que ella no me ve de esa manera así que ¿puedes dejar esta actitud conmigo?-le pidió, Harry suspiro antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Charlie intento no reírse, ese ademan le recordó a la pelinegra esa misma mañana, ambos eran unos dramáticos, se digo a sí mismo.

-¡No sé qué hacer para que me perdone!- chillo – hice que búhos le dejaran rosas por donde fuera que fuera.

-Lo sé, lo vi con mis propios ojos… le gusto el detalle- Harry levanto la cabeza con rapidez

-¿enserio?- sonrió

-Le encanto.

-Pero no fue suficiente…- suspiro- bueno, no, de hecho me escucho el día de hoy.

-Así que al final escucho tus motivos, genial.

-Sí, pero no será fácil que vuelva a confiar en mí y no sé qué hacer para ganármela de nuevo. Jamás he sido bueno en estas cosas y me da temor no encontrar algo lo suficientemente bueno para hacerle ver que jamás, jamás volvería a traicionarla.

-Lamento no poder ayudarte en eso Harry, creo que esta vez tendrás que hacerlo por tu propia cuenta. Pero no te desanimes, ya tienes un paso a tu favor.

-¿Lo tengo?- cuestiono confundido.

-Las rosas y explicarle tus motivos… creo que ayudaran.

-Nunca me imaginé que caería por alguien de Slytherin y mucho menos Pansy Parkinson- se rio Harry- creí que era una engreída y vil serpiente como Malfoy, pero es todo lo contrario, es sincera de una manera cruel que me hace reír, inteligente, sus ojos te dicen miles de cosas y ni siquiera se da cuenta ¿sabes?. Me encanta cuando frunce los labios, la hace ver tan tierna aunque ella cree que la hace ver desagradable, pero es todo lo contrario. Es graciosa y juguetona, un poco dramática- se rio- es única, es hermosa.

-Rayos Harry… la quieres demasiado- se burló Charlie.

-No Charlie… yo la amo, amo a Pansy Parkinson- sonrió Harry a un punto de la nada mientras se imaginaba su rostro.


	23. Chapter 23

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Capítulo 21**

-Espero que esto te sirva de algo Luna…

-lo hace– le indicio soltando una risita junto con un suspiro, seguían abrazados y ella con su cabeza recargada sobre su pecho.

-¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso? – frunció el ceño al escucharla

-nada en especial, solo que me has llamado por mi nombre todo el día, Blaise-le dijo al final en un tono juguetón que lo hizo negar con gracia.

-Sí, bueno, no te acostumbres…- se rio apretando su agarre sobre la cintura de la rubia.

Se sentía bien, estar con Luna ahí en completo silencio lo hacía sentir una paz que hace mucho no experimentaba.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, aunque la verdad me gustaría quedarme aquí toda la vida.

-Luna…-susurro Blaise sorprendido, ella le dedico una mirada confundida

-¿Qué?- miro a los lados, pensando que tal vez había visto un torposolo o un Nargle.

-¡Estas de pie!

La rubia miro hacia el suelo solo para verse de pie con ambas piernas antes de volver a perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Blaise inclinándose a su lado, entre confundió y sorprendido, seguido por la extrañez al escucharla reírse como si nada hubiera sucedido.- Luna, esto no es gracioso. Esa maldita enfermera…

-Es mejor que nada- se rio aún más- es lo más cerca a volver a caminar.

-Merlín, tienes una extraña forma de ver las cosas- dijo con escalofrió a lo cual Luna le respondió con una sonrisa que instintivamente el respondió de la misma manera antes de soltarse a reír.

Luna lo miro reírse con atención, apreciando la vista frente a ella, era la primera vez que lo veía reír de aquella forma y a su lado, cosa que le lleno el alma de una nueva sensación que la llevo hacer lo siguiente…

Blaise paro de reír al sentir los suaves labios de Luna sobre su mejilla.

-Lo siento- se disculpó con rapidez, Blaise la encaro con lentitud y pudo notar sus pálidas mejillas de un tono color rosado, sus ojos brillaban con la luz del día, los cuales evitaban su mirada y su cabello dorado… -tal vez debamos ir…- no le quitaba la vista de encima obligándola a mirarlo, la vio tragar saliva por la cercanía, agitada, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y ninguno parecía dispuesto alejarlo, Blaise en cambio lo acercaba cada vez más a ella, mirando de sus labios a sus ojos repetidamente, al igual que Luna, hasta que una voz se escuchó detrás de él.

-¡Lo he arreglado!- Blaise se giró molesto, había estado tan decidido a hacerlo en esos momentos incluso lo anhelaba y Madame Promfey tenía que haberlo arruinado.

-¿enserio? ¿o solo le va a dar falsas esperanzas?- gruño confundido por el repentino deseo de haberla querido besar.

-tenga cuidado señor Zabini, comienza a hacer que pierda la paciencia- ambos se miraron fijamente retándose, hasta que la voz de Luna los hizo prestarle atención.

-agradezco su esfuerzo, en verdad.- Blaise rodo los ojos…

-no tienes que mentir, tómalo ya- le dijo algo cansada entregándole la poción en sus manos.- tómalo…

-solo quiero que sepa que si no funciona no tiene por qué…

-¡funcionara! Bébalo Señorita Lovegood. – le ínsito una vez más, Luna suspiro con fuerza antes de vaciar el pequeño frasco. –Ahora solo esperemos unos segundos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que es eso?

-unos segundos- repitió entre dientes- ¿no tiene nada más que hacer?

-no me iré esta vez- Poppy sonrió mirando hacia Luna

-Bien, como gustes… ¿sientes algo?- negó con la cabeza, divertida por la situación entre la enfermera y Blaise.- tal vez debas intentar ponerte de pie- le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, Blaise se quedó mudo al verla.

-¿A dónde demonios va?-se preguntó ofendido por abandonarlos ahí a la espera de si Luna pudiera o no mover las piernas –Esa vieja bruja, nos dejó so…

-¡Estoy saltando Blaise!- una vez más, no pudo evitar sonreír y admirarla mientras saltaba frente a él y daba vueltas sintiendo la luz del sol con una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad y los ojos cerrados, era una hermosa vista. – Es el mejor día de mi vida- se detuvo en su dirección con la respiración agitada y unas cuantas lágrimas en sus mejillas. -¿Qué sucede? ¿No estas, feliz?

-ven aquí Lovegood- le pidió

-no…

-vamos, ven, por favor- estiro su mano

-¿Por qué?

-quiero decirte algo- Luna entrecerró los ojos juguetonamente.

-¡tendrás que alcanzarme entonces!- comenzó a correr, Blaise se rio irónico antes de literalmente comenzar a perseguirla.

Madame Promfey, realmente no se había marchado cuando vio a Blaise atrapar a la rubia entre sus brazos y girarla por los terrenos, una sonrisa se amplió en su rostro ante la imagen frente a ella.

.

* * *

.

-¿Me puedo acercar o vas a golpearme? ¿Pansy?- pasó una mano sobre su rostro intentando llamar su atención- ¿Y ahora que le sucede a ella? ¿Blaise?

-¿Qué?- salió de su trance para ver a Theo frente a él con el ceño fruncido y señalar a Pansy, el moreno se encogió de hombros- ha estado así toda la mañana.

-Mm… como sea, quería agradecerte.

-¿a mí? ¿De qué?- se hizo el aludido, pues bien sabía a qué venia todo eso y tenía que ser por cierta rubia que justo en esos momentos entraba al gran comedor, su rostro se veía más iluminado y esa sonrisa en su rostro…

-¿Me estas escuchando?- Theo le dio un leve empujón trayéndolo de regreso al mundo real.

-lo siento Theo, tengo algo que hacer… hablamos después- se despido con rapidez dejando al castaño confundido dejando que regresara su atención a Pansy quien no había dicho palabra alguna ni probado nada de su plato.

Sonrió desde la puerta antes de seguir aquella cabellera rubia que no había durado ni un minuto en el Gran Comedor, estaba molesto en ese momento, después de todos los días que estuvo llevándola a sus clases ¿no tenía el descaro de ni siquiera saludarlo?

-Blaise, ¿podemos hablar?- se detuvo en seco al ver a la pelirroja frente a él, tenía el rímel corrido por lo que parecía, había estado llorando.

-ha pasado un mes Ginny, ¿de qué cosa podríamos hablar tú y yo? Lo dejaste claro todo ese día ¿o no lo recuerdas?

-¡lo sé, lo arruine todo y no sabes cómo lo lamento! – chillo intentando acercarse a el- te extraño.

-¿Me extrañas?- soltó una risa histérica- eso no parecía cuando no teníamos ni siquiera la semana y estabas besuqueándote con ese… imbécil. – no iba a mentir, aun le dolía un poco la reacción de la pelirroja.

-estaba molesta por lo que hiciste, pero he cambiado, por favor… solo déjame demostraste lo mucho que te extraño- deslizo sus manos por el pecho del moreno de manera provocativa.

-Ginny basta- le pidió tomando sus manos para detenerla- ya no ciento lo mismo por ti.

-no sabes lo que dices…- lo tomo del cuello intentando bajar su rostro al de ella

-basta Ginny.

-no, Blaise…-su voz se escuchado fuerte y su agarre se presionó más- te voy a enseñar que sigues queriéndome.

Acto seguido Ginny utilizo toda su fuerza para atraer los labios del moreno hacia los suyos, por un momento casi se deja llevar pero en cambio de eso intento utilizar su fuerza para separarlo de él, pero Ginny Weasley era conocida por demostrar una fortalezca inigualable.

-basta, Ginny, basta, Luna…- la pelirroja se giró a la dirección en donde se encontraba la rubia.

-lo siento, no quise interrumpir- la vio sonreír como si no sucediera nada, como si no le hubiera dolido a verlos visto ¿pero en realidad era así? La odiaba por no poder descifrar lo que pensaba.

-no, no lo hiciste- despego a la pelirroja de sí mismo

-Blaise…

-no volveré a repetírtelo Ginny… ¡Quédate donde estas Lovegood!- le sentencio una vez que la vio apunto de marcharse del lugar.- yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti, ni sentiré, me gusta alguien más.

-mientes ¿Quién podría ser mejor que yo? ¿Luna?-se burló apuntando a su amiga, y mirando a Blaise después quien se quedó mirando a Luna con una apenas audible sonrisa- no es verdad…- susurro tapando sus labios- ¿me cambias por ella? – Luna los miro confundida sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que quería era salir de ahí… el dolor en su pecho, ese maldito dolor de nuevo…

-adiós Ginebra- se dio la vuelta en dirección de la rubia y la tomo de la muñeca arrastrándolo con el sin hacerle caso a los gritos desesperados de Ginny Weasley.

La arrastro hasta el salón de música, ninguno había dicho ni una sola palabra en el recorrido ni en aquella aula vacía llena de instrumentos musicales. Era como si la valentía que había tomado minutos antes se hubiera esfumado y en cuanto a Luna, bueno, no tenía idea de lo que le sucedía, pero sabía que se sentía incomoda en aquel silencio.

-¿así que, que…?- se rio nerviosa, por primera vez en su vida no tenía idea de que hacer o decir- ¿Blaise?

-la primera vez que hablamos ¿la recuerdas?- ella asintió.

Si, fue en la sala común, cuando dejamos a Pansy en…

-no, no me refiero a esa vez.

-entonces, ¿te refieres a la segunda vez? ¿Cuándo Ginny te dejo?- Blaise frunció el ceño, se había olvidado de lo directa que era esta mujer.

-sí, me refiero a esa- se colocó de frente a ella, acercándose a una distancia prudente.

-la recuerdo ¿Qué tiene?

-dijiste que eras buena observadora ¿no?- ella asintió- así que supongo que me creíste cuando le dije a Ginny que ya no siento nada por ella, que me… - tomo valor antes de hablar- que me gusta alguien más. – Luna miro hacia otro lugar antes de asentir que si creía en el sobre eso- ¿puedes descifrar mis sentimientos ahora? – negó sin mirarlo, no entendía por qué le dolía aquello, no quería saber de quién estaba enamorado.- por favor…

Cerro los ojos, tomo un fuerte suspiro y alzo la mirada hacia a él, había dado más pasos hacia ella que ahora estaban aún más cerca, pero sin invadir su espacio personal, la miro tan fijamente que podía sentir la energía sobre ella, era tan intensa y llena de emociones que la hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida al momento que Blaise no pudo soportarlo más.

Se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar su cuello y unir sus labios con los de ella con rapidez, la hizo retroceder unos pasos hasta topar con un artefacto musical que se escuchó por todo el salón. Luna supo que era un piano por la tonada, pero eso no era importante, no tenía idea de que hacer, sus manos se alzaron sin saber dónde colocarlas, las manos de Blaise la tomaron de la cintura sentándola sobre el piano, logrando que ambos se separaran del beso.

-siento como si mi corazón fuera a explotar-susurro con sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-gracioso… yo siento lo mismo- sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

Nuevamente acerco su rostro al de ella, besándola esta vez de manera más delicada, guiándola pasó a paso.

.

* * *

.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al abrir la puerta, normalmente cuando lo visitaba llegaba con una sonrisa o maldiciendo, pero esta vez su expresión era de seriedad completa, cosa que le preocupo un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?- la guio a la mesa donde la sentó con cuidado- ¿Pansy?

-lo estoy arruinando, ¿cierto?

-Pansy, ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Arruinando qué?

-los escuche ayer… escuche cuando te dijo que me ama.

-Ah…- Charlie sonrió más tranquilo- ¿te refieres a Harry?

-¡Por supuesto que me refiero a él!- chillo dramáticamente, dejando caer su cabeza de lado sobre la mesa como de costumbre.

-esa es la Pansy que conozco- se burló, Pansy le dedico una mirada molesta sin levantar el rostro.

-no es gracioso Charlie-susurro- ¡no sé qué hacer!- escondió el rostro entre sus manos

-¿Qué tal confiar en él una vez más?

-ese es el problema principal, no sé si pueda hacerlo- gruño

-¿Por qué no?- Pansy lo miro un poco confundida, su voz se escuchaba un poco cansada y molesta. – Harry confió en ti cuando te disculpaste, y seamos honestos Pansy, tú tienes más cola que te pisen, pero ese no fue problema para Harry. El confió en ti e intento darte el mugroso anillo, no fue por que quisiera lastimarte. ¡Tú mismo lo escuchaste!

-¿Cómo es que esto se volvió en mi contra?- se levantó de la silla molesta al escuchar su tono

-esto no tiene nada que ver con quien tiene la culpa o no, ambos cometieron estupideces. Tú en tu pasado y el en estos momentos y se arrepienten, ¿acaso no crees que todos merecen una oportunidad? –Pansy se quedó en silencio sin saber contestar, en esos momentos la ira recorría sus nervios- Incluso Draco tuvo su oportunidad y no supo aprovecharla.

-¡No soy nada comparada con Draco!

-eso no es lo que quise decir, lo sabes. – se miraron fijamente, Charlie tomo un suspiro intentando calmar sus nervios, estaba cansándose de esa situación- despierta Pansy, muy en el fondo sabes que Harry no lo hizo con la intención de lastimarte, abre los ojos, dale una oportunidad antes de que sea demasiado tarde y te arrepientas.

Pansy bufo con exageración y salió de la cabaña azotando la puerta. Fue con la intención de que la ayudara a sentirse mejor y no peor y eso era lo que le molestaba más que nada, por sabía que tenía razón. Se dejó caer sobre el pasto en los terrenos de Hogwarts mirando al lago negro, intentando no pensar en nada, pero era imposible, la imagen de Harry diciendo "Amo a Pansy Parkinson" no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza.

" _Quiero que me perdones por haber sido un maldito cobarde, por no tener el valor de decirte que yo tenía el anillo por miedo a perder tu amistad, sé que lo que hice fue una estupidez, la más grande que eh cometido en mi vida, pero al verte en esa cueva me di cuenta de que todo lo que sabía de ti era erróneo, no supe como reparar el daño, y conforme pasaban los días se fue haciendo peor, la culpa y la vergüenza se fueron acumulando que ya no supe que podía hacer, pedí ayuda para hacer que Malfoy tuviera el anillo sin involucrarte pero no había una buena solución que te dejara en un mal plano, y durante ese tiempo intente darte el anillo, enserio, pero al verte era como si lo olvidara por completo, lo único que podía hacer e incluso pensar era pasar el tiempo contigo, era algo que me hacía sentir feliz y pleno, fue egoísta de mi parte, lo sé. No quise arruinar la relación que teníamos que te puse en una situación horrible por mi cobardía sin saberlo, pero me enamore de ti."_

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?- se dijo a si misma poniéndose de pie, giro sobre sus talones solo para pararse en seco. -¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a estar aquí todos los días al final de clases… no me importa si llueve, truene o relampagueé, no me importa el tiempo que te tome confiar en mí, no me voy a mover de aquí, escúchame bien, no voy a dejarte ir Parkinson, porque te amo, ¡TE AMO!- grito, el cielo se volvió oscuro como si hubiera invocado una tormenta, y así la lluvia comenzó a caer del cielo.

-¡Estás loco!- grito intentando cubrirse en vano- será mejor que entremos.

-No- negó- no me voy a mover Pansy, te lo dije.

-Harry, estas siendo infantil- le regaño acercándose a él, un estruendo se escuchó del cielo.

-si ser infantil es demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, no me importa morir aquí por un trueno.

-¿realmente lo vas hacer?- se burló, dando un brinco al escuchar el estruendo, demasiado cerca de ellos.- vamos, es una estupidez.

El pelinegro negó sonriente y más decidido que nunca.

-¡Bien, quédate aquí si quieres!- chillo avanzando a la entrada del castillo, se giró para mirarlo una vez mas.

-¡Es lo que ha…!

-¡HARRY!

* * *

 _ **N/A: Chan chan chan…. Creo que se imaginan lo que paso xD… ¿Qué ira a pasar? Jajaja ¿acaso soy mala? Díganme la verdad jajaja… les quiero decir que este capítulo se concentró un poco más en Luna y Blaise como pudieron ver xD y que ya no queda mucho para el final… estuve pensando que tal vez podía alargarlo un poco más pero no estoy muy segura ¿Ustedes que dicen?**_

 _ **Saludos mis queridos lectores y muchas gracias por leer nuevamente este fan fiction. MUA!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Alo, alo, alo! jajajaja Oigan, no eh visto comentarios ¿Que esta pasando?! :P no se crean! jaja solo bromeo xD bien, aquí llegamos con un nuevo capitulo... y si, si se lo preguntan he decidido alargarlo un poco, pero solo un poco xD Les mando muchos saludos y me gustaría darle las gracias a mis fieles seguidoras Ying Fa, lizybeth y parejachyca! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR COMENTARIOS, SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, A MI EN LO PERSONAL ME ENCANTO. XD NOS VEMOS ABAJO! ;)**

 **POR CIERTO ACTUALICE HACE POCO LA DE REMEMBER US! Por si alguien de aquí lo lee. :)**

 **Capítulo 22**

Corrió lo más rápido posible al verlo volar unos centímetros del piso y caer unos metros atrás, su corazón latía rápidamente cuando se dejó caer al suelo a su lado, no parecía respirar nuevamente como aquella vez en la cueva e instintivamente le dio respiración boca a boca.

-Vamos Harry, despierta- gruño golpeando su pecho, los rayos y los truenos habían cesado un poco, pero aún se podían escucharlos a lo lejos. –Harry, por favor… no me hagas esto, no de nuevo.

Dio un brinco al escucharlo toser con rudeza y ladeando el cuerpo hacia su lado, el aire regreso a sus pulmones calmándola e intento ponerlo de pie pero había perdido la conciencia. Tomo su varita y lo elevo a su altura hasta llevarlo a la enfermería.

-¿Qué sucedió?- se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar y que lo colocara en una de las camillas

-un rayo lo alcanzo- su voz tembló aun asustada- estará bien, ¿verdad? ¡Merlín, el voló tan lejos! Lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle respiración hasta que regreso en sí, pero volvió a desmayarse. – se sentó sobre una silla temblando, mientras lo inspeccionaba.

-debes tranquilizarte- le cobijo con una toalla intentando calmarla- estará bien, hiciste muy bien en reaccionar rápido- la felicito

-fue mi culpa, debí decirle que lo perdonaba o algo, obligándolo entrar pero- comenzó a sollozar tapando su rostro, Poppy opto por acariciar su espalda- solo lo ignore, pudo haber muerto por mi culpa…

-pero no fue así, la reacción que tuviste fue la mejor que pudiste haber hecho, además está vivo gracias a ti. Deja de decir cosas así, no es tu culpa lo que sucedió, no sé qué relación tengas con Potter pero estoy segura que él te agradecerá lo que hiciste y todo estará bien.

-¿lo cree? ¿Cree que aun quiera estar conmigo después de esto? – Poppy arqueo una ceja extrañada – que tal si me odia porque le cayó un rayo solo por mi orgullo.

-dudo que eso suceda, el joven Potter tiene un gran corazón- Pansy suspiro un poco más tranquila, sabía que tenía razón en eso. - ¿Así que usted y el joven Potter he? Quien lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿Cree que tenga consecuencias por el rayo? ¿Alguna enfermedad o…?

-por lo que pude ver no presenta ningún daño corporal ni nervioso, pero aun así tenemos que esperar hasta que despierte.

Pansy agrando los ojos preocupada, la última que dijo algo similar Luna Lovegood quedo invalida.

-eso fue lo que dijo de Lovegood…

-Lo sé, pero el caso del joven Potter es diferente, lo único que puede suceder es que llegue a perder la memoria temporalmente o… para siempre, pero como dije, tenemos que esperar a que despierte.

-dígame la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que puede suceder con él?- Poppy suspiro, esos Slytherin eran un dolor de cabeza para ella.

-lo único que se me ocurre es pérdida de memoria momentánea o temporal, pero solo podemos esperar a que despierte, puede que no suceda.- le dijo rápidamente al ver su rostro.

Pansy sollozo con más fuerza al escucharla, dejando a la enfermera sin saber que hacer

-¿Puedo quedarme? ¡Por favor!- chillo desesperada

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo… pero intenta calmarte. –se alejó un poco de la camilla- te traeré un poco de té.

La vio alejarse y aprovecho para acercarse a Harry y tomar su mano entre las suyas en un fuerte apretón.

-Harry- murmuro respirando, podía sentir todo el fluido mocoso por su nariz- lo siento tanto… yo iba a perdonarte, lo juro. Minutos antes de que llegaras estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarte y, cuando te vi… solo pensé en jugarte una broma, tan solo hasta el día de mañana y ahora- sollozo arrepentida- ahora solo me recrimino a mí misma por ser tan idiota. Lo siento mucho Harry, en verdad. –Alzo una de sus manos acariciando sus mejillas tibias- … yo también te amo.

-Hay que dejarlo descansar- le pidió Poppy dándole una taza de té caliente- ven conmigo, dormirás en la otra camilla.

Prefería quedarse ahí, pero la siguió de igual manera, sabía que si se ponía a dialogar con ella terminaría corriéndola de la enfermería y era lo último que quería.

.

* * *

.

Blaise despertó recordando los acontecimientos del día anterior, su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro sin poder evitarlo seguido de una risita torpe, se sentía como un niño pequeño a quien le habían dado su primer juguete, así de emocionado se sentía.

-detente Zabini- se regañó a sí mismo- debes ir con cuidado, recuerda lo que sucedió con Ginebra.

-¿con quién estás hablando?- la voz burlona de Draco apareció detrás de las cortinas, asustándolo de sobremanera que fue a dar contra el suelo.

-eres un maldito imbécil-gruño desde el suelo, Draco rodo los ojos. -¿Dónde está Theo? Necesito hablar con él.

-salió muy temprano, ni siquiera me habla, ¿tú sabes por qué?- Blaise lo miro sentando desde el borde de la cama

-no puedo creerlo- se pellizco el puente de la nariz irónico- ¿enserio me estas preguntando eso?

-¿Qué?

-Pansy es una de las mejores amigas de Theo. ¿Eso te dice algo?- Draco frunció el ceño, intentaba no recordar su error.

-ya me disculpe con ella, incluso tú me hablas y nuestra pelea fue fuerte.

-soy diferente a Theo. Además, ahora anda con Granger, supongo que no quiere que hagas tus típicos comentarios idiotas acerca de la chica que le gusta- tomo su ropa para dirigirse al baño cuando lo giro a ver- ¿realmente piensas casarte con Astoria? – lo miro fijamente, era realmente difícil leer a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-bufo dándose media vuelta y dejando al moreno solo.

Blaise negó con burla girándose para entrar al baño cuando un piqueteo le llamo la atención, se acercó hasta la ventaba donde una lechuza de color dorado intentaba entrar.

-¿Y quién eres tú, preciosa?- le susurro quitándole el pergamino de la pata

" _Blaise, desperté esta mañana pensando en ti ¿es eso normal?"_

 _Luna._

Sentándose en la cama soltó una carcajada al leer la nota, se tapó la cara con la almohada ruborizada, pataleando, se levantó con rapidez sujetándose sobre los barrotes de la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro,

-¡Merlín, es tan tierna! Ella va a matarme… ¡Va a matarme!- entrando al baño con el rostro sonrosado, la lechuza ladeo su cabeza antes de emprender el vuelo nuevamente.

.

* * *

.

La intercepto por el angosto pasillo hacia el comedor, dio un grito tan intenso que incluso hubo un pequeño eco. Theo se rio sobre su cuello al tenerla sujetada por la cintura, sin importarle su ceño fruncido y los leves golpes sobre sus brazos.

-¡Eso no se hace Theo!-chillo, el castaño rio aún más fuerte antes de depositar un beso sobre su mejilla- te odio. Casi me muero del susto.

-tu no me odias…- Hermione se rió por las cosquillas que le provocaban sus suaves besos sobre su cuello-me adoras.

-alguien está subestimándose de mas- se burlo

-¿acaso quieres lastimar mis sentimientos?- su expresión tomo una forma de cachorro triste.

-jamás lo haría, al menos que lo merecieras de verdad.

-eres hermosa ¿lo sabias?- deposito otro besos sobre su mejilla, Hermione se preguntaba cómo era posible que aun la hiciera sonrojar de tal manera.

-vamos, vayamos a desayunar-sonrío tomando su mano.

-pensé que tal vez podríamos sentarnos con Luna hoy, muero por darle un abrazo sobre sus dos pies.

-tendré que ponerme celosa…

-Nah, algo me dice que a Luna le gusta otra persona- se detuvo de pronto por la mano de Hermione que le cortó el paso.-¿Qué sucede?- se giró a mirarla.

-sobre eso, me temo que estoy un poco preocupada. Sé que Zabini es tu amigo pero no confió mucho en sus intenciones con Luna.

-Amor…

-¿Qué?

-si Blaise se atreve hacerle…

-No. –Lo interrumpió con una sonrisa sobre su cara- me llamaste amor.

-oh… ¿tiene algo de malo? ¿Prefieres que te diga Ratoncita?

-no, me gusta amor- se rio sonrojada

-te estas burlando de mi- se hizo el ofendido.

-por supuesto que no.- soltó una risa- es solo que, hay veces que quiero decirte bebe y se me hacía algo tonto y estúpido y… - los labios de Theo la interrumpieron de golpe en su discurso dejándola sin aire – me encanta que hagas eso- sonrío perdida en el besos con sus ojos cerrados.

Theo le sonrío con adoración

-puedes llamarme como quieras, no me importa siempre y cuando estés a mi lado.

-Dios… eres tan lindo- suspiro uniendo sus labios con él una vez más.

-¡Ew, consíganse un cuarto!- menciono un niño de 3 año que paso por los pasillos y los miro con asco, Hermione se puso colorada, mientras que Theo solo soltó una carcajada.

-estos niños… -negó-en fin, como te decía…

-mataras a Blaise si le hace daño a Luna, lo entiendo.

-exacto. Tendré que hablar con el mas tarde, ahora vayamos a visitar a esa rubia loca.

Hermione soltó una risa negativa dejándose arrastrar nuevamente por los pasillos a lado de su novio.

.

* * *

.

Pansy abrió los ojos, había dormido toda la noche pero su cuerpo y mente sentían como si no lo hubiera hecho, odiaba esa sensación y sabía que la preocupación era el motivo de su mal sueño.

-él está despierto- susurro Poppy corriendo la cortina para mirarla una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba despierta- ¿Quieres venir hablar con él?

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto sentándose sobre la cama acomodando su cabello y ropas lo mejor que pudo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella- ¿recuerda todo?

-pues recuerda mi nombre, esa es buena señal-le sonrío la enfermera.

Suspiro dándose valor antes de correr la cortina completamente. Harry miraba hacia sus manos y levanto el rostro junto con su mirada para toparse con la de ella cuando sintió otra presencia.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Pansy sonrío y sintió su cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza y de pronto sentía las lágrimas acumularse sobre sus ojos, no resistió mas y corrió hacia el para tomarlo en un fuerte abrazo mientras sollozaba.

-lo siento tanto Harry, esto fue mi culpa- Harry parpadeo un poco confundido y dudo sobre rodearla con sus brazos. No lo hizo.

-tranquila, todo está bien… -susurro dándole unas suaves palmaditas sobre su espalda.

Pansy abrió los ojos, se sentía extraño aquello, como si no fuera el mismo Harry, no se sentía el amor que días antes le profanaba y eso la hizo sentir peor.

-¿está…?- trago saliva separándose un poco de él- ¿todo bien?

-lo siento. Yo no… te recuerdo. – Pansy se separó de golpe

-¿tú no…?

-quiero decir, me resultas familiar pero,- se encogió de hombros- no sé por qué.

-Joven Potter ¿recuerda a sus amigos?- interrumpió Poppy de pronto.

-¿Harry?- Pansy lo miro culpable, que había sido su culpa aquello.

-sí, son Hermione, Ron y su familia, Ginny, Luna, Deán, Seamus, Neville y muchos más- sonrío,

-¿recuerda toda su vida?- el asintió extrañado- ¿Draco Malfoy?

-sí, lo recuerdo- gruño

-¿Pero no la recuerda a ella?- señalo a Pansy quien tomo un hilo de aire ante la mención.

-no…

-de acuerdo, esto es algo extraño- murmuro Poppy con su mano sobre su mentón.

-¿es esto una broma? ¡Porque si es así no es nada graciosa!- chillo – ¡sé que fue mi culpa que ese rayo te alcanzara pero no puedes jugar así conmigo Harry!

-¡no estoy jugando!- le grito Harry sintiéndose ofendido- no te recuerdo ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Señorita Parkinson, por favor salga.

-pero…- intento disculparse, se reprochó a si misma por su reacción, no era momento para ponerse de esa forma.

-¡dije salga!- dio una última mirada a Harry que la miraba desde la camilla con lastima, esa mirada termino por destrozarla más, el jamás la había visto de ese modo.

Salió hecha un mar de lágrimas, enojada consigo misma, con Harry, con el clima, con todos. Pero especialmente con ella, todo eso era su culpa, si lo hubiera perdonado en ese instante él ahora la recordaría y estarían juntos, pero tuvo que ganar su arrogancia y echarlo todo a perder. Ahora él no la recordaba y solo Merlín sabía si algún día la recordaría nuevamente.

-¡Espera!- se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la voz de Charlie llamarle desde las afueras del colegio, una persona más a la cual había tratado y enojado por sus caprichos, corrió hacia el tomándolo en un fuerte abrazo. -¿Qué sucede?- lo escucho murmurar y abrazarla como una niña pequeña.

-es mi culpa Charly- sollozo apretando su abrazo

-tranquila, todo estará bien- miro el paisaje en vista de que no hubiera alumnos por ahí, si lo veían en esa posición con ella pensarían cosas y podría tener un efecto malo en su carrera- ven, vayamos a la cabaña.

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué significa? – coloco una de sus manos sobre su pecho, Hermione miro a todos lados incomoda.

-Luna…-gruño intentando alejar su mano, pero la tenía bien sujeta.

-oye, deja de hacer que mi novia te toque los senos.

-¡Theo!

-solo bromeo- se burló regresando a su plato, dejando a las chicas conversar

-Luna, no siento nada ¿puedes soltar mi mano?

-lo siento…- le dio una de sus sonrisas más grandes- es solo que solo se lo que es que te guste alguien, lo sentí cuando vi a Ron por primera vez pero…

-¿espera que?- la interrumpió Theo al escuchar- ¿Ronald? ¿A ti también?- frunció el ceño molesto

-Theo…-gruño Hermione diciendo que no mencionara nada

-ella ya lo sabe- rodo los ojos

-¿Cómo es…?

-¿hablamos de Luna? Ella lo sabe todo.

-sí, lo supe desde tu 4to año- sonrío Luna- descuida, jamás diré nada.

-Jamás me dijiste de tu enamoramiento con Ronald- le dijo ofendido

-oh, no era tan importante- se encogió de hombros.- pero esta vez lo es, es diferente… es más, intenso. Me dormí y desperté pensando en él y ahora esta sensación la siento cada vez que lo veo, como hace unos momentos. ¿Qué significa? – Hermione sonrío sorprendida, no podía entender como era tan buena descifrando a los demás y a ella misma le era tan difícil.

-se llama amor Luna- ambos le respondieron mirándose.- como el que sientes por tu padre, solo sin el hecho de querer besarlo.

-ya veo… ahora mismo quiero besarlo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo que de nuevo?- Theo le pregunto mirándola de manera protectora. -¿te beso?

Luna no supo si contestarle por la mirada de enojo que tenía en su rostro, se sentía gracioso, siempre había querido un hermano y Theo era lo más parecido a eso.

-tengo que irme- se despido dándole un leve beso en la mejilla a ambos, Hermione no paraba de reír por la expresión del chico.

-¡Luna espera!- la intento detener pero ya se tenía un buen tramo lejos con sus típicos saltitos.

-esto no me gusta-ronroneo Theo

-deja de ser un hermano celoso- lo regaño

-pero a ti tampoco te gusta y lo que a ti no te gusta a mi menos.

-no podemos entrometernos, lo único que nos queda es hablar con Zabini y dejarle las cosas claras- le pidió sonriente.

-bien… hablaremos con el ahora mismo- entrecerró los ojos buscándolo pero no había señales de él- que raro, estaba aquí hace unos minutos.

-supongo que ya sabemos a dónde fue.

-¿deberíamos ir a buscarlo?

-no, lo haremos más tarde.

-de acuerdo… por cierto, no he visto a Potter ahora.

-Ahí esta- señalo cuando lo vio caminar a su dirección- se ve algo extraño.

-cuando no se ve así- se burló Theo.

-¡Harry!- le llamo Hermione, el ojiverde la saludo con la mano sentándose enfrente de ambos en la mesa de Revenclaw.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué hacemos en la mesa de Luna?

-¿te sientes bien?- Hermione lo analizo con la mirada, no se veía deprimido como las veces anteriores pero había algo en tristeza en su mirada.

-si… bueno hay algo que me está molestando un poco. – Hermione alzo las cejas incitándolo a seguir- ayer fui golpeado por un rayo.

-¿Qué?- chillo Hermione

-Potter tienes una suerte- se burló Theo recibiendo una mirada reprocharte de Hermione- ¿Qué? Él está aquí, eso dice que está bien- se defendió dándole un beso en los labios rápidamente.

-tiene razón- concordó Harry.

-sí, pero un rayo es algo peligroso Harry.

-pero estoy en una pieza, deja de preocuparte- murmuro

-tomas todo a la ligera, eso es molesto-gruño Hermione ofendida.

-como sea… deja que nos diga que le molesta ahora.

Hermione frunció el ceño molesta pero no menciono nada más y miro a Harry esperando a que continúe.

-cuando desperté, Poppy me reviso y todo estaba normal hasta que ella apareció…

-¿Ella? ¿Ella quién?- pregunto Hermione confundida.

-no recuerdo su nombre… cabello negro, pálida, ojos verdes y una linda sonrisa- sonrío al recordarla- muy linda.

-¿Pansy?- pregunto Theo arqueando una ceja confundido y mirando a Hermione de paso.

-Sí, ese es su nombre- sonrío aún más, Hermione y Theo se miraron preocupados.

-Harry… ¿acaso no la recuerdas?

-No.

Theo y Hermione se miraron una vez más

-¿pero nos recuerdas a nosotros?- Theo comenzó a verlo de manera sospechosa- si esto es una clase de broma hacia ella Potter… - Hermione le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo?- frunció la boca – ella dijo lo mismo antes de salir corriendo, no sé ni por que lloraba.

-¿y por qué va hacer? – bufo Theo

-Harry, tú y ella, como te explico…

-Te enamoraste de ella pero la cagaste e intentaste recuperarla y ahora no la recuerdas. –Hermione lo miro molesta al ver la cara de confusión del ojiverde.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ella era mi… novia?

-No.- se rio Theo

-¡Basta!- lo regaño Hermione.

-no estoy entendiendo nada- gruño Harry molesto- ¿Qué era entonces?

Hermione suspiro antes de contarle toda la historia.

-no suena como algo que haría- se defendió al escucharla relatar la historia.

-lo sé, pero lo hiciste.

-si bueno, tal vez lo mejor haya sido que lo olvidara.

-¿Qué dices?- gruño Theo

-solo digo lo que pienso- le dijo con dureza.- por lo que me han contado se puede ver que ella no cambio, si no me hubiera perdonado como yo lo hice, no dude en hacerlo como dices tú.

-si lo hiciste, por algo no le diste el anillo- Hermione le contesto comenzándose a molestar

-¡acabas de decir que quise dárselo!- se defendió

-sí, ya cuando la regaste- Theo lo miro con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-ustedes son tal para cual- murmuro molesto, levantándose de la silla.

-¡Harry espera!- le grito Hermione levantándose del asiento.

-No.- la detuvo de la muñeca- déjalo que se vaya.

-pero…

-está enojado, no va a escucharte- la hizo regresar al asiento.- además, creo que Pansy merece un pequeño escarmiento.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Potter tiene razón el algo- suspiro- él la perdono y conozco a Pansy, no fue una buena persona en el pasado con él y debió ser un poco más comprensiva, pero su orgullo no dejo ver más allá y ahora creo que ella tiene que hacer que Potter vuelva a ella.

Hermione se quedó pensando en su respuesta, tal vez Theo tenía razón.

-¿Pero podemos ayudar? ¿Aunque sea un poco?- pidió

-si con ayudar te refieres a darle consejos a Pansy, sí. - sonrío Theo

-eso mismo pensaba.

-Genial, ahora terminemos el desayuno, para después buscar a Blaise.

Hermione asintió

-Somos tal para cual ¿escuchaste?- le dijo después de un momento, Hermione le sonrío antes de darle un beso.

-sí, lo somos.

* * *

 **N/A: BIEN, CREO QUE AHORA LE TOCA A PANSY HACER UN PEQUEÑO ESFUERZO XD ¿que les pareció el capitulo? ¿les gusto o lo odiaron? El Theomione va muy bien, me encantan! y pues bluna! ni se diga! los amo! jaja blaise es un idiota enamorado ¿no creen? jajaja por cierto alguien de aquí ve Doramas? jajaja estoy comenzando a enamorarme de esas novelas coreanas! tienen una trama muy diferente a las de aquí y la verdad es que son geniales ¿Alguna las ve? díganmelo, quiero saber :) jajaja**

 **saludos. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Lizy: hey, gracias por los comentarios nuevamente, que gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo y claro que me encararía tus recomendaciones de los doramas! Y tu mente es genial, yo sé que lo sabes. xD Espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Ying Fa: Lo sé, soy algo mala, pero no tardará mucho en que ese par ya estén juntos, no pienso dramatizar tanto esta vez, que ya merecen un poco de felicidad jajá ¿no crees? En cuanto a los doramas, vi uno muy bueno que me hizo hasta llorar! Estaba súper hermoso, se llama Uncontrollably fond, también está el de City Hunter o Pinocchio, me encantaron esos Doramas, están súper buenos! =) . Lee Min hoo, Lee jong suk (Los amo) y Kim Woo Bin, esta algo extraño, pero tiene una linda sonrisa y un cuerpazo! xD te recomiendo esas tres, para cuando las puedas ver :) ahí después me dices que te parecieron. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Parejachyca: Hola! Solo sufrirá un poco, mini pequeño jaja, pero si la pondré a trabajar en la memoria de Harry… dios que ya quiero que estén juntos! Jajaja xD no creo que falte mucho jajaja, saludos y gracias por comentar! =)**

 **Capítulo 23**

La siguió en silencio hasta el aula de música, una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-¿Así que este será nuestro punto de encuentro?- la burla en su voz se escuchó mientras miraba a su alrededor antes posar su mirada en la de ella.

-Theo no está muy contento con esto ¿sabías?- ignoro su pregunta girándose, su vista se posó sobre el piano donde se habían besado la noche anterior.

-¿le dijiste a Theo?

Luna abrió sus ojos grandes hacia él.

-no sabía que fuera un secreto – suspiro dando unos pasos a ella, se rasco la cabeza consternado. Luna lo miro atentamente, una punzada en el pecho se clavó en su esternón, al pensar que le avergonzaba que la vieran con ella. –Blaise…

-me gustas Luna, de eso estoy seguro.- acorto la distancia- Me siento como un niño estúpido cuando pienso en ti y mi corazón se acelera a una velocidad impresionante que incluso me asusta, pero…

-te avergüenza que te vean conmigo.

-¿Qué?- gruño molesto- ¿Por qué asumes que es por eso?

-yo… bueno, -tartamudeo descolocada, parpadeo varias veces confundida

-¿crees que soy así? – Estaba oficialmente ofendido- No soy Draco Malfoy.-

-lo siento yo… pensé que era por eso.

-¿porque? ¿Porque soy Slytherin?- Luna negó rápidamente.

-No. Claro que no. Sabes que no soy esa clase de persona. Yo solo,- suspiro intentando calmar sus nervios, nunca se había puesto así- normalmente la gente no me habla por lo mismo.

Blaise relajo su rostro al darse cuenta que fue duro con ella, la gente y sus prejuicios y almas egoísta y pensar que era uno de esos, pensó.

-lo siento…- se disculpó tomándola entre sus brazos. – lo olvide por completo. – una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus espalda al sentir los delgados brazos de Luna apretar su cintura.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Blaise la separo con lentitud, mirándola a sus enormes ojos grises, le acomodo un poco el cabello con una tierna sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-eres tan hermosa- susurro- quiero poder dejar a mis sentimientos quererte como es debido pero, lo que sucedió con Ginny, me arruino Luna.

-pero no soy ella, lo sabes. – Tomo su mano – yo jamás haría una cosa de esas.

-ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar ponerme un poco a la defensiva Lovegood. No lo entenderías, jamás haz estado enamorado de alguien para que después te lo rompa en mil pedazos.

-tu no romperías el mío. –le dijo con firmeza, Blaise sonrió de lado.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-solo lo se.- se encogió de hombros- uno no se puede ir cerrando al amor solo por culpa de una relación que termino mal. Eso los convierte en amargados con la vida- rio haciéndolo reír de paso.

-estás loca.

-me lo dicen a menudo.

Blaise sonrió mirando a lo lejos un momento antes de recordar a su amigo.

-¿Qué expresión tenia Theo cuando le dijiste?- arqueo una ceja pensativa

-digamos que una muy buena, no. –se burlo

-Argh… va a matarme ¿cierto?

-no si yo se lo pido- le sonrió ampliamente

-¡Merlín, no me sonrías de esa forma!- el revoloteo en su estómago lo hizo alejarse de ella

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- frunció el ceño con gracia

-¡no puedo pensar cuando sonríes de esa manera, me vuelve loco! – Tomo su rostro con desesperación- ¡ere tan tierna!

-Blaise- le llamo sin quitarle la vista de encima- cállate y bésame.

Sonrió tomándola de la cintura y estrellando sus labios con fuerza, haciéndola gemir de sorpresa.

-entonces- susurro entre besos- ¿este será nuestro punto de encuentro?- bromeo haciéndola reír.

.

* * *

.

Estuvo en silencio un tiempo, esperando que ella comenzara a hablar.

-lamento haber sido una completa idiota ayer- se limpió las lágrimas y el flujo nasal que escurría por su nariz con el dorso de su mano.

-no te preocupes por eso… fue un poco duro.

-no- sacudió su cabeza- tenías razón. Estaba siendo infantil y egoísta. Sé que Harry es una buena persona y yo solo soy alguien quien quiso entregarlo a…

-para, para- la detuvo tomando su rostro entre sus manos- cometiste un error, pero eso no significa que seas una mala persona.- sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar- ¿quieres decirme que sucedió ahora?- ella asintió y el soltó su rostro, tomando su mano en un fuerte apretón.

-cuando salí de aquí me fui al lago, estaba molesta pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que tenías razón. – Charlie la escucho con atención- Harry llego y dijo que no se movería hasta que lo perdonara y entonces…- sollozo- comenzó esa tormenta y… ¡Merlín! Lo iba a perdonar, pero solo quise bromear un rato con él y entonces ese rayo, ese maldito rayo lo alcanzo.

-¿Esta bien?- le pregunto agrandando los ojos preocupado, Pansy asintió entre sollozos, dándole un alivio. -entonces, ¿Qué te tiene así? Él está bien.

-el recuerda a todos ¡menos a mí!- se rompió dejando esparcir las lágrimas tapando su rostro.

Charlie asintió al comprender, y apoyo su mano sobre su hombro dándole un poco de apoyo.

-¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Quiero estar con él y ni siquiera sabe quién soy.

-Pansy, tal vez solo debes ayudarlo a recordar, puede que solo sea una falta de memoria a corto plazo o tal vez el que te haya olvidado no sea mala señal, tal vez sea una forma de empezar de nuevo.- le sugirió.

-¿tú crees? ¿En serio lo crees? – Charlie le sonrió asintiendo.

-Completamente. No dejes que esto te venza, haz un esfuerzo.

-pero no sé cómo empezar…

-solo ve y búscalo, inicia una conversación- le sugiero encogiéndose de hombros y sacudiendo la cabeza pelirroja.

-Sí, tienes razón. – asintió decidida, con la seguridad de una Parkinson dispuesta a todo.

-así me gusta- se burló- ¿Qué esperas?

-¿Qué?

-¡Ve y búscalo!- le exclamo- ve antes de que alguien más llegue Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy sonrió quitándose las lágrimas secas de sus mejillas y levantándose de la silla.

Salió de la cabaña decidida hasta su sala común. Tomo un baño con rapidez, se colocó su mejor uniforme y se arregló el maquillaje hasta que estuvo a gusto consigo misma para ir a clases de pociones. Entro al salón, en busca de aquella cabellera rebelde, no fue difícil encontrarlo, el aula se encontraba vacía. Estaba en una de las mesas de en medio y se dejó caer sobre el asiento a lado de él. Harry se sobresaltó y giro su vista hacia ella sorprendido.

-Hum… ¿Qué haces aquí? Hermione ya me lo conto todo- Harry no había tenido intención de hablar con ella, pero una vez que la tuvo enfrente no dudo en querer aclarar las cosas, algo dentro de él se lo pedía con insistencia.

-¿Así?- trago saliva algo asustada, pensando si eso cambiario algo- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas? Acerca de eso- aclaro al ver su mirada.

-yo… bueno, no lo sé. Es algo confuso, no es algo que yo haría. – se quedó en silencio mirándola sin saber que más decir.

-supongo que a veces la gente comete errores. Como yo, pero… podemos, podemos empezar de nuevo. – sonrió esperanzada, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo- si tú quieres.

-no lo sé, porque lo que me dijeron no eras una buena persona.

-si lo soy, solo lo olvidaste, pero yo hare que lo recuerdes-le giño un ojo – créeme Harry Potter cuando te digo, que no te dejare escaparte tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- arqueo una ceja confundido.

Pansy se pegó a él, haciéndolo tragar saliva por la cercanía en la que se encontraban sus rostros.

-dime que no quieres en estos momentos besarme Harry Potter- le susurro, demasiado cerca de sus labios.

-yo… no lo sé, me estas poniendo nervioso y ni siquiera sé por qué- murmuro alejándose de ella con una ligera risa nerviosa, sentía su cuerpo temblar a tal cercanía- no sé qué pasa, no sé qué siento.

-es simple… - sonrió al recordar que ella había dicho también unas palabras similares hace unos días atrás, se volvió acercar a él- me gustas, te gusto… te quiero y…- lo miro fijamente haciéndolo tragar saliva nuevamente.

-¿me quieres?

-y tú a mi… - murmuro intentando besarlo pero él se alejó conforme la puerta se abrió de golpe y varios alumnos entraron al aula. Pansy gruño ante eso, por haber perdido su momento de saborear una vez más los labios de Harry.

-curioso…- lo escucho murmurar

-¿Qué?

-lo que dijiste… - Pansy agrando los ojos esperanzada que hubiera recordado ese momento- me suena familiar.

-¿sabes porque? – el la miro arqueando una ceja- tú me lo dijiste una vez.

Harry la vio levantarse del asiento y sentarse a lado de un Blaise que miraba nervioso hacia Theo quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, fijamente sobre el moreno.

-¿estás bien Harry? ¿Sigues molesto conmigo?- Hermione ocupo el lugar de Pansy captando la atención del pelinegro.

-no, quiero decir sí, estoy bien y no, no estoy enojado ya.

-eso es un alivio- Hermione capto la mirada de su amigo sobre la pelinegra que luchaba por abrir su maletín -¿sucedió algo con Pansy?

-¿Qué?- la miro ruborizado

-¿Qué sucede Harry? Estas sonrojado- se burló.

-no empieces.

-Hey, me alegro de que estés bien amigo, Hermione me conto lo que sucedió. –Ron se sentó detrás de ellos junto con Neville.

-sí, estoy bien- murmuro fijando su vista en su libro.

Las palabras antes dichas por ella hacían sentir a su cerebro gracioso, como si quisiera que recordara algo con esas palabras, pero era inútil intentar empujarlo sin que la cabeza le doliera, necesitaba un poco más de ayuda.

Su vista viajo nuevamente hacia la pelinegra que tenía la vista puesta en él, le giño un ojo antes de mirar al profesor entrar por las puertas. Harry sintió una sonrisa extenderse sobre sus labios, pensando ahora, que olvidar lo sucedido con ella no era lo mejor… quería recordar.

.

* * *

.

-¡No tan rápido Zabini!- Blaise cerro los ojos al escuchar la voz de Theo detrás de él.

-al menos déjame hacer mi testamento- se burló girándose

-no creo que sea buena idea hacer bromas ahora- sentencio Hermione, el rodo los ojos.

-basta con esas expresiones- le recrimino el castaño- así que… ¿tú y Luna?

-no creo que debas celar a alguien que no es tu novia- Hermione lo miro de mala forma.

-Mi novia sabe la forma en como quiero a Luna, no quieras meter cizaña- gruño

-aun así no creo…

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- la voz de Luna llego detrás de Blaise, haciéndolo sonreír al escucharla.

-nada, Theo solo está siendo celoso por alguien que no es su novia.- se burlo

-Blaise, no creo que sea lo correcto crear conflictos en las parejas- se rio Luna

-concuerdo con Luna- asintió Hermione.- aunque, no importa cuanto lo intentes nunca funcionara.

-¿así? ¿Y por qué no?- le reto Blaise.

-porque sabe que solo celo a Luna como un hermano y ¡Porque ella sabe que la amo!

-¿me, me amas?- susurro Hermione sintiendo su pecho acelerarse, Theo se dio cuenta de sus palabras, nunca se lo había puesto a pensar, pero lo que sentía por ella era demasiado fuerte.

-Luna, ¿Qué está sucediendo?- la rubia se giró a ver al ojiverde quien llego con Ron.

-sí, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- chismeó Ron.

-Oh, solo que Theo quiso advertirle a Blaise que si juega conmigo se las verá con él, es algo celoso con respecto a mí, en forma de hermanos claro- se rio Luna- y Blaise aquí presente intento meter un poco de cizaña y a Theo se le salió decir que ama a Hermione por primera vez.

Todos se giraron a mirar a la pareja que estaba mirándose mutuamente sin decir nada.

-Espera, ¿Por qué Blaise jugaría contigo?- cuestiono Ron confundido.

-eres demasiado lento Ron- se burló Harry señalando las manos entrelazadas de ambos.

-¡Merlín santo! – exclamo al darse cuenta

-no sabía que tenían algo ustedes dos ¿acaso olvide eso también?- se rasco la cabeza confundido.

-oh no, no lo hiciste, esto acaba de suceder- le contesto Blaise alzando las manos al aire.

-¡no es verdad! ¡¿Tú y Lovegood?!- exclamo la voz chillona de Pansy detrás de Ron y Harry.

El ojiverde se la quedó mirando, lucia bella con esa expresión en su rostro.

-creo que será mejor irnos y dejar a estos dos solos, tiene cosas que hablar- susurro Luna

-¿de qué tiene que hablar?-pregunto Pansy confundida- creí que todo iba bien con ellos.

-va de maravilla- se rio Luna antes de darse la vuelta y jalar a Blaise junto con ella.

-que parejas tan extrañas- Ron menciono- ¡Lav, espera!- grito al ver a su novia a lo lejos quien le sonrió conforme hacia su camino a ella.

-Harry, si sigues mirándome desaparece- se burló Pansy tomándolo del brazo.

-lo siento yo…

-no te disculpes- enrollo su mano en su brazo provocándole una corriente eléctrica - me gusta que me veas. Creo que será mejor irnos- le susurro mirando detrás de ambos para ver a Hermione y Theo aun mirarse como idiotas.

-quiero recordar- su vista regreso a él con una sonrisa en su rostro

-me alegra que lo dijeras, se me ocurrió un plan- le dijo jalándolo con ella por los pasillos, dándole espacio a la pareja de atrás.

-¿me amas?-le volvió a preguntar, Theo miro a su alrededor, estaban solos.

-todo el tiempo pienso en ti, desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto, lo único que quiero es estar contigo en todo momento y si eso no es amarte, entonces no sé lo que es- le sonrió tomando sus manos, Hermione sonrió ante lo dicho.- Tu…

-me haces feliz de una manera inexplicable, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti en ningún momento- se rio levemente, nerviosa- así que si me preguntas si te amo, la respuesta es sí, te amo Theodore Nott.

-me alegra que lo digas- susurro antes de unir sus labios.

 **N/A: ¿Cuál será el plan de Pansy? : O ¿alguien se lo imagina?**


	26. Chapter 26

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Capítulo 24**

-hemos llegado- anuncio girando sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo.

-esto es un armario de escobas, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros? – arqueo una de sus gruesas cejas confundido.

-aquí es donde todo comenzó.

-¿en un armario?- se burló

-si, en un armario Harry. – frunció el ceño, deteniendo la risa que apenas intentaba salir de su boca.

-¿exactamente qué sucedió aquí?

-nuestra amistad comenzó aquí, bueno no exactamente aquí, pero fue en donde llegamos a conocernos mejor- sonrió al recordar- desayunamos, comíamos incluso la cena las tomábamos aquí.

-¿y por qué no simplemente en el comedor? ¿No querías que nos vieran juntos?- cuestiono muy seguro de que esa era la razón.

-de hecho, tú eras el que no quería eso.

La miro sacudiendo su cabeza sin creer lo que decía.

-tenías tus razones, no las cuestione, pero ese no es el punto de esto.

-pero me interesa saber cuáles eran mis razones, si vas a contarme como fue lo que sucedió entre nosotros, creo que necesito saberlo todo.

Pansy suspiro- bien – acepto, Harry la miro esperando a que hablara- no estabas preparado para enfrentar a tus amigos con nuestra amistad. Supongo que pensaste que te iban a juzgar.

-de acuerdo… eso suena- asiento- convincente.

-ahora que aclaramos eso, ¿hay algo que recuerdes de este lugar?- Harry vago con la mirada el lugar hasta analizarlo.

-este es uno de los

-¿pasadizos del mapa?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-tú me lo dijiste, fue la primera vez que salimos juntos a Hosmedage, todos estaban en clase, y recuerdo que dijiste que esta era una de las ventajas de ser amiga de Harry Potter.

Sus manos tomaron su cabeza, sintió una punzada en su cabeza al escucharla, varias imágenes volaron frente a sus ojos.

Pansy mirándolo sobre su hombro el mapa.

Pansy sonriéndole conforme salían.

Pansy, diciendo que confiaba en él.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- se acercó a él preocupada.

-sí, sí... –levanto la vista hacia ella una vez que el dolor había pasado- necesito que me digas más.

-creo que tal vez no sea buena idea por hoy, no te ves bien. Te pusiste pálido.

-No. Quiero que me lo digas todo, ahora.

-pero…

-¡nada de peros Parkinson!

-¡de acuerdo!- chillo molesta por su tono- Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

\- si vuelve a suceder, se termina esto. Al menos por este día.

-trato hecho.

-bien… - Pansy resoplo- aquí me besaste por primera vez.

-¿eh? ¿Aquí? – miro el lugar con un poco de asco.

-lo sé, no sabes escoger lugares Pot Pot, pero fue el beso más increíble que alguien alguna vez me dio y si tuviera un pensadero, créeme que… - se quedó muda al decirlo, Harry le dedico una mirada entre sonrojada y curioso.- ¡que idiota soy!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Un pensadero, Harry!-chillo- necesitamos uno para que así pueda enseñarte mis recuerdos, es mucho mejor que estártelos relatando y… no me estas siguiendo, ¿cierto?

-si lo estoy haciendo- se rio

-¿entonces qué es tan gracioso?- Pansy se cruzó de brazos, aquella risa tenia cierto toque de malicia que no le gustaba para nada.

-lo siento, es que en realidad pareces decidida a que te recuerde que es un poco gracioso conforme a lo que acabo de recordar de ti.

-¿recordaste algo?- su corazón aleteo esperanzada, deseando que en esos momentos la tomara entre sus brazos y le diera uno de esos besos que la habían dejado sin aliento y queriendo más.

-sí, lo hice- su mirada se puso seria, poniendo cierto nerviosismo en su sistema.

-¿Qué recordaste Harry?

-recordé… todas esas veces en que tú te dedicaste hacernos la vida imposible junto a Malfoy, no sé cómo pude olvidarlo- sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa y sintiendo todos esos sentimientos que habían sacudido su sistema pasar al odio- no había día en que pasaran la oportunidad de jodernos la vida. ¡Quisiste entregarme a Voldemort!- exclamo al final.

-No. No. Harry escúchame- lo intento tocar desesperada pero el alejo sus manos

-no sé qué habrás hecho para creyera en ti, pero…

-por favor escúchame- sollozo

-¡No! No voy a creer nada de lo que digas, ni me diga Hermione sobre ti. Ahora creo comprender por qué tome ese anillo y no dije nada.

-¡Harry!- chillo con fuerza- por favor escucha, te lo suplico, no sabes toda la historia.

-no vengas con tus falsas lagrimas Parkinson. No me interesa conocerla, recordé lo que eras y con eso me basta para no querer saber nada de ti jamás.

-Harry-susurro tomándolo del brazo, el sacudió con fuerza de su agarre haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar contra las estanterías.

-ni siquiera me preocupare por esto- negó antes de tomar la perilla y salir

-¡Harry! ¡Por favor, no te vayas!- salió con rapidez gritándole, pero él no se detenía- ¡Harry por favor!

-¡Déjame tranquilo!- le grito sin detenerse, Pansy le grito una vez más desde su lugar.

-¡Harry por favor! ¡TE AMO!- grito entre sollozos, con las lágrimas corriendo sobre sus mejillas, lo vio detener su paso y sacudir la cabeza antes de volver avanzar y desaparecer en la esquina.

No se movió ni un centímetro, simplemente se quedó ahí sin poder parar de llorar.

-Tranquila- susurro Charlie envolviéndola entre sus brazos, paso por ahí cuando escucho sus gritos. – solo necesita tiempo.

-me odia- sollozo en su dorso

-hey- la alejo de él y se agacho para quedar a su altura- solo deja de llorar y lucha por él.

-¿Cómo? ¡Si solo logro recordar la peor versión de mí! La que quiso entregarlo al señor oscuro. No me escuchara, me odia.- sollozo de nuevo

-estoy seguro que no te odia como dice, pero por ahora, por favor ve y come algo y duerme un poco. No te ves muy bien.

-¿Cómo me voy a ver bien? – Rezongo- si el amor de mi vida ni siquiera quiere verme o escucharme.

-encontraras la forma, eres Pansy Parkinson ¿no?- ella sonrió sin ganas a sus palabras de ánimo.

-eres el mejor Weasley que conozco.- admitió

-soy el cool- le giño un ojo antes de abrazarla de nuevo- todo estará bien, ahora ve y descansa- la separo de él empujándola levemente para que se marchara.

-gracias Charlie.

.

* * *

.

Estaba furioso, por un momento casi creía todo lo que le iba a decir, pero por otra parte había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo con su actitud. Se veía tan honesta cuando estuvo frente a él llorando y suplicando que la escuchara.

Sacudió la cabeza intento despejar sus pensamientos e intento volver a concentrarse en su trabajo de transformaciones, pero era inútil, simplemente no dejaba de pensar en ella.

-basta Harry- se regañó- no puedes siquiera dudar en creerle, es una serpiente vil y mentirosa.

-no funcionara sabes.- se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Luna frente a él

-¿en qué momento llegaste?- le recrimino con el corazón acelerado del susto.

-por más que te repitas esas palabras, sabes que no dejaras de pensar en ella Harry.

-Luna, por favor, no tengo ánimos de que juegues con mi cabeza.

-pero no estoy jugando Harry. Lo digo enserio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué en realidad me gustaba Parkinson? ¿A pesar de que me quiso entregar y se burlaba de mis amigos y de mi durante 7 años? – se burló.

-sí, eso es lo que digo. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente escucharla?

-lo intente y recordé quien era…

-pero no recordaste lo que fue ahora. – Lo detuvo- te recuerdo Harry, que no todo lo que vemos quiera decir que sea verdadero. ¿Recuerdas a Snape? El mintió hasta su muerte, con la única misión de salvar tu vida cuando tú lo único que creíste fue que te odiaba.

-Snape es diferente, no lo traigas a esto Luna- su voz sonó dura.

-bien, si no quieres escuchar a tu corazón no lo hagas, solo te digo que te vas arrepentir.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que cruzo las puertas de la biblioteca, soltó un resoplido molesto y contrariado. De nuevo las dudas y la incertidumbre lo invadieron.

-rayos, odio cuando hace eso- gruño – siempre tiene que venir y dejarme con dudas.

Se levantó de su lugar, no podría concentrarse y no tenía caso hacer los deberes.

Fue a sus clases pero su mente estaba en otra parte, en las clases que tuvo con Slytherin no pudo evitar buscarla, pero ella no se presentó a ninguna. Ese odio que había sentido en ese momento se volvió confuso, no sabía ya lo que era.

-Debes escucharla Harry- le pidió Hermione

-¿tú también?- gruño

-puedo ver en tu cara que sigues teniendo dudas, sabes bien que la historia no acaba ahí y puedo casi asegurar que tienes miedo de darte cuenta que lo que hiciste estuvo mal.

-Mira Hermione- se restregó la cara con fuerza- no sé qué paso para que yo hiciera una cosa de esas, pero si lo hice era porque lo tenía merecido. Se burlaba de ti y…

-lo sé, pero algo paso que hizo que cambiaras de opinión en la cueva, que comenzaras a relacionarte hasta el punto de enamorarte.

-¿y que fue eso? ¿Qué cueva?- le pregunto realmente interesado.

-la cueva en donde estuvieron atrapados dos días, y no lo sé Harry, solo se lo que tú me dijiste.

-que se disculpó, sí, sí, eso ya me lo dijiste.- Hermione frunció el ceño por la forma tan descortés en que le contesto.

-solo te las dije como tú me las dijiste.

Hermione regreso su atención a la clase dejando por terminada la conversación, sin darse cuenta que hubo un detalle que había omitido sin darse cuenta, uno muy importante.

No volvió a ver a Pansy en ese día, e intento no pensar en ello, solo quería seguir su vida normal y olvidar el hecho de todo eso que su mente había olvidado, pero por más que lo tratara siempre hubo un momento en que la incertidumbre por saber regresaba.

-Hey, no te ves muy bien Harry- le dijo Ron sentándose a su lado en la sala común.

-todo ese asunto de la pérdida de memoria me tiene un poco confundido- admitió

-¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? ¿Olvidar? ¿Recordar?

-no lo sé, ¿ambas?- sugirió

-no se puede tal cosa, u olvidas todo y te niegas a recordar o lo recuerdas.

-ese es el problema Ron, quiero no pensar en ello pero mi mente me traiciona, es…

-¿complicado?

-Sí.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la leña sin decir ni una palabra más, Ron no sabía que decirle, él no sabía mucho de lo que sucedió con Parkinson, solo el hecho de que la quería o quiso, ya no está muy seguro.

-tal vez descansar te ayude aclarar tus ideas ¿vamos?- le animo ron

-puede que tengas razón, intentare dormir y ya veremos que sucede mañana- asintió levantándose del lugar.

No lograba conciliar el sueño, una vez que se rindió en la madrugada se dio cuenta que las mismas sensaciones seguían ahí, lo cual lo hizo dar un grito desesperado despertando a Deán.

-¿Qué rayos Harry?- gruño Deán – son apenas las 5 de la madrugada.- bostezo- Si vas a masturbarte hazlo en otra parte, así nos evitas tus gritos de placer.

-no estaba…- se iba a defender, pero ya estaba dormido.

Suspiro resignado, al parecer no lograría dormir esa noche

Camino sin rumbo por los pasillos desiertos, solo con la poca luz que comenzaba a emerger del cielo. Sus pies lo llevaron a la torre de Astronomía solo para darse cuenta que no era el único despierto a esas horas, se ocultó al ver aquellas dos figuras.

-lamento haberte despertado, no quería estar sola- escucho la voz de Pansy decirle a otro.

-descuida- bostezo pero Harry pudo reconocerlo. Era Charlie. -¿pudiste descansar?

-sí, llorar hace que uno se agote hasta perder la energía por completo. – se rio sin ganas.

-puedo verlo, tus ojos parecen como el de las ranas- se burló de ella.

-¡eso no es gracioso Charlie!- chillo tocando sus ojos entre risas. – me duelen- dijo con voz de puchero. Charlie deposito dos suaves besos sobre ellos y algo dentro de Harry se movió al verlo.

-¿aun duelen?

-milagrosamente no- se burló- ¡por supuesto que duelen!

-el problema es que no soy Harry. ¿Ya sabes qué horas para que te escuche?

Harry agudizo más el odio al escucharlo, no podía creer que Charlie también supiera sobre lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

-lo único que se me ocurre es insistir hasta que acepte, no hay otra cosa más.

-en eso tienes razón- asintió- por cierto, jamás me dijiste como fue que Harry confió en ti por completo en esa cueva.

-solo le dije lo que sentía acerca de mi casa, de mi misma, de Draco… la verdadera razón por la cual era como era.

Harry se acercó un poco, deseoso por escuchar lo que diría. Un ruido provocado por sus pies los hizo girar en su dirección asustados, cosa que lo hizo retroceder dejándolo en las mismas.

Se maldijo una y otra vez… se regañó a sí mismo.

-genial Harry, ahora tendrás que lidiar con olvidar lo que escuchaste y las ganas de saber supuestamente que paso. – Se detuvo frente al cuadro de la dama gorda- ¿pero en realidad quiero no saberlo?

-Ah, nuevamente fuera de la cama-le recrimino el cuadro

-no podía dormir, necesitaba salir a aclarar mis ideas- la dama Gorda aplaudió con entusiasmo

-Oh, oh… tal vez yo pueda ayudar.

Harry arqueo una ceja no muy seguro, pero termino encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien. Perdí la memoria sobre una persona en específico, alguien que supuestamente quería y la lastime al mentirle acerca de algo- omitiendo la frase de anillo de compromiso- al principio cuando la vi no pude evitar pensar lo hermosa que era, tiene una linda sonrisa- divago, sacudió la cabeza para proseguir con la historia.- el caso es que realmente sentí atracción por ella y quise recordar que era lo que sentía por ella, lo que me gusto de ella, pero cuando comenzó a decirme las cosas recordé quien era…

-A ver si entiendo, ¿quieres decir que era diferente a como lo es ahora?- Harry asintió- ¿Cómo diferente? ¿Era mala?

-sí, una Slytherin- la Dama gorda sacudió su cabeza con horror, Harry se alegró de que al menos alguien lo comprendiera un poco.- recordé que nos molestaba a mis amigos y a mí y que era cruel y todo y en ese momento ya no quise saber más, ya no quise recordar pero, pero sigo teniendo la duda de que fue lo que hizo que cambiara de parecer para enamorarme de ella y a la vez un miedo que no puedo explicar.

Harry la miro esperando a que dijera algo, pero se quedó callada mirándolo.

-Oh… lo siento, es que no entiendo lo que quieres hacer, dices que ya no quieres recordar, pero sigues teniendo la duda- se rio torpemente.

-exacto… quiero dejar de dudar y olvidar, pero no puedo y…

-¡claro que no puedes!- exclamo con un resoplido- la duda siempre va estar ahí hostigándote jovencito, lo que tienes que hacer es escuchar. –le regaño con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- repito soltando otro fuerte resoplido molesta- porque es lo mejor que puedes hacer, eso hará que la duda desaparezca y te deje en paz. Y al final la decisión de creer en sus palabras la tendrás tú. Al menos que tu memoria regrese y te des cuenta que te equivocaste en la decisión que tomaste. ¿Es acaso eso tu miedo?

Harry se quedó inmóvil frente al retrato de la dama Gorda.

-¡Aja, he dado en el clavo!- aplaudió nuevamente emocionada.

Harry no podía creerlo…


	27. Chapter 27

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Capítulo 25**

-¿Pansy?

La aludida giro su rostro despistada, su plato no tenía indicios de ser tocado, ni una sola vez.

-¿Qué? Vamos, estoy bien- agito su mano como si ahuyentara una mosca sin ánimos.

-claro- se burló Theo- te conozco y esa cara que tienes me dice que no lograste pegar el ojo en toda la noche, enserio, no puedes seguir así. ¿Has intentado al menos acercarte a él?

-¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho!- chillo- durante toda la semana, pero prácticamente huye cuando lo intento, no sé qué más hacer. Comienzo a cansarme. –Apoyo su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano soltando un suspiro- estoy segura que utiliza el mapa para evadirme.

-no entiendo que le vez- menciono Blaise con burla

-¿Disculpa? ¿Te recuerdo a Luna Lovegood?- gruño Pansy

-no te conviene decir eso enfrente de Theo.

Pansy rodo los ojos.

-Como sea

-¿A dónde vas? No has comido nada.

No le contesto. Siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, sin percatarse de la mirada que tenía encima.

-Esto es estúpido.

-¿Por qué?

-Harry, tienes que intentarlo al menos, no puedes vivir con el miedo siempre.

-no me digas lo que ya se

-pues no parece que lo sepas- se cruzó de brazos

-solo necesito tiempo, cualquier decisión que tome afectara.

-es lo mismo si dejas pasar el tiempo, ella puede comenzar a cansarse, como ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir cómo ahora?- encaro una ceja

-ni siquiera te busco con la mirada, siempre lo hace. Lo sabes.

Torció la boca ante ese hecho, Hermione tenía razón, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. No podía creer que para derrotar a Voldemort no hubiera sido tan cobarde como ahora, era tiempo de ser ese Harry de nuevo.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo! Siempre la tengo- se burló al ver ese brillo decidido en los ojos de su amigo- es tiempo Harry, te sugiero que la busques ahora. –lo alentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero ni siquiera he terminado mi comida.

-Ahora Harry- le ordeno con la mirada penetrante, Harry rodo los ojos y se levantó del asiento refunfuñando.

-Buena suerte hermano- se burló Ron, recibiendo un zape por parte del pelinegro.

Dio un suspiro una vez que estaba afuera de las puertas del Gran Comedor, decidido a buscarla, solo para percatarse que no tenía idea de adonde podría a ver ido. No tenía tiempo para jugar al gato y al ratón, así que saco el mapa solo para ver que entraba aquel cuarto de escobas en donde supuestamente había sucedido su cercanía. Estaba nervioso, cualquier decisión que tomara después de escucharla iba a ser decisiva y eso le asustaba ¿Qué si escogía mal?

.

* * *

.

Negó con la cabeza cuando la vio a lo lejos alimentando a esos animales que le causaban pánico, descalza con el cabello hecho un alboroto y él no podía negar que era una hermosa vista. Siempre con esa sonrisa en sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos que le indicaba lo feliz que era.

-Hola Blaise.

-Hola preciosa- la abrazo de la cintura con fuerza depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Te siento preocupado ¿sucede algo?

-Es solo Pansy.

-Descuida, Harry y ella estarán juntos antes de terminar el año. Ya lo veraz.

-Solo faltan dos semanas –la giro para que lo mirara- y no parece que de indicios de querer escucharla ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Solo lo sé. Confía en mí- sonrió depositando un beso en sus labios.

-Hazlo de nuevo- le pidió cerrando los ojos

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?- se rio Luna, dándole otro pequeño beso.

-Sí, dame muchos, muchos más- sonrió apretándola más de la cintura mientras ella le daba rápidos besos cortos sobre sus labios. – Sabes como a…

-¿Pudin?- se rio girándose de nuevo antes de lanzar la última manzana que le quedaba.

-Solía odiar el pudin, ¿sabes? pero ahora no creo que haya algún otro postre mejor que ese.

Luna le sonrió antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo, hundiendo su cara en su pecho conforme la rodeaba de la cintura con posesividad.

.

* * *

.

-¿A dónde fue?- se sentó a su lado depositando un beso en su mejilla

-Fue a buscarla- susurro Hermione- espero que no tome la decisión equivocada.

-No entiendo una cosa… Pansy y tu jamás fueron amigas, incluso tenían rivalidad ¿Por qué quieres que este con Harry?

-Por lo que veía en Harry, ese tiempo en que estuvo a escondidas con ella, se veía más alegre más vivo después de todo lo que paso, Pansy lo hacía feliz.

-Sí, pero eso fue antes de que perdiera esa memoria sobre ella, ahora las cosas son diferentes.

-¿Pero que si lo recuerda? ¿Sabes lo que eso provocaría en Harry? – Alzo las cejas con preocupación- por eso debes convencerla en que si esto no funciona, que lo enamore de nuevo.

-No conoces a Pansy, ¿Cierto? Es la persona más necia y testaruda de conozco. .

-No, esa soy yo- se rio Hermione.

-Ella te gana, créeme.

Hermione negó con gracia dándole un beso sobre los labios antes de poner su cara seria.

-Theo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- jugo con el dobladillo de su falda.

-¿Es grave? – la miro con preocupación al ver su nerviosismo.

-No, para nada. –Negó- es solo que… creo que jamás te lo dije. Es sobre mis padres

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, yo… - Hermione sintió el nudo en la garganta al recordarlos- necesito encontrarlos, necesito ver que estén bien.

-No te estoy siguiendo…

-Yo les… les borre la memoria sobre mi.- sollozo, Theo la miro sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?- logro pregunto, extrañado por ese acto.

-Por la guerra, no quería causarles un dolor si yo llegaba a morir en ella- Theo la abrazo con fuerza al momento que sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.- sé que no puedo hacerlos recordarme de nuevo, pero quiero saber si están bien, necesito saberlo.

-Comprendo, te entiendo. – asintió besando su cabello

-No quiero hacerlo sola.

-No lo harás. Yo lo hare contigo- le hizo saber, Hermione apretó mas el abrazo agradeciendo en silencio.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

.

* * *

.

De pie frente al armario de escobas, Harry dio un fuerte suspiro antes de girar la perilla. La encontró sentada en el piso con las piernas dobladas y la cara hundida entre ellas, se dio cuenta que lloraba por el sollozo que salió de ella.

-Solo un minuto-murmuro sin saber que era él de quien se trataba. Harry no supo que decir, sentía que no era la primera vez que veía ese lado sensible de ella.

-Parkinson.

Levanto el rostro al reconocer su voz, inmediatamente se quitó los rastros de lágrimas que recorrían de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le cuestiono sin quitarle la mirada de encima conforme él se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-Necesitaba verte.

Pansy se atraganto al escucharlo- ¿Por qué? ¿Tu… recordaste algo?- no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de esperanza, la cual desapareció al instante en el que el negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces?

-Me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Podemos dejar el dramatismo e ir al grano? No estoy de humor- sabia cuanto le encantaba a Harry divagar en los asuntos y no quería ser grosera, pero realmente no estaba de ánimos para eso en esos momentos, pero al ver su rostro torcido agrego- ¿Por favor?

Harry relajo el rostro al escucharla, ¿le había dicho por favor?- Si, tienes razón.- suspiro- nunca fui bueno para tomar decisiones sobre chicas y creo que eso fue el principal motivo del por qué no quise escucharte. Realmente no creo que haya tenido algo que ver con el hecho de recordar quien eras o que hiciste en el pasado.

Se rasco la parte frontal de su cabeza y la recorrió hasta dejarlas sobre su cuello un poco desesperada- No estoy entendiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que quiero decir es que me dio miedo escucharte y tomar una decisión equivocada sin recordar nada de lo que sucedió antes. Pensé en que ¿Qué tal si lo recordaba después? Y que si al recordarlo había hecho una mala decisión.

Pansy asintió al entender su punto, se dijo a si misma que con lo que había recordado de ella y si no llegaba a recordar, tal vez su decisión la lastimaría demasiado, pero también estaba la esperanza de que lo recordara, tenía que arriesgarse.

-Y con ese pensamiento ¿Qué decidiste?

-Decidí que debo escucharte- Pansy no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, tenía la esperanza de que lo recordara.

-Tengo la esperanza de que lo recuerdes Harry, y si no es así, bueno, creo que podemos empezar de nuevo y demostrarte que no soy esa persona que recordaste antes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- frunció el ceño confundido pero divertido.

-Bueno, siempre puedo volver a enamorarte- le sonrió soltando una pequeña risa- pero por ahora, me dedicare a intentar que recuperes esa memoria.

Harry asintió divertido, ella no era tan mal después de todo.

-Bien, ¿Por dónde poder comenzar?- se preguntó mirando al frente

-Qué tal si me dices como fue que se dio todo esto.

-Oh, si… todo se debió a ese maldito animal que roba cosas- gruño al recordarlo aunque algo agradecida con él a la vez- el tomo el anillo de Draco y tú, bueno, quisiste encontrarlo para vengarte por todo lo que habíamos hecho a ti y tus amigos.

-Sí, eso me lo conto Hermione.

-Estuvimos atrapados en esa cueva y yo estaba algo vulnerable, no había dormido, estaba sucia y tenía hambre y tú estabas ahí haciéndome la vida imposible, así que tuve mis arranques, nada bonitos para decir verdad- se rio al recordar- al principio solo estábamos peleando, estábamos atrapados y con hambre y no podíamos salir ni con hechizos. En fin, el caso es que esa cueva estaba repleta de objetos brillantes que el pequeño animalito- soltó con sarcasmo- estuvo robando.

-¿Ahí encontraste el anillo?

-Tú lo encontraste y te lo quedaste Harry, antes o después de hacer el Accio que me provoco tener la cara llena de cortadas, que tu curaste, no lo sé. ¿Aun nada?- le pregunto mirándolo esperanzada, Harry negó.-de acuerdo, entonces prosigamos. Yo no entendía como era posible que después de tratarte tan mal en esa cueva, tú fueras tan amable. Así que me disculpe, no fue una buena disculpara, pero lo hice y claro que no me creíste. Volvimos a pelear y volví a tener un ataque y me disculpe nuevamente. Al día siguiente las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros, no pelamos más e incluso nos reímos juntos al encontrar comida y yo me sincere un poco más contigo.

-¿Sinceraste en que forma?- la interrumpió Harry intrigado, aquella historia le causaba un poco de gracia.

-Te dije la verdad acerca del por qué los trataba de esa forma. No era porque los odiara Harry, era envidia. Tú sabes que los Slytherin no son personas que sean tan leales a sus amigos, son personas que piensan primero en ellos mismos y yo no me siento tan, leal a mi casa.

-¿Y yo te creí?- no podía imaginárselo, debió haber visto en su rostro tal sinceridad como ahora.

-Supongo que si, por que después de que Hermione nos encontró y nos sacó de ahí nos volvimos más cercanos, aunque supongo que fue la culpa que te hizo reaccionar así, no sabría decirte eso.

-¿Qué?

-Ya tenías el anillo Harry, nunca me lo entregaste a pesar de las amenazas de Draco y los juegos de Astoria Greengrass sobre mi cabello- gruño al recordar a esa pequeña arpía. – Pero supongo que ese fue el motivo por el cual nos conocimos mejor y nos encontrábamos aquí seguido, fuimos a Hosmedage dos veces, una termine ebria y la segunda arreglamos mi cabello y justo aquí fue donde tú me besaste- le platico con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡¿Yo te bese?!- se sorprendió ante eso, normalmente Harry era demasiado tímido para hacer una cosa de esas.- no me lo imagino ¿Cómo fue?- arqueo una ceja intrigado.

-Recuerdo ese día perfectamente, tenía una semana disgustada contigo por no decirme que habías dejado a Weasley. Creí que realmente no confiabas en mí y me molesto porque se suponía que éramos amigos y los amigos se contaban cosas, así que me exalte un poco e hice mi rabieta y cuando estuve a punto de salir tu ágilmente me pegaste contra la puerta y me besaste.- Harry parpadeaba, su cabeza comenzaba a marearse un poco pero nada sucedía- me quede inmóvil, no supe que hacer en esos momentos. – se rio- nos separamos después de eso y volviste a besarme pero esta vez yo te correspondí hasta que te aleje aterrada.

-¿Por qué? ¿No sentías lo mismo?- sintió una pequeña molestia.

-La verdad es que me tomaste desprevenida, después de que me besaste me sentía esa sensación en mi estómago y no podía dejar de pensar en ti, intente no acercarme a ti pero dio el pequeño incidente que tome tu mochila en vez de la mía ese día.

-Oh… y supongo que ¿ahí estaba el anillo?- hizo una mueca de vergüenza al decir aquello

-Sí, así era. Solo que no me di cuenta por que fue cuando Charlie me distrajo y tire la caja accidentalmente y alguien más la tomo. Ese alguien fue Draco.

-¿Y qué sucedió entonces?

-Nos encontramos aquí nuevamente y te entregue tu mochila y bueno, nos volvimos a besar. Te dije que no sabía lo que sentía, que lo único que quería era besarte, me dijiste que me querías, que yo también lo hacía aunque no lo supiera y te pedí tiempo para asimilarlo y pensarlo, pero al salir del armario Draco estaba ahí con el anillo en la mano culpándome y fue cuando comprendí todo...

-Que yo lo tuve todo ese tiempo- asintió Harry arrepentido de haber hecho una cosa así.

-Sí, intentaste hablar conmigo pero yo estaba demasiado dolida, nunca pensé que harías una cosa de esas, de todas las personas, realmente confiaba en ti. No quise escucharte hasta que Theo planeo emboscarme en Hosmedage y me obligaste a escucharte. Me explicaste tus razones para no decirme la verdad, de cómo intentaste darme el anillo pero simplemente no podías porque al verme todo pasaba a segundo plano y lo único que quieras era estar conmigo, tenías miedo a perderme. Volviste a repetirme que me querías y que no me dejarías ir tan fácilmente.

-Y eso no fue suficiente, por lo que veo.

-De hecho, me convenciste un poco, pero seguía desconfiando, la confianza es importante para mí, pero me convencí por completo cuando fuiste a decirle a Charlie que me amabas.

-¡¿Yo dije eso?!- no se lo podía creer, realmente el había dicho las palabas ¿"Amo a Pansy Parkinson"?

-¡Sí!- exclamo feliz- cuando hable con Charlie me hizo ver que tú me perdonaste y que estaba siendo injusta, aunque en el fondo ya lo sabía, me enoje con él y me fui a pensar un poco, intentar calmarme ¿sabes?- el asintió concentrado en su plática- y fue ahí cuando tu llegaste y me dijiste que no te moverías de ahí hasta que te perdonara, volviste a decirme que me amabas y estaba dispuesta a perdonarte pero fui estúpida e idiota, quise asustarte un poco fingiendo que no lo haría y la tormenta que provoco que te cayera el trueno, asiéndote olvidarme por completo…

Harry se quedó pensativo mirando algún punto del armario, su cabeza le dolida un poco por la insistencia de querer recordar algo de lo que decía, pero a su mente solo venían los desprecios y los insultos de su parte hacia él y sus amigos.

-No lo recuerdas ¿verdad?- escucho su voz débilmente. Harry negó y la escucho suspirar derrotada- supongo que tendré que hacer que confíes en mí.-Harry frunció el ceño

-¿Cómo se supone que harás eso?- Pansy se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo.

-Tendré que demostrarte la buena persona que puedo llegar hacer- le dijo una vez que estaba de pie frente a ella- o simplemente puedo salvarte la vida una vez más- sonrió al recordar la vez que le salvo la vida.

-¿Cómo que otra vez?-agrando lo ojos asustado.

-¿No te lo dije?- pregunto burlona

-No.

-La primera vez fue en la cueva, cuando te atragantaste de naranjas, te di ayude a sacarla y te quedaste sin aire y te di respiración de boca a boca, es algo que aprendí de unas películas Muggles- le aclaro al ver su rostro confundido- la segunda fue el rayo, hice lo mismo que en la cueva, pero descuida, no te provocare algo solo para salvarte la vida como prueba, algo más se me ocurrirá.

-Me salvaste…- susurro aun sorprendido

-Sí, lo hice y lo haría de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

-Te lo dije, te amo Pot Pot-susurro con una ligera sonrisa y depositando un delicado beso sobre su mejilla- no te dejare ir tan fácilmente.

La vio salir del armario y fue cuando de pronto algo le llamo su atención… cierto animalito estaba de pie frente a él, era como algo entre un topo y oso hormiguero.

-Que…- retrocedió con rapidez chocando contra los estantes y varias cosas cayeron sobre él, Pansy quien aún seguía fuera del armario intentando recomponerse entro con rapidez al escuchar los golpes sobre el suelo.

-¿Harry? ¡Harry!- se incoó sobre él y alejo todo lo que tenía sobre su cuerpo, de nuevo inconsciente sobre el suelo- al menos respira- se alivió al colocar un dedo bajo sus fosas nasales.

-Mmm…- gimió abriendo los ojos con lentitud- ¿Qué demonios paso?- gruño sobando su cabeza.

-Enserio Pot Pot, algún día terminaras matándote- le regaño

-Sí, bueno, siempre puede que estés tu para salvarme- le dijo divertido, a Pansy no le causo gracia.

-Tienes suerte de que no me hubiera ido y te hubiera pasado algo peor.

-Deja de preocuparte Pansy, estoy bien.- se rio al ver su rostro fruncido en forma de puchero- Por cierto, ¿Qué hiciste con las bromas de los gemelos?- le cuestiono apoyando su brazo sobre el suelo para mirarla más de cerca.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Haz estado a punto de morir 3 veces Harry.- intento no reírse conforme la bruja mostraba su preocupación sin darse cuenta de nada- ¡3 veces! Obviamente me voy a preocupar, no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera.- bufo- y tu preguntando por las bro…- se quedó callada por un momento pensativa. Harry sonreía, al verla girar su cabeza hacia el confundida – Espera, eso no…- Harry se deslizo con rapidez atrapando su cuello con sus manos y acercándola a él para unir sus labios con ella.

Cerró los ojos ante el contacto, nuevamente la había dejado catatónica y con el corazón acelerado de una manera impresionante, soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos una vez que se alejó de ella.

-Lo recordaste- a solo unos centímetros de su cara, Harry la miraba con adoración.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo pude olvidarlo.- susurro, la vio sonreír y el sonrió aun mas antes de volver apretar sus labios con los de ella.


	28. Chapter 28

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Ying Fa y Lizybeth: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste el capitulo, debo advertirles que es el capitulo final. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo hasta el final. Lizy, no te preocupes, yo se que a veces es difícil incluso hasta escribir cuando uno esta ocupado, pero gracias por tomarte el tiempo y mucho éxito con tus historias, avisarme cuando las tengas. :) Muchas gracias nuevamente y espero que les guste el capitulo. Saludos :)**

 **Advertencia, este capítulo tiene relaciones sexuales, no seré muy explícita debido a la clasificación jeje.**

 **Capítulo 26**

-¡Merlín santo!

La rubia salto una risita cansada, conforme el cuerpo de Blaise cayó a un lado de ella.

-¿Cómo estuve? ¿Fue bueno?

-¿Bueno?- se burló- ¡Fue asombroso!- le dio un suave beso y paso un brazo bajo su cuello acercándola a su cuerpo sudoroso.

No mencionaron nada durante un rato, reponiendo fuerzas.

-¿supiste lo de Harry?

-Mm… no.

-Ella y Pansy al fin están juntos.

-¿Enserio?- Luna asintió, mirando el rostro tranquilo de Blaise.

-¿Y recuerdas lo que te dije?

-¿Qué estarían juntos antes de terminar la escuela? Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. – la miro- como todo lo que me dices siempre. ¿Sabes por qué es eso?

-Tengo la idea en la cabeza, pero me gusta que me la digas- Blaise sonrió.

-Por qué te amo.- Luna le sonrió acorrucándose más sobre su abrazo, Blaise era perfecto, lo sabia.

-¡Oh por merlín! ¡¿Qué haces con mi hermana en la cama?!- Blaise se sentó con rapidez al escuchar la voz de Theo, parecía a punto de explotar.

-Es mejor que corras- le susurro Luna depositando un beso sobre su hombro desnudo.

-¡Estas desnudo!-chillo Hermione tapando sus ojos cuando entro.

Se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle cuando se levantó de la cama dispuesto a correr.

-Es una linda vista- menciono Luna con la vista en el trasero moreno del joven.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- la voz de Pansy entro en la habitación, imito la reacción de Hermione al ver a Blaise en el centro del lugar desnudo y con las manos en sus bolas.

-¡Este es el cuarto de niños! ¡No deben estar aquí!- les dijo en un chillido – Theo, vamos amigo… es mi novia, ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que jamás sucedería?- le dijo con gracia dando pasos lentos hacia la puerta del baño.

-Blaise, solo te estas hundiendo- se burló Pansy sin quitar sus manos de la cara.

-¡¿Por qué no se va?!- chillo Hermione de espaldas

-¡No tienen ni dos semanas! ¡¿Qué poción le diste?! ¡Luna no aceptaría una cosa de estas, jamás!

-De hecho, yo lo sugerí- Luna levanto una mano desde la cama, con esa mirada despistada pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.- es genial, por cierto. ¿Ustedes ya lo hicieron?

-¡Luna!- Hermione se giró para mirarla con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja de vergüenza.

-¿Ya vez?- alejo Blaise.

-¿Que tú qué?- chillo Theo al escuchar la confesión.

-Vaya, quien te viera Luna, eres rápida-se rio Pansy

-¡Pansy!- le gritaron los 3, la rubia solo sonreía.

-¿Qué? – Se giró encogiendo los hombros, bajo la mirada de todos- son todos unos mojigatos- se burló- en fin me voy, tengo una cita con mi novio. Tal vez siga el consejo de Luna- camino hacia la puerta mirándolos- tal vez y se anime.

Theo rodo los ojos, Hermione negó con burla, sabía que Harry no era ningún santo y Blaise aprovecho para huir, mientras que Luna, bueno, ella seguía siendo Luna.

.

.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo, Charlie la veía con una sonrisa, podía ver su reflejo antes de girarse con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Entonces ¿Cómo me veo?

-Asombrosa.

-Estoy nerviosa, jamás había estado nerviosa en mi vida- admitió. – y no es como si fuera la primera cita.

-Vas a salir con el mago más famoso del mundo, me imagino por qué.

-Harry es más que un mago famoso.

-¿Lo soy?- sonrió Harry cruzando hasta llegar a ella y darle un suave beso.- Rayos, Pansy, te vez hermosa.- la miro de abajo hacia arriba.

-Gracias Harry.

-¿Terminaron?- pregunto Charlie dando un bostezo, fingiendo aburrimiento.

-Vamos Harry- se rio Pansy tomando la mano para salir de la cabaña de Charlie.

-¡La quiero a las 9 aquí!- grito Charlie desde la puerta.

-¡Nos vemos papa!- Pansy se despidió de el con la mano y soltó una risita cuando Harry la tomo de la cintura haciéndole cosquillas.

Charlie soltó una risa muda antes de cerrar la puerta ante la imagen.

-Y bien, ¿ya vamos a llegar?- no podía ver nada, Harry le había vendado los ojos y la guiaba sin soltarle la cintura.

-Espera aquí, no te muevas- le pidió dejándola de pie

-¿Harry? – le llamo

-¡Solo un minuto!- Pansy resoplo, comenzaba a desesperarse.- ¿estas lista?- lo escucho susurrarle detrás de ella, sobre su odio.

-Estas muy misterioso y me muero por saber que está sucediendo. Así que sí, estoy lista.

-Genial- le quito la venda de sus ojos y se apretó contra ella, sujetando su cintura con fuerza.- ¿te gusta?-le pregunto mirándola al no escucharla decir nada.

-¿Tu hiciste esto? ¿Por mí?-estaba con la boca abierta.

Estaban en un bosque en algún lugar Hosmedage, Harry había puesto una tienda de campaña y a su lado sobre el pasto verde coloco un tapete grande, lo adorno colocando unos cuantos floreros con rosas, una variedad de platos con diferentes platillos, algunos solo para degustar y algunos dulces, champaña, globos y hasta almohaditas pequeñas. Era perfecto, unas cuantas velas volaban sobre el picnic. Y lo mejor era el árbol cercano de cerezo que estaba sobre el picnic.

-Haría mucho más por ti, Pansy-le susurro

-Eres perfecto- se rio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, Harry la tomo de la mano arrastrándola con él. – ¿Qué hay ahí adentro, Harry?- arqueo una ceja maliciosa.

-Ahora no, más tarde-fue su contestación invitándola a sentarse

-Harry… ¿acaso hay algo ahí que tenga que ver con una cama? – levanto aún más la ceja. Las mejillas de Harry se volvieron rojas al escucharla.

-¿Qué? quiero decir… ¡No!- tartamudeo.

-Solo es broma, Harry- soltó una risotada dejándose caer sobre el tapete. –no me mires así, aunque si por mi fuera, créeme que habría una cama-soltó nuevamente, Harry la miro sorprendido, solo tenían una semana juntos.

Dejando el tema de lado, se dispusieron a continuar con su velada romántica, de vez en cuando Pansy se burlaba de él diciendo que era un cursi.

-Te amo lo suficiente para ser demasiado cursi- admitió tomando sus manos- ¿Acaso no te gusta?

-Me encanta- sonrió- harás que me enamore más de ti si es posible.

-Por mi seria genial, nada me gustaría más- le dio un suave beso que la hizo suspirar.

-¿Alguna vez te imaginaste terminar conmigo Pot Pot? Por qué sinceramente, jamás se me paso por la cabeza, ¡jamás!- se rio.

-Por supuesto que no, eras mala, sarcástica y déspota. Eras la peor Slytherin, aunque no voy a negar que fueras linda.

-¿Fuera?- arqueo una ceja burlona- ¿Acaso ya no lo soy?

-Ahora eres más que linda Pansy Parkinson. ¡Eres hermosa, brillante, divertida, inteligente!

-Oh, vamos Pot Pot, vas a sonrojarme.

-Me gusta cuando lo haces- se rio apoyándose sobre el árbol detrás de él e invitándola a ponerse a su lado.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no pensaba que fueras guapo- le menciono arrastrándose hacia él.

-¿Enserio?- se sorprendió

-¡Por supuesto! El único problema era que, eras Gryffindor y mis ideales eran estúpidos- se burló de ella misma entrelazando su mano con la de él, mientras el pasaba la otra sobre sus hombros para abrazarla.

-Eso fue culpa de Malfoy, tenía a todos controlados, me alegro que lo hayan hecho a un lado.

-Nadie lo ha hecho a un lado, el solo se fue… supongo que Astoria y su familia lo absorben demasiado.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué paso entre tú y él?

-Lo deje disculparse y lo perdone, aunque realmente nunca lo perdone- se encogió de hombros sin importancia-quiero decir- acomodo su cabeza sobre su pecho y la alzo un poco para mirarlo- se suponía que era mi "amigo"- hizo el ademan de comillas al decirlo- y entendería que se hubiera molestado e ir con sus padres, pero lo que hizo fue más allá de eso.

-Sí, fue cruel y todo gracias a mi- murmuro avergonzado.

-Pero tiene su lado bueno si lo piensas, terminamos juntos- le sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta depositando un beso sobre su frente

-En eso tienes razón.

Se quedaron en silencio disfrutando el aire que corría y de la compañía del otro. Pansy tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro, se había ganado la lotería con Harry, de eso no había duda. Era atento con ella, amoroso, siempre alerta por hacerla feliz, aunque tuviera sus momentos de dramatismo, él siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella era lo mejor que le había pasado, hacía de sus días lo mejor, simplemente la adoraba. Ni siquiera podía disgustarse con ella cuando hacia sus rabietas, lo único que le provocaba era quererla más y hacerlo reír, siempre terminaba tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a él para besarla. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si le entrego el anillo a la primera ¿las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? Lo más probable era que sí, y en esos momentos no se arrepentía de su decisión. Como ella digo, tuvo su lado bueno.

-¿Quieres entrar?

-Esperaba que lo preguntaras- dijo levantándose con rapidez y jalándolo junto con ella, prácticamente corrió hasta la tienda de campaña. – ¡Oh! Harry…¡Tiene una cama!- dramatizo, sacando una risa de su ser.

-Ya vienen con ellas.

Pansy rodo los ojos y camino adentrándose más a la tienda, la mesa estaba igualmente adornada con rosas y platos vacíos, demasiado elegante. No era tan grande pero era lo suficientemente espaciosa para moverse con libertad, tenía una sala, una cocina y la habitación obviamente.

-No me digas que ya tienes hambre con todo lo que comimos.

-Soy un hombre en pleno desarrollo Pansy- se burlo

-Bueno, yo soy una chica que cuida su cuerpo Pot Pot.

-Lo sé, pero no vamos a comer por ahora- le dijo acercándose a un artefacto, Pansy sonrió al escuchar la suave música y se acercó a él de manera seductora.

-Espero que no me pises Harry- se rio de el al pasar sus brazos por su cuello- te vi bailar en 4año y la pobre Patil no se veía muy contenta.

-Sí, no eran mis mejores momentos, pero he mejorado.

-¿Por mí?- Harry la tomo por su cintura.

-Siempre por ti- Pansy sonrió y dejo caer su cabeza sobre su pecho, comenzando a moverse en pasos lentos.

-Esto es agradable. Tenerte así, entre mis brazos, aunque me gustaría más si una de tus manos estuviera sobre mi trasero.

-¡Pansy!- se rio al escucharla.

-¿Qué? Soy una persona necesitada de caricias Potter.-lo miro- A demás dijiste que harías todo por mí y esta es una cosa que quiero que hagas, así que ahora pon tu mano ahí.-le ordeno antes de volver a recargar su cara en su pecho.

Harry negó con gracia, pero hizo lo pedido, bajo con lentitud su mano hasta posarla sobre una de sus nalgas.

-Mucho mejor- sonrió

-Eres una pervertida, ¿sabías?

-Oh, Harry, no sabes de lo que hablas. Yo soy una santa

Harry arqueo una ceja y decidido bajo su otra mano apretando su pequeño trasero.

-Apuesto a que eso te gusta.

-Mm… no sabes cuánto- soltó una risita sobre su pecho.

-Me entere de que Blaise y Luna…

-Oh sí, ¿Quién te lo dijo?- frunció el ceño- yo iba a contentarlo- gruño

-Hermione, ya sabes.

-Esa Granger, tendré que hablar seriamente con ella, arruina mis platicas.

-Siempre puedes volver a contármelo.

-Así no tiene chiste, ¡yo debo ser la primera en contarte los chismes! Si no, después que voy a platicar contigo si Granger viene y te lo dice todo.

-Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa que no sean chismes, Pansy.

-¿Cómo qué?- se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el baile.

-Bueno, por ahora podemos hablar de lo que vamos hacer al salir de aquí. – se encogió de hombros

-Eso es aburrido-murmuro acercándose a él de nuevo con un puchero sobre su rostro.

-Lo es, pero es algo que deberíamos de hablar.

-¿Por qué? Aún faltan unos días para salir de Hogwarts.

-No te gustaría saber que hare al salir de aquí.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero da el caso que ya lo sé. Sr Auror.

-Nah, eso no se vale… lo leíste en el profeta- se burlo

-Lo creas o no, tengo buen ojo para saber qué es lo que te gusta. Y prefiero eso a que sea un jugador de Quidditch y que un montón de niñas quieran llamar tu atención.

-Además de que…

-No te gusta la atención, lo sé.

Harry sonrió- ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

-Yo seré una gran diseñadora de ropa- le dijo con orgullo

-¿Solo de mujeres? No quisiera tener un montón de modelos a lado de ti.

-Pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti querido.

-Aun así, no niños.

-No niños- concordó.

-Ya vez que podemos hablar de otras cosas- le dijo divertido cuando bajo la cabeza hacia él.

-Aun así hablare con ella, no se salvara- Harry se rio al escucharla.

Bailaron un poco más entre risas y platicas de todo y de nada hasta que Pansy dijo basta y lo arrastro con ella a la habitación.

-Ven aquí Harry- le dijo palmeando a un lado de ella en la cama- prometo no hacer nada que no quieras.

-Se supone que yo debo decir eso.- dijo acostándose sobre la cama.

-Lo sé- se rio

Estaban recostados de perfil mirándose fijamente por unos segundos- Realmente quieres hacer esto ¿cierto?- le pregunto

-Quiero estar contigo Harry- le susurro apreciando cada rasgo de su rostro, sus ojos brillaban y su voz sonaba sin ninguna pizca de burla, esta vez hablaba con el corazón. – solo si tú quieres.

Sus manos se movieron hasta dar con las suyas, se acercó un poco más hasta que sus frentes toparon.

-Yo quiero- admitió en un susurro acariciando su mejilla con ternura- quiero amar cada parte de ti, en todos los sentidos. –Pansy sonrió y cerró los ojos ante su toque.

-Solo hazlo Harry- abrió los ojos nuevamente para mirarlo a fijamente.

Harry se acercó a ella y unió sus labios con lentitud soltando un suspiro conforme la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Movió sus labios profundizando el beso y Pansy no podía sentirse más feliz al sentir las manos de su hombre recorrer su cuerpo con fuerza. Con agilidad ambos se hincaron sobre la cama sin separar sus labios. Pansy se alejó de el para mirarlo, el ojiverde no podía despegar la vista de ella, la vio mover sus manos hacia su camisa, pero la detuvo antes de desabotonar el primer botón.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con nervio

-Nada- negó- es solo que… quiero hacerlo.

Pansy sonrió ante lo dicho y bajo sus manos dejando que él se encargara. Lo vio recorrer su mano desde la parte inferior de la costura hasta la parte superior, sus movimientos eran lentos y su rostro detonaba un deseo y adoración. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa por estar con alguien, todo con él era diferente.

Desabrocho uno por uno con determinación, se acercó más a ella y con ambas manos recorrió la piel de sus hombros bajándolo por los brazos hasta que la blusa quedo fuera del camino. Exhalo al ver su sujetador, y la miro nuevamente. Estaba colorada y no podía pensar en otra vista más hermosa que esa, recorrió su piel hasta posar sus manos sobre su cuello y besarla de nuevo. Esta vez fue el turno de Pansy de suspirar, sus manos viajaron hacia su playera y la removió despeinando su cabello de paso.

-Vamos Pansy, tardo horas arreglando esto- se rio.

-Así me gusta más-sonrió besándolo de nuevo, se recargaron sobre sus rodillas, Harry acariciaba con ternura su cintura y espalda al igual que ella sus, rompieron el beso recargando sus frentes una con la otra, con la respiración agitada.

-No quiero arruinarlo- suspiro, pero tenía que preguntarlo- quiero estar contigo más que nada pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido?- alejo su cabeza para mirarla sonreírle.

-Te amo Harry, y no quiero tener que esperar más tiempo. Quiero estar contigo.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si- apretó sus labios con los de él, incitándolo a seguir.

Sus manos acariciaron su espalda hasta llegar a su sujetador y desabrocharlo, dejando sus pechos al aire libre, la volvió a recorrer de la espalda hasta su cintura, recostándola con suavidad sobre la cama.

Aprecio la vista de la mujer sobre la cama mientras se quitaba la poca ropa que le quedaba, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Pansy para deslizar el pantalón y sus bragas sobre sus piernas pálidas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que era, lo mucho que deseaba amarla por completo.

Pansy gimió al sentir los besos de Harry recorrerla desde sus piernas hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios. Su miembro rosaba su parte intima haciéndola desear cada vez más, la estaba matando con cada beso que depositaba sobre ella y cada caricia.

Sus ojos se conectaron una vez que la mano de Harry se deslizo sobre su abdomen hasta llegar a su parte, sintió su excitación y lo tomo como una señal para tomar su miembro e introducirlo con lentitud, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla. Pansy gimió al sentirlo dentro de ella, Harry jadeo un poco al momento en que comenzó a embestirla con lentitud.

-Te amo- dijeron al unísono, riendo y gimiendo a la vez, Harry besos sus labios hinchados conforme aumento las embestidas, dando todo el amor que sentía con cada movimiento, caricia y beso.

Pansy llego primero y a los pocos segundos Harry soltó un gemido dando por terminado aquel acto de amor entre ambos. Respiro con pesadez sobre su cuello, Pansy había estado asombrosa, jamás se imaginó que pudiera decirle tantas cosas.

-Eso fue hermoso Pansy- susurro acomodándose a un lado de ella, abrazándola.

-Siento lo mismo- sonrió acomodando su cabeza sobre su pecho, y dibujando patrones sobre su torso desnudo. –Merlín, yo simplemente no puedo dejar de adórate. Cambiaste mi mundo por completo Harry.

-Y tú el mío, enserio…

-Te creo…

-Mm, no quiero irme de aquí nunca-ronroneo apretando más el abrazo haciéndola reír.

-No tenemos que, podemos quedarnos aquí y regresar hasta el último día-le sugirió Pansy con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

-Me encantaría hacerlo, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué no? Los exámenes acabaron, nuestras calificaciones fueron excelentes, no hay nada que hacer ahí. ¿O no quieres estar conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo con rapidez- pero Hermione comenzara a preocuparse…

-Pot Pot, al diablo con ella. Estoy segura que podrás soportar el regaño.

-Eres una mala influencia, ¿sabías?

-¿Eso es un sí?- pregunto con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Todo lo que tú quieras amor…

Pansy soltó un chillido uniendo sus labios con él con fuerza. No había nada que pudiera negarle.

.

.

-Vamos Theo, quita esa cara ya.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Luna ya es una mujer que puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

-No lo es, es una niña aun, lo que sucede es que Blaise es un aprovechado.

-Theo…-se rio Hermione, los celos de su novio le causaban gracia- Vamos, quita ya esa cara, tan solo míralos, se quieren demasiado que no pueden dejar ni siquiera de besarse- Theo miro hacia la mesa de Revenclaw, ambos parecían estarse comiendo vivos.- debes dejar de preocuparte, estoy segura que Blaise la quiere de verdad.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué?

-Nada… es solo que, tienes razón, me preocupo de más.

-Yo siempre tengo la razón.

-Regresemos a lo importante ¿los encontraste? – cambio el tema, poniendo toda su atención

-Sí, están en de Irlanda, ¿Puedes creerlo? Mama siempre dijo que quería ir ahí, pero después ya no tuvo tiempo al tenerme.

-¿Y eso te hace feliz?- le pregunto, esperando su respuesta que tardo unos segundos.

-Sí, es algo que ella quería hacer y que este ahí, cumpliendo ese sueño me causa alegría.

-Pero también te causa tristeza, lo puedo ver en tu rostro.

-Me duele no poder haber planeado ir con ellos, pero no puedo deshacer lo que hice y lo único que ahora puedo hacer es alegrarme por ellos.

-Lo sé, pero iremos a verlos, aunque sea de lejos o como sea que tú quieras.

-¿Sabías que eres el mejor novio?

-No, pero es bueno que me lo digas- se burló.

-Eres el mejor, eres el mejor, eres el mejor- repitió dándole pequeños besos por toda la cara, Theo miro avergonzado por todo el Gran Comedor, a lo lejos Blaise lo miraba con burla.

-Voy a matarlo- murmuro

-¿Qué?

-Nada amor, nada-sonrió atrapando sus labios ente los de él.

-De acuerdo- le dijo al separes de el- por cierto, hay algo que quería preguntarte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿No te molesta que tú y yo…?- Theo encaro una ceja confundido- tu sabes… que no hayamos hecho eso- murmuro mirando que nadie la hubiera escuchado.

-¡por supuesto que no!-se burló- quiero decir, me encantaría estar contigo de esa forma, pero no voy a presionarte jamás. Quiero que estés segura antes de dar ese paso, te amo.

Hermione le sonrió al escucharlo.

-¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor novio del mundo?-volvió a repetir, y Theo solo pudo pensar una cosa "no de nuevo". Le encantaba que hiciera eso, siempre y cuando estuvieran solos.

Su vista volvió hacia Blaise quien soltó una risotada al ver su cara apenada, juraba que lo iba a matar.

.

.

Pansy y Harry la vieron a ojo pelón, en verdad estaba molesta y demasiado hormonal para sus gustos, creían que los hechizaría en ese mismo momento en que la vieron acercarse a ellos cuando cruzaron la puerta del gran comedor.

-Vamos Hermione, no es para tanto- dijo Harry intentando calmar el asunto

-¡No es para tanto!-chillo Hermione.

-Estas siendo más dramática que yo- se cruzó de brazos recibiendo una mirada penetrante por parte de la castaña.

-De seguro esto fue idea tuya- gruño Hermione- ¿saben lo mucho que me preocupe? Además que eran nuestros últimos días para pasarlo todos juntos.

-No es como si no nos vayamos a ver fuera de aquí Granger y si, fue mi idea- Harry la vio moviendo la cabeza, pidiendo que no la confrontara. Pansy rodo los ojos y con un suspiro se tragó su orgullo, por el- de acuerdo, lo siento ¿sí? No sabía que te pondrías así, solo quería pasar tiempo con Harry, a solas.

-¿Ella dijo…?- susurro Blaise sorprendido

-Sí, lo hizo- se rio Theo

-Es por Harry…- susurro Luna, todos miraron a Hermione quien se quedó muda al escucharla ¿realmente se había disculpado con ella?

-Aw, te disculpaste- sonrió abrazándola con fuerza, Luna, Blaise y Theo se taparon la boca y miraron en otra dirección intentando aguantar la risa al ver el rostro asustado de Pansy.

-Esto es épico- se rio por lo bajo el moreno.

-Jamás lo olvidare- concordó Theo.

-Creo que Pansy tampoco lo olvidara- se rio Luna mirando a Harry quien tenía una sonrisa al ver a su mejor amiga abrazando a su novia. Pansy le hizo una mirada matona y le dijo sin hablar "te matare" pero Harry solo le lanzo un beso con la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

-De acuerdo, Granger, suficiente- la alejo de ella.

-Tienes razón, estoy preocupándome demasiado como siempre- chillo

-Y me dice cosas a mí, ¿pueden creerlo?- murmuro Theo con incredulidad.

-Ya veo porque se gustaron, son iguales- negó Blaise con burla

-¡Bien!- exclamo Harry tomando la mano de Pansy- ahora que estamos todos, será mejor ir y sentarnos, la profesora no tardara en dar el anuncio de despedida- comunico Harry guiando a todos a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Esto es tan gracioso, una mesa de leones y serpientes- se rio Ron

-Creo que al final de cuentas, no todos son iguales a él- Lavander le dijo mirando hacia atrás en la mesa de Slytherin donde un Draco Malfoy se martirizaba escuchando a su prometida.

-Tienes toda la razón- admitió Ron, besando sus suaves labios.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?- cuestiono Blaise, alzando sus cejas de manera traviesa.

-Sí, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Tuvieron un buen rato?- Harry y Pansy se miraron una vez más, recordando los dos días más asombrosos de su vida. -

Hablaron por horas, jugaron juegos estúpidos provocándose peleas que siempre terminaban contentándose al minuto y se amaron una y otra y otra vez, que había sido perfecto.

-¿Un buen rato?- se rio Pansy

-Fueron los mejores dos días de nuestras vidas- le sonrió Harry besando sus labios con rapidez.

Todos sonrieron ante sus palabras y prosiguieron con su comida entre pláticas, hasta que Mcgonagall dio la despedida final.

Harry tomo la mano de Pansy con fuerza debajo de la mesa, llamando su atención.

-¡Espero que este año haya acabado con un desenlace memorable!- escucharon decir a la profesora.

-El mejor de todos-susurro ambos antes de darse un casto beso.

Si, lo había sido… el mejor de todos.

Capitulo 26 Final.


	29. Chapter 29

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Epilogo**

-No puedo creer que Blaise y Luna vayan a casarse tan rápido, solo ha pasado un año desde que salimos del colegio. – caminaban por las calles de Hosmedage

-Supongo que ahí hay algo escondido- se burló Pansy haciendo un ademan de un bulto sobre su estómago.

-¿Tú crees?

-Nah, Luna no es tan tonta. La verdad es que Blaise es un celoso y no le gusta que trabaje con ese tal Rolf Scamander.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-encaro una ceja divertido

-¿Qué? ¡Acaso esto no te lo dijo Hermione!- lo miro con emoción al negar- Aw, el primer chisme que puedo contarte en años- chillo, Harry rodó los ojos con gracia ante su drama.

-Eres como una niña pequeña-le dio un beso sobre su frente- bien, suelta.

-La ama, eso es obvio. Y bueno, es algo posesivo con Luna, de manera buena y confía en ella plenamente, pero no en ese muchacho.

-Aja…

-Así que cree que aparte de casarse con ella porque la ama, cree que con eso Rolf entenderá que su mujer jamás le hará caso.

-Eso es un alivio, pensé que dirías que solo se casaba para que nadie más la viera como no sé, mujer o algo por el estilo.

-No, él la ama y confía en ella plenamente y si Luna hubiera dicho que no al compromiso lo hubiera aceptado, no la obligaría jamás.

-Me alegro por eso-le dijo deteniendo su paso. – Hermione y Theo regresan mañana.

-¿Encontró a sus padres?- le pregunto girándose para verlo asentir- ¿Y cómo están?

-Hermione dice que son felices y que eso es más que suficiente para ella.

-Pobre… no debió ser nada fácil- se giró nuevamente hacia el horizonte frente a ella y pregunto- Harry, ¿Dónde estamos? No estamos perdidos ¿verdad?- Harry se rio y la abrazo de la cintura recargando su mentón sobre su cuello.

-No lo estamos, ¿acaso no recuerdas este lugar?

-Me es familiar, pero no lo sé… ¿ya estuvimos aquí antes? Algo me dice que sí.

-Bueno, sobre ese árbol-lo señalo- tuvimos un hermoso almuerzo al aire libre, hace un año para ser exactos…

-¡Ay sí!- se rio con fuerza al recordar- aquí es donde me cogiste como 8 veces en solo 2 días-se rio

-El vocabulario amor- la regaño con una sorna. – Y no te cogí, te hice el amor.

-Lo sé, me gusta molestarte, pero dime ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- lo miro ponerse frente a ella, se veía nervioso, demasiado- No vas a dejarme ¿cierto?- pregunto nerviosa.

-No, por supuesto que no, sería una estupidez de mi parte dejarte ir.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas sudando?

Harry inhalo y exhalo una buena bocanada de aire, doblo una de sus rodillas sacando algo de su bolsillo, Pansy abrió la boca y la tapo con sus manos.

-Pansy, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo ¿Quieres casar…?-ni siquiera termino las palabras, en cuanto abrió la caja dejando ver un anillo sumamente brillo-so, Pansy lo jalo del cuello alzándolo, gritando que si quería y uniendo sus labios con los de ella para besarle con fuerza, ignorando por completo el anillo.

El beso duro buen tiempo hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse, Pansy tenía los ojos llorosos de la alegría, al igual que él. Soltaron una risa conforme Harry nerviosamente sacaba el anillo de la caja para colocárselo en el dedo cuando un pequeño bribón se lo arrebato de las manos.

-¡No otra vez!-grito Pansy antes de seguir al animal- ¡No mi anillo maldito ladrón!

-¡Pansy espérame!

Se la había vuelto hacer… de nuevo.

 **Fin.**

 **N/A: Oh por dios… se ha terminado la historia y no saben cuánto estuve tentada en alargarla un poco más, pero no. No hay nada más que aportar, hay que terminar las inconclusas y darle vida a las nuevas. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Lo disfrutaron? Espero en realidad que sí, me gustó mucho tenerles conmigo en este largo camino, y espero seguir viéndolos por aquí si es que mis demás historias les llaman la atención. No hay ninguna obligación y bueno, pues creo que es todo, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos**

 **Elena Potter Malfoy Weasley.**


End file.
